Edge of Seventeen
by DarkPhoenix1987
Summary: Complete: All Human! Jacobs family moved back to forks where he finds the ever beautiful Edward Cullen. But soon the winds of change sweep in and blow away everything they once knew. JACOBxEDWARD Slash. Please Review. M for Language, sex, ect...
1. Circus

So this is my new story. It kinda came to me after thinking about it and having a dream it kinda made me wanna make just a fun campy cliché story. I think its gonna be funny so I hope you do to.

A little info: Jacob and Bella are the same age.  
Everyone is human, no vampires or wolfs.  
HOPE YOU LIKE :D

OH YES! SO I TOTALLY DON'T HAVE A TOTAL FOR THIS. IF YOU WOULD SUGGEST ONE I WOULD LOVE IT SO MUCH

Another thing, all the chapter titles will be songs. Look at the bottom for what it is.

* * *

Here we were. Back in Forks after so many years, I hadn't been here since I was eight years old but everything still seemed so familiar. My family moved away because my dad wanted to see the world, traveling all over the place and finally settling in New Mexico but a year ago he and my mother got into a car accident. She died and he's pertinently crippled and stuck in a wheel chair. After that my family almost fell apart. Dad went into a really deep, dark depression where he would just get into a drunken stupor everyday, trying to drown his pain in beer. My sister, Rebecca, couldn't take it anymore and ran off with some surfer guy to Hawaii to get married.

I was only a freshman at the time; needless to say it hit me the hardest. My mother was the parent I could go to for anything and everything. I had many late night talks with her about school, friends, and pretty much anything you could think of. She was the first person I came out to. She told me she loved me no matter what. My dad prefers not to talk about it. When she died, I pretty much tried to give up on life. I stopped going to school, stopped talking to all my friends, and gave up on eating. I just didn't feel up to any of it. My sister, Rachel, Rebecca's twin, was the one who snapped me out of it. She had become the family rock since Mom died. One day she grabbed me by the hair, threw me out of bed, tossed me into the shower and turned the freezing cold water on me, and told me to snap out of it.

Dad didn't feel at home anymore living in the desert, so he moved us back to Forks where he and my mother had met when they were teenagers. So here we are. This little brown two-story house from my childhood; it was my grandparents', then my father's but we hadn't lived there since we moved. It was right next to the Chief of Police. He and my father had been friends since they were younger. His daughter, Bella, lived there; we had been best friends since birth but we talked very little since my family moved. We pulled into the asphalt driveway and I looked up at the old house. It brought back a lot of memories from my youth.

We got out of the car as Rachel pulled up in the moving van. "Home sweet home." Dad said as he opened the door, pulling his wheelchair out of the seat next to him and getting out of the car. I muffled out a 'yeah' under my breath.

"Billy," came a familiar voice from the yard next to us. It was Charlie Swan and his daughter. Charlie and my dad shook hands and greeted each other hello.

"Hey Rachel, hey Jake." He said turning his attention from my father to us. "Jake you remember my daughter Bella, right? You two used to be great friends." The girl with soft curly brown hair and equally kind eyes stepped out from behind her father to greet me.

"Hey Jacob. It's been a really long time." She gave me a soft smile. I smiled back to her. "Yeah way too long."

Charlie spoke up again. "Well, seeing as how you're one of my oldest friends Billy, Bella and I decided to give you hand with all the moving."

"Well that's a wonderful welcome back gift. Let's' get started."

It took hours upon hours to unload everything. The daylight dwindled into twilight then into the dark of the nighttime. Bella and I had all my stuff into my room. It was now filled with boxes up the ceiling; the mattress to my bed was sitting on the floor. I would have to set that up later. I was too tired to do anything plus I had to get ready for school tomorrow.

I sat down on the mattress; Bella took a seat next to me. "So how have you been since like eight years ago? You spike your hair now, that's cute." That much was right. When she knew me my hair was very short, but I usually just let it lay there, now at least I do it.

"Yeah, I see yours grew pretty long too." I remember her having somewhat of a little bob cut when she was younger.

"Oh, what's this?" Bella reached down towards my feet. My pants had ridden up reveling my rainbow anklet. "That's totally cute," She said, as she looked it over, rolling it in her hand. The seven different colors of hemp bound tightly together. "Oh thanks… It was the last thing my mom made me before she died." Bella's face fell from a happy smile to more of a serious tone and I knew why. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine to talk about it."

"I'm so sorry Jake." She slid closer to me and put an arm around my shoulder. "So since its rainbow does that mean…?"

I just started to laugh at her uncomfortable tone. "Yes… I'm gay. Don't worry, I'm fine to talk about that too."

"Too bad, all the cute ones around here are gay."

I was about to ask exactly what she meant by that but Charlie yelled from downstairs, interrupting my thoughts. "Bella, its time to go honey, you have school tomorrow." Bella got up from the bed but as she went to leave, turned back to me.

"Hey, I see that you really don't have a car. Would you want a ride to school tomorrow?" She was right. My motorcycle was getting shipped to us, so until then I was stuck without a car. "Yeah that would be great."

That night I listened to the rain falling as I slept. It was a noise that I hadn't heard in years. It was comforting. I remember when I was six, my mom would let me lay on her during a rainy night; we'd watch a movie and she would lightly scratch my back.

XXXXXX

I woke up early to the load buzzing of my alarm clock. I shut it off and sluggishly got out of bed and climbed into a nice, warm shower. The water felt great on my skin and muscles. I was still sore from moving all the heavy boxes. I got out, toweled myself off, and changed into a pair of dark jeans, a pair of black converse and a tight blue polo. I checked myself out in the mirror. I was smoking for my first day of school. I tossed my hair into its usual spiky self and it only increased the hottest I was radiating.

Down in the kitchen, Rachel had made breakfast. "You have to be able to stay awake in class. Now eat." I sat at the table and began to eat some of the scrambled eggs she had prepared. "But don't get used to this. You know I go to school in two weeks." She had applied and been accepted to the University of Washington in Seattle. It was three and half-hours away, which wasn't that bad but it was still just going to be Dad and I till she got back. Bella came into our kitchen while I was stuffing my face.

"Hey Bella, would you like some breakfast?" Rachel greeted her.

"Oh no thanks, I ate before I left but maybe a little piece of toast for the road wouldn't hurt." She snatched up a piece of toast and quickly buttered it while I ran upstairs to get my backpack. I dug my hand inside the pockets to make sure that I had everything. My hand ran over something cold inside. I pulled it out and in my hand was a shiny silver chain necklace. My mother bought it for me when I graduated from eighth grade. I wrapped it around my neck, grabbed a gray hoodie and headed back downstairs.

When we arrived at school, I looked around at the small high school. It seemed too bleak under the cloudy Washington sky. We stepped out into the chilly air that seemed to bite at any exposed skin. It may have been September but it was still cold as hell. As soon as I got out of the car, all eyes seemed to be on me. Bella and I walked up to the school with all eyes and whispers on us. "Bella, what the hell is going on?"

"You're the new kid in town… well newest. They do this with everyone that moves here, its like you're the hot new gossip."

"I feel like I'm in a circus"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get your schedule so you can get to classes."

We walked into the office where the redheaded secretary was sitting. She was an older woman, busy typing away on her computer. Bella cleared her throat causing the older lady to look up at us. A small smile painted itself across her face as her gaze met mine. "How can I help you?"

Bella took control of the conversation. "My friend here needs his schedule, Mrs. Cope." She patted me on the shoulder. The woman typed some on her computer before asking me several questions.

"Name?"

"Jacob Black" I spoke up

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Grade?"

"Sophomore."

After a couple clicks of her computer mouse, the printer started up and she grabbed the piece of paper for me and handed it to me. "Have a nice day Mr. Black, and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." She seemed to try and flirt with me. I just let out a small 'thank you' and left.

"Ok let's see what you got." Bella swiftly snatched the piece of paper out of my hand and began reading off my classes. "English, Biology, Gym, Lunch, Algebra, Art, and Study Hall. Wow you're pretty filled and we don't have any classes together except lunch and study hall and I hardly classify them as classes." The bell rang signifying that classes had begun. I gave Bella a hug before we went in opposite directions. English was so boring. I would have fallen asleep if I didn't doodle in my notebook.

I walk into the biology class. It had a slight smell of formaldehyde most likely from animals that had been dissected. I looked around, every seat seemed to be taken. The teacher entered greeting everyone and he took one look at me. He knew that I was new. "Class, this is a new student, Jacob Black." I felt my cheeks flush red. I could introduce myself. "Here I usually put my students in apathetical order so Alice," He said pointed his finger at a girl in the front row "You and everyone after you need to move one seat over."

I took the empty seat next to the girl named Alice. She had short, spiky, black hair and was sickly thin, quite short, and was so pale that it looked like she didn't get any sun. She seemed to look me over. I figure its because I was new and I looked so good. The whole time she seemed to just be looking me over and then write something down in her notebook like she was making a checklist.

Gym was nothing but playing basketball. BORING! If I wanted to do that, I could do it on my own time. Finally lunch hit and by that time I was starving. I got in line and got my food. Same thing as every other school I've been to; pizza. I looked around for Bella. She was sitting with a large group of people, waving me over. She pulled me down in the seat next to her.

"Guys, this is one of my oldest friends, Jacob. Jake this is Mike Newton," She pointed to a tall guy with blonde hair. "Jessica Stanley" was a girl that seemed to be a little snooty. "Angela Weber" a cute girl with dark hair and glasses. "Eric Yorkie" a guy who didn't seem to be able to shut up. "And Tyler Crowley."

They all chattered about what was going on. A couple of them ask some questions of why I was coming when classes started two weeks ago, where I moved from, if I had a girlfriend or not. I took a little longer to answer that last one, not knowing how they would react to it so I simply said no. Jessica seemed to perk up when I said that. Bella nudged me in ribs knowing what I should have said but at this point I don't want to be known as the gay kid.

"Oh my God! Here he comes." Jessica said looking at the doors. In walk five of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. One was a really big guy with short black hair who looks like he could tear me apart with his bare hands. He was walking with an amazingly gorgeous girl with long blonde hair. They walked hand in hand. Behind them was the girl Alice from my Bio class. She was walking next to a guy with blonde honey hair… and behind them was the best looking one of them all. His skin was pale but seemed to be made out of white marble; his hair seemed to untamed and blazed like liquid bronze. The five of them sat down at a table and all eyes seemed to be on them.

"Oh, so you noticed them." Bella said whispering into my ear as both our eyes gazed at them. "Those are the Cullens and the Hales. They moved here a couple of years ago and have ran this place since. Not in a bully kinda way but just a kinda 'don't mess with us' way. The really big guy is Emmett; he's a junior, looks like a bear if you ask me. The little girl with short hair is Alice; she's in our grade and I guess a total lesbian… I'm still not sure about that one yet. The blondes are Jasper and Rosalie; their twins and are juniors. Roaslie and Emmett has been a thing since I can remember and since both families moved here. Jasper just kinda hangs around with them probably because his sister does." That was all of them… all of them except one; the guy that looked almost to be a god.

"What about him?" I said. As if he could read my mind he looked in my direction. I think he noticed me starting at him so I turned away, my face blushing a bright red. "Him… that's Edward Cullen. Of course he's the most beautiful guy in this place…"

"But he doesn't date" Jessica jumped in. "Apparently no girl here is good enough for him… not that I care." I could tell as she stared down at her food that he must have hurt her.

Bella leaned in closer to me. "Its defiantly not the girl thing. He lives more of an alternative lifestyle if you know what I mean. She's just in denial." I looked back at him; he was still staring at me. "Has he been looking at me the whole time?"

"Oh yeah."

The little one, Alice, leaned into him, his eyes didn't move off of me. Soon she was saying something to the others and all their eyes were on me; talking in low voices so that no one could hear them.

* * *

I had never seen anything like him. There was just something about him; perhaps a sense of innocents. He was much younger then me but that never means anything, looks can be deceiving.

"His name is Jacob Black." Alice said leaning over to me. "I had him in Biology. He seemed like a nice guy… kinda quite."

"Mmm too bad. I would love to sink my teeth into some fresh meat." I bit my bottom lip… something I tend to do when I see something I really like.

"You know, you should really love me." Alice pulled out her notebook from her class. "I did my usual checklist. Number one, cute. Check of course, you can see that with your own eyes. Number two, good body, check, he took off his hoodie in Bio and that boy has got some muscle. Number three, clean complexion, check, his skin is very beautiful."

"Yeah but what about that last one?" I said never taking my eyes off this boy.

"I was getting to that." By this time the rest of my friends were now listening and looking at him. "Number four, does he swing your way? My answer would be yes. While sitting next to him I saw an anklet, which come on, is gay enough as it is, but it was also rainbow."

"So he does go my way. I think I might need to get to know this guy."

"Oh come on Ed." Emmett butted in. "He's like 14, I'm pretty sure you could go to jail for that."

A devilish grin came across my face. "You know me, I like to live dangerously."

"I know that for sure." A voice said coming from behind me. I turned to see him, the person I wish I wouldn't have to see. James. I stood up to face him. My friends and family start to stand but I wave them down. I don't need them to win this fight.

"I couldn't help but hear that you were checking out the new guy. He is quite the cutie." James got closer to me, inches away from my face. I balled my fist, wanting to slug him in the jaw. He saw this out of his peripheral vision. "Now now Edward, you know as well as I do violence solves nothing." He put his hand on my fist to push it down but I pulled away from his touch.

"What's the matter Ed, you used to love it when I would touch you." He tired slipping his hand onto my stomach but I grabbed his hand and tossed it away from me.

"I see how its gonna be. Well in that case I guess I'll just have to find me a new toy. Maybe something a little younger." His gaze landed on Jacob. "How about a bet? The first one who get that boys virginity wins."

The thought of that made my stomach churn. "Get out of my face man. You make me sick."

He simply shrugged and walked away. "You know where to find me if you change your mind about that."

* * *

I think this is where chapter one will end. How you liked it. Its gonna get so much more fun and teen movie is. I LOVE IT!

Song Title of Chapter = **Circus **By** Britney Spears** because i think Jacob feels like hes in a circus with everyone watching him.

_I feel the adrenaline movin through my vains  
Spot light on me  
And im ready to break  
Im like a performer  
The dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready  
Hope that you feel the same _

_All eyes on me  
In the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When i crack that whip  
Everybody gon trip  
Just like a circus_


	2. I Get Weak

So this is chapter 2 of my story. This still is kinda slow but it will start to get better.

So as you can see I found a title for the story. I think it fits in the way that Jacob is sixteen and would turn seventeen soon.

* * *

"That's James." Bella told me as we walked past the two boys as we threw away our trash. "Edward and James have been rivals since… well ever. He's a Senior too."

James was very good looking as well, not as good-looking as Edward but still very attractive. His blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he seemed to be wearing a jacket that was too small for him because it showed off the bottom of his stomach, which looked like rock hard muscles. The two of them both stared at me. I swallowed a hard lump in my throat.

"Why are they both looking at me?" Bella and I looked back at them.

"I have no idea… it's kinda creepy. But what do you expect Jake, you're hot shit. You're pretty sexy. I wouldn't mind tappin' that." She bumped hips with me. I just laughed. "Come on let's go hang out in the foyer till lunch is over." We grabbed our books from the table as headed out of the cafeteria. I looked over my shoulder one last time before leaving. His eyes were still glued on me.

My next class was Algebra. I didn't understand where in life I was ever going to use this. I mean come on, if I'm going to find out the sides of something, I'm going to measure them, not use some equation with letters to try and figure it out.

Then came Art class. I was one of the first to arrive to class. I grabbed a seat in the front row all the way at the end by the window. I loved art class, it always made me feels great to just sit down and draw something; its nothing like working on a car but its pretty damn close.

I sat there, staring around me. Seats started to fill in, someone would come in and sit a couple of rows back so they could be by their friends or they would just come and take a seat but still no one sat in the empty seat next to me. Soon the teacher came in, introduced himself to me and was telling me how wonderful it will be to have me in class. He started talking about what we would be doing this week. Drawing fruit, how exciting…if you couldn't tell I'm being sarcastic.

Then he walked in. Edward Cullen. "You're late Edward." The teacher yelled as Edward walked and took the empty seat next to me. "Sorry teach, add it to my tab." The class burst out in laughter while our teacher just rolled his eyes and went back to his lecture of the beauty of still life.

Edward turned to look at me… or at least I think he was looking at me. He could have been staring out the window. I didn't want to seem too obvious about looking back but I couldn't help it. My eyes soon met his. He was even better looking up close. His strong chin and high cheekbones stuck out even more when up close. His eyes were a beautiful shade of yellow, almost like looking into a pool of amber or topaz.

He tilted his head to the side before talking to me. "I don't think I've seen you around here before. I'm Edward Cullen." His voice was like sweet velvet. He put out his hand so I could shake it. I grabbed his hand firmly. His hands were strong but his skin almost felt like ice. "I'm Jacob Black, I'm new here… well technically I'm old because I lived here before but whatever." There it was… word vomit. Whenever I get nervous, especially around guys, my brain just turns off and I just constantly talk.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Jacob. That's a very nice necklace you have." He pointed to my silver chain. I blushed a little at his words. "Oh thanks, I got it last year; it was a gift."

"It's a very good one; it looks good on you and makes your eyes pop." Now my cheeks were really red, I could tell, they felt like they were burning. I had never really talked to a guy before, at least not in a flirting way, and especially a guy that was older them me. Was he flirting with me? Bella had told me that he 'swung my way' and he had complimented my eyes. By this time our teacher had smacked down a long pointer stick on our table and told us there would be time to chat while we were drawing. It was another twenty minutes until our teacher gave each small table a type of fruit. Ours happened to be a banana. I couldn't help be an immature boy and let out a small chuckle.

I, of course, didn't have any drawing paper but Edward was happy enough to supply me with a sheet for the day. "So it's only my first day in this class and you've already gotten me yelled at. Is this going to be a trend for the rest of the year?"

He just smiled and let out a little laugh. It was so simple, but that smile was dazzling. "Let's hope so."

He went to go back to his drawing when his pencil slipped from his hand and hit the floor. I went to pick it up for him but before I could he was on the floor picking it up. He seemed to take a little longer then expected looking for his pencil when I heard his sweet voice. "Oh… what's this?" He said pulling on my anklet. I quickly pulled my foot away as he rose back to his seat.

"It's just something someone made for me." I said looking down at the picture of the fruit I had drawn.

"It's pretty neat. Alice got into making hemp jewelry a couple of years ago. For about six months of my freshmen year I was covered head to toe with them." I laughed at the thought of Edward covered in different colors of bracelets, necklaces and whatnot. He smiled and let out a small laugh himself. As the bell chimed, I cleaned up my stuff, grabbed by backpack and got up from my seat.

I turned back to the boy still cleaning up. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Edward." With that, I walked out of the classroom. My heart was pounding in my ears. I can't believe I just talked to such a cute guy… well really he talked to me first…even better! I felt like I should jump up and down as much as I could down the hallway.

When I got to study hall, I took a seat next to Bella and about exploded with excitement. I told her everything. About how he sat next to me, how he was talking to me, how he liked my anklet.

"Wow, seems like you had a pretty amazing day." She said as she pretended to do her homework but clung to every word that came out of my mouth. Bella and I talked the entire time. Our teacher didn't care as long as we did our homework. As we walked into the parking lot I saw Edward, his sibling and friends getting into a beautiful silver Volvo. He looked at me from across the parking lot, gave a quick smile and jumped into his car.

When I got home the first thing I did was go to the refrigerator and got a nice big glass of orange juice.

"Hey honey, how was school?" Rachel asked coming into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table. I took the one opposite of her as I took a big drink of the cold liquid.

"It was pretty fun. I met a lot of people… everyone was really nice." I took another drink from my glass. Rachel looked me over giving me a strange look, one of her eyebrows raised.

"So did you meet any cute guy?" She asked, causing me to almost choke on my juice. My sister had always loved the fact that I was gay. She always said that we wouldn't be as close as we were if I were straight. There was just something weird about her asking me about guys.

"Yeah… I mean there's this one guy. He's in my art class, he seems really cool." I answered trying to sound as casual as I could but inside I was so happy I was able to talk about boys with someone so close to me.

"So what's his name?" She pressed.

"Edward… Edward Cullen."

"Well, very nice name… and how cute is he?"

I smiled at the thought having to thing about how beautiful he is. "He's so amazingly hot. His eyes are like pools of amber and his hair is like nothing could tame it and its like bronze. He's kinda pale but I swear it only makes him hotter. And he's tall, like six-foot something and really skinny but from what I saw, looks like he's all muscle." I didn't realize how much I needed to take a breath. I had said it all in one breath that I almost passed out.

Rachel just nodded and smiled at his description. "Hold on, I'll be right back." She ran upstairs to her room for a minute and came back down with something in each one of her hands. "Now Jake, there is something really important we need to talk about. Now I know that you were too young when Mom was alive to get this from her and Dad… well who are we kidding, Dad really wouldn't know what to say so I leave this responsibility up to me. I think it's about time we talked about the birds and the bees." I couldn't believe what I just heard come out of my sister's mouth. She had to be kidding me, right? I was sixteen; I knew all I needed about sex.

"So when a man, the bee." She held up Ken doll. "And a woman, the bird" she said holding up an old Barbie doll. "Get these urges they decided to act on these urges and when they do it's a magical thing. It can also go very wrong and they end up having a kid they didn't want in the first place. Then the girl has to deal with nine months of back pain, morning sickness, and gaining about fifty pounds while the man is off pollinating some other shank's flower." At this point I didn't know rather to be horrified or bust out in laughing.

"Now in your case its different. Sometimes the bees decided that the birds aren't really their type so they decided that it's just safer to stick with other bees." Now she tossed the Barbie to the side and picked up a G.I. Joe from her lap. "I'm not really sure how it goes but I'm pretty sure its something like this." She tossed Ken down on the table and put G.I. Joe on top of his and making them do some thrusting motions. "And that, my dear brother, is how two men fall in love."

At this point I think my brain collapsed in on itself. I simply got up from the table and headed upstairs but before I was totally up the stairs I looked back at her. "I don't know which is more sad, the fact that you had to tell me that or the fact that you still have those old toys." The rest of the night I spent unpacking the boxes that filled my room. Rachel and Dad must have put my bed together today because it wasn't on the floor anymore.

Rachel cooked dinner for us. I sure was going to miss her so much when she went away. Dad wasn't much of a cook and as for me well I could burn cereal. During our meal Dad looked at me and said "Jake, my boy, next weekend Rachel and I are going to be moving her into her apartment at school. I've decided that I finally think you're old enough to stay home by yourself." I couldn't believe the words that were flowing from my father's mouth. He had never trusted me alone before. "Now don't think you can go havin' parties or whatever. Charlie Swan is gonna be checking in on you. I expect to come back to a house in one piece. Its just gonna be from Friday night to Monday morning." That still didn't damper my mood. I was going to have the house to myself. I could finally have some space… even if it was only for a couple of days.

XXXXXX

The next couple of days seemed to fly by in one big blur. Alice started talking to me in Biology. We got paired up to dissect a frog together. I took one look at it and got kinda queasy. She dug right in and had fun doing it. She was an interesting girl, kinda strange but still seemed liked a very good person at heart.

Edward seemed to take a liking to me as well. Everyday we seemed to talk more and more. He started telling me about his family and his friends. I told him about my sisters and my dad. Tuesday, said our goodbyes at the classroom door. Wednesday, he walked a little bit down the hall with me and by Friday, he walked me all the way to my study hall. It was a nice thing for him to do. I could see myself becoming really good friends with him. I still didn't know if there was any attraction between us…well I knew I was attracted to him but I wasn't sure about him.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" He asked me as we stood outside of my classroom, my back against the nearby lockers, his arm on the lockers next to my head, holding he body close to mine.

"Oh… I don't think anything. I think me and Bella were just gonna hang out at my house… why?"

"Well we're all gonna hang out at the mall tonight, maybe see a movie. I wanted to know if you wanted to come with. You can even bring Bella if you want. I'm sure you two would rather at least be mall rats then hang around at home." Was he asking me on a date? Maybe I'm just reading too far into this, it's a group thing.

I shrugged, I knew that that would be way better then just sitting at home but I knew I had to play I cool. "Sure, sounds totally fun. I'll see what Bella wants to do."

"Well if she's not up to getting out of the house and you still are, here's my number, call me and I'll give you a ride." He handed me a small piece of paper with his number on it. I took it from him with shaky hands. My heart was pounding in my chest; I swear it almost hurt a little.

"Ok, I'll call you." I said as I walked into my classroom. My face must have been ten shades of pink because Bella took one look at me and busted out in laughter. After class, I told her how Edward invited us to hang out at the mall with him and his friends."

"Sounds fun, I haven't been to Port Angels in while. Do you think it's gonna be weird, I mean what are we suppose to talk about with them? I mean you know more about Edward in a week then I do in all the years they've been here." She said as she reached into her locker, putting away the books she didn't need for the weekend. Someone must have been listening in because the next thing I knew, the locker next to Bella's closed and the guy, James, stepped up behind her.

"I could tell you a couple of things about Edward Cullen." His words made her jump back next to me. He seemed to get some pleasure out of hearing her scream. "Jacob, is it?" He said looking at me. His eyes were dark as if something sinister hid behind them. I just nodded my head when he asked my name. "Well I have to tell you, Edward is not the type of guy you want to get involved with." I knew that he and Edward were enemies for some reason so he was the last guy I was going to listen to.

"Thanks for your concern but I think I can take care of myself." I grabbed Bella by her hand and pulled her away from him, heading for the exit. Before we were out of range he yelled down the hall. "You'll be sorry."

* * *

As I got into the car, my sister, Alice, got in the passenger seat next to me while Emmett, his girlfriend and her brother climbed into the backseat. Before I even had time to start the car Alice was already throwing out questions.

"So what did he say?" She said, looking like she would explode if she had to wait any longer.

"He said 'yeah'. I hope that he does show up. He said that he was gonna ask Bella what she wanted to do and then he was going to give me a call." Alice let out one of the loudest, high-pitched screams I had ever heard at the moment. I had to cover my ears to make sure that they wouldn't start bleeding.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett said uncovering his own ears.

"Edward asked Jake on a date tonight." She looked like she was going to pee herself. "Its so cute, I can't believe it."

"Oh come on, you're going to date sophomores? Talk about lowering yourself."

Alice shot him a filthy look before swatting him in the head. He wanted to retaliate but Rosalie stopped him. "I wouldn't talk ill about us sophomores. Besides Jake is really good guy, I've been talking to him all week. He's just pretty chill."

"I can't believe you worked up the balls to ask him." Rosalie said poking fun at me. She knew that I was pretty insecure when it came to asking out guys.

"Well… the thing is…" Before I could get the rest of my words out they were all jumping down my throat.

"You didn't ask him did you?" Jasper asked.

"Well… no…" They all let out a loud groan. "But I did ask him to hang out… I mean that means something, right?"

"Come on Ed, you gotta stop being such a pussy. You need to take what you want." Emmett said as his hand slid down on Rosalie butt as he gave it a firm squeeze. She let out a small giggle and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Well, I guess I want to take it slow. Plus, I don't know if he's even into me like that. I mean, maybe he sees us just being friends.

"Well I'm gonna find out." Rosalie said in her usual snooty and bossy tone. "I'm gonna break him down tonight." We argued about it all the way home.

* * *

Well that's chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Believe me, this story is going to pick up very quickly. There is gonna be some crazy stuff.

Song Title = **I Get Weak **by **Belinda Carlisle**

_When I'm with you  
I shake inside  
My heart's all tangled up  
My tongue is tied, it's crazy _

_Can't walk, can't talk, can't eat, can't sleep  
Oh, I'm in love, oh, I'm in deep 'cuz baby _

_I get weak when I look at you  
Weak when we touch  
I can't speak when I look in your eyes  
I get weak when you're next to me_


	3. Haning by a Moment

So this is chapter 3. It's the longest chapter I've written so far. This one is going to at least get some of the sexual tension out of the way.

Hope you like it and don't forget to review. Thank you to everyone that has, I'm so glad you like my story.

Oh yeah, this chapter has more back and forth between Edward and Jacob so i hope you can tell when it changes.

* * *

"Oh, it just won't stay up." I ran my fingers through my hair again, trying to get it to that perfect spike. Bella and I went straight home to her house; her dad was on the job so we had the house to ourselves. I was so worried on what I looked like; I wanted to look my best.

"Come on Jake, relax, you don't even know if this is a date." She said trying to pry me away from the mirror. I held onto the white porcelain but she pulled me to the nearby couch in her living room. She sat down beside me. "Now, I know you're excited about tonight but you need to relax. It's not going to do any good for you to be freaking out. As far as we know this is just a friendly hangout." I soaked up her words as well as a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

"What time are we even suppose to meet them there?" I went to open my mouth in response when I realized that I didn't know. We had talked but Edward never told me anything. "I don't know really. I guess I should call him. I told him I would call him." I pulled out my cell phone and the folded up piece of paper with it. I dialed number, my fingers shaking with every button I pushed.

I held the ringer up to my ear. It's rang… and rang… and rang again. I couldn't control my foot at this point; it was bouncing up and down as I bit my fingernail. Finally, I heard his sweet voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello." He said in a very serious tone.

"Hey Edward, it's Jacob." I said, trying my best to keep my voice from squeaking.

"Oh hey. What's up dude?" His voice seemed to perk up once he knew who it was. I could hear the others in the background yelling things.

"Nothing, but I just wanted to tell you that Bella and I are going meet you guys at the mall."

"That's great, I can't wait. It should be fun."

"Yeah, I know but we just wanted to know what time we should meet you there?"

"Oh, how about around six? I think that's when we're heading out there. Is that good for you?" I looked at my watch; it was only 3:42 right now. I still had plenty of time to get ready.

"Yeah that should be great, we'll be there."

"Ok, see you then." With that Edward clicked off the other line. I wanted to jump up and down on Bella's couch. I told her the time we were suppose to be there. In the meantime, Bella went into the fridge to find us something to eat. She said it would be cheaper just to eat at home then at the mall. The most we could scrounge up, that didn't take an hour to cook, was a nice big box of lucky charms. We both had two bowls before we finished getting ready.

I ran over to my house. Rachel left me a note saying that Dad was going to be out late with Charlie and some of 'the guys' having a poker games that night. She was going out with some of her old friends. I went upstairs to change my clothes; I wanted to look my best. I changed my loose jeans to some skinny ones that hugged me in all the right places. I threw off my shirt and changed it into a tight black one. I always loved this shirt because it showed off all my muscles. I grabbed my converse and my hoodie and ran back to Bella's.

"Bella I'm back!" I shouted into the empty living room. "I'm coming." She walked down the stairs; she had changed from her normal boring clothes into a hot pink sweater dress that clung to her body in all the right spots. No more jeans, just black tights. A matching black belt slinked around her waist and her normal beat up sneakers had changed into sleek black high heels. My jaw about hit the floor. As long as I knew Bella she had always been tomboyish but now stood before me, a grown woman.

"What? You're not the only one who wants to impress."

"I just don't know how you're going to feel after walking around the mall in those heels." I said. Every woman I had known complained how much high heels hurt.

"Believe me, I been walking in these since I was little. I can take it… but I put some comfort jelly inserts in them so they wouldn't hurt as much. Lets go, it's almost six and it takes about fifteen minutes to get there." Bella threw on her jacket and we headed out into the nippy weather.

* * *

I'm waiting. _Where was he?_ I looked down at my watch. 6:15. He's late. I couldn't help but be nervous and impatient. He said he was going to be here. I couldn't hold still. I paced the tiles of the food court.

Alice pulled my shirt and pulled me back down into the metal chair. "Calm down Ed, I'm sure their just running late." She said as she stuffed a small bit of Chinese food into her mouth.

"That's easy for you to say." Finally my phone rang. It was Jacob. I flipped it open. "Hey, where are you?"

"Sorry, we ran a little late. Bella's car stalled for a little bit but we're here. Where do you want us to meet you?"

"Just in the food court. Everyone is just finishing eating." With that he said his 'see you in a little bit' and hung up. Now I relaxed back into my chair.

"Tood Jou." Alice said with her mouth still full. A couple of minutes passed and then I saw them riding up the escalator. I could feel my mouth start to salivate. He looked amazing… no amazing wasn't the word. FUCKING SEXY! The way that his shirt clung to every single muscle, I think I felt my pants start to tighten. I hadn't noticed how well built he was; he was always wearing that deceiving hoodie. I also noticed how well Bella looked. I had never seen her so dressed up. In school she was always plain looking but now she looked like a totally different girl. I wasn't the only one who noticed. Alice grabbed my hand as she pulled herself to her feet.

"Holy shit!" I looked at her; her eyes seemed to be all over Bella, almost bulging out of her head, examining every part of her body as the girl walked. If she was drilling her eyes into her anymore she was going to strike oil.

"Just take out your tension on my hand." She grabbed my hand and nearly crushed it to dust.

"I think I just creamed my pants." I didn't know rather to be disgusted or burst out in laughter. I flicked her hand off of mind and started to walk towards them to greet them. I bit down on my lip as I walked up to this beautiful boy. "Hey, I'm glad you made it."

"Yeah sorry we were late." Jacob said rubbing the back of his head with his palm.

"Hey Jake!" Alice said running up and throwing her arms around his neck and planting a small kiss on his cheek like she had been a great friend with him for years. "We're gonna have so much fun." She turned her face towards me giving me a smug look that said 'Look what you wish you could do'. I could feel my face turn beet red with anger, I wanted to pull her off of him and push her into a fountain. "Look at you." She said turning to Bella. "I know we've been in the same grade for like four years but we've never been formally introduced. I'm Alice Cullen."

"Oh, I'm Bella." Bella held her hand out and Alice shook it.

"Well come on guy, come sit with us, we're just finishing our dinner." She pulled Jacob by the hand towards the table, Bella followed close behind him. I just shook my head and trailed them as well. We formally introduced them to Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper were to busy stuffing their faces but Rosalie complimented Bella on her outfit but just simply looked Jake over and let out a small 'humph'. If steam could blow out of my ears this place would be a sauna.

"Oh well, I wanna go shopping. Come on." Alice grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her up from the table towards the rest of the mall. The rest of us just laughed and followed suit. They fled into a store colored entirely of pink. Rosalie followed with no problem but the rest of us just sat that one out. Emmett decided that he would rather go buy himself a new pair of shoes. Jasper followed close behind leaving Jake and I alone.

"So what do think of my brother and my friends?"

"They seem pretty cool…" I could tell that he was holding something back.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me."

He swallowed a hard lump. "Well its just Rosalie seemed kinda…"

"Snooty, bitchy, stuck up, rude."

"How about all of the above."

"Yeah, that's just her. She always been spoiled from the day I met her and Emmett treats her like she's a queen so it doesn't help things much. She warms up after a while."

After about a half hour of waiting they finally emerged with their hands filled with bags. Alice always enjoyed shopping and she did a lot of it.

"Hey guys, I'm feeling kinda tired, how about we get some coffee?" Rosalie said. "I'll go get it. Someone come with me." Without letting anyone get a word in edge wise she grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Come on Jake, let's get some coffee and… get to know each other." She wrapped her hands around his bicep and pulled him along. He turned his head back looking like he needed to be saved but all I could really do was shrug.

* * *

"So Jake, tell me a little bit about yourself" Rosalie held onto my arm as we went up the escalator. Her cold fingers send shivers up my arm.

"Well I'm sixteen and…" but before I could get anymore words out she pulled me into a different direction and we went into a store where every wall was pure white. "I love this store. Help me pick out something. I need a guy's opinion that's not my brother's or my boyfriend's." The store was filled with trendy clothes, mostly t-shirts that had old cartoon shows on them or funny little saying. They seemed childish and cheesy but I still found them adorable. She looked around and made small chit chat.

"So what do you think of Edward?"

I just shrugged. "He's a pretty cool guy. I think he's a great friend." She just nodded as if she was only half listening. I gritted my teeth and just went with it.

"Yeah he's a good guy. He's really hot, don't you think so?" I was in no mood to out myself to her.

"Umm I guess he's attractive." Because that wasn't the understatement of the year, attractive wouldn't even be a starting point.

"Poor guy, he just can't seem to find a good person to date. What about you, many ex's?" I really didn't feel like tell her my dating history.

"No, not really." I knew I would have to like Edwards's friends if I wanted to be his friend and maybe even more. After a couple of minutes she had picked out some shirts and jeans that she liked and we went into the dressing room while I waited right outside of them.

I could see her feet under the dressing room stall. I watched her drop the pants she was wearing and toss the shirt she had on onto the floor. "So Jake, can I ask you something personal?"

"Umm sure… shoot." I had expected her ask me something invasive but instead she walked out of the dressing room in only her bra and panties. They were matching black with white polka dots. Her body was amazing; she had an amazing six-pack but still very curvy.

"I wanna know honestly, what do you think of my body?" She ran her hands through her bright blonde hair as she stood there half naked in front me. I was pretty speechless; I didn't expect something like this to happen. I tired to speak but my mouth had run dry as a desert. I looked around to see if any of the sales people were around but it was only the two of us.

"Do I turn you on?" She walked closer to me, her face now mere inches away from my own. Her body hovered over me; I could feel her hot breath on my face. "How about my breast? Do they do anything for you?" She grabbed my hands on put it on the outside of her bra and she straddled me on the bench. I tired to move my hands away but she only held them tighter.

She leaned her head closer to my ear and whispered. "I wanna know if you wanan fuck me?" I felt her wet tongue run around my ear. All I really wanted to do was tell her 'no' and push her off of me but I felt like I had become paralyzed. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, only breathe and be molested by some crazy bitch.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I heard a strong, deep, angry voice yell. The next thing I knew was Rosalie was pushed off of me and I was being thrown against the closest wall. Emmett had walked back by the dressing rooms and saw what was happening. "Trying to get with my girl you little fruitcake?" He roared in my face. Once again I tried to do something but I had become frozen. He pulled me back and slammed me against the wall again.

"Emmett, knock it off!" Rosalie yelled as she rushed over to him and tried to pry his hands off of my shirt. "It wasn't Jacob's fault. It was me, I started it."

"Yeah well, he wasn't doing anything about it." I tried to get his hands off of my shirt but it was like trying to fight off a bear.

"It's because I ambushed him. I caught him off guard." Finally, at those words, Emmett released his steel grip on me. "Why would you do something like that, babe?"

"I wanted to find out if was gay. I figured that if I made the first move on him and he went for it than he wasn't. But he didn't do anything, he tired to pull away from me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was doing that to figure out if I was gay or not. I wanted to slap her but I knew if I did Emmett would do ten times worse to me. But a part of me thought for a second it would be worth it.

This time it would be my turn to yell. "You did all that to find out if I was gay or not?" She just nodded. Now I wanted to punch her. "You know you could have just asked." At this point, we had attracted the attention of everyone in the store, customers and workers alike. I just pushed past the crowd of people out of the store. I wanted to find Bella. I wanted to go home. I found the rest of our group sitting on a bench outside of the store.

"Bella, let's go." I didn't wait for her to respond, I just stomped off in the direction of the doors where we had come in. I just wanted to get away but I heard Edward chase after me and stop me.

"Hey, what happened?"

"You wanna know what happened. Your crazy skank of a friend just felt me up and then almost got the crap kicked out of me by your ape of a brother because he thought I was trying to do his crazy skank girlfriend." If I was pissed off, Edward's face made him look like he was ready to kill someone with his bare hands.

"I am so sorry that happened but will you please stay? I would really appreciate you staying for a movie." I was still pissed off at this point but I still wanted to hang out with him. I'm guessing my face was a dead giveaway because next he said "For me?" he let out a really cute smile; I felt my legs almost go to jelly.

I just let out a deep sigh. I knew I was going to regret this. "Ok fine."

"Thank you and I'll be right back, I'm going to go rip those two a new one." With that he ran back into the store.

* * *

"I can't believe you two!" I screamed it in Emmett's face. Just because my brother was huge didn't mean I feared him, he was still my little brother and I was going to put him in his place. "Why the hell would you do something so stupid? I still just can't believe it. Why… just tell me why."

"You really wanna know why?" Rosalie shot back at me, getting in my face. "Because after last year, after that asshole hurt you so much I just couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt anymore and I can't stand the sight of you moping around your house every time you see me and Emmett kiss. For once I didn't want you to get your hopes up about a guy and have it turn out he doesn't like guys or he's a total creep." Her words stabbed me deep. It was almost like she had slapped me in the face. I think I would have preferred that, it would have hurt less. "Now I know I may have taken the wrong route to get there but I got there. He definite wasn't turned on at all by me, believe me I was on his lap and the hardest thing in his pants was his cell phone. Talking to him made me realize that he's a really nice guy." As much as it made me angry to hear, hearing that he wasn't at all turned on by her made me giddy. Rosalie, even being the bitch she was, was the hottest girl in this town.

Emmett just shrugged. "I just thought he was grabbing my girl's boobs." Rosalie swatted him in the back of head.

"Well, thank you for your concern. I just had to fight him from walking home. Here's the deal. We're still going to the movies. You guys are going to see a totally different movie from us. If ours runs longer, you are going to wait there for us. You are not to talk to Jacob, not to even look at him. When the time is right and he isn't as pissed, you will apologize to him." They both agreed to the terms of our agreement.

We shopped for about an hour or so. We went into one of jewelry stores to look around at the beautiful gems. Jake pointed out a really cute gold locket that could open up and place a small picture in there. After that we decided to head to the movies.

XXXXXX

As we walked into the movie theater Rosalie and Emmett 'decided' to go see a rated R movie. Jasper, being the pain in the ass third wheel he is decided to join them and since Alice, Jacob, and Bella were all under seventeen, they couldn't buy any rated R tickets so we looked around at the times of the movies that were still an option.

Jake looked around at the movies. "Hey what's '_**Early Evening'**_?

I had heard about that movie and I really wanted to see it badly but being a date movie and chick flick I really didn't want to go by myself. I guess now is a good enough time as ever. "Oh it's a movie about a girl who moves to a small town and ends up falling in love with a totally hunky vampire." Jake made a face which seemed interested but at the same till still weary.

"It's supposed to be so amazing, I really want to see it." Bella said.

"Yeah its like totally romantic." Alice added.

Jake just shrugged. "I wont mind seeing it if you don't mind." I just nodded in agreement.

As we entered the theater itself, the place was filled with giggling and chattering preteen girls. We were able to squeeze into four seats. With about ten minutes till the movie even started Alice and Bella decided to go get drinks and popcorn leaving us alone again for the second time this night.

"So has this night been what you expected?" I asked.

He gave a slight nod. "Except for Rosalie shoving her boobs in my face it was pretty much what I had in mind."

"Yeah, I'm still really sorry about that."

He held up his hand for me to stop. "I told you, it wasn't your fault. They wanted to find out if I was gay or not. I guess it got her point across." As he said that a group of four young girls walked up the stairs, stopped, looked at us for a second, and then started laughing before continuing up the stairs. Jakes face seemed to glow a bright crimson as that happened.

"Dude, don't worry it about, just ignore them. They're just a bunch of preteen girls, why do you care what they think?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm still not comfortable with people making jokes about me."

"Yeah, but it wasn't anything, we're just sitting next to each other." Those same girls now were coming back down the stairs seeing as they couldn't find a place to sit. "Let's really give them something to talk about." I grabbed his hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. I half expected him to snatch his hand back but he didn't, he just let me hold it. It was so warm, so soft; I just didn't want to let go. Those same girls took one look at us and made the same giggling noses they made when they went up. I turned to Jake who wasn't red anymore; instead he was smiling just as much as I was.

Neither of us pulled our hands apart. I looked at his big, dark brown eyes. His gaze was almost hypnotic. I suddenly felt an urge to kiss him take over. I wanted to feel those perfect pink lips on my own. We both slowly started to lean towards each other when Jacob quickly pulled back and pulled his hand apart from mine. Alice and Bella had just walked in, both laughing like the girls that had walked past us. They both took their seats, Bella next to Jacob, Alice on the other side of her. A part of me was torn out of my chest, why did he pull away? We both obviously wanted it. But as the lights dimmed and the previews started to roll I felt Jacob's hand slowly crawl over my own.

For the rest of the movie our fingers played with each other's. Every now and then I would give his hand a quick squeeze and look over to him with a big smile. He was smiling just as much.

"Oh that was so amazing!" Alice cooed as we exited the theater.

"I know, I mean, it was so romantic. This shows me that true love does exist." Bella commented as well. I really didn't pay much attention to the movie; I was a little busy playing around with Jacob. Outside were Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper waiting for us.

"So Bella, you have a big car right?" Alice asked. Her response was 'kinda' and 'I have a truck but it has a big bed.'

"Well, I was thinking you should just give Me, Jasper, Rosie and Em a ride home, were all going to the same place and Jake and Ed could talk about how everything went." Bella eagerly agreed. We didn't have much of a say in anything anymore.

"Our friends are something aren't they?" Jake asked as he climbed into my Volvo. "Yeah" I said but I knew that Alice and Bella had talked about this in the snack line and had been planning this since the movie started. I'll thanks them later. The drive home wasn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be. We talked about class on Monday, what we were going to do for the rest of the weekend and whatnot. My hand was resting on the gearshift when Jake moved his on top of mine. Our fingers once more became one. We seemed to talk about everything except that. It seems that we had come out to each other and displayed our feeling for each other, but it was all unspoken.

As I pulled into his driveway, I didn't want to let his hand out of mine. We talked for a couple more minutes. I wanted so badly to pull him into me and embrace each other in a kiss but before I worked up the courage to do it he said 'I guess I need to get going' and he stepped out of my car. When he was finally inside, I drove away. As I watched the road move beneath me, an uncontrollable smile painted itself on my face.

I entered my house, I figured by now everyone was sleeping but as I stepping into the living room Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie started hooting and hollering.

"So come on man, give us details." Jasper said

"Yeah dish, how far did you get?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing happened." I said back.

"Oh yeah right, you know how many times I said that. On the first date Rosie went down on me." She playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

"I swear guys, nothing happened. The only thing that happened was we held hands." Hearing this caused all of them to go 'ohh' so I tossed the pillows of the couch at them.

"What's going on?" My mom said as she entered the living room from the kitchen.

"Nothing. They're just being immature."

"Not really, Eddy went on a date tonight!" Alice said. I threw an extra pillow at her after she said that. Its not that I didn't want my mom to know, its just she usually got so excited.

"REALLY!" She said "Oh baby come here, give me a hug and tell me all about him." I avoided her arms and ran up the stairs.

"Maybe tomorrow Mom, I'm really tired." With that I went off to bed. As I lay there in the glow of the moonlight, the only thoughts that were running through my head where those of a certain boy with russet colored skin.

* * *

So there you have it. Hope you liked

Chapter title Song = **Hanging by a Moment **by** Lifehouse**. This because I think that they are both desperate for changing and they aren't really sure what their getting themselves into.

_I'm desperate for changing  
I'm starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I've started  
I'm chasing after you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_


	4. And Then We Kiss

CHAPTER 4. WOOT WOOT WOOT. This is a huge chapter in Edward and Jacobs's relationship. I hope you enjoy it and I hope it's a little better with spelling and grammar. I decided to take it slow and really read but if I messed up I'm sorry. I'm not that smart of a person. PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

I hadn't seen nor heard from Edward for the rest of the weekend. I spent most of my time with Bella, watching movies or playing some form of video game. Each day that passed I felt such an urge to call him but I wasn't sure what to say. I would just lie in bed and think about how nice it felt to hold his hand and how much I wanted him to kiss me. I felt like a twelve year-old-girl getting all gaga over holding someone's hand but it meant something. It meant that he did 'swing my way' and he was interested in me. I had never had a real boyfriend before and maybe my friendship with Edward would be the first step to making him the first one.

Of course I spilled my guts to Rachel on Saturday. She seemed just as excited for our revelation as I was. Still, one thing still lingered in my mind. Why didn't he kiss me? I sat there in his car just waiting for him to plant one on me and got nothing. I would have done it but I was scared he would pull away. Holding hands is one thing but kissing is another. Maybe he did just want to stay friends. I mean friends hold hands and go to the mall together. And its not like I can ask him about this, we didn't talk about hold hands.

As my alarm rang on Monday, something seemed different. I wanted to go to school. I wanted to see Edward. I was excited. For the first time in years, I wanted to go to school. I put on some of my favorite clothes hoping that I would look my best. Rachel noticed my change in attitude making a comment about if this is how I act after holding a boys hand she can't wait to see how I act after going all the way. I just ignored her and listened to my dad who was saying there was a surprise for me in the driveway. I rushed outside to find it; my beautiful fire red crotch rocket motorcycle in all its glory. Running my fingers over it I felt the leather seat I had missed so much.

"Wow, nice bike." Bella had pulled in front of the house.

"Thanks. It's my baby."

"So I'm guessing you wont be needing a ride to school anymore?"

"Maybe just for today. I'm not going to be riding this thing while it's snowing." With that Bella nodded and drove off to school. I went back inside to grab my backpack and helmet and then I was back on the bike. Starting it up, feeling those good vibrations, hearing its engine roar was like music to my ears.

* * *

I waited for him in the parking lot. It had only been two days since I saw him but I yearned to see him again. All weekend long I had to deal with Emmett popping out of closets (irony intended) making kissy faces at me, Alice leaving small lewd pictures of us, him and I doing things, and my mother trying to get every bit of information about my 'date' out of me. I wanted to call him and talk to him, not wasting a single second, each worth its weight in gold, but I wasn't sure if I would be moving to fast. I didn't want to push him away so I decided maybe one day of me was enough for a weekend.

Bella's car pulled into the parking lot. I waited for Jake to get out of the passenger seat but Bella was the only one. I quickly marched over to her before she could get into the building. "Hey Bella, Jake isn't with you?"

"Oh hey Edward. No he's not with me today he's…" Her words stopped as the loud buzzing of rubber on pavement drew into the parking lot. The boy got off the bike and removed his helmet. My legs seemed to have turned into jelly as Jacob's face emerged from behind the mask. I moved my notebook in front of my jeans so no one could see my embarrassing situation that had suddenly arisen. "He's right there." Bella finished.

He strutted his way over to us. That little bastard, he knew he looked damn good and he knew I wanted him. "Hey Ed, hey Bells." He said as he stepped in front of us.

"Hey Jake," I said no longer able to control the smile that was slowly taking over my face. "I was just looking for you. I wanted to know how the rest of your weekend went."

"Oh it was pretty good, just kinda sat around." He said it trying to be so cool and casual. It was wonderful hearing his sexy voice again. "What about you?"

"Oh pretty much the same. I was wondering if I could accompany you to class." Jacob smiled at the offer. "Sounds good to me. I need a little excitement before English." As we walked down the halls, talking in more detail about what the weekend held I had an overwhelming urge to just grab his hand. We stopped outside the classroom. There was the awkward moment again between us. I wanted to do so much to him in this moment but couldn't work up the balls to do so. As the bell chimed he just looked into the room, which was quickly filling up. "Well you better get going you don't wanna be late."

I shrugged. "Its gym, I wouldn't mind being late."

**XXXXXX**

"CULLEN!" My teacher's voice boomed in the large gym. I didn't really feel like getting dressed for class today, I decided just to sit this one out. Apparently he didn't feel the same way about it that I did. "Where's your uniform?"

"I'm sorry teach, I left it in my locker."

He didn't seem too impressed with this answer. Granted, I have done better but at this point whatever. "I want to see you in my office after class." Great, another yelling session, but it wasn't anything I wasn't used to at this point. I'd been doing this for the past three years of high school so why changed now? I watched from the bleachers as the rest of my classmates played a rousing game of volleyball. As the class ended and the rest of my class hit the showers I headed towards my teacher's office. I knocked on the door. His booming voice called back. "Come in."

He was sitting at his desk as I strolled in. "Hello Cullen. Have a seat, we need to talk." I did as I was told. There was really no point at getting disrespectful at this point. He looked at me from behind angry eyes.

"Edward, I'm going to make it clear. We've been in school for a month now and already you haven't changed for class at least sixteen times. I'm not going to be lenient like the other teachers you've had, if this continues I'm going to have to fail you." I felt a ball of worry hit the pit of my stomach. If I couldn't get past stupid gym then I wouldn't be able to graduate. I hate gym for this very reason, we didn't do anything overly amazing in class and if I didn't do well I fail.

"You cant do that, I need to pass."

"There's only one alternative." I was all ears now. "You have to make up the classes. I will allow you come and be a leader for a younger gym class. I've needed more eyes around class and I'm getting some seniors to help out as counselors. If you help out during your study hall hour from now on until the end of the year I'll let you slack in this class and you will pass." This was a deal I couldn't pass us. I hated being in class with the seniors since every guy thinks they can take me on in every sport. Being with the younger students and being in charge was an opportunity I couldn't miss. I nodded in agreement. "Ill do it."

"Well good, what time do you have your study hall?"

"Um… third."

"Perfect. I already have two other counselors for that hour. Be there, you don't have to be dressed just help out, make sure no one is messing around. That's all." My body filled with relief when I heard those sweet words.

**XXXXXX**

I walked into the empty gymnasium. This was way better then having to deal with having to deal with real gym, I got to be in charge here, I didn't have to change or participate. Now this was the life.

"Oh Edward, good you're here." I heard my teacher's voice from behind me. "These are your other two counselors you'll be working with." I turned around and felt the world around me start to crash down.

"This is James Witherdale and Jessica Stanley." The two worse people in the world I could be paired up with. Right now participating in real gym didn't sound like such a bad idea.

"Yeah, I already know them."

"Isn't this exciting Edward, we get to work together for the rest of the year!" James said in a mocking tone. A part of me just wanted to knock his teeth right out of that smart-ass mouth of his.

"O.M.G. This is going to totally rock." Jessica swooned as she closed the gap between us. "We're going to have so much time together. Maybe we can really get to know each other." James wore a smug smile on his face. I shot him a dirty look, hoping he could feel the daggers I was throwing at him with my eyes.

"So this is what's going to happen today." We all were now looking at our teacher. "Today we will lead stretching. After that we will preceded to volleyball. Now the other teachers put the balls away so Edward and James, your job during stretching is to get them from the equipment closet downstairs." He took off his keys from around his neck and tossed them to me. "Now, the class should be changing right now so I'm running to my office, when I get back we will start." With that he walked off. I didn't feel like dealing with the other two before me so I started walking around the gym waiting for time to pass.

Students filed into the gym: some of them sitting on the floor, others just standing around talking. Then he walked in. Jacob looked cute in his gym uniform; a dull gray shirt and black mesh shorts with silver lines down the side. When he entered and saw me his face seemed to light up like a thousand candles burning at once. He walked over to me, a big dopey smile on his face. "Are you stalking me now?" He said playfully.

"Just a little."

"So what are you doing here? Don't you have a class right now?"

"Well apparently because of my lethargic attitude towards gym I wasn't doing so well so Teach decided that if I work as an aid during my study hall I will pass. So now you're stuck with me for the rest of the year."

"Well I guess that won't be so bad." He said in a joking manner. "What about him?" He shot James a look. He was staring at both of us, eyes that seemed to be piercing our souls. "Yeah, he's here to stay as well." The teacher entered, blowing his whistle signifying the start of class. Everyone lined up in their assigned spots and started stretching as James and I headed downstairs for the equipment. I lead and he followed closely behind. I could feel his eyes burning holes in the back of head.

The equipment closet was a mess; it was filled to the brim with different nets, rackets, bats, balls, sticks and various other sports stuff. The volleyballs were placed in the back. I forced my way past large amounts of clutter to retrieve them. James just stayed by the door. I grabbed the mesh net filled with balls. I could hear the heavy door shut behind me. James had closed the door behind him and was now leaning against them.

"So I see you've grown close to the new little lost pup." His few simple words seemed to be able to make my blood boil. "Isn't it fun always meeting someone who's filled with innocence? It's like getting a shiny new toy." I forced my way from the back of the large closet and tried to exit but he blocked my way.

"Now Edward, don't you think it's a little unfair not to share. Who knows, maybe I can show him a thing or two, I think I was a pretty good teacher with you." He tried to touch my face with his cold fingers. I slapped them away from me. At this point I was ready to tear his throat out with my bare hands. I could feel the adrenaline flow through my veins.

"You go near him and I will personal mangle you so badly that the coroner won't be able to tell one end from another." I wanted my words to intimidate him, to make him back down but they did just the opposite. He seemed to be getting some sick twisted pleasure out of them.

"Oh, you know I always loved it when you talked dirty to me. Well, if I can't play with the new toy I guess an old one will suffice." I forget how quick he could move. He launched his body at me, his arm firmly on my face, pulling his cold hard lips to my own. As fast as he was on top of me, I had forced him away wiping my mouth with my sleeve. "Come now Edward, you used to love it when I did that to you." He began walking towards me. I slowly started backing away hoping it would keep a distance between us but he still proceeded towards me. My back hit the chilly wall. He forced his body on top of my own. I was trapped. His hands started roaming and exploring my body.

"Come on Eddy, you used to love it when I did this to you." He began pawing at my crotch, his frigid hands made their way down my jeans. "It's just like old times, running into places where we could get caught, always that's sense of danger. You know you can't resist me." He leaned in to plant another kiss on me. I did the first thing that came to my mind. My knee flew up from its position and landed directly in his balls. Instantly he fell to the ground, holding himself. FUCKER!

I walked past the boy that lay on the floor and headed out the doors. He limped his way after me. I was half way up the stairs by the time he made it to the bottom. "You piece of shit!" he spat out as he tired to make his way up to me. "You… and your little boy toy are going to pay for that one… big time." He said through gritted teeth. I just turned my back and continued my way back to the gym.

"What took you so long? And where's James?" My teacher asked as he came back into the gymnasium. It seemed that we had taken longer then expected as everyone was waiting on us. "The balls were all the way in the back. He went back after one of the balls, it fell down the stairs." He may be a low down, piece of shit, dirt bag but I wasn't about to lower myself to his level.

* * *

Having Edward in Gym class was a great change. I really didn't feel like playing volleyball so I just spent the entire time talking with him. As I exited the locker room he was there waiting by the door for me. "Care to walk to lunch together?" The cafeteria was about thirty feet from the locker rooms but the thought is what counts. "Sounds great."

I went to go put my books on the table I usually sit at, the one with Mike and Jessica, but Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him. "Sit with us. You and Bella are both welcome." I couldn't barley contain my excitement. As Bella walked into the lunchroom I grabbed her and dragged her over to the table, at which, Edward was sitting at. We placed our books on the surface and got into line. By the time we had gotten our food the others had joined the table. We strutted across the tiled floor and placed our trays with them. The room seemed to stop as all eyes were on us. "What the hell is going on?" I leaned over to Bella. Whispers started to erupt as we took our seats.

"You guys are breaking all the rules now." Edward said snatching a fry off my tray and popping in playfully into his mouth.

**XXXXXXX**

For the rest of the week we sat with them. Things had become more comfortable between all of us and things seemed to go from struggling to try and make conversation to settling into it coming naturally like we had known them all our lives. Alice and I seemed to be getting yelled at everyday in Biology for making jokes while the teacher was trying to talk. Gym had become amazingly fun with Edward there. It was just great to be able to spend more time with him and get to know him more and more. The only problem was everyday James always seemed to be mean, mugging us… and I don't mean the typical jealousy mean mug but that cold hard look of murder stare.

That Friday I awoke to one of the hardest thing I had to do. I walked into the kitchen to the last meal that Rachel was cooking. All her bags were packed and this was going to be the last time I would see her till Thanksgiving. I ate the meal, its taste was phenomenal, the flavors seemed to dance on my tongue and linger on my pallet. I threw my arms around her, hugging her as tightly as I could. Both of us could barley contain our tears. "Don't worry Jake, I'll only be a couple of hours away. You know if you need me, just call." She wiped the tears running down my cheeks. "Don't be too much a problem for Dad, you know how you two butt heads." She gave me a large kiss on my cheek and I made my way to school.

"So what are you doing for the weekend?" Alice asked as we looked into the microscope trying to tell the different stages of mitosis. I tapped my pencil rapidly, waiting for my turn to check the stage. "Umm… I guess nothing. I mean I got my house to myself so I guess I'm just gonna chill out." At those words Alice's face seemed to glow as a huge smile took over most of it. "Are you telling me that you have an entire house to yourself this weekend?"

"Yeah…"

She let out a loud squeak that disturbed the rest of the class. "Sorry." She said as she covered her mouth. "This is epic! You know the last time anyone had a house to themselves in this town? It's been forever! We so need to have a party!" she was almost bouncing in her seat.

"No!" I knew I couldn't do that. "I live next to Bella and her dad will be checking in on me. I don't think it's a good idea to throw a party next to the Chief of Police." Alice seemed to calm down after hearing this.

"Fine!" She crossed her arms and began to pout like a ten-year-old. "But can we at least do something? I mean even if it's just us. I don't think Bella's dad will mind if you have a couple friends over… especially if Bella is there." Her words were convincing. I didn't want to let this free weekend go to waste.

**XXXXXX**

"COME ON BELLA!" I was about to get on my knees and beg her to come.

"NO!" She snapped back as she slammed her locker shut. "There is no way my father would even think about letting me go."

"But it's not going to be anything. It's going to be me, you, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. That's nothing. We can watch movies or something. Do you really thing your dad won't allow that."

"I guess not. Let me just talk to him. I'm sure I can try and keep him away for the whole night." A sigh of relief flooded over me. I couldn't do this without Bella; it wouldn't be any fun without her there. "Hold these." She thrust her books into my hands. "I have to go to the bathroom." I stood there in the emptying halls waiting for her to come back when I heard the cold words of someone behind me.

"Did I hear something about a party?" I turned to see James standing there.

"That's none of your business." I snapped. He seemed to be taken back by my sudden reaction.

"Wow, dude I was only joking. I just wanted to talk to you, I think we started off on the wrong foot." He stepped closer to me. "Maybe we should start over. I'm James Witherdale." He extended his hand. At this point I realized I just didn't like him because of what I had heard, I never really have talked to the guy. I guess he deserves a chance like everyone else. "I'm Jacob Black."

"Well Jacob, it's a pleasure meeting you. I hope that we can become friends in the future." He took my hand, which he was still holding, and placed a small kiss on the back of it. He let my hand go and walked away.

"What was that about?" Bella said as she come back, taking her books from my hands and began walking with me.

"Oh, he was just talking to me. I guess I realized that I haven't given him a chance before I jumped to conclusions about him. The most I really know is that him and Edward are rivals. That's about it."

"I've never really heard anything bad about him. I mean he's just kinda a loner. You might as well give it a shot, you can never have too many friends."

**XXXXXX**

I cleaned the house as fast as I could. That was one big problem of living in a house with two guys. Everything had a place to go and that was on the floor. Rachel hadn't had time to clean the house at all this week between her packing and cooking so now I had to do it. I didn't think it would take so long but I got home at three and now it was almost seven. The doorbell rang. I answered it hoping it was Edward but was slightly disappointed when it turned out to be Bella. I think she could tell from the way the expression on my face went from pure joy to more of a neutral. "Wow Jake, if you don't want me, I can just go back home."

"Knock it off, you know it's not that." I pulled her into the house. "I was hoping it was Ed. This is the first time he'll be at my house and I want everything to go right." We sat on the couch for the next half hour flipping through channels and waiting for them to arrive. This time there was a knock at the door. I shot up from the couch like a rocket. When I opened it, they were all standing there, each with a wide smile on their face. It felt like I had fallen in the Twilight Zone. "What's with the big grins?" Edward pushed his way in taking me by the shoulder and walking with him.

"Jake my boy, right now in the moment, you are our personal hero."

"And why is this?"

Edward snapped his fingers and the others walked in. Emmett was carrying a case of beer on his shoulder, Alice pulled out a bottle of vodka from her purse and Rosalie had a couple of bottles of rum in her hands. "Because tonight is going to be the greatest night of your life."

"Guys! No way are we going to drink! Charlie lives right next door and he would bust our asses if he found out."

"Actually he's going to be out all night. Working late on some case." Bella said as she grabbed one of the bottles from Rosalie's hand. "Plus I feel the need for some sweet relief."

"I don't know…"

"Jake." Edward put his hands on both my shoulders. "Have you ever really been drunk before?"

**XXXXXX**

Bella shoved a shot glass full of vodka down my throat. It tasted like liquid heaven flowing down into my stomach. It was my fifth one and already I was pretty sure I was shit-faced. I hadn't really drunk much before. Maybe sneaking a beer here and there from my dad but that was about it, but nothing like this. I had never tasted anything so amazing in my life.

"This is amazing! Where did you get this?" I went to pour myself another shot but Edward stopped me. I could barley hold the bottle.

"That's the magic of Grey Goose." Edward poured the rest of the shot before handing it to me.

"We swiped it from our parents." Alice said as she poured herself one as well.

"And we got the Rum from ours." Rosalie said in-between kissing a very drunk Emmett whose hands seemed to be all over her perfect body. She was sitting on the counter top while he stood between her legs.

Jasper's phone rang, he talked for a short bit and then hung up. "Well people, it's been nice but I have to get going, I have a nice date tonight."

"Who are you seeing?" Alice tossed him another shot.

"Victoria Sutherland. We were talking in our calculus class and decided to go out tonight." Everyone raised their shot glasses in the air. "To Jacob." Edward started making a toast. "Because without him then this rockin' night wouldn't be possible." We clanged our glasses together and drank them down.

Hours seemed to pass. Everyone had become very mellowed out. Emmett and Rosalie had retired to Rachel's room for the night while Alice and Bella stayed in the living room. I started to head upstairs to my room. Edward watched me ascend the stairs and began to follow.

In my room, he took a seat on my bed while I looked at myself in the mirror. The small room was so hot I stripped off my shirt. I could see his eyes flowing over me, following every curve of my muscles. Before I knew it Edward was on his feet behind me. His cold hands began to run over my stomach. His cool tender lips kissed my neck as my hands ran through his beautiful locks. Slowly, his lips moved up my neck, over my ear, he began to chew on my earlobe. My legs almost gave out from under me.

Finally when my body seemed to be on fire from mixture of alcohol and hormones and I didn't think I could take it anymore he placed a firm hard kiss on my lips. The world around us seemed to shatter into a million pieces. The room had melted away and it seemed like we were floating on clouds. I felt like ecstasy flowed through my body. I had never felt so much passion; my body was in a frenzy. I quickly clawed at his shirt, which we broke the kiss to pull over his head. My hands analyzed every piece of his body; my fingers run over his stunning chest muscles and down to his chiseled six-pack abs. I pushed against him as we both fell backwards into my bed.

* * *

So this was chapter 4. Finally they kissed! It's about damn time. Now the real fun can start.

Chapter Title Song = **And Then We Kiss **by** Britney Spears**. This song was perfect for the closing kiss.

_The feel of your hand  
As it touches my hair  
It makes me tremble  
Don't wanna let go  
Of the feelings we share  
So baby, go slow_

_Our hearts beating fast  
And my body cries  
I want it to last,  
This burning inside  
We're getting deeper_

_Take me  
Touch me  
Won't you hold me close?_

_And then we kiss  
Your love comes alive on my lips  
I feel the rush  
Coming over me, over me  
And when we touch  
This moment when everything's still  
I close my eyes  
And then we kiss_


	5. Lay All Your Love On Me

So this is chapter 5. This is a little fluffier then I would have liked but whatever. It's all good. So I hope you like it. It's not as long as the others because I've been busy with school and reading so sorry but I still hope you enjoy

PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter Song Title = **Lay All Your Love On Me **by**ABBA… or A*teens… Or the Momma Mia! cast… **I like the Momma Mia! Cast the best. I think this song is great for the way that they feel in this chapter!

_I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

_It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear_

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
_

* * *

The rain came down in sheets that morning. It's what woke me up from my alcohol-induced coma. As I slowly opened my eyes, all I could focus on was how every raindrop that hit the roof and windows sounded like a jackhammer pounding the pavement or bombs were dropping through the dark clouds that covered the sky. When I was finally able to get my mind a little more adjusted I noticed something else. I was alone in my bed… and in only my boxers, which, at the current time were tented up. Where had Edward gone? Did I dream up the whole evening? I doubted that from the way my skull felt like it was going to split in half.

I decided to throw on some of my favorite pajama pants and head downstairs. It definitely wasn't a dream, that's for sure. There were used glasses, shot glasses, and beer cans everywhere. As I finally made my way down the flight of stairs, which took all my focus not fall down them, I noticed that Alice and Bella had slept on the couch together… and by together I mean together. Bella lay on her back, one of her legs upon the back of the couch. Alice was on top of her, face down, her face on Bella stomach. Her hand innocently hid up Bella shirt and I could see someone's bra was discarded on the ground. I couldn't really make heads or tails of this situation but soon a sweet sent wafted through the air. My stomach growled as I sniffed the air and followed it into the kitchen. There, in only his black silk boxers stood a man more beautiful then any Greek god, his amazing, thin, chiseled body seemed even sexier as he held a specula and stood over a frying pan.

"Hey beautiful," He said as he floated over to me so gracefully and placed a small kiss on my dry lips. I instantly felt my checks start to burn. "Drink this." He handed me a glass full of clear liquid. I looked at it with cocked eyebrows.

"Don't worry, its only water. I can imagine the hang over your felling right now. It should help you feel a little better." I chugged the tall glass. The water felt like liquid gold running down my throat. I didn't think anything could taste better at this very moment. Edward flipped a piece of toast from the frying pan onto a plate and pushed it in front of my face. "Hope you like French toast."

The golden brown food looked amazing to me. I grabbed a fork, cut off a piece, and popped it into my mouth. I was wrong; this was the best tasting thing at this moment. Edward laughed as I seemed to shove the whole piece on my mouth at once. "Hungry?"

I just stuck out my tongue before I went back to chewing. I swallowed the large bite and then washed it down with some milk. "You want anymore?" He said, some more already fired up.

"I'm so hungry at this point I would eat dirt." He dropped another piece on my plate.

"Well I hope you're not saying my cooking is dirt." I about choked on my bite when I heard him say that. I wanted to explain myself without a mouth full of food but he laughed. "You should have seen you face just now." I just rolled my eyes and swallowed the glorious tasting food.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" I said to his back. He turned from the stove to face me. "Umm… what happened last night? Everything seems a little fuzzy… and just kinda hurts my head when I try to think."

"You don't remember? Thanks, that makes me feel really good about myself. We had a wonderful night of hot passionate lovemaking and you don't remember a thing… I'm hurt." He turned away from me back to the frying pan to flip the next piece of French toast. I couldn't believe what I had heard. Had we gone all the way? I didn't want it to be something I wasted on a drunken night that I wouldn't remember. I wanted it to be with someone I truly loved and that loved me back. At this point I wouldn't have said it was a mistake to do it with Edward but I wish I had waited.

I heard Edwards voice making a strange noise, I wasn't sure if he was laughing for crying. He turned around, a huge smile on his face. "Dude, I'm just messing with you." My face twisted into a very pissed off one. I picked up my fork and threw it at him but he was able to dodge it, causing it to hit the oven. "That's not funny."

"Oh come on, laugh about it. All that happened was we made out for a while and eventually you passed out. You're a very cute sleeper by the way."

"Creep-o"

"Oh get over it. You're just still pissed I got you all worried that we did it. Don't you think you would know if we had done something like that? I'm pretty sure you would be sore… in certain places." My face grew a bright shade of scarlet at his words. I guess I should have thought about that.

"How the hell are you so chipper anyways? I'm pretty sure you drank more then I did." I snapped.

"I'm what you would call an 'experienced drinker'. It's nothing to me anymore unlike your little amateur body." I could hear Alice and Bella began to stir to life on the couch. Before I could even ask my question he answered for me. "I don't even know how to explain those two. The most I can really say is that Alice worked her magic last night and Bella went for it."

The rest of the weekend seemed to fly by. Charlie stopped in that afternoon. Luckily, we were able to clean up around the house, dispose of any evidence, and Bella cleaned herself up before he got there. Since it didn't stop raining all day and night Edward, Alice and Bella stayed the night again. Rosalie and Emmett decided that they didn't want to intrude anymore and left before noon. Edward cooked dinner that night. Bella ran to her house to get some potatoes. Alice came with and they took an unusually long time. We watched a couple of movies during dinner. Edward put his arm around me on the couch and made me cuddle up to him, not that I minded.

Soon the weeks began to fade away. September fell off the calendar and slipped seamlessly into October. Everyday that passed I seemed more and more drawn to Edward. It was like he had a magnetic pull towards me; he was the negative to my positive, the cheese to my macaroni, and the answer to my question. Every second that ticked by when I was with him was pure bliss, and agony when he wasn't near. We hadn't made anything official yet but he had become very protective of me. Anytime James would try and talk to me during gym he was there to intercept him. Of course word gets around fast in a small school and soon everywhere we walked people were looking at us. Some girls had disappointed faces while others seemed to like the idea, biting their pens as we walked passed. Most of the guys just avoided eye contact all together. Another thing that was somewhat of a shocker was Bella and Alice declared that they were a couple; we were all ecstatic for them.

Soon enough October was almost over. There was only one day left. Halloween. Only one of the greatest American holidays ever! It's great when you a kid, you can go around getting free candy from anyone but it kinda sucks when you're a sixteen-year-old, too old for candy but too young to go out to an 'adult' party. So what the hell do you do? That's what we had to figure out. We sat at my house. My dad was out for the night with Charlie, probably at the bar having a good holiday drink. We met as my house after school, which sucked because they didn't allow you to dress up for the day. BOGUS!

"So what's there to do?" I said taking a seat next to Edward on the couch. He put an arm around me. It sent shivers down my spine every time he touched me. Bella took a seat on the loveseat across from us, Alice on her lap.

"Well we could always have another drinking party. The last one was pretty fun." Alice said. I just shook my head rapidly from side to side. "Last time I had a hangover for like three days. Never again."

"How about we play 'Ghost in the Graveyard' in the cemetery?" Edward suggested.

"Umm my father is the Chief of Police, I'm pretty sure he would have a conniption if he found out we did something like that. Plus I'm pretty sure that's sacrilegious."

"Oh please, like we're all not going to hell anyways." He pulled me closer as he spat out those words. Is that what he thought of me? A one-way ticket to eternal damnation and fire and brimstone, I felt my stomach churn at his words. He could see it out of the corner of his eye. I must have made a face.

"How about telling ghost stories?" Alice spoke up, Bella's hand running over her exposed stomach. No one objected to the suggestion. We all looked around at each other, all knowing we liked what we had just heard.

"Where?" Edward asked.

"How about in the forest?" Bella interjected. "There's a little path not too far from here and it leads to a big clearing." Everyone nodded.

"Call Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, I'm sure they would want to come with as well." Alice said tossing her phone to Edward as if he didn't have his own. "Bella and I are going to get ready. We might as well dress up for the occasion."

* * *

With that, my sister dragged her girlfriend from the small couch and up the bathroom. Jacob and I just sat there, my arm still around his small body. Although he was younger then me he was almost as tall as I was. I tightened my grip around his shoulder but he began to squirm away from me.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I tried to pull him back into my arms but he just moved further away.

"I'm mad at you _Edward_!" He said my name with such spite in his voice.

"What? What did I do?"

He shot me a look of disbelief as if I had no idea what I had done… and I didn't. "'_Were all going to hell'_" He said in a mocking tone obviously mimicking what I had I had said. "Is that what you see me as? Just a one-way ticket to hell in a hand basket? I thought it didn't matter what people thought about us, were you lying to me when you said that?"

"Jake, it was a joke." I moved closer to the younger boy. He still scooted further away but soon realized that he had run out of room on the couch. Before he could jump up I blocked his escape route and pinned him down with my body weight. He struggled for a second before I ran my fingers down his jaw. "Jake. I would never see you as something like that. I didn't mean it like that. I said it because I thought it would be funny. Bella and Alice laughed about it, why cant you?"

His body relaxed at my words, as he looked me in the eyes. "I guess sometimes I do worry what might happen after my life is over. What happens then?" I placed a small kiss to his throat and he moaned as my lips pressed to his warm flesh.

"Don't worry about that. No matter what anyone says, you were made the way you are and no one can change that. You're perfect and nothing else should matter." He let out a hard sigh before giving me a small kiss on my check.

"You know I hate when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb!" He pushed my body, causing me fall to the floor. Now he was on top of me. His butt perfectly seated on my lap. "You know I can't resist you when you try and dazzle me. No one can resist your hotness and you use that to your advantage." I knew what I could do. He was right, I did use it to my advantage but I wasn't about to admit to it so I just stuck my tongue out at him. "I can't help if you have a constant hard on for me."

"Hey, how about you two stop fooling around and get dressed." Alice said as she came down the stairs now in a small purple dressed cover in glitter. I leaned up to place a small kiss on Jake's soft lips before I pushed him off me.

* * *

"Just a little bit more" Alice said as she ran the make up over my cheeks. She held my chin in her hands running the tip of the pencil over the soft flesh of my face. As she helped me with my costume I felt an overwhelming urge building up inside of me. I know I couldn't confront Edward about this because he would probably get mad at me for it.

"Alice, can I ask you something?" I asked. My throat had suddenly become like a desert, dry and barren. I tired my best to swallow the lump.

"Sure honey, anything."

"I was wondering… what does Edward think about me? I mean does he want me as a boyfriend because I mean we've been together almost everyday and always kissing and his arm is always around me but he still hasn't asked me to be his boyfriend. Does he even want me as a boyfriend?" The words just spewed from my mouth and it like I couldn't stop talking. Gotta love that word vomit.

Alice just sighed as she moved on to spiking my hair for me. "Look Jacob… Edward's been through a lot in the past," Her hands still massaging my scalp. "But I can tell you this. The way he looks at you is something I've never seen him do. He looks at you like you're made of gold. Sometimes it looks like he staring at you and you're the only one in the room. He likes you a lot Jake. Don't worry about it."

"What kind of things happened?" I felt somewhat guilty trying to milk his sister for information but I yearned to know without him getting upset. I knew Alice couldn't lie to me; she was too much of a good person. She just let out a heavy sigh as she finished my hair. "I don't really know if that's my place to tell you." After that I dropped it. "There" she said as she forced me to look in the mirror. "My work is complete. A perfect werewolf." I looked at myself. I was the furthest thing from a werewolf. "I look like a puppy." She slapped the back of my head.

"You look fine! Now get your ass out of here." She pushed me out into the hall. "You're turn Edward." She shouted. Edward swooped into the room, giving me one look trying to hold back his laughter. "Hey pup," I tried to punch him in the arm but he moved too fast for me and I ended up hitting the wall. As they got Edward ready I searched around for some fake teeth hoping to make me look a little less like a dog and more like a furious wolf. Not really working but oh well it's only for one night.

It didn't take long before Alice and Edward were coming down the stairs from the bathroom. His beautiful alabaster skin was now a dark gray with dark purple bruises under his eyes. But those beautiful golden eyes still stood out from underneath all the makeup. Plus it seemed that his skin was also covered in some of Alice's glitter. His black shirt showed off every muscle and his pants were tight in just the right places. "Well hello Mr. Vampire. Don't we look sexy but what's with the glitter?"

"Alice decided to spice it up a bit, so now I'm a sparkly vampire."

Alice had added some black fishnets and matching stilettos as well as some wings to her pixie costume. "And look at you Alice, my oh my if I were only straight…"

"Oh no you don't." Edward flew to my side and placed a kiss on my lips. "You are mine… you make a cute little wolf. I kinda just wanna put a leash on you and walk you around." I leaned close into his ear making sure he could feel my breath on my neck. "Not on your life." He made a cute sad face before smiling again.

"Ok, let's get Bella and go. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Victoria are going to meet us there. Emmett said he should have a fire going by the time we get there." We walked out of the house and over to Bella's. She came out of the house wearing a leather jacket, her dark sunglasses on her head, a fake cigarette in her mouth and tight leather jeans.

"What are you?" I asked unsure if she was just dressing in anything she could find.

"I'm a biker chick, hello" She ran her fingers through her hair fluffing it up a little more to make it appear that she had just been riding a motorcycle. "Let's go."

As we all piled into the car and drove to the secluded part of the forest, I watched out the window. The streets were alive with activity. Parents and children were running all over the place, going from door to door getting candy. I had remembered trick-or-treating here when I was younger. These kids were lucky. It usually rained every year. I remember going out with my mother. She would take my sisters and I out, even in the pouring rain just for us to get a little bit of candy. I felt the moisture build up in my eyes. I wiped them away with the sleeve of my shirt before anyone saw. Well at least I didn't think anyone saw. Edward looked over at me from the diver's seat and quickly took my free hand and gave it a light squeeze.

When we reached the edge of the forest, we all piled out and followed the trail till we reached the clearing with a roaring fire and the four others waiting for us. "It's about time, I swear we've been waiting forever." Rosalie snapped as we walked up and took our seats on some on large rocks. She was dressed like an old movie star with a long red dress, white gloves, some fake jewelry and a long cigarette holder. Emmett, who sat next to her with his arm around her, was dressed as a giant teddy bear. I had to try and hold in my laugher when I saw him. Jasper and Victoria sat across from them, Jasper as a hippy, which suited him since he was always the one to try and calm people down and make them happy. Victoria seemed to be some kind of cat, which looked good on her considering she looked almost feral in nature.

"Wow, nice dog costume Jake." Jasper said. I shot Alice a look; I knew I looked like dog. "I'm supposed to be werewolf but I guess it didn't really work out."

"Oh no, I mean I see it now." He tried his best to humor me. I leaned my body against Edward's, who was now trying his best to hold in his laughs. His arms wrapped around my shoulder. I could feel the warmth from his body flowing into mine. I dug my head into his shoulder.

"So who wants to start?" Emmett asked.

Everyone looked around at each other. No one wanted to start but Bella cleared her throat. "Ok well I have one so I guess I'll start. It's about this girl who one day started talking to a guy online. Well, the weeks went by and she and him talk more, she told him her name, where she went to school, whatever he asked. One day he wanted to meet her but she decided that she didn't want to. As it goes, that night she was home alone. She took a shower but after that she thought she kept hearing something at the backdoor. She climbed into bed and…"

"What a minute," I said interrupting her story. "Is this that stupid urban legend where she hides and has her dog lick her hand so she knows everything is alright but when she wakes up in the morning her dog's been skinned and is hanging from the shower and there's writing on the mirror saying 'humans can lick too?"

Bella pinched me. "It was, you jerk."

"Sorry." I rubbed my aching arm. Bella pinches hard, usually leaving bruises. "I just think that there should be something scarier then some old urban legends that everyone had heard about a thousand times."

"Do you think you can do any better?" I could hear the wrath in her voice as it was about to be released upon me.

"Not at all."

There were a couple of stories. Victoria told a local one about a girl that was killed in the woods and now her spirit haunts it, looking for her killer. Emmett told one about some football player going mad and killing everyone… and then eating them. Jasper had one that I was pretty sure was the plot of a movie at some point. By the time we had these stories out of our systems we were laughing more then we were scared. Before Alice could start the story she had, Edward nudged me. "Lets take a walk."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the rock into the dark and gloomy woods. All our friends noticed but didn't say anything… except for Emmett who made an 'ohhh' like a fifth grader.

We walked about twenty feet away so that we could talk in private. I leaned against a tree; he stood in front of me with a devilish smile across his face. "Did I tell you how cute you are?" He said as he ran his finger slowly over my bottom lip.

"Not lately."

"Have I ever told you how sexy werewolves are?" He leaned in to try and plant a kiss on me but I pulled back playing hard to get.

"But you must know that's against the rules. I mean werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies. This could never be!" He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "You know, you just make feel so quixotic. I wanna hold you forever." He pressed his lips to mine. My lips instantly warmed at his touch. I grabbed at his shirt pulling him as close as possible. He started kissing his way down my neck. His lips were hot leaving a trail of kisses, cooling in the air as soon as his lips left the spot. I let out a soft moan as his hands clawed at me.

He pulled his mouth away from my throat. "I've been thinking a lot about this lately Jake. I haven't met anyone like you. You're so playful and always yourself. You aren't afraid to be who you are and I really think this could be something. I want to open up my life to you. I want you to be with me. So I wonder" he bent down on one knee, my hand still clenched in his own. "I wanna know, will you be my boyfriend?"

I couldn't contain my giddy smile anymore; I must have had the biggest smile. It must have taken up my whole face. "Of course I will." He stood from his knees and placed another hard kiss on me.

* * *

Personally I think it got weak at the end but oh well, I tired. Next chapter will come along soon. Enjoy :D


	6. Come Clean

Well hello again reader. Now I know the last chapter kinda sucked but it had to be done. I had no way of getting them together. It was a necessary evil. This chapter should get everything back on track. This chapter was going to cover about a month but I decided that the next chapter could do that. This is only going to be meeting the parents.

Chapter title Song = **Come Clean** by Hil**lary Duff. **I liked this because Edward is seen as someone who is perfect and now he's coming clean about his past.

_Let's go back,  
Back to the beginning,  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned._

_Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect,  
Trying to fit a square into a circle was no life,_

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams  
Let it wash away my sanity  
Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean_

_

* * *

_

Edward's strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me tightly into his body. The cold body gave me goose bumps. My body always seemed to be warmer than his. It was strange, but I liked it. We started watching a movie on my bed. It was a romantic comedy. Not something I would usually pick out myself but it was still something I could enjoy. Edward lay behind me in my bed, holding me as tight as he could so I couldn't squirm away from him. We had been dating for three week now, spending every waking second together, and I still could not get enough of him. Everyday after school we were at Bella's house or mine, if Billy was out fishing, until him and Alice had to go home, then every weekend we usually were doing something in Port Angels or just around town.

One thing I couldn't understand was whenever I asked him if there was anything to do at his house he always tried to avoid the subject. Was he trying to keep me away from his house? Was he not 'out' yet? Are his parents some kind of jerks that wouldn't approve? I kept trying to get him to bring me over; I wanted to see into his room, I wanted to see what he was really like, unfiltered. I had been wondering what his parents were like and what they looked like. Coming from Edward, Alice, and Emmett they had to be good looking. And I wouldn't think that they were mean people. They were all so cool and down to earth I wouldn't think their parents would be to far off, I mean, the acorn doesn't fall far from the tree. Or I could be totally wrong and they could be total strict or religious nut jobs that were so harsh on their kids their kids end up totally different because they resent them so much. I like going with option A.

"Hey Jake, are you ok?" Edward's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I must have stopped responding to him. I shook my head and tuned back into him.

"What's up?"

"I was saying the movie's over." I looked to the TV. The screen had turned back and the credits had begun to roll. "Oh sorry, I guess I kinda spaced out." Edward hopped up from the bed, walked over to the DVD player and popped out the disk.

"What were you thinking about?" He said as he put the DVD back into the case.

"Well…" I sat up now, my legs hanging off the bed onto the cold wooden floor. "I was wondering why we never go to your house? I mean I kinda want to see what you're hiding."

"Hiding?" He asked a cocked eyebrow. "There's nothing to hide… I just don't like spending all my time there."

"Well I don't like spending all my time here." I looked around my room. I've seen the same four walls for the past week and it was getting really close to driving me insane. He started to pace the floor with his hand on his chin as if he was having an internal battle with himself. "Plus I want to see what _your_ room is like and meet your parents and see what they are like."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea… I mean we've only been dating for three weeks. Do you really think its time to meet the parents?"

"Yeah well, we've been friends for almost three months. Usually by now friends at least see the outside of their friend's house, I don't even know where you live. Don't you find that a little strange?" He opened his mouth to respond but closed it again as soon as he saw the scowl on my face. At that point I figured he knew he wasn't going to win. He sat down beside me, taking my hands into his lap.

"Ok… I'll take you to my house to meet my parents on Friday… but!" He held up his index finger, as I was about to start jumping up and down. "Only on one condition."

"Ok, what's that?"

An evil smirk came across his face. "You have to talk Alice into bringing Bella as well. If I'm doing it I'm going to make sure all the attention isn't on us. So you have two days."

"What's the matter? Don't want mom and dad fawning over my greatness?" I said smugly. He took on my pillows and smacked me in the head with it.

"Not at all, the problem is my mom, Esme, tends to get a little over zealous when she meets someone I bring home." I wanted to ask how many guys he has brought home but he interrupted my thoughts as if he could read my mind. "It's all because when I was fifteen when I figured out that I was attracted to guy. I really started to withdraw from my family, just being cold to everyone, at some points I wouldn't leave my room, I stopped eating. Then I couldn't be there anymore, everyone kept trying to pry me out so there were times that I wouldn't come home for weeks at a time." He stopped and seemed like he couldn't find the words to go on. "I don't know if I want to tell you what happened. I don't want you to think bad of me."

"Don't worry." I said as I took his hand in my lap now. "No matter what you tell me I couldn't think any less of you. He took a deep breath and started up again.

"When I didn't come home for those weeks I would run away to Seattle. I started falling deep into drugs. I met a lot of people who would sneak into clubs. I started doing ecstasy just too kinda numb everything out." He bit at his bottom lip, not knowing if he should go on. But he couldn't stop now. I needed to know what happened. I didn't know if it wanted to hear because I wanted to know or because it was an intense story. I could hear my heart beating in my ears like I had just run a mile. I could only imagine how he was feeling at this point. He gripped my hand tighter as if he was trying to crush it. I just held onto his and squeezed back, trying to ease the pain. "I also started having a lot of sex. I would get messed up then go find someone and… well you know. I did have some unprotected sex but I've gotten tested since then and I'm clean." He tried to force a small smile but it quickly fell back to nothingness.

"Finally, one day when I came home and my parents, Alice, and Emmett jumped me when I walked in the door. They sat me down and pretty much had an intervention." I could see that his eyes start to fill with moisture. I threw my arms around him and pulled him in a tight hug. He let out a jagged breath and continued. "I remember sitting there, my mother had been crying her eyes out for quite some time. I knew then that it was because of me; I had alienated my entire family. All they wanted to know is why. When I looked into my mother's tear-filled eyes I… I just broke down. I told them everything that had happened and that I was gay."

"Wow…" I was speechless. I thought I had a hard time with everything. Edward had been through so much more. "How'd they take it?"

He started to laugh as a single tear rolled down his cheek. I wiped it away with my finger. "That's the funny thing, they didn't care I was gay. They were pissed beyond belief that I had done all that. Oh and when I told them I was gay so did Alice… I guess she had figured it out just before hand and decided at that point it would easier on our parents just to tell them at the same time. Needless to say I was grounded till my birthday, which was about three months from then. I cleaned my shit up and have been happy since. And when I did bring a guy home Esme and Carlisle, my dad, get very… giddy. They are more then welcoming. I want you to get Alice to bring Bella so that all the attention won't just be on you."

"Ok well, I can't wait." We could hear the roar of Bella's truck pull up in her driveway. Her and Alice had gone out for dinner and were coming over to do homework before having to go home for the night.

"Two days." He said before grabbing his backpack and running down the stairs. I grabbed my own and followed after him. He sat down the living room couch and pulled out his Math book. I walked over to the door and opened it before Alice and Bella could even knock.

As the four of us started doing homework and watching TV in between Edward cleared his throat. "So Bella, Jake wanted to ask you something." Her dark eyes looked up at me from her book.

"So I was wondering if on Friday you would want to meet Edward's and Alice's parents." At those words Alice dropped her book on the floor.

"Oh hell no!" She said as she reached to pick her book off the floor. "That's a no go." Bella seemed to be shocked and offended at her words. "Why not, I think it would be fun."

"Because I don't think you need to meet my parents just yet."

"Why not?" I asked. "I told Edward that we've been friends for months now and neither of us has seen the inside of your guys' house. You two pretty much live at our houses so I think it's only fair."

Bella looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "Please Alice… Charlie adores you."

Alice cut her off. "That's because he thinks we're only friends. Now drop it. It's not happening." That was enough to cause everyone to delve right back into our homework. It was a while before we heard Charlie's car pull into his driveway. Him and my dad were back from fishing. That was Edward's cue to leave. It's not that my dad didn't like Edward… but he was still convinced that we were just friends. I wanted to tell him otherwise but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't listen to me and stay in denial. Edward closed his book and notebook, stuffed everything into his backpack and stood from the mushy couch. "Well I guess we better get going. It's getting late." It was about ten. Alice hurried with packing her stuff and followed her brother's lead.

We walked through the kitchen to the door. "Two days." He said with a crooked smile on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Miss you already." I said. He grabbed my face and forced our lips together. My eyes were closed but I was pretty sure that Alice and Bella were doing the same thing. We broke off kisses before my dad could come in the house and have a heart attack.

* * *

As we climbed into the car and drove away I couldn't help but fight the smile that was forcing its way out. I had wanted Jake to meet my parents but I just didn't want to do it alone. It wasn't fair that Alice could try and get off easily by having all their attention on me. I guess I deserve it after what I had done to them all those years ago but she wasn't going to get away with it.

"I think it's a good idea to have them meet mom and dad." I could see out of the corner of my eyes that Alice was glaring at me; her eyes boring into me like a drill. "Oh come on Alice, they have a point. All we do is hang out at their house. It would be nice for them to come over to our house instead of their houses."

"You know I'm not ready for that Ed. Why would you do that?"

"Well Jacob suggested it, I just figured if he could get you to go along with it then it would be all good."

"Well then you know it's never going to happen." She crossed her arms in a huffy pout.

"Oh come off it. You know you want to be able to do things with Bella without having to pretend that she's just a good friend. I want the same thing. We both know Carlisle and Esme would give us the personal space." She fell silent. She knew I was right. She wanted to be able to touch Bella's face without having to make sure that her dad wasn't around. She wanted to be able to kiss her without having to worry. She wanted to hold hands with her and not fret that someone might see.

"It's still not happening."

"I don't know. Jake is a pretty determined kid. I think he could break you." For the rest of the ride we were silent. It wasn't until we pulled into the drive way and parked that she finally spoke again.

"I'll think about it." With that she stepped from the car. I walked into the house. My mother was in the kitchen doing the dishes. We had missed dinner again. I went to the fridge to get some leftovers.

"Hey honey." She said as I went inside the icebox.

"Hey Mom." I pulled out the Tupperware and started eating the cold pork chop and potatoes that had been inside. "I was wondering, do you have any plans for dinner on Friday."

She looked up from the sink. "No honey. I think Rosalie and Jasper will be here but that's hardly news."

"Well I wus woverin." I swallowed the food that in my mouth. "If it was okay if me and Alice had some friends over." My mothers face seemed light up at those words. "It's just some friends."

"Are they friends or are they _**friends**_?" She had to put the emphasis on it. I just took another bite of potatoes before I went on. "Oh well look at the time. So much to do." I tired to scurry out of the room but she caught me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me back into the white room. "Young man, you tell me right now who are these friends."

I knew I had lost the battle. "Ok." I sat down at the stools at the island in the middle of the room. "So it is someone special." She almost looked like she was about to do back flips. "So his name is Jacob Black. We've been dating for a couple of weeks now." Now my mother was all ears; I had almost forgotten how she reacts to boyfriends. "He's sixteen, in Alice's grade, really nice. I really like him. This isn't like the others. There's something about him. He's… he's…" I was at a loss for words at how to describe my own boyfriend. "Well he's just something. Do you think it would be fine if he came for dinner?"

"Of course sweetie."

"Thanks Mom." Now that smile that I was fighting before couldn't be held back anymore. I headed for my room but before I left I turned back. "Oh and Alice is bringing her girlfriend." I was out of range so my mother couldn't pull me back and prod me for any more information. I made it to my room and locked the door before she made it up the stairs and was pounding on Alice's door.

* * *

"Come on Alice, please" I said as quietly as I could. Out teacher still shot us a look. This was the disadvantage of sitting in the front row. She just shook her head again. This was probably the hundredth time I've asked her today and that was about the hundredth time she said no. I just rolled my eyes and waited for the bell to ring.

"PLEASE ALCIE!" I begged as we got up from our desk.

"No Jacob, why can't you get that through you head?"

"Because I want to know why we're not allowed over. Are you ashamed of us? Do you just not want your parents to meet me or Bella?"

"Bingo." She said as she stopped at her locker.

"Why?"

She looked at me with a face that's seemed to say 'if I tell you will you leave me alone?' "Please Alice; I just want to get to know Edward better. I want to see life from his point of view." She let out a hard sigh before closing her locker and turning around to face me. "Ok, do you wanna know the truth?"

"Yes please… anything."

"I just don't think that I'm ready for Bella to meet my parents. It's been a short while since we've been dating and I just don't like the idea. It just seemed like such a big step that the next thing I know, I'll be down on one knee with a ring."

"Yeah, but come on Alice, you've meet Charlie and that turned out alright." She let out a heavy sigh. She knew she wasn't going to win this one.

"If I say yes will it get you off my back?"

"Of course" I said with an evil smile.

"Then fine, yes, let's have dinner."

"THANK YOU" I said throwing my arms around her and pulling her tightly into a hug. She patted me on the back before breaking away. "I'm truly going to regret this."

**XXXXXX**

I waited on the porch as the rain began to come down in little spurts. I rolled the hood of my jacket over my head so I wouldn't get wet. I wanted to try and look my best to try and impress Edwards's parents. I wore my best polo shirt, dark blue and tight, so I could see Edward squirm over how good I looked, and my best dark jeans and sneaker. Nothing too fancy, this wasn't anything too lavish. Bella came over to join me, her jacket over her head as well in an attempt to stay dry. She almost slipped and fell face first into the blacktop of the driveway.

Soon the silver Volvo's lights showed through the rain, which was now coming down harder. I jumped into the front seat while Bella crawled into the back with Alice. I tired not to look so eager as we drove but I couldn't completely contain my excitement. I was almost bouncing up and down in my seat. "Nervous?" Edward asked as he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Well you can't blame me." Soon we were pulling through a clearing in the forest. We pulled up to a beautiful three-story house. It was a pearly white. It was so ostentatious I think I almost stop breathing. My mouth fell agape. It was one of the most dazzling things I'd ever seen.

"Home sweet home." Edward said as he parked in the driveway. I unfastened my seatbelt but before I could get out of the car Edward stopped me. "Just remember, be polite, be calm… be yourself. They're going to love you." He grabbed my face and gently pulled me into a kiss. His lips were trembling, he must be more nervous than I was. Edward broke away from my lips. "Just be ready for my mom. She's… something else." We jumped out of the car and headed up the stone steps that lead to the large front doors. Edward turned the knob and we stepped inside. It was breathtaking. The living room was a huge open area complete with leather couches whose pillows were fluffed; large screen television, grand piano and everything seemed to be cleaned and dust-free. "My mom went crazy and has been cleaning and cooking all day." He whispered into my ear. "Mom, Dad, we're home!"

Within seconds a very young looking man and woman strolled into the room, arm-in-arm. Edward grabbed my hand as his parents stopped in front of us. "Mom, Dad, this is Jacob Black… my boyfriend."

"Well hello." The man held out his hand. I took it a shook it. "I'm Carlisle Cullen." He was a very good-looking man, just like his son. His hair was a golden blonde and his eyes glowed a bright golden yellow. "This is my wife, Esme." She was a beautiful woman with a heart-shaped face with caramel colored hair and the same amber eyes as Edward and Alice. "It's so wonderful to meet you. Please, I'll take your jacket." I shook her hand as well and unzipped my hoodie and handed it to her. I saw Edward's eyes almost pop out of his skull when he saw my shirt.

"Thank you so much and I must say you have a beautiful home." Edward rolled his eyes, as he knew I was kissing as much ass as I could.

"And Mom, Dad this is my girlfriend, Bella." They both turned to look at Bella with curious eyes. After a moment of examining her, they both greeted her with a handshake and a warm welcoming.

"Well, dinner should be ready soon. In the meantime, why don't you show them the rest of the house?" Esme said as she glided back into the kitchen. Edward pulled me along up the stairs. We walked through the hallways filled with pictures till we reached the end the hall of the third floor. Inside was an amazing room; a large bed sat in the middle while the walls were lined with books. A computer sat opposite a large stereo. Large windows faced the forest giving it the same breathtaking view of the living room. Before I could finish looking around, Edward grabbed me and tossed me on the bed. Straddling me, he planted his lips on mine, running his hands over my body. "Why do you dress like that when you know I can't keep my hands off you?" His hands went to my zipper and slipped inside my pants grabbing my hardening appendage. I bit my lip in pleasure and he began to massage my privates.

"You better stop before we – you – have a mess on your hands." He pulled his hands out of my jeans and focused more on kissing me. My hands wondered under his shirt. I dug my nails into his soft flesh as he bit and pulled on my bottom lip.

"Hey Ed, Mom said AHH!" Emmett screamed as he walked through the door unwarned of the debauchery that was going on inside the room. We shot our bodies apart as Emmett tried his best to stop screaming as he covered his eyes.

"DAMN IT" Edward snapped. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"DON'T YOU KNOW TO LOCK YOUR DOOR?" Emmett shot back as he slowly revealed his eyes, relieved that we were done with our make out session.

"GET OUT!" Edward yelled at the top his lungs.

"Well dinner is going to be ready in five minutes. I was sent on official business to retrieve you." When Emmett didn't move Edward started throwing the pillows off his bed at the boy in the doorway. Emmett finally made a dash for it after he was bombarded by the feathery soft assassins. He lay back down on the bed next to me. I looked at him in his gorgeous eyes and almost lost my breath. He reached over and ran a finger through my hair. Leaning over, he placed a small kiss on the top of my forehead. "Let's go, if we don't get down there now then Esme will send someone else up." He leapt from the bed, extending his hand to help me up from the cushy material.

Downstairs, we walked into the dinning room. A shimmering chandelier hung over a glass table with nine chairs around it, one at the end. The view overlooking the forest gave it the extra hint of flair needed to offset the plain white walls. Alice and Bella were setting out plates and silverware. The china was a bright ivory with golden lines around the edges. I wondered if it was real gold painted onto the plates. Edward pulled out my seat in the middle of the table. I took it and he plopped down next to me. Bella and Alice slipped in across from us. Soon Emmett took his seat with Rosalie next to me. When I looked up at him, we both just started laughing at the thought of what happened no more then ten minutes ago.

Jasper slid in on the side next to Bella leaving the head seat and one next to Alice open. Carlisle and Esme soon entered with platters and bowls filled with food. "We made Italiano for this special occasion." Edward just rolled his eyes as his mother put a large platter of homemade ravioli in the center of the table. I gave him a questioning look. "Mom loves to show off her cooking skills when we have guest over." Soon the table was filled with lasagna, meatballs, rye bread rolls, Tortellini and spaghetti. I was in awe; it all smelled euphoric. "Well, I hope there enough" Esme said as she finally took her seat next to Alice while Carlisle took the seat at the head the table. "Enjoy." She said. Everyone started for their favorite dishes. I just played it safe and went with the ravioli. I didn't want to end up wrestling Emmett for anything. The food all tasted amazing, not like any other home-cooked meal I ever had. Rachel's cooking was good but it just couldn't compete with this.

"So Jacob, tell us about yourself. How did you and Edward meet?" Carlisle's question took me by surprise. I swallowed the food that was in my mouth; just because I was nervous didn't mean I needed to have bad table manners. "Oh we have Art class together."

"And gym together." Edward added.

"I also met Alice because we have Biology class together. Who knew that we would end up sitting next to each other?" I let out a nervous laugh. Carlisle picked up a large glass of wine and took a sip from it, swirling the liquid around in the glass.

"Would you like some wine?" Esme offered me. Another question that took me by surprise; I didn't expect them to let me drink. I just shook my head. "No thank you."

"How about you Bella, would you like some?"

"Yes please." Bella held up her glass. I watched the red liquid flow into the chalice and restrained myself from laughing. I remember what happened last time Bella drank too much; She ended up with Alice on top of her.

The rest of the night seemed to fly by in a blur of questions. Esme and Carlisle seemed like some of the nicest people in the word. They seemed generally interested in Bella and I. After the large meal, Esme brought out desert, which consisted of creampuffs or éclairs. As we were eating, Rosalie turned to us and asked "So which one is taker?" The question caused me to cough, almost choking on my desert. Edward was in the middle of taking a drink of something when she asked causing him to almost spit his water everywhere. Emmett decided that that was the time to pull her away from the table.

We spent another hour or two hanging out around the house until it was almost eleven and we had to go. As I put on my jacket, Esme gave me a hug and Carlisle shook my hand again saying, "Come back anytime." Edward drove us home, all of us reviewing the night. Alice walked Bella to her door, leaving Edward and I in the car alone.

"So was it everything you expected?" He asked looking me with those beautiful eyes.

"No… it was much better. I didn't really know what I was walking into but I'm glad that we did it. Now we have no excuse not to hang out at your house." I said with a mischievous smile. He smiled back, his hand running through my hair. He pulled my head closer to his and placed a small kiss on my lips. "I'll call you tomorrow." He whispered as he placed another warm kiss on me.

* * *

Well that blew… lol. I hoped you liked it. Once again it turned out more fluffy then I would have liked but the next chapter is when stuff starts to go wrong…. For Jacob at least. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Innocence

So this is the next chapter. It covers like a week or so. Something along that line.

So this chapter totally goes out to my girl **JadeCade**, the best damn Beta reader ever!!! She fixed all my chapters because i cant spell. Enjoy and thank you to all my readers. I think im going to start an into thanking everyone. till then, review and love it.

So this chapter is call: **Innocence** by **Avril Lavigne**. I think this because oh how Jacob feels being at the Cullen house.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

* * *

The next couple of days had run me ragged. Everyday we were out doing something, going somewhere, just staying busy, seeing movies or shopping. By the time Monday had arrived, I almost didn't have the energy to get up. I had slept enough but I didn't think anything about it.

Edward was out sick today, he wasn't feeling so hot the night before but now he had some kind of stomach flu. Couldn't keep anything down. I just tried not to think about it or else I would start to feel sick myself. Maybe I should bring him some soup after school today. I guess it couldn't hurt… as long as he could keep it down.

With Edward gone, nothing seemed to move as fast as it usually did. My first two classes, which didn't even include him, seemed to move like turtles. I guess I didn't really have anything to look forward to. Alice kept a smile on my face in Bio, constantly nudging and pestering me by throwing little scraps of paper at me. I would retaliate but before it could turn into an entire war zone our teacher would break it up. When the bell range Alice trotted next to me.

"You know, Christmas is only in a couple of weeks. What do you want?" She asked pressingly. I just bit down on my lower lip. I was never one able to think of presents, plus I didn't feel right with her getting me something. Granted, we had been friends for a couple of months now but it still didn't feel right.

"You don't have to get me anything." I said back. Her perky face fell to more of a grimace. "You know I'm not going to take that as an answer." I just sighed back.

"I know but I had to give it a try."

"Edward already knows what he's getting you." She said. I could tell from her face that she was hoping this would spark my interest but it did just the opposite, now I was just plain annoyed.

"Whatever it is, tell him not to buy it. I hate when people spend money on me." Now she was the one who looked annoyed.

"I will do no such thing. It's a wonderful gift and I know you're going to love it. Plus, it's not our money… it's Carlisle's."

"Well, that's all good and fine but what about me. I don't have a job and I definitely don't have money to buy everyone gifts."

"You don't have to." Now that we were at the gym we stopped in front of the boy's locker room. "Just get Edward something… something from the heart." She put her small hand over on my chest. "I know you can do it… plus you have like an entire month to think of it. But you better do it fast, it's right around the corner." With that, she turned on her heels and walked away. I felt a little more drained now that my head was filled with the stress of finding Edward a great Christmas gift.

Gym wasn't even close to fun without Edward there to talk to. Now we were on badminton, nothing much. I was pissed when everyone paired off and I was left with no partner.

"Jacob," My teachers voiced boomed and echoed in the large gymnasium. "Since you don't have a partner, I'm pairing you up with James." James seemed to have a smug smile on his face as he heard this. I'm sure this was more volunteering then the teacher forcing him on me. I didn't mind; I had no problem with James.

As the first couple of matches started, I sat on the bleachers; our game didn't start till someone else was over thanks to the lack of available space. James headed over to me with two rackets in hand.

"Hey," he said as he sat down next to me and handed me one of the rackets. "So I guess we're together for this unit."

I just shrugged. "I think I have an advantage with you on my team."

His face seemed to be more surprised then anything at the sound of my words. "I thought you would be a little more against it since you and Cullen are so close." I just shrugged. "Speaking of, where is he today?"

"Sick… some kind of flu."

"Oh, that's too bad. I'm sure he would have loved to be your partner. If he was here, I'm sure he wouldn't let me within a hundred feet of you."

"Yeah…" Something in his words struck me as curios. They were laced with something that I was still in the dark about. "Can I ask you something?" I said. He nodded in acceptance.

"What's with you two? I mean you always seem to be at each other's throats; digging into each other or just giving each other some cold stares. Is there something I missed?" He just sorta shook his head and then burst into a fit of laughter.

"You mean he hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" Now the real fires of curiosity were burning deep inside of me. There was a story behind their hatred. Something Edward hadn't told me. But then again in his defense, I guess I never really asked.

"I think that's for you to figure out. If he didn't tell you, obviously he didn't want to tell you. Come on it's our turn to play." One of the games had ended and now the courts were switching. The first game we played, we won by a landslide. James was a better player then I was and much better then the other sophomores we were playing against. I kept trying to get the story out of him but he still wouldn't spill. We sat back down waiting for our next game to start.

"You two have grown pretty close I'm kinda surprised he didn't tell you."

"He told me some stuff about his life a couple of years ago but didn't go into much detail after that."

"Oh yeah the whole Seattle thing. I remember that." I was kinda surprised that James knew about that. I knew news got around in a small town but even to someone Edward totally despised would know something so intimate was still shocking.

"So you know about all that."

He just looked at me with a devilish smile. Nothing like Edward's smile, his was sorta just plain while Edwards always seemed to be able to dazzle me. "I was one of the people to find him in Seattle. I'm a couple of months older than him so I was already driving at that point. I wanted to spend a weekend away from this little cracker box town. At that point, he had totally stopped coming to school and no one really knew what happened to him. I was walking around town, just left a coffee shop and in an ally I saw someone who looked like they were in pain. I walked over to see if they were alright and it was him. Now you have to understand Edward and I have always sorta been rivals. Just always trying to outdo each other in everything, but I never had any hate for him. When I saw him lying there in pain, it hurt me seeing someone I know like that. He looked like he had got the crap kicked out of him." Every nerve in my body was on fire now with anticipation. Edward hadn't told me any of this. I wonder why.

"We talked for a little bit. I told him that everyone was wondering where he went. He simply said it was no one's business but his own. I gave him some money to help him. After that, I didn't see him again until he came back to school and everything." I really wanted to know why Edward had such a hate for him. It seemed like James had taken the high road and helped him. "I think that's all for story time. It's our turn to play again."

"So is there anymore?" I asked as we took our positions on the court.

"Oh there's always more." He said as he flicked the birdie into flight. "But I don't think I'm the person to tell you that. I think if I said anymore he might come hunting for me." he laughed and so did I. Edward would be furious right now.

* * *

"MOM!" I yelled as loud as I could, hoping she could hear me all the way up in my room. I could hear her footsteps rush up the stairs before entering my room totally out of breath.

"What is it, dear?"

"I'm starving." I cradled my stomach in my hands. I hadn't been able to keep anything down all day. My stomach growled beneath my hands. My mom walked over and placed her cheek on my forehead. "Well, your fever feels like it's broken. Why don't you come and sit on the couch; I'll bring you something."

My legs felt like they were boneless. I could barley stand up, let alone walk to the couch. I focused all my energy so I could make it down the many flights of stairs. The couch was cooler than the bed, giving me goose bumps when I sat down. When I turned on the TV, I didn't realize the time. It was already 3:30. Alice should be home by now. As if I could predict the future, the front door opened. Alice, Jake and Bella all entered into the room.

"Hey." Jacob said as he came and sat down next to me. Alice and Bella made their way up the stairs.

"Hey" I said weakly. I nuzzled my face into his shoulder. "How was school?"

"Pretty boring. I didn't think I would be able to make it through the day. Time seemed to halt to a stop. Oh here, I got this for you." He handed me a Styrofoam cup. I opened it up and the smell of chicken soup his my nostrils.

"Aww thanks." I said leaning in to kiss him but he pulled away.

"No offense… but you reek like puke."

"Well, I have been throwing up all day." I snatched the spoon from his hand and scooped a spoonful of soup into my mouth. Maybe not the best idea; when the soup hit my stomach, I could feel it churn. I put it down on the table. Jakes face seemed to fall as I did this. "Sorry, I don't think my stomach can handle it. I guess I'll just stick with crackers." Jakes face seemed to go back to his normal cute smile as he reached into his coat jacket and pulled out a couple of packs oyster crackers.

"How was gym?" I asked as I stuffed a couple of the crackers into my awaking mouth. I knew how much Jacob didn't like gym.

"Oh, it was alright… we started badminton. Of course, everyone else had a partner except for me so I was paired with…" His words stopped abruptly as if he knew there was something he couldn't say.

"Who did you get paired with?"

"Promise you won't get mad? It wasn't my idea."

"Who did you get paired with?" I asked again. If it's who I thought it was I was going to burst into flames.

"James…" My face must have turn into something foul, I felt it crinkle out of reflex and Jacob went into sputtering out as many words as he could. "It wasn't my idea, I was the only one left without a partner and the teacher just thought it was a good idea." I took a deep breath to try and relax. I didn't want James anywhere near Jacob.

"Jake… just relax. I'm not mad… at you." He could see I was still upset.

"Nothing bad happened. He seemed really nice." My face went back to the angry twisted face I had before. "He's not nice!" I growled. "He is the farthest thing from nice. He's a rat, a complete monster bent on destroying everything good and decent in the world." Jake opened his mouth and closed it as if he was going to shoot something back at me but decided not to.

"Well he told me stuff that you decided to leave out of your story." His voice was filled with acid now. "Why do you hate him so much? From what he told me he helped you when you were out in Seattle. Seemed to me like he hasn't done anything wrong." I could feel my stomach churn more then ever now. I felt my face flush… but not the normal red. Jake noticed this. "Are you ok? You just turned a really bright green." I had to move… **NOW**! I stood up as fast as I could and ran to the bathroom. I felt the burning liquid make its way from my throat and out of my mouth into the toilet. Just thinking about James makes me sick.

When I was done, I got up and wiped my mouth off. Jacob was at my side in a second. I push his hands away from me. "Stay away from him Jake, I'm warning you." Jacob didn't take my words lightly. His face instantly filled with anger. "You know what Edward, you're not my mother." He snapped back at me. "Just because you have a grudge against someone does me they can't be friends with me." He grabbed his backpack off the floor and stomped off up the stairs. I felt my stomach churn again. This time it wasn't James that made me throw up; it was my own guilt.

**XXXXXX**

"I don't understand him" I heard Jacobs muffled words behind Alice's door. I stood in the hall listening. "Sometimes he's just so controlling."

"Don't be so hard on him." Alice said. "He's had a rough couple of years. There are things that I've seen that would scare you. I could only imagine what it was like for him to live it."

"What do you mean?" He asked. I knocked on the door before Alice could answer. "Come in" She yelled. I opened the door. Jake's face instantly turned the other direction in a lame attempt of his to try and ignore me.

"Jacob, can I talk to you?"

"I guess," He said, his words filled with pure attitude. He tossed down his pencil and walked out in the hall with me. "What?"

"Look." I said taking a deep breath. "I knew I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I don't mean to be so…"

"Controlling?"

"Yeah… It's just that there are things you don't understand. Yes, he did help me when I was a runaway but he's done stuff that totally negates the positive things. There are reasons that him and I don't like each other. One of reason I don't want him get close to you is because I'm afraid he'll do something to you that will hurt you." Jacob went to open his mouth and spit something out but I held up a hand and stopped him. "Please let me finish. I know that you're 'old enough' to take care of yourself and decided who you want to be friends but I just want to keep you from getting hurt."

"Well, tell me what he's done. Give me a reason not to trust him."

"I can't… at least not right now. There are still things in my life I don't want you to know about… give me time. Everything will come out in the end, I promise. Do you forgive me?" I gave a weak smile.

"Of course I do." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry for getting you so worked up while you're sick."

* * *

The next couple of days went by without a problem. Edward was back to school the next day. Our teacher would let us switch partners so during the next couple of games, Edward would just watch James with squinted eyes. Wednesday was the start of Thanksgiving break. I talked to Rachel on the phone that night. She wasn't coming home for the break, something about work and all that. Granted, my family wasn't very much into Thanksgiving since my mom died, she was the one who pulled everyone together, but it still would have been nice to see her. We've barley talked since she went away for school. She insured me that she would 'be home for Christmas.'

Dad decided that he and Charlie were going fishing for the holiday, leaving Bella and I to ourselves for the night. "You know, you could come over to our house tomorrow." Edward suggested.

"No way! That's a family thing. I just wouldn't feel right, barging in and eating all your food." Edward and Alice just laughed to the point where their faces were red and tears were flowing from their eyes.

"Are you kidding?" Alice asked. "Esme and Carlisle love you guys. They said you could come over whenever you wanted. And obviously you haven't seen Esme on Thanksgiving. She has everyone on kitchen duty. I'm surprised that we were even able to get out of the house right now."

I looked at Bella who shrugged and nodded. "Ok we'll come over. Should we bring anything?" She asked causing Edward and Alice to laugh again.

"Oh no, there's going to be enough."

**XXXXXX**

Bella and I stood outside the doors of the great white house. I was still very unsure if we should be here. I still felt like I was intruding in on a family night but Alice and Edward were sure insistent. I knocked on the door. It was a couple of seconds before the door opened and Edward stood there looking sexy in some nice clothes.

"Hey, come on in." we entered the house at his words. He grabbed my body and pulled me into a hard, strong kiss. "Happy Thanksgiving." He said as he broke kiss.

"Well, you're in a very giving mood I see." He placed another soft kiss on my neck. "I have a lot to be thankful for." I leaned my head back as his gentle lips left warm kisses along my throat and adam's apple. We didn't stop until we heard someone clearing their throat. Our eyes snapped open and landed on Rosalie standing there. "Could we not." She said as she walked past us. We both just smiled and pulled apart from each other.

We walked into the dining room. The clear glass table was covered with more food than it had the night we first came here. It seemed that they weren't kidding when they said Esme went all out; turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, cornbread, cranberry sauce, sweet potatoes, green beans, stuffing… and that wasn't even including desert which I could see was set up in the kitchen.

Edward and I took our usually spots. It seemed like every time we ate here we had our assigned seats. Emmett sat down next to me, punching me lightly in the arm and asking how I was. Rosalie sat next to him with the usual bitch look on her face. Alice and Bella across from us next to Jasper. Esme and Carlisle were the last ones to file in again. Esme walked over to me and gave me a small hug from behind and placing a small kiss on my cheek.

"I'm so glad you two could join us tonight." I felt my face blush a dark crimson.

As Carlisle and Esme took their seats, Carlisle was the first to speak. "Why don't we go around the table and tell everyone what we're thankful for? I'll start. I'm thankful that I could be here with a such a loving family."

Esme went next. "I'm thankful for my family, our old friends, and the newest additions to our family." If I wasn't red before I sure was now.

Alice cleared her throat. "I'm so thankful that I could find someone so wonderful as this girl next to me." Her hand patted Bella on the leg. Bella faced flushed a bright red as well.

"I'm so thankful that you would have me here." Was all Bella could get out.

"I'm thankful that after all this time you'll still have me and my sister here." Jasper said with a large grin on his face. Emmett leaned over to me and whisper "It not that we want them, they just won't leave." Rosalie punched Emmett in the arm.

"I'm thankful that I have enough patience to put up with you." She said as she ran her hand up Emmett's arm.

"I'm thankful that I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Now it was my turn. I was thankful for a lot. I just couldn't find the words. My throat seemed to have become dry and I couldn't speak.

"I'm just thankful for everything this family has done for me. I could not ask for more."

"I'm thankful I found someone I love." Edwards voice sounded more velvety then ever before. I had never heard him say he loved me before. I felt my heart do flips in my chest. It felt like it was going to explode everywhere. With everyone done Carlisle said 'let's eat.' If I thought the food before was amazing then this must have been sent down from Heaven. It all seemed to melt in my mouth as I chewed.

"So tonight is Black Friday, best deal all year. Are you guys going to go shopping with us?" Alice said as she stuffed a piece of turkey in her mouth. Bella just shrugged and agreed to go. "What about you Jacob?" she asked as she swallowed.

"Hmm. standing outside in the cold for a couple of hours to save a few dollars. Doesn't sound like my cup of tea… besides, I'm tired enough as it is. At five in the morning I'll probably be hitting the floor." Alice laughed with me. I looked at Edward; I think the news made him a little sad.

"So, your family don't mind that you guys are having Thanksgiving dinner with other people?" Jasper asked.

"My mom is in Florida and my dad is fishing. I didn't have anyone to eat with. Plus I probably would have had to make all the food. Charlie isn't that great of a cook." Bella said.

"My dad's fishing and my sister stayed at school. I'm in the same boat as Bella. What about your family? They don't mind?" Rosalie slammed down her fork on the table. She pushed her chair out and stormed off up the stairs. Emmett just shook his head and followed after her. Now I was really red in the face, I didn't think that she would react to my question especially so badly.

"You have to excuse Rose, she doesn't like to talk about. We don't have any family. Both our parents were only children and they were great friends with Carlisle and Esme when they first moved here. Well, a couple of years ago they were on a cruise when a really bad storm hit and sank the ship… they didn't make it out. So we were still young and Carlisle and Esme took care of us until we turned eighteen. They're the only family we have left."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Now I know why Rosalie acted the way she did.

"Don't be. You didn't know. Rosalie just needs to grow tougher skin."

The rest of the night wasn't as choppy as the beginning. After a while, Rosalie and Emmett came back down and finished dinner. Once everyone was stuffed, Esme brought out desert: pumpkin pie, apple pie, pecan pie, and French Silk pie. I didn't think I could eat anymore but I didn't want to be rude so I ate as much as I could. Time flew by and before I knew it, it was midnight.

"Well I better get you home." Edward said as we got off of the couch. "We're gonna be leaving to go shopping soon… are you sure you don't want to come with?"

"Standing in line till five in the morning… tempting but no thanks." I stood up but quickly fell back down the couch. I had felt very lightheaded.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked, holding my face in his hands.

"Yeah." I stood up again, this time a little slower. "I just got up too fast."

As we drove home in the Volvo listening to some more classical music, the questions that Alice brought up the other day popped into my head. "Hey… what do you want for Christmas?"

"Oh no." he said never taking his eyes off the road. "Don't you dare buy me anything."

"But you're buying me something and Alice said it was really good."

"DAMN her!" He growled in a deep voice. "I told her not to say anything. How much did she say?"

"She just said that it was nice and I would really love it. I feel bad since I don't have any money to get you anything." We pulled into my driveway. Edward turned to me and took my face in his hands again. "Hey, don't worry about it. You don't need to get me anything. You being with me is enough of a gift." He placed a small kiss on my forehead, then on my cheek and then finally on my anticipating lips. This kiss seemed different, more passionate then anyone he had given me before. I thought of the words he said at the dinner table. '_I'm thankful I found someone I love.'_ Our kiss intensified as I felt his tongue on my lips. I opened my mouth and soon our tongues were dancing with each other. I ran my fingers through his hair. I didn't want this to end but like most great things it had to. He pulled away, panting hard.

"You know what you said at dinner?" I asked. He just nodded in agreement. "I feel the same way. I've never felt so strongly for someone the way I do. It's like you've been imprinted on my heart. Every time I see you it seemed to do tricks and beat so hard it almost hurts. I love you so much, Edward Cullen." He didn't say anything; he just pulled me into another strong kiss.

**XXXXXX**

By Monday morning, the Earth was now blanketed in a sheet of fresh white snow. It snowed all weekend, which meant everyday I had to shovel snow but I didn't care, because one I was done Edward would be over and holding me tight. I picked out my outfit. I felt so sluggish I could barley move. One reason why I hated winter, it always made me feel so weak and tired.

I went outside where the silver Volvo waited in my driveway, stuffed to the brim with people. I jumped in the driver seat with Edward while Alice was holding a shivering Bella.

Now school seemed to be on track again. My first classes flew by until gym. We were still on the same teams but this time we were playing Aerial Tennis. This time I wanted to show off for Edward so I tried my best to hit the birdie with the paddle. I made a couple of good shots.

"So I can see he's not too happy with us being partners." James said as we both looked at a glairing Edward on the bleachers.

"Well, he can get over it. It's only for gym."

Soon I was sweating hard. All the running back and forth really had me drained. After our game, I needed to rest. I walked started for the bleacher when there came a loud ringing in my ears. I couldn't hear anything that was going on. I grabbed my chest in pain; it felt like my heart was going to tear out of my chest like one of those aliens from the movies. Edward got up from his seat and ran toward me but before he could reach me I became lightheaded and soon there was only darkness as I hit the floor.

* * *

OH SNAP! WHATS HAPPENING TO JAKE?? Guess you have to wait to find out. PLEASE REVIEW.


	8. Fall to Pieces

So this is chapter 8! We find out what is wrong with Jacob. I know you've all been waiting for this. I hope you all enjoy it and love what happens. MERRY CHRISMTAS TO ALL! or whatever you celebrate.

Heres to my reviewers: **Lilli Kitty**: yes he is sick. Find out what kind of sick.  
**Harlequin Jade:** Thank you so much, I try and make it suspenseful.  
**Pace1818:** haha wow you're really good at guessing. Good job.  
**Twilighter1994: **haha no he's not becoming a werewolf but good guess.  
**Jasminesaffroncullen:** well I'm really glad you like my Jake.  
**Kutoki**: find out!  
**rry**: its not a heart attack. Good guess.  
**silentkiller1**: yes… OH SNAP!  
**Red-headed psychopaths wanted**: Its ok that you haven't been reviewing… I just like it because it makes me feel like people like what I'm doing.

**YaoiHellian**: don't cry… not yet at least.  
**Cristialwhitlockhale**: I'm not leaving you hanging, here it is.

AND ONCE AGAIN TO JADECODE, THE MOST AWESOMEMEST BETA READER EVER!!!!

Chapter song: **Fall to Pieces** by **Avril Lavigne. **I like this because I think its what Jacob is feeling at the end.

_I looked away  
then I look back at you,  
You tryed' to say  
the things that you can't undo,  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you,  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through._

_Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all._

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you._

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ I could hear the constant beeping of the machines. I felt weak, almost like someone had drained the life out of me. My head was pounding. My chest was in searing pain. I tried my best to pry my eyes open, if felt like my eyelids were about a thousand pounds. My vision was blurry for a couple of seconds until my eyes finally adjusted to the florescent lighting in the white room. There seemed to be a million different wires going in and out of my body.

"He's awake!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Rachel was at my bedside in an instant with my dad right behind her. "Hey baby bro," She said as she ran hand along my cheek. "How ya feelin'?" Her eyes were red and puff, a sign that she has been crying.

"Like I got hit my a bus…" I said with as much energy as I could. "What the hell happened?"

"You passed out in the middle of gym class and hit your head pretty hard… and you stopped breathing. You friend, Edward, gave you CPR," She wiped a tear running down her cheek. "I drove as fast as I could to be here right now." She held my hand.

"You gave everyone a pretty bad scare," My dad said putting his hand on top of both of ours. "Looks like half the town is in the waiting room. All you're friends are in there waiting on the good word."

"What's wrong with me? Why did I faint?" Rachel and Dad exchanged looked of uneasiness.

"We don't know yet. They brought you here and stabilized you. They didn't want to do any test until you were awake in case you woke up in the middle of one and freaked out."

"Oh, you're awake!" Another voiced called, making me slightly jump causing a pain to shoot through my chest. Carlisle was standing there looking at a chart and then down at me.

"Hey Carlisle, good to see you again." I said with a weak laugh. He didn't laugh. He had a gloomy look on his face.

"Yes… well it's nice to see you as well Jacob but I wish it was under different circumstances." He pulled out a pen. "Now I need to ask you a couple of questions. Before you fainted do you remember what happened?"

I thought back to right before I passed out. I remembered the pain that was going through my body. "I was running and after I stopped I went to go relax but I remember losing my hearing and this really strong pain in my chest. Then I remember everything going black. That's about it." Carlisle let out small 'hmm' and wrote something down.

"Have you been feeling tired at all lately?"

"A little bit…" Another 'hmm' left his throat as he scribbled a little more.

"Well Jacob, we need to run some test ASAP." The next hour or so was filled with me getting my blood drawn, x-rays of my chest and a bunch of other stuff that made me uncomfortable.

"Well it's going to be a while before we get the results back. I'm sure your friends would like to see you before visiting hours are over. If it's alright with your father then it's alright with me" Carlisle said. My dad looked at me. I nodded. I needed to see Edward.

"I'm going to go talk to Charlie for a little bit." With that my dad was out the door.

"Go get Edward… And Alice… and Bella… Please Carlisle." He nodded in agreement and went out the same door my dad just went through. Rachel looked down at me, her hand combing through my hair.

"So it sounds like you and Edward have become pretty close." I gave her the strongest smile I could. "He's amazing. He's even better then I told you before. I've never felt this way about someone." My heart fluttered as I thought about the boy I loved so much. I had only known him for such a short time but I couldn't help it.

"Well, he sounds pretty great. I owe him a lot. If it wasn't for him, I don't know if you would be here right now." Her voice began to crack as I could hear she was trying to hold back a sob that was welling up inside of her.

My three friends rushed into the room followed by Carlisle. Rachel looked up from me to the frantic boy, who has noticeably been crying, standing near her. Her eyes ran over his kind face. She threw her arms around him with no warning, pulling him into a tight hug. I could hear her whisper 'thank you.' She released him and stood aside letting him move in closer to me.

"Hey" he said leaning down and placing a light kiss on my lips. His eyes were red and puffy, more so then everyone else's. His voice has the sound that his nose was running. "It's good to see you're alive."

"Just barley. I feel like shit."

"I figured as much."

"So what did they say?" Bella asked with nervous eyes.

"Nothing yet…"

"I'm sure it's just exhaustion." Edward said sitting on a side of the bed holding my hand as tightly as he could. "You probably just ran your body as hard as you could till it finally had to crash. Either that or you became dehydrated." He touched my face with the back of his free hand. His fingers were cold, sending a chill down my spine.

"By the way Edward, this is my sister Rachel." I pointed him to my sister who was sitting in a chair in one of the corners. He greeted her with a hello but she took it one step further pulling him into a hug again. "You saved my brother's life. I think I'm forever in you debt."

"It was no problem." He stroked my hand with his thumb. "I know that he would have done the same for me." I nodded in agreement. His voice was in the same condition as Rachel's; cracking, read any second to break into a full-blown cry.

After a while of talking, I felt a million times better. I was ready to walk out of here as if nothing had happened. Edward just seemed to have that effect on me; he made me feel like I could do anything, like there was nothing that could hold me back. Carlisle stepped into the room and told everyone that visiting hours were over.

"Do you want me to stay Jakey?" Rachel asked ready to sleep in the small uncomfortable chair. "No I'll be fine, you go take care of Dad, I'm sure he needs you more then I do." She nodded, grabbing her jacket and left the room to go forge through the snow.

"Well I guess that means we should get going." Alice jingled the keys in her hand.

"Do you want me to stay?" Edward asked

"Edward, you know only family is allowed." Carlisle said from the doorway.

"Come on Dad." He said turning to face his father. "You know what he means to me. You can't expect me to go home and be able to sleep." He clutched my hand, our fingers intertwined with each other's.

"I know son." He walked over to his son and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "But it's the rules. If you want, you can come back in the morning. We just need to do a couple more test and then you'll be free to go." He said leaning over to face me. I give him a weary smile.

Edward turned back to me. "I'll be here at eight o'clock sharp." He pressed his lips ever so gently on mine; probably afraid he would hurt me. I used my free hand to push his head harder into me intensifying our kiss. The heart monitor beeped fiercely as my heart rate raced. My body tingled and cried for more when he pulled away. "I don't want you to pass out again."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not made of glass Edward, you won't break me." He pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I don't want to take any chances. I'll be here tomorrow early in the morning. And here." He took off his black leather jacket and placed it around my shoulder. "In case you get cold you can just imagine me right here with you." Edward, Alice, and Bella left room. Carlisle came and sat down on the bed in the place Edward had just left.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I just sighed at the question, which I had been asked like a million times today.

"Fine…"

"I mean emotionally. You may feel fine but you don't have to put up a front with me Jacob, I've been around patients long enough to know when someone is lying. I want to know how you're feeling on the inside."

"Truthfully?" He nodded. "I'm so scared Carlisle. What's wrong with me?" For the first time all day everything had finally hit me. I tried my hardest to hold back the tears that already started to flow down my face.

He wouldn't face me. "Truthfully? I have no idea Jake. You know when they brought you in here I didn't think I would be able to work with you. Knowing how you and Edward feel for each other I didn't know if that was going to cloud my judgments. No matter what, I'm going to try my best to find out what's going on with you."

"So you don't think it was exhaustion or dehydration?" I became increasingly scared when he shook his head. Nothing could be that simple.

"Not with the symptoms you described. But don't worry." He patted me on the shoulder. "Try and get some more rest. Your body needs it. If you need anything I'll be here all night. Goodnight" He left me, flicking off the lights on his way out, contemplating what he had just told me. It felt like a thousand pound weight had just been dropped on me. The glow of the moon was my only source of light as I was left with only my thoughts. The tears flowed like rivers down my face. I'd never been this scared my entire life. I was alone and something was going wrong with me and I had no idea what it was. I pulled Edward's jacket over my body, trying my best not to pull any of the tube out of my arms. It smelled just like him; that sweet smell, like brown sugar and caramel. My tears stopped as I thought about his arms around my body. I would be with him soon enough.

* * *

I tossed and turned in my bed. I couldn't force myself to get to sleep. I tired my best to fight my rising anxiety but it was a losing war. I grabbed my cell phone to look at the time. 3:30 am. I've been rolling around for three hours. My fingers seemed to be moving on their own when they dialed Carlisle's number.

"Hello Edward." He said from the other end of the receiver.

"Hey Dad… I just wanted to know…"

"Edward, he's fine." He cut me off before I could finish. "It's only been a half hour since you called me. He's still sleeping fine. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Dad, I tried." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I just can't… all I can think about is him."

Carlisle was silent for a moment. I wasn't sure if my phone had hung up on him. "Are you there?"

"Yes I'm here… You know what Edward, why don't you come down here and stay the night? Since you can't sleep, you might as well come watch over him."

"But dad you said it's against the rules."

"To hell with the rules! I'm the top surgeon in this damn hospital, what I say goes. If anyone says different they have to deal with me. Now please, just come and keep a watchful eye on him. He was crying, he's scared, he needs someone."

"You don't have to tell me twice." I snapped my phone shut and was off my bed in seconds. Throwing on a pair of jeans, a warm shirt and a spare jacket I quietly walked down the stairs. The air outside nipped at my face as I headed toward my car, which was frosted over with ice. As the heater blew out the frosty air, trying to warm up, all the thoughts of the day had flooded back to me.

_There he was, running around the court with __**HIM. **__I could feel my blood start to boil as I thought of James anywhere near Jacob. He shouldn't be anywhere near someone as beautiful as he is. I watched him run back and forth, up and down the court. How amazing he looked as he ran and how sexy he looked as his muscular arm gripped the small racket and swung at the birdie. He landed the final score, winning them the game._

_  
He started to walk my way, his gorgeous smile speared across his face. As he walked my way his beautiful smile fall and he seemed like he became scared. He held his chest and fell to the floor, hitting the back of his head. My legs moved faster then my brain could comprehend. I was at his side in seconds before the rest of the class could even start to make their way over. I felt for the pulse in his neck. It was faint. He wasn't breathing. I felt the adrenaline start to kick in as I began to compress his chest with my hands. I forced the air into his lungs and forced it out again. I didn't stop until the paramedics pulled me away from him._

_The waiting room was crowded, mostly with kids from our school. Some of them from our classes, some I don't even think they knew Jake; they just came to see what was going on. Alice pulled me down into a chair. That's when I lost it; thoughts flashed through my head of him lying there on the floor, helpless, needing help. The water in my eyes dripped down to my chin on onto the floor. Bella's soft hand was on my back rubbing it, her voice in my ear telling me 'everything was going to be fine.'_

Before I knew it, I was at the hospital. Carlisle met me in the waiting room.

"How is he?" I asked as we went into the long hallway that housed Jacob's room.

"Sleeping…which is exactly what you _**should**_ be doing." He opened the door. I walked as silently as I could to Jacobs's side. He looked so at ease while he slept; like a little innocent boy. I ran my fingers down his chin. He stirred at my touch. "Don't wake him Edward. He needs to sleep." My father closed the door behind him. I sat down on the bed as gradually as I could, trying my best not to wake him. He still had my jacket around him. I pressed my lips against his soft cheek. "I will never let anything happen to you." He eyes seemed to creek open at my words.

"Edward?" He asked in a tired voice as he looked up at me in the moonlight.

"Shh, go back to sleep."

"Mmm, but I don't want any pancakes." Was all that left his mouth as he fell back into his slumber. I let out a small chuckle and slowly slid in the bed next to him, trying my best not to lie on any wires. My arms wrapped around his warm body. I snuggled close to him, the darkness of slumber finally washing over me. I let it take me over.

**XXXXXX**

I woke up when someone shook my shoulder. I rubbed my eyes as the bright sunlight shined through the window. "Edward, you need to get up." I could recognize my father's voice anywhere. My sight finally came back to normal; I was still in bed with a sleeping and adorable Jacob.

I swung my legs over, my shoes squeaking as they hit the floor, and stood from the hospital bed. "What time is it?" I asked as I stretched.

"A little after nine. We need to do a couple more tests and then Jacob will be fine to leave. Why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat." Carlisle handed me a crumpled twenty-dollar bill from his pocket.

Staring down at the tray filled with a bagel covered in cream cheese and a bottle orange juice, I just couldn't bring myself to eat it. Jacob swam in every single one of my thoughts. I took a drink of the juice; it tasted almost sour to me. Nothing would make me feel better than to get out of this place. By the time I was sick of sitting there, I had torn the bagel into a couple of pieces. As I left, it found its way into the trash.

On my way back to Jacobs' room the gift shop caught my eye. I still had fifteen bucks left over. I might as well get him something nice.

* * *

I was relieved that I was going home today. Already, they had me in and out of stuff, getting poked by needles… I couldn't take it anymore. Finally they sent me back to my room to get changed back to my old clothes instead of this stupid paper gown. Now I was stuck in this tiny ass room waiting for Carlisle to finally tell me what was wrong with me so I could get on with my life.

The knock at the door made me jump. I wasn't sure if it was because it scared me or because I was so scared of what was coming after that. Carlisle walked into the room, my chart in hand. "And how are we feeling to today?"

"Much better actually."

"Well that's good." His eyes never left the chart. "Well the good news is that you get to go home today." He didn't say anything after that, just sat down on a small backless chair.

"So what's the bad news?"

His golden eyes looked up at my own, I could tell he was harboring something behind them. "I really would rather wait for you father to come here…"

I cut him off with my desperate pleading. "Please Carlisle don't make me wait. I spent all night waiting for this; I can't wait anymore. Please." My eyes had begun to fill with the same salty water as they did last night. He bit his lip for a second and let out a hard sigh.

"I really would rather wait till your father was here but if you insist…" There was another long pause till he spoke again. I could feel the sweat running down my face at this point. "You have something called Cardiomyopathy." My mind was racing to figure out what that was. "It's a genetic condition where the walls of the heart become weakened and the heart itself becomes enlarged."

I must have stopped breathing because Carlisle grabbed me and shook me. "BREATHE JACOB!" I inhaled a sharp breath. "So what does this mean? Does Billy have this? Does Rachel?"

"No Billy wouldn't have this; the disorder is encoded on the X-chromosome… it would be passed on from your mother. Rachel might be carrying the gene but because she has two X's then she wouldn't be affected. You, having an X and a Y gene, are affected." I swallowed a hard lump in my throat.

"So is this fatal?"

"One out of three cases is…"

I felt the color drain from my face. I figured I was going to hit the floor if I didn't keep asking questions. "Is there anyway to fight it?"

"Well, I can put you on some anti-inflammatory drug but that will only help for so long. The only sure way to help it would be a heart transplant. The only problem with that is that organs are in demand and finding one would be tough. Also you have a very rare blood type; AB negative. But believe me Jacob, I will do everything in my power to find you a heart." The tears flowed freely; I didn't care if he saw me cry. He pulled me into a tight hug. "Don't worry Jacob, everything is going to work out fine."

I tried my best get choke the word out. "You… you… you just t…t…told me I have…have a death sentence."

"That is the furthest thing from the truth. I told you I'm going to do everything I can. So have no fear." He released me from his grip. I took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm myself down. "So, I will put you on the list and pull some string to get you what is needed. Have you figured out if you're going to tell Edward?" His question took me by surprise. I had always figured telling Edward but now I didn't know.

"I… I don't know. I mean I want him to know but I don't want him to worry. He already treats me like I'm going to break in his hands. Why give him any more reason to worry. What do you think I should do? You're not going to tell him are you?"

He scribbled something in my chart. "Well… as the father of your boyfriend… I think he has a right to know… but as your doctor I have no place in telling anyone but your family. The choice is up to you Jacob. You're free to go."

I started down the hallway but before I left I went back to my original room. I needed to get Edward's jacket for him. As I entered the room there he was. He was asleep in that little uncomfortable chair, his jacket draped over him like a blanket. I shook his arm to wake him. He stirred before his beautiful amber eyes looked at me.

"Hey." He said sleepily. "I came here last night and spent the night with you. Carlisle made me get breakfast and when I got back you were gone so I thought I would take a nap till you got back." He moved the jacket to hand me something. "I got you this from the gift shop. It's nothing much but I hope you like it." In his hand he held a single red rose. I took it in my hand and brought it to my nose. The flowery scent invaded my nose; it was nice to smell something besides the stale hospital air. "Thank you so much" tossing my arms around him I held him close to me. Feeling his strong arms around me made me forget everything.

"So" He placed a light kiss on my neck. "What" another on my jaw line. "Did" On my cheek. "Carlisle say," the last one on my lips. It felt like I hadn't kissed him in weeks. So strong yet gentle at the same time. He pulled away and asked again. "What did Carlisle say?"

My heart was pounding in my ears. I cared for Edward so much there really wasn't a need to make him worry… at least not now. Maybe another day another time, just not now, not after him spending the night and giving me a wonderful rose.

"Um… just a mix of exhaustion and dehydration. I'm fine." I faked a smile as much as I could. I wasn't sure if he accepted it as the truth or knew I was totally lying and was going to grill me about it later. Either way he let it go.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

* * *

Well that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope everyone has a Happy Holiday… Merry Christmas… whatever the occasion. Love you all please review.

Next chapter is Christmas! And we learn all about Edward and James' past!!! GASP!


	9. Last Christmas

So I'm totally at a crossroad with my story. I had everything planned out for what was going to happen and now I totally have another way to end it. Totally torn between the two. I have argument for both sides already; some people want to see the original ending and some people would rather see the new one. This is all, of course, unintentional so I still don't know what's going to happen.

This is a long chapter. Its all Christmas day and we will learn of Christmas Past. This is pretty great.

Thank you all for your reviews I hope you enjoy this one. It's a biggie.

Chapter title = Last Christmas by Wham! Or Cascada… I like the Cascada one better. I think its self-explanatory.

Last Christmas  
_I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

_Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well  
it's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
"Merry Christmas"  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again_

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

* * *

CRAP

CRAP!

CRAP!!!!!!!!!

It's been a month. A month since I hit the floor in gym class. A month since I found out I had a genetic condition that would most likely kill me (I like to think on the bright side of things.) And a month since Alice told me Edward was getting me an amazing Christmas gift. I still haven't gotten him anything.

Nothing had come of the heart problem… yet. After I was on the anti-inflammatory Carlisle gave me the a-okay to stay in gym class. I hadn't talked to anyone about it yet, not Bella, not Alice, and especially not Edward. Carlisle basically twisted my arm to tell my family. Rachel did exactly what I thought she would-the one reason why I didn't want to tell anyone-she burst into tears and cried for what seemed like hours. Seeing her like that made me want to rip my heart out of my chest myself. Billy had less of an exaggerated expression. He was just very quite for some time, listening to Carlisle explaining everything and finally spoke up asking what options there were and how much time was still left, a question I didn't even think of myself. Carlisle looked uneasy and finally answered seven months would be the longest he'd like to see me go without a transplant. This answer caused Rachel to break down even more, considering people spend years on those list before, if ever, getting a new organ.

The day I came back, the school was a flutter; everyone asking me questions of what happened and how I felt and if I needed help. After about the twentieth time getting asked I grew very sick of it. Even worse was James asking as we played our team games.

"So what happened? Cuz you looked like shit when you hit the floor." He swung his racket, hitting the birdie to the other team's side, scoring another point for us.

"_Just like I said, it was just dehydration and exhaustion." This time I swung for the birdie but totally missed it._

"_BULLSHIT!" he said getting closer to me so no one could hear his voice. "I've seen dehydration and exhaustion, and I don't care what any celebrity magazine tells you, those two never happen at the same time. So why don't you quit pullin' my dick and tell me the truth." His cold eyes could see right thought my lies._

"_Wow what a colorful expression." I leaned over to see if Edward was looking at us. He was helping one of the girls with her swing, her trying to press her body into his. "And if you really have to know…" I hesitated for a second. James seemed to be a neutral party. He wasn't that good of a friend so he wouldn't get to worried but he was still someone who was getting to know me so he would do whatever he wanted to get my trust. "I have some crazy heart problem and I'm probably going to die within the next year. Does that answer your question?"_

_His eyes scanned my face but his expression never changed. He knew I was telling the truth this time. He pulled his face a little bit away from mine and wrenched his neck around to take a quick glance as Edward and then back to me. "So does he know?" Nodding his head in Edward's direction._

_I shook my head. "No, I didn't have the heart to tell him… no pun intended. I didn't want him to have to worry about it." He seemed to accept that answer._

"_Makes sense. Edward does tend to be very overprotective, especially of you, and I think if you told him then he would just wig out a little more." With that he went back to the game._

"_Wow you've had the calmest reaction of anyone who know."_

"_Well who knows?" He hit the birdie over the net landing an ace on the other court._

"_Well my dad… and sister… and Carlisle Cullen since he was my doctor." Another ace and the game was finally over. He came over and gave me a strong and hard high five. _

"_I'm honored that you decided to tell me and believe me," He ran his finger across his lips like he was zipping. "It's our secret."_

After that, people seemed to forget I had passed out. Either that or I just started tuning them out more so then before. The days passed in a breeze. Snow pounded and covered the ground like it was no one's business. It seemed that everyday I was shoveling the sidewalk until I finally decided to give it up and let it pile up. It wasn't long till Rachel was back from school for Winter Break and Rebecca decided that her and her husband would grace us with their presence this Christmas. Barf.

Here I am, sleeping on the couch because Rebecca needed a place to sleep, so I got kicked out of my room. Now it was Christmas Eve and I still didn't have a present for Edward. The clock read about twelve thirty when I went into Rachel's room freaking out. She was reading the book version of _Early Evening, _the movie Edward and I saw on our, what I guess you could call, first date.

"Come have a seat and tell me what's going on." She put her bookmark on the page she was reading and placed it on the nightstand. I sat down on the feathery soft mattress, legs pulled to my chest.

"So I'm totally screw. I waited so long to get Edward something and now I have nothing and tomorrow is Christmas and I'm freaking out. I HAVE NOTHING!" she just laughed and my panicked words and expression.

"Calm down… Now does he expect you to buy him something really nice?"

"No… he said he would love it if I make him something."

"Well that's it." She gently swung the pillow at me hitting me in the head. "Make him something that will up make him swoon over you. Something that will sum up everything in your relationship."

"Yeah but what could do that?" I asked as I buried my face in the pillow I was just hit with. I felt her hand begin to tug at my foot. I looked up and she was pulling on my rainbow anklet that my mom had made me. That was when inspiration hit me like a lightning bolt. I finally felt the wheels turn or the light bulb finally click on illuminating all of the darkness that was clouding my brain. I smacked myself in the head now, not out of frustration, but because I felt like a dumbass.

"Thank you so much, but if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." I rummaged through some of the boxes that sat in the downstairs closet. Finally, at the bottom of the one of them I found it. The case of hemp ribbons that my mother always kept filled to the brim with different colors, beads, letters, and other stuff. I worked as fast as I could and as efficiently as I could, trying my best not to mess up but I had to go back a couple of times. By the time I got finished the clock said something like three-thirty AM.

XXXXXX

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" was what I woke up to as my sister, Rachel, jumped up and down on the couch I was sleeping on. My groggy eyes opened to her eccentric face. She was always like a child when it came to Christmas. I rubbed my bloodshot eyes and tried to cover my head with my blanket but she wasn't having it. She ripped the cover off me. "Get up, we have to open gifts."

"But I didn't even get you anything… and I told you not to get me anything. You know I hate when people give me stuff but I can't get them anything."

"I know." She grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the cold hardwood floor. A slight pain shot up my back but it faded quickly. "But I didn't listen to you… I mean if Edward could get you something then you better believe I'm gonna get you something. And don't worry about Dad; I have him covered from the both of us. That's the reason I stayed home for Thanksgiving, I picked up a couple of hours at work so 'we' could give him a gift." At this point there was no going back to sleep so I sat down by the tree next to Rachel who wasted no time sorting out presents.

"Here, I got this one for you." She tossed it to me. It was small but felt like it had some weight to it, wrapped in some rainbow wrapping paper and a bright shimmering blue bow on top and matching curly bits of ribbon under the bow itself.

"I thought you would appreciate the paper. Go ahead and open it. I'm sure no one else will mind. This one is just from me." I tore at the small package. Underneath all the wrapping and tape and ribbons was a brand new, shiny, electric blue iPod nano. I almost dropped it out of pure shock.

"Rach, I can't take this. This had to cost a fortune and I'll feel really guilty if I don't get you anything." I tired to hand it to her but she threw her hands up in defense.

"Don't you dare try and give that back to me now. I got if for you because I knew you wanted one. Now take the damn gift and get over it. It's not about getting gifts it's about giving and I feel like giving some damn good ones this year." I looked down at the tiny electronic in my hand. It was something I really wanted but I knew that Rachel worked hard for the money to get it and I didn't want her wasting it on me. Before I could come up with a retort to her words she has stepped away from the tree and into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. I got up from my seated position and ran into the kitchen, threw my arms around her and pulled her into the tightest hug I could.

"Thank you so much. It is what I wanted." She tried her best to squeak out a response but I hugged the air out of her, like I was smashing one of those chew toys that make noise. "Sorry" I said as I dropped my arms.

"I'm just glad you love it. I love seeing that smile on your face when you're just so happy. I really warms my heart… Let's see Edward beat that." She said with her loud laughs.

"What's all this noise I hear?" Billy announced as he came into the kitchen. "I heard some loud thud and it woke me up… but I guess what I should be saying is Merry Christmas!" He threw out his arms for us to give him a hug. We both walked over to him and one by one gave him a large bear hug.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy!" Rachel said returning back to the food.

"Merry Christmas, Dad." He patted me on the back.

"Well I was hoping that we could wait till your sister was up but I see that you two couldn't help yourselves. I don't know why I'm surprised, you two could never wait for anyone."

After about another half-hour, Rebecca and her husband finally rose out of bed. First they decided that we should all eat breakfast as a family. As we sat there laughing, thinking about the Christmases that had passed I couldn't help but feel like there was a void without my mother being there. She was the one who always got up before everyone else to make food and the aromas of it would waft to you and wake you from your slumber. It just didn't seem like the same holiday without her. I looked at the faces of my family. I could tell that each and every single one of them was thinking the same thing. We all missed her; this was only our second Christmas without her. The last one wasn't much of a holiday, no one felt like celebrating anything. I raised my glass of hot chocolate.

"A toast." Everyone else raised their mugs with mine. "To Mom. It's just not the same without her." We all clinked our glasses before drinking the hot beverage.

"Let's get to those gifts." My dad said as he wheeled away from the table and into the living room. We all filed out of the room after him.

"Here Daddy, this one is from all of us." Rachel lugged a large package up from the floor and onto his lap. I felt bad for her saying that it was from all of us. I had no money to pay for anything and I doubt Rebecca would have pitched in but I might be wrong, Rachel usually only said it would be from her and I if that was the case. Billy started to tear off the paper to reveal a large, fire engine red tackle box. "Open it up." The inside was filled with, what looked like hundreds of different brand new fishing lures, bobbers and spools of fishing line.

"Well thank you all. I knew I had wonderful kids but I didn't think I was that great to deserve something as amazing as this."

"Oh Daddy, of course you deserve it. We all knew how much you loved fishing with Charlie so we knew it was the best thing for you." She elbowed me in the ribs and I started nodding in agreement.

"Well thank you all." We all gave him a hug again. After that we all tore into our presents. Rebecca was pretty excited when she got a nice set of knives for her apartment and other cooking utensils. She always wanted to be a great chef so I guess Dad thought it would be a good encouragement. Rachel got plenty of nice clothes from Dad and Rebecca. I got some choice DVDs that I love, some video games that I couldn't wait to bust open and spend a good couple of hours being a lazy gamer and some nice new clothes as well.

I went to go try them on: A nice new dark pair of jeans that showed off my butt very nicely (if I do say so myself), a black polo shirt, and a nice leather (well fake leather) jacket. All I needed was some sunglasses and I would look totally badass.

As I was about to go back downstairs my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller I.D. Edward was calling me already.

"Hey Sexy, Merry Christmas," I said answering the phone.

"Well thanks, I must say you're pretty sexy yourself." A female voice said back from the other side of the speaker.

"Alice? What's up, I thought it was Edward."

"I'm calling from his phone since mine is up in my room. I just wanted to find out when you're coming over here. We're all excited to give you your gifts… plus Bella is here and she wants to give you her gift." I could hear Bella yelling 'Merry Christmas' to me from the background. One certain word in Alice's sentence. _Gift__**s**_! If Edward got me more then one I was going to put the smack down on him.

"Why is Bella there so early?"

"Charlie had to work so she come over here for gifts. You should see what she got. It's really pretty."

"So what did you mean by _GIFTS_? Are you telling me that Edward got me more then one?"

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to say anything. Well anyways, don't be mad at him; just get over here when you can. Gotta go bye!" She hastily hung up the phone before I snapped at her for Edwards's generosity. I just sighed; stuffing the phone in the new pocket of my jeans grabbed my wallet and went downstairs. Rachel let out a 'woot woot woot' as I walked down the stairs. "Wow, you look hot! All you need is some new shoes and you would be set… what size do you wear?" She asked looking at my old ragged off-white sneaker.

"Don't you dare! You've done enough, but Dad, do you mind if I go over to Edward's for a while? I guess him, Alice, and Bella have gifts for me I want to give them theirs." My father's face was less then excited to hear this.

"Sure, but could you help me with something in the kitchen." I agreed as I walked into the kitchen behind him.

"What do you need help with?"

"Well… nothing really… I just want to ask you, don't you think you're spending too much time with Edward. I mean he's a nice kid, don't get me wrong, but I think that you should be looking out for more. You know, Bella is such a pretty girl and you've known her a really long time…" I couldn't take his words… at least not today. Any other day I would take them with a grain of salt but not today.

"Please Dad, not today. I just can't do it today. I love you but today is definitely not the day for this." I turned my back to him and walked out the door into the frigid air. The sky was clear for once so the sun was shining brightly off the show as I rode down the black and slippery pavement to the Cullen house.

When I pulled up to their house it looked dazzling in the snow. Their lights were strung from every part of visible hanging place possible. I figured Alice was behind that; when she wanted to do something she went all out. A large wreath hung on the door with a large red bow that trailed down from the bottom. After waiting a couple of seconds after knocking on the door I was greeted by Edward, wearing a red Santa hat and carrying mistletoe. His grabbed me and dipped me with one arm while the other held the small plant above us. "Merry Christmas," he said in a deep, sexy voice before placing a large holiday kiss on me. It was a good thing he was holding me because my knees would have given out if I were standing. After he let me breath again, we walked into the house and I was ambushed by the rest of his family, showering me in hugs and Merry Christmases. The smell of Esme's cooking perfumed the air. If I hadn't eaten already I would be digging in.

The living room was covered in wrapping paper from various gifts that had been opened before my arrival. "So did you get anything good?" Edward asked me as I looked at the extra large tree that filled the room, donned with many different ornaments and golden garland, which, I wouldn't be surprised if it was made of real gold.

"Oh I got some movies and games. Rachel got me a really nice iPod. I felt bad because I couldn't get her anything. And I got these nice clothes." I took off my leather jacket and placed in on the coat rack by the door.

"Well I must say your family knows how to dress you. You look pretty rockin' in the jacket," He leaned closer now to make sure no one could hear him. "And those jeans make your ass look irresistible." I just laughed and swatted his hands away when he tried his best to grab it.

"So are you ready for your gifts?" He asked. I just rolled my eyes. Alice must have told him she let it slip because he was trying to cover up that there was more then one.

"I hope you didn't spend too much on me." He just placed a finger over my mouth and took my hand leading me to the large piano that was always in the room. He sat down on the bench and slid me in next to him. He placed his fingers on the keys and started to play something that sounded like a graceful and gentle lullaby. It was beautiful and breathtaking. It was almost like he had turned himself into sound and his beautiful face was filling the air with what sounded like notes played on golden keys and written by the gods themselves. He kept his eyes closed as he played and I'm glad he did or he would see me start to tear up more and more with every note he played.

When he finally stopped and looked at me he smiled as if he was happy I was crying. He ran his finger over my cheek and wiped the tears away. "Did you like it?"

"Yes, that was lovely. What was it?"

He just smiled another dazzling smile. "It's original… I wrote it for you… I call it Jacob's Lullaby." If the tears weren't flowing before they sure were now. To buy something was one thing but to write music that was so amazingly, awe-inspiring it warms you in a totally different way. I hadn't noticed that his family was all standing around the piano, watching my reaction.

"Didn't Edward ever tell you he played the piano?" Esme asked in her sweet voice. I just shook my head; I was still at a loss for words.

"Well if that didn't show you how much I care for you maybe this will." He pulled out a small white box from his pocket and handed it to me. It was topped with a tiny red bow. This reminded me of Rachel's gift; so small but still packing a lot of punch. I lifted the top of the box and felt the tears flow down my face like never before. Inside was the locket; the golden locket with the heart at the end that we had seen at the mall on our first 'date'. I tried to get some words of gratitude out of my throat but they wouldn't leave, they were stuck, still blocked by all the shock. He lifted it up and opened it. Inside, on one side, was a picture of him. The other side had an inscription in tiny letters.

_This Locket  
Your Beautiful Smile  
My Heart  
Three things that  
Will always Belong to you_

"Do you like it?" He asked. I still couldn't get the words to leave my mouth.

"I think he's gone catatonic!" Alice said as she waved her hand in front of my face. I finally was able to muscle out some small words. "It's gorgeous." He unclasped the chain and put it around my neck. The small gold heart landed directly over my own. My cheeks burned and tingled as he placed a kiss on them as his family watched with doughy eyes. My face felt like it was on fire. I tried by best to hold back the tears of happiness.

"Come on now, let's give them some room," Esme said as she pulled her family away from where we were sitting and back towards the large evergreen. I held the locket in my hand again. It was even more stunning the second time around looking at it. "I really hope that's what you wanted."

Hearing his words finally gave me the strength to talk again. "Edward, this is all too much. I mean the song was one thing but this," I clutched the small gilded item in my hand. "This is all so much. I really hope you didn't spend too much money on it. I just don't think I deserve it." He put his fingers over my lips again.

"No, you listen to me Jacob Black. You deserve everything you received. You are a wonderful person." He kissed me softly. "And I don't even want to hear you say you don't deserve a gift ever again."

"Well I just want you to know that your gifts totally blows mine out of the water."

"As long as it's from your heart, that's all that matters." I reached into my back pocket to pull out the bracelet I had made him. His face seemed to light up when I pulled I out. "Here, I thought you would like it. I made it last night." It was a simple beige hemp bracelet with seven large, different colored beads intertwined into it. In the middle it there were three smaller white beads that read '_E&J_'. Edward let out a small giggle when he saw this. "E&J? You mean like the brandy?"

I just swatted him on the arm. "No you jerk, I mean Edward and Jacob… but that is pretty funny."

He looked down at the small trinket with elated eyes as he attached it around his wrist. "I think it's amazing. Thank you so much… I love it." He gave me a strong hug and a peck on the cheek before we got up from the bench and joined his family on the couch. Rosalie was gleaming over an amazingly and shockingly huge diamond on a ring Emmett just gave her.

"Yes, I will marry you," she squealed as she threw her arms around his neck and placed a huge kiss on his large lips. Edward just rolled his eyes. "Big shocker" he whispered to me.

"Here Jacob," Bella said turning to me. "I got this for you. It's not much but I thought it was really cute." I opened the small gift box and there was a tiny charm bracelet with a tiny blood red apple hanging from it. Inscribed was the word '_Best_'. She lifted up her arm. On her wrist sat a matching bracelet with a tiny apple that said '_Friends_'. "Now we both have one. I thought the apple was cute. Almost like we're forbidden fruit. Oh and look at this." She lifted up her wrist to show me a small bracelet with a small a pink heart diamond dangling at the end of it. My eyes almost popped out of my head. It must have been five carats if that was real. "Do you like it? Alice got me it."

"It's stunning. Oh here." I pulled her small little anklet out of my pocket. It looked just like mine, rainbow string and just big enough to get around the circumference of her ankle.

"This one is for you Alice." I tossed her one that looked identical to Bell's. I took the most time on Edward's but I still thought this would be good to make them something. "Oh, thanks." She reluctantly took it from me. I could tell she didn't have anything for me but I didn't care, Rachel was right, it was about giving.

After a while of watching the Cullen's open up their amazing gifts I started to feel a little weary. I didn't feel right to just leave my family but I was having so much more fun here then I would just sitting at home. Emmett asked me 'where his rainbow jewelry was.' It made us all laugh. Soon Edward started to drag me towards the stairs.

"Come on, you're last gift is upstairs." I was about to throw a hissy fit but he stopped me telling me that 'this one is different.' Once we entered his room it seemed to happen in a blur. Instantly, his lips were on mine and he had pushed me down to the bed. He pinned my hands over my head and kissed my neck in a way that sent chills down my spine.

"Now I know we've talked about this," He started as his hands moved from my own and to my belt as they started to undo it from the buckle. "And I know that you want to keep your virginity until a really special time," My belt was open and now his hands were working on button and zipper of my jeans. "I respect that, but you know," my pants were open and his hand was rubbing my hardened member outside of my boxers. "There are always different things we can do so we don't compromise that. I just want to feel your body…" a quick gasp escaped my lips as pleasure ran through my body. His hand was like magic on me. "But this is up to you… do you want to keep going? This is my gift to you… you don't have to do anything you don't want to…"

"GOD YES!" I screamed as a jolt of passion rushed through me. At this point there was no way I could say no. A large, devilish grin painted its way across his face. He lifted up my shirt and started kissing my stomach, his hand never stopping its up-and-down motion. His tongue danced on my abs, kissing its way lower and lower until he reached the waistband of my boxers. His hands worked quickly in tugging them down, leaving me completely exposed while he kneeled in front of me. He smiled his beautiful smile once he saw how much I was enjoying this. "You're a big boy Jakey!"

Those were his final words before his lips wrapped around my erection. The second I felt his warm mouth on my privates I about lost it. His hand still held me at the base of my shaft as his mouth moved up and down, working the rest. I had never felt so much intensity in my entire life. I knew he was getting pleasure in just watching me squirm underneath his power. My hands clung to the blanket and I bit my lip as I tried my best not to scream out of pure bliss. His free hand ran its way up to my stomach just feeling my muscles clench at every movement of his dancing tongue. One of my hands found its way to his bronze hair and tugged on a tuff of hair. My hands began to force him to move faster, his head bobbing up and down my cock. It was coming… more like I was. I felt the urge for my body to release. He knew it too as he increased everything he was doing. That was the final nail in the coffin. I threw my head back and let out loud moans of pleasure, as my body was rocked with pure ecstasy. Every muscle tightened, my toes curled, and my eyes rolled in the back of my head as my seed was released into Edward's awaking mouth. I heard him choke down every drop until I was finally done shooting. He got off his knees and joined me on the bed.

"How's that for a gift?" he huffed out as he tired to catch his breath.

"I don't think there are words to describe how amazing that was." I tried my best to try and relax after such a stimulating experience. After laying there for a while, my body still exposed to the world, I pulled my boxers and jeans back up and crawled into bed next to Edward. After such a draining affair, we were both almost lifeless. My eyelids grew heavy from the mix of little sleep and sexual seduction and I slept in his arms.

* * *

I woke up before Jacob did. Looking out the large glass windows the were the walls to my room I could see that we had slept the day away. It was already dark outside. It was only five PM. I looked down at the adorable boy sleeping next to me, so calm and beautiful when he slept. It was like nothing bad could touch him in his dreams. I ran my fingers through his longer locks. He hadn't cut his hair since I met him and now it was down to his chin. I loved the way it made him look so much older then he was and still so innocent at the same time. I kissed his forehead, causing him to stir and his eyelids to flutter open.

"Hey sleepy." I said as I place another kiss on his lips.

"What time is it?" He asked still trying to break from his sleep.

"Its just after five. Just lay back down."

"I can't. I have to get up. I thought I would be home by now but what's the point of going home now, I've already been here all day." He stood up from the bed and stretched out his arms a little bit. We didn't go back to sleep. Instead we started setting up the PS3 I got from Carlisle and Esme. As we played, the time drifted away. Alice, Bella, Emmett, and Jasper all joined us; each of us switched the controllers. I didn't notice until after Alice and Bella left that room that it was already ten o'clock but we kept playing. Jacob was like a master at video games, almost crushing me in every game we played.

"Wow, you're damn good. I think you're better then James." The words just escaped from my mouth without thinking. Jacob looked at me with those questioning eyes. He paused the game and turned to face me. "I've been wondering," He started. "And please give this to me as a gift. One more can't hurt."

"Give you what?"

"Will you tell me about you and James. You told me that you would tell me but another time and I really would like to know so I could understand everything that fuels your anger towards him." I felt angry at the fact that Jacob really wanted to pry into my past but I had no reason to keep it from him. I did promise to tell him about it some day and when he looked at me with those puppy dog eyes I couldn't resist.

"Ok but you better be able to sit for a while because this story is a long one." He just nodded and stared at me waiting for me to start.

"I guess I should start to when we first moved here. That was about three years ago. I was just a freshman. The first day of school is when we met. We had the same biology class. He was a nice new face considering I was still very shy and he wasn't in the least.

"Name's James. Nice to meet you." He put out his hand and I took it in my own and shook it. "Edward… Edward Cullen."

"_So you're new. How are you enjoying the school so far?" He took a seat next to me as other kids started to file into class._

"_It's OK. Your the first person I've talked to." He laughed._

"_Well, I'm very honored to be the first."_

"He was smooth, suave, and knew just what to say. But I soon came out of my shell and everything we did, became somewhat of a friendly rivalry. We knew we could take each other on, always trying to best one another. It was fun to say the least. We pushed each other to work harder but we were always friends. Best friends. We spent almost every moment together." My face turned heavy as I thought of the next words that would pass my lips.

"But things changed. Once I realized that I was gay, I started to grow more and more attracted to him. When I came out, I didn't tell him I liked him, but he still pretty much turned his back on me. I was alone again. That's when I ran away. He was the reason I ran away. He was the reason I started doing drugs and drinking. I wanted to numb everything. Just trying to get rid of it all." Jacob looked like a little sponge, absorbing everything and clinging onto every word I spewed out. My body warmed up. I was sweating getting closer to the darker times that lied ahead.

"So I guess the next thing is my life on my own. I lived on the streets pretty much for about three or four months. A lot of it is a blur but I do remember that first couple of weeks. I met this guy named Laurent… he was more or less a drug dealer but a really nice guy. He knew everything about living on the streets. He said I reminded him a lot of himself when he was my age. There was a huge abandoned building where he and all his 'boys' lived. I was only one of the about fifteen kids that lived with him. I wasn't a permanent resident… they had to do things to stay there."

"What kinds of things?" Jacob asked. I just gave him a looked and he understood. "Oh, I see."

"Yeah… he wouldn't let me do that. He said I was special to him. Well, special enough that once I finally decided I had enough of all the drugs and drinking he got three of the guys to beat the living shit out of me. That's when James found me."

I was rolling around in pain. Surely some of my ribs had been broken in the process of getting the crap knocked out of me. Loud gasp of pain flew from the throat as I tried to move.

"_Hey, are you alright?" A curious but familiar voice asked. Hands rolled me on my side. There was the face of the one I once crushed on. "Holy shit! Edward? Is that you?" He lifted me from my position on the ground and helped me stand._

"_James… what are you doing here?" the taste of blood lingered on my tongue as I talked. He held me up, my arm around his shoulder, till we sat down at a near by bench. He looked me over, his eyes filled with something that looked like guilt "So what happened to you? One day you just disappeared."_

_I felt the acid words build up and start to burn my tongue. "It was your fault!" I said in a sour voice. "It's your fault that I left. You turned your back on me. You left me because of what I am. Something I couldn't control." I looked at him. He was staring down at his shoes._

"_Say something." I spat out. I wanted him to be in pain. I wanted him to suffer from his guilt. I wanted my face to haunt his dreams. I wanted him feel like shit but all he did was agree. "You're right."_

"_What?" I wasn't expecting his agreement._

"_I said you were right. I shouldn't have reacted like that. You were my best friend and I cast you out into the cold because of something you had no control over. I know why. I was so scared that you were gay because I was scared that I was just the same." He started to laugh an almost sarcastic laugh. "And here's the funny part. I AM. I'm just the same. A big queer."_

_I restrained my hands from wrapping around his throat. How could he do something like that when he was in the same boat? But I kept my temper under control. His phone rang. He talked on it for a couple of seconds before hanging up and turning back to me._

"_Hey I gotta go but here," He reached into his pocket and handed me a fifty-dollar bill. "Maybe this will help." he got up from the bench to walk away but stopped. "You should really come home. Your parents have been looking for you." With that he was gone. I knew I had to see my family. Even just a peek at their happy faces would give me enough energy to stay alive._

"After that I came home; that's when they unleashed on me."

I crept as quietly as I could into the darkened house. Every step sounded like bombs dropping. I tried to move as quietly as I could but it was no hope. Before I was even steps into the living room the light flashed on and there was Esme standing there in her robe with a baseball bat in hand. She looked at me and tears instantly grew in her eyes. "Edward?" She stepped closer to me. I wanted to run as fast as I could but my feet felt like cement. She ran the back of her hand over my cheek. Her face looked as if she has just seen a ghost.

"_What's going on…" Carlisle ran down the stairs with a golf club but stopped when he saw me standing there. He dropped the club and it hit the ground with a loud clunk. He walked next to Esme and they both just stared at me. Nothing was said, they just stared with horrified eyes. "Where have you been?" Esme asked me an in straining voice._

_I pulled my face away from her hands. "I'm sorry, I can't stay." Turning away from them, I headed for the door but Carlisle grabbed me and pulled me onto the couch. I would have fight back but my ribs still ached from my ass beating. "Stay there!" his finger pointed in my face. Esme ran up the stairs and soon came back down with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, all of them shocked to see me. Everyone sat or stood around me, asking me for my story._

"_WHY WOULD YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT?!" Rosalie screamed as her anger boiled over after I told them where I had been for so long._

"_I can't tell you." I didn't want to. I looked down at my feet ashamed of the reason._

"_Please Edward." Esme kneeled down in front me taking my chin in her hands. "I want to know why you would do something so insane. No matter what it is, we love you." We were both crying at this point._

"_Because I didn't want you to be ashamed of me being gay."_

"And after that I stayed home. I went back to school and worked my ass off so I could pass to the next grade. I still had to do some summer school but it was easy and I was back on track by the time school started again in the fall."

"Wow… but that still doesn't explain what happened to make you hate James." Jacob said still drawn in deep to the story.

"I'm getting there. I told you it was a long story. Anyways," I cleared my throat, as I was getting all scratchy and dry from talking so much. "So once I was back and readjusted to everything, I decided that James and I could be friends again and it worked out great."

We both pressed the buttons on my PS2 as rapidly as we could, each trying our best to beat the other. James' character delivered the final blow killing my person. "Shit! You win again."

_He just smiled an evil smile. "Well you know how I do." His eyes seemed to travel over my body. "How about this, next round whoever wins gets to make the other do whatever they want. Sound good?" I just nodded as another round started. I fought as hard as I could but it was still no use, he beat me without even breaking a sweat._

"_HAHA that's game." He shouted as loud as he could. "Now for my victory."_

"_Ok what do I have to do?"_

_He bend down, his face only a couple of inches from my own. "Kiss me." At first I hesitated. I knew James was gay but we hadn't talked about it much since then and I wasn't sure if this would make things awkward but I did it anyways. His lips tasted like cherries. I had never been kissed like that; there was so much intensity, so much to it then just a simple peck on the lips._

"Once that happened we started dating… you can close your mouth." Jacob's jaw dropped when he heard my words. "Yeah. It was pretty hot and heavy for while. Christmas was something else. He gave me some stuff that I can't even remember now. That New Year's was the first time I ever made love to someone. We were pretty cool but he started to change." Now my body seemed to feel like it was on fire at what I was about to spill out. "He started treating me like I was less then nothing…" I swallowed hard.

"What happened?"

My brain worked fast as I thoughts back but decided it would be best not tell him what fully happened. "He cheated on me… with someone I believe you're very familiar with… I'm not telling who it is." I stopped Jacob because he could get the gossip like a teenage girl. "But it destroyed me… That was until you came into my life." I touched his sweet face with my fingertips. "And that is why James and I do not get along. Any questions?"

Jacob seemed to be in shock again. He just shook his head. There came a knock on the door that startled us both. Bella and Alice were there in the hall. "Hey Jake, I'm going home right now. If you wanna throw your bike in the back of my truck, I'll give you a ride."

"Sure." He pulled me closer, pressing his hot lips on mine. "Thank you so much for everything. I'll call you tomorrow." With that him and Bella left down the hall leaving Alice and I alone.

"You two were talking for quite a while. What was all that about?"

"I told him about last Christmas with James… well I told him everything about James…"

She raised a carious eyebrow. "Everything?"

"Well I told him about how he cheated but I didn't tell him about the abuse." Alice just shook her head. "Good night and Merry Christmas"

* * *

DAMN THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER! I've been working on this for so long. I hope you liked. Please tell me in your reviews.


	10. Danger Zone

So here is chapter 10! The chapter where everything starts going sour. First we learn a little bit about Emmett's past. He's one of the only people who I haven't really talked about his past. And we learn that 'other person' who James cheated with. You know at first it was going to be someone totally different but I went a different way.

Then after that we have a fun party that isn't going to end well. Just read and find out why.

Song Title = **Danger Zone** by **Gwen Stefani.** Great song I think it works perfectly.

_I can't imagine how hard it must be, to be you  
Adopting all your history, it's hard being me too  
Are your secrets where you left them  
Cause now your ghosts are mine as well  
I think it's time I met them and I think it's time you tell_

_And you should have told me when you met me  
All these things I should know  
I should have asked, we should have talked  
About this so long ago_

_It's not fair, it's not fair  
And don't leave me here  
How's this happening to me  
It feels so lonely here_

_We are in a mess, a danger zone  
What will happen next, you never know  
We are in a mess, a danger zone_  
_What will happen next, you never know_

* * *

"WOULD YOU MOVE YOUR ASS A LITTLE FASTER?!" Emmett asked as he pounded his huge fist on my bathroom door. I flinched with every bang of his fist on the wood.

"I'm almost ready," I shouted back from inside the tiny room. Tonight was New Year's Eve and Edward decided that he didn't have time to pick me up because Alice was forcing him to decorate so he told Emmett to come and get me. I had no problem with this expect the fact that Emmett was one of the most impatient people in the world and he was now yelling at me because I wanted to take my time. I ran a comb through my wet hair; it was getting long. I decided to let it grow since I think it looks better and I think Edward would like it that was. It was now down to my chin. Maybe a little longer and it will be great.

Putting deodorant on, brushing my teeth and throwing on a shirt I left the room to come face to face with the bear of a teenager. "Done yet?" He asked rising an eyebrow. I just walked past him to my room. I grabbed the locket that Edward gave me and put it on, the bag of clothes I would wear tomorrow and came back into the hall. "Ok now I'm ready."

Walking down the stairs I locked the back door behind me and climbed into Emmett's huge truck. He sped out of the driveway as I was still trying to fasten the many buckles. I stared out the window. The trees passed by in a blur; he drove just like Edward. I had never been alone with Emmett before and it wasn't anything less then awkward.

Emmett cleared his throat and it dragged me out of my thoughts. "Can I ask you something?" I just nodded my head.

"So what's it like to be…" His words trailed off as if there was something inside his throat holding back the rest of his question. "Ya know," it took me a second to realize what exactly he was getting at. I my stiffened at his question, I never had anyone really ask me that. "I mean, how do you decide who's the guy and who's the girl?" That part made me laugh.

"Well… I mean… its nothing really that different. First off we're both guys so we don't have to decide that… and it's a lot harder to find someone who you like and is the same." He nodded, listening to every word.

"So you're not into like every guy you see?"

I just laughed again. "Are you into every girl you see?"

A large smile came across his face. "HELLS YEAH! But I got the best looking one of all." I just rolled my eyes.

"So I know you think my brother is hot… but what about me?" His questions were now getting a little weird and took me by surprise. Emmett was a very good-looking guy but at this point he is more like a brother to me. Maybe if I had met Emmett first and if his girlfriend wouldn't rip me a new one then maybe something could have happened. But at this point, never.

"Well…" I swallowed hard. "You a very good looking guy, don't get me wrong, but you're just not my type. Are you trying to tell me something?" He just laughed louder this time. Then it hit me; what if Emmett was the one, the one that broke up Edward and James. It couldn't be. He would never do anything like that especially to his own brother. I mean he isn't even gay… is he? He is asking me some weird questions

"Emmett… since you asked me some questions, can I ask you one?"

"Sure, shoot."

"I'm not really sure how to start this… but were you the one that broke James and Edward up? Edward told me that James cheated on him with someone I knew and those questions you're asking all weird questions I just wanted to know." I closed my eyes and braced for his fist to connect with my nose. But after about a minute of nothing I opened my eyes to Emmett a mere couple of inches from my face. My surprise caused me to jump back. His laugh bellowed out like a roar. I relaxed back into the seat.

"Are you kidding? I would never do that do Edward."

"Then why were you asking me all those questions?"

He just shrugged. "I just like to know that I'm attractive. Edward is always been the best looking and Alice is beautiful. Sometime I feel like I just don't belong with them. I mean there was time after those two came out that I started questioning my own sexuality." Things just got a little more interesting. I nodded my head so he knew I was listening. "I mean, if both of them were gay, then was I? It only lasted about a month or two and I finally realized that I wasn't… but that wasn't till after I kissed a guy… which later turned out to be the same guy who broke up James and Ed." My heart was pounding with anticipation. For the past week I had been trying to get a name out of Edward but he wouldn't budge. He must have gotten to Alice because she wouldn't say a word.

"Who?" I questioned hoping that Emmett would be gullible enough to spill the beans. I just wanted a name. A name so I could place it with a face. I felt like I was doing a thousand-piece puzzle and there was one big missing piece.

"Uhhh…" He hesitated. "I'm not sure if I should tell you. If Edward didn't tell you then there has to be a reason why."

"Please Emmett." I cupped my hands together. I would be on my knees begging if we weren't in a car. He just sighed. "Ok… but if you say anything to Edward I will beat the living shit out of you. Got it?" I nodded, wide eyed from the change in his tone.

"Mike Newton." He said. If I had been drinking water at that point I would have spit it out all over the windshield.

"HOLY SHIT! Mike Newton is gay? James had sex with Mike? YOU KISSED MIKE?" My head filled with so many questions. Emmett was so calm about everything.

"Haha, yeah I kissed him. This was a long time ago… before Rose and I were a thing. It was just after Edward came home. I remember just feeling so weird, not sure of what I wanted or what I was into. I just remember walk down the halls looking at everyone and not sure who was turning me on. I had heard stuff flying around about Mike. You know, the usual stuff. I guess in high school everyone questions everyone else's sexuality. Anyways I slipped a note into his locker totally telling him to meet me at the football game that Friday.

_The air was so chilly; I could see my breath as I waited behind the bleachers filled with people. I wanted to talk to him in a public place so that things wouldn't get too weird. I waited, my hands in my pockets. What was taking him so long? I had been here for fifteen minutes. I'll give him another ten and then I'm out of here._

"_Hey" I heard a soft voice call. I turned to see his baby face and bright blue eyes staring at me, a slight half smile on his face. He was wearing his school jacket, his fist clenched tightly inside the pockets._

"_Hey" I said, the smile across my face. "I'm guessing you got the note?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah… I was a little unsure about all of this. Emmett Cullen would be the last person I would expect. I wasn't sure if this was gonna be one big joke or something but I guess I just took my chances. I just wanna know… how did you know?"_

_I shrugged. "I just started listening to other people's conversations. A lot of stuff goes on in this school. It didn't take much, all I had to do was listen in and soon enough I found one that…'sparked' my interest." He took a step closer to me. My stomach was suddenly in knots. I felt like my legs were going to give out from under me. He stood about a couple inches below me even though he was older then me. His hands grabbed my jacket and pulled my body into his. I felt the heat rolling off of him; like standing in a furnace. "So what did you have in mind?" He asked with a devilish grin. I ran my fingers over his cheek and to his chin before I pulled him into a kiss. He kissed me furiously as his hands ran over my body. But something wasn't right. I felt his lips but I didn't feel anything at all. It felt like kissing my grandma. I broke it, he didn't look too happy._

"_Something wrong." He asked as he kissed my neck. I just pulled away more._

"_I'm sorry Mike. I thought this is what I wanted but I guess I was wrong." I pulled his hands away from me and walk towards the parking lot._

"_You're gonna pay for this." He shouted more after that but I couldn't make it out._

"So that's how I learned about myself. And I guess Mike did get back at me… through Edward. I have no doubt in my mind that Mike was the one behind Edward and James' break up. He got revenge by hurting my brother." I was still in shock. So much information in such a short span of time. It made sense; Edward always seemed to be staring when I would sit with Mike and the rest of them. I thought it was because he was staring at me but maybe he was glaring at Mike.

"Wow that's some story."

"Yeah… you know I've never really told anyone about that. Didn't think anyone would care to hear it."

"Well I'm honored." Emmett parked the car. I hadn't realized that we had made it to their house. I was so absorbed into the story that I forgot about the travel. I got out of the car and headed for the door but Emmett ran past me. "Remember what I said. You tell anyone I'll kill you." He smiled and walked into the house. Inside was totally done up. Everything that could be breakable was put away and the living room had been transformed into a party room, complete with disco ball and DJ booth.

"Hey you made it." Edward said as he come from the kitchen, wrapped his arms around me from behind and kiss my neck. "I'm glad you survived the ride with Emmett. How bad was it?"

"Not bad at all. He drive a little crazy but then again so do you." He laughed and placed another kiss on me. "So are you expecting a lot of people?"

"Of course." He said in-between kisses, "The Cullen's always throw a crazy New Year's party. I swear the whole town shows up… at least the whole high school. Plus a couple of kids from Port Angeles and La Push try to show up."

"It's always amazing and we never get the cops called because we have no neighbors." Alice cut in as she walked into the room hold a wine cooler in her hand; Bella followed closely behind her.

"Well let's see," Alice looked down at her cell phone. "Esme and Carlisle are out for the night. Some party at the hospital, 'refreshments' are in the kitchen, it's eight o'clock, people should be arriving very soon." She took a swig of her drink before throwing her hands in the air and letting out a 'Woohoo.'

It didn't take long before the large living room was filled to the brim with students that I had seen everyday in class and even some I was pretty sure didn't go to our school. They weren't kidding when they said it was the biggest party of the year… if they said that. The room was almost filled from wall to wall; everyone and their brother was there. Bella and I just stood in the back of the room, our backs to the large glass windows, looking into the sea of people.

Angela Webber and Eric Yorkie both came back to visit us. "Hey Jacob, hey Bella" Angela said as she gave up both a hug. Eric shook my hand and hugged Bella as well. "Happy New Years." She said in her usual upbeat voice. She had a plastic black hat on which read 'Happy New Year' and a pink noisemaker in her hand. We talked to them for a while about how we need to hang out more and junk like that. They finally moved along to go find some nice drink. I'm sure Eric was using those so Angela would lower her defenses and let him score tonight. I just laughed at the thought.

The next one to come talk to us was Jessica Stanley. She hugged us both; mine seemed to last a little longer then needed. "How have you been Jacob?" She asked moving her face closer to mine. Her perfume was overpowering to the point that it almost made me gag. "I'm fine Jessica, how about you?"

"Oh I'm good, just a little attention starved. I've tried everything I could to try and get Mike to notice me but he just seems so oblivious." I had to hold back my laugher at her words. Poor Jessica, if only I could tell her the truth then she wouldn't have to waste her time on such a lost cause. Bella noticed my laughed and elbowed me in the ribs. "Maybe you should let him be for a while," Bella suggested. "Try going after another guy and he's bound to notice and be totally jealous." Again I had to hold back the laughter.

"Maybe you're right." Her eyes darted away from us to scan the room and then turned back to us. "What about Edward Cullen? He looked like he's had a lot to drink tonight, shouldn't be that hard to break down those walls. That will totally burn Mike's toast." I wasn't laughing anymore. My body boiled with anger, how dare she try and make a move on _**my**_ Edward. Now it was Bella's turn to try and hold back her giggles. "I'll see you guys later, I think I'm going to make my move." Bella had to hold me back from snatching Jessica's hair and pulling her to the floor.

"What is with you?" She asked as she pulled my ear closer to her so we didn't have to yell over the music. "First of all, you know Edward wouldn't go for her, he's just not that kind of guy. Second, what are you laughing about?"

I sighed. "I know that but it still upsets me when someone tries to hit on him. I just wanna stand in front of him and tell everyone that he's mine. But anyways, I have some juicy gossip. I heard from a very reliable source that Mike Newton isn't into Jessica that way… or any other girl for that matter."

"GET OUT!" She shoved her hands against me. "Who told you that?"

"I'm not at liberty to say but believe me, it's very true."

"Wow. I would have never guessed. Hey look, he's coming this way!" My eyes looked towards the crowd to see Mike Newton forcing his way through it, coming in our current direction.

"Crap! Act natural." I said perking up and looking around as if the conversation between Bella and I never happened. He finally found his place in front of us. "Hey Bella," he said light and friendly. "Hey Jacob," he said in a much different way. His voice was filled with lust and wanting. His eyes seemed to be traveling all over me.

"Hey Mike," I said back dully.

"So how have you guys been? You haven't been sitting with us much at lunch." This awkward conversation went on for a good ten minutes until finally when Mike was finally cut off when Edward butted in out of no where.

"Hey Jacob, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Sure. See you later Mike." I walked towards the kitchen. Looking back I could see Edward shooting Mike a glare and Mike giving him one right back. I stopped in front of the sink, Edward quickly behind me.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh… umm" He was at a loss for words. He obviously didn't think that far ahead in his plan. He didn't know that I knew about Mike and now he was struggling to find a reason to keep me away from him. "I just wanted you to be with me, that's all."

I wanted so badly to mess around with him. I just fought back to say the words 'Well I want to talk to my friends. I'm going to go talk to Mike again.' But I knew that would be too cruel.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed from the living room. "EDWARD WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!!!" She screamed even louder. Even with the blasting music her voice pierced through to our ears. Edward ran from the kitchen and I followed closely behind. Looking out the front door was the one and only James walking up the steps.

* * *

What the hell did _**HE**_ want? How dare he show his face at my house! It was bad enough that I had to put up with Newton's ass trying his best to flirt with Jacob. Now I have to deal with this. "Alice, keep everyone inside." I stepped out of the house and met him half way on the steps.

"Hello Edward." He said with that cocky smile of his. I wanted to punch it off his face. Somehow his words were able to send flames throughout my body. I tired my hardest to hold back my anger.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here? You know that you weren't invited and if you don't get away from my house…"

"Wow… temper, temper Edward. I always knew you were a loose cannon. I just came here to party. You know you can't keep me away from the Cullen's New Years party. If I miss this I'll be a social outcast. We can't have that."

"Too damn bad, you're not stepping foot into this house. You not stepping foot near Jacob." I knew what he really wanted and that was to be close to Jacob and I wasn't having that. I was going to fight him tooth and nail. It wouldn't matter to me if it took Emmett, Jasper and I to take him out, we would.

" I just wanted to party. But speaking of Jacob, how is he? You know those heart conditions are scary. As one of his friends, I'm truly and generally concerned. I did some research online and learned that if he doesn't take care of himself he could just go into cardiac arrest." I heard his words but I didn't understand what he was saying. Every single slime covered word that left his mouth I could comprehend but none of them made any sense.

"What are you talking about? What heart condition? I think you have yourself confused."

He tilted his head with that cocky smile that made my blood boil. "Oh, that's right, he didn't tell you, did he?" He took a step closer to me. I wanted to move back but I was frozen by his word like looking the gorgon in the eyes. His mouth went close to my ear. His words were low but every single syllable and letter stung me like a million angry wasps stabbing me. "Jacob didn't tell you that the reason he passed out in gym is because his heart is all fucked up. He didn't want you to worry… but he told me, no problem." I balled my fist and tried my best from slugging him in the mouth.

"You're lying… I know you are… Jacob wouldn't keep something like that from me." I tried to make my words sound as confident as I could but they still sounded like a weak kitten.

"Oh yeah… your daddy knows too… why don't you give him a call." I wanted to give anything in this world to try and disprove him. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number. It rang a few times which made me start tapping my foot with impatience. Finally his voice came from the other end.

"Hello Edward, is something the matter?"

"Da…dad," My voice was shaky. "What's wrong with Jacob's heart?" Silence.

"DAD!" I shouted. Finally he answered my question.

"So he finally told you. Well he has a gen…" I didn't want to hear the rest of the Carlisle had to say. I couldn't. I hung up the phone on him mid sentence and let the small gadget slip out of my fingers into the grass. How could Jacob do this to me? Why wouldn't he tell me? My stomach was twisted into a million knots. I felt the hot liquid stir up from my stomach and into my throat, burning it all the way. I leaned over into the grass and let the vomit spill over leafy flora. How could he keep this from me and tell him. _**HIM**_! Of all people why him? James kneeled down next to me.

"I guess daddy told you everything." I wasn't angry with James anymore. I didn't have enough room to be. Every nerve in my body, every fiber of my being burned and stung with rage at Jacob; it was almost like I was seeing red now. I walked back into the house and grabbed Jacob and pulled him outside. By that time James was already out of sight.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I screamed. My lungs felt like they were going to collapse in on me. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BUT YOU TOLD HIM!"

"Edward, calm down, what are you talking about?" Calm down? I couldn't calm down, at this point there was no going back. Alice, Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had made it out onto the front step at this point.

"You have some messed up heart problem and you keep it from me but you tell James. What the fuck were you thinking?" I could hear Alice gasping at the sound of the Jacob's secret that was now out in the open. Jacob looked down; he wouldn't face me.

"LOOK AT ME!" I screeched. He wrenched his face up to look at me in the eyes. His were already red and tears were running down his cheeks.

"I was thinking I didn't want you to have to worry. He has no emotional connection to me; I needed to tell someone who wouldn't freak out over it. If you could have seen the way that Billy and Rachel and Carlisle looked at me you wouldn't have told anyone either. It hurt me so much to keep it from you."

"Yeah, but not from him?" I snapped.

He flinched back a little bit at the sound of my voice. "That was before I knew what had happened between you two."

"Yeah, but you knew I didn't like him and that some bullshit Jake." His face fell back down to his feet. "You all get back in the house," I snapped at my family. Alice started shuffling them into the front door. "And you," I said turning back to the younger boy in front of me. I couldn't even stand to look at him at this point, "You leave… now. I don't want to see you here." I had to look away. I couldn't see the hurt on his face. I pushed past him and went back into the house, slamming the door on my way.

* * *

I walked the cold snow covered streets. I had been walking for about twenty minutes now. Usually it was about a fifteen-minute drive from Edward's house to my own but this walk would take me all night. I guess this is what I deserve for keeping this secret from him. Not just him but all of my friends. I never wanted it to go this far. Now here I am, walking home on New Year's Eve, alone and cold. A few cars passed me by; some honked but most just let me be. I just ignored them all. I didn't care at this point anymore. Nothing mattered. I just wanted to get home and curl up in a ball on my bed and cry. Not that I hadn't been crying already, that's all I've been doing.

A large white truck slowed down behind me and started honking. I couldn't tell who it was because the blaring headlights. I just kept walking but they just kept honking and slowly following me. They pulled from behind me and moved next to me. I looked into the nearby window to see Mike Newton's baby face staring back at me. He rolled down the window. "Hey, do you want a ride?" at this point I wasn't going to refuse a ride; I couldn't feel my toes anymore. He reached over and opened the door and I slid in onto the warm seats.

"Hey, I saw what happened. Cullen seemed pretty pissed off… did you like stab him with a penile or something?" He said with a dopey laugh but I didn't feel like laughing at that moment. He stopped laughing and turned on the radio. The station was counting down the best songs of the year and they were already on number two. I looked at the time. It was already 11:50; only ten more minutes before a new year. I just sighed. This year definitely didn't start off with a bang like I thought it would.

"Wanna talk about it?" Mike asked still trying to get me to break down. It was starting. I could feel the tears build up and I fought them back but I didn't want them to flow. I didn't want anyone to see me cry. I just shook my head. "I don't think I could."

We finally pulled into my driveway. I went to get out but Mike parked his car; didn't seem like he wanted to go anywhere. "No point in spending the start of the New Year alone" he said. At least I was warm and Mike was being a nice guy. Something I needed right now was a friend. The final count down started as we sat there. We both counted it under out breath.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the radio spewed out. It definitely was not a happy start. Mike cleared his throat. "Happy New Year Jacob." I just whispered it back under my breath. His body was turned towards me as if there was something he wanted to say but couldn't let out.

"Whatever you want to say Mike, just do it." I said through clenched teeth.

He bit at his bottom lip. "Well you know… it's good luck to kiss someone at midnight… and seeing as how neither of us have anyone to kiss right now I was wondering…" It wasn't until that point that I was sure that Mike knew about Edward and I but he for sure wasn't keeping himself secret anymore. That's why he drove me home; he just wanted to get a piece of me. It made me angry but then again so did Edward. There was no reason for him to treat me like that, to belittle me in front of everyone like that. As much as I knew I had it coming I didn't deserve that. No one did.

I turned to face Mike, his eyes still filled with hope. I reached out with quick hand latching onto his school jacket and pulling him into a hard angry kiss. One of my hands grabbed the back of his head for force while the other grabbed a lock of his sandy blonde hair. He did the same, his hands running through my hair. It was nothing like kissing Edward, there wasn't that spark, that amazing passion but it was what I needed. I just wanted to feel something at this point. His hands began moving over my body towards my belt. That's when I pulled away. A kiss is one thing but that was totally different.

"Thanks for the ride home, Happy New Year." I shut the door and walked towards my house leaving Mike stunned and wanting more. I walked into the house, my dad was there with Charlie, both drinking a midnight beer to celebrate.

"Hey buddy, I didn't expect you home tonight." He said looking at my worn face. He could tell something was wrong. Charlie could too. He made some excuse to go to the bathroom so Billy and I could be alone.

"What happened Jake?"

I could feel the tears building. "Edward and I had a fight. Mike Newton gave me a ride home." I was waiting for Billy to say something like 'oh I'm sorry bud, here have a drink' but it went something more like.

"Well sorry to hear that… but now maybe you can focus on other things. You know Bella has the prettiest eyes." I laughed a hard laugh through my tears. He just didn't get it and he would never give up.

"You know what Dad, give it up. It's not going to happen. I'm not interested in girls. I do not swing that way and you know what, Bella doesn't like guys! She's dating Alice!" I stormed off up the stairs to my bedroom and curled up in the ball on my bed that I wanted to. I just lay there in the dark letting my sleepiness get the best of me.

I didn't awake again until I heard an angry pounding on my door. It flew open and Bella stepped in. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" She shouted. The last thing I needed was more shouting. She grabbed for a glass on my dresser and threw it against the wall causing it to shatter and sending hundreds of tiny pieces of glass all around my room.

"I get a call from Charlie telling me that I had to come home right now and that I wasn't allowed to say the night at the Cullen's. He said that he knew what was going on. WHAT DID YOU SAY?" She was yelling at the top of her lungs now. Her face was livid. If she could breath fire I would be extra crispy right now.

"I didn't mean to, it slipped out to Billy cause he kept trying to push a relationship between the two of us." I fired back but it only did more damage.

"SO YOU TELL HIM THE ONE THING YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE! IT WASN'T FOR YOU TO TELL JACOB! AND NOW I'M TOTALLY FUCKED EACH AND EVERY WAY! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAI N!" With that she stormed out of the room.

* * *

Well things have certainly taken a toll for the worst. Lets find out what happens next Time. PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Quicksand

CHAPTER 11

I just wanna thank **dmbblnd (Mandi)**, for giving me a great idea. I decided that to change what was going to happen but I want to thank you anyways for going above and beyond all to talk to me about this story. Thank you

So now that I've seen the movie three times (one with my sister, one with my friend elaina, one with my friend Emily) I've truly realized just how cute the guy who plays Jasper is. At first I thought he was kinda ugly but by the time they're playing baseball he is HOT! Haha

So in this chapter we are not going to see Edward's side. I've decided that I really didn't have anything to say from his point of view.

This has to be the hardest chapter for me to write. It took so much of my strength to get it started. Well hope you like it. I'm not so sure I do but I guess I'm very critical of my work.

Todays song is brought to us by the fabulous Miss **Britney Spears**. Song = **Quicksand**.

_I still see your coat hangin' on the door,  
Never let anybody put one there before  
My pillow's got your head printed on it  
Baby, of all the guys you were my favorite_

_Don't ask, me why  
I just can't say goodbye  
No not, tonight  
No, I just can't say it_

_'Cause I'm gonna hold on  
Yeah, I'm gonna hold on  
Baby, gotta keep holdin' on to what we had  
'Cause I don't wanna move on  
So I gotta hold on  
Baby because you and me are sinking like quicksand  
Like quicksand, like quicksand  
Baby because you and me are sinking like quicksand  
Like quicksand, baby like quicksand  
Baby because you and me are sinking like quicksand_

* * *

'Come on, come on'. I patted my knee as the phone rang in my ear. I bit my lip in anticipation waiting for him to answer. "Hey this is Edward, I couldn't answer my phone. Just leave me a message and I'll hit you back." Hearing his voice sent a sliver of pain through my chest. I wanted nothing more then to talk to him, just explain everything but he refused to answer his phone all weekend.

"Hey Edward, I know you still don't want to talk to me but I say we need to talk. Please call me back." I know he wouldn't. It's been three days now and nothing. Neither he nor Bella have returned my calls. I tossed my phone back onto my dresser and lay down in the ball that I've been in for three days now. Tomorrow they would have to face me. I had been thinking over what I would say, what I would do but so far the most I could come up with was screaming at them both and I knew that would only make things worse.

**XXXXXX**

In the morning I looked out my window. No silver Volvo sat in front of my house waiting to chauffeur me to school, I knew it wouldn't be, but I still had to look. I looked towards Bella house; nothing. Charlie was most likely at work by now and Bella must have left for school already. I sluggishly took a shower, taking extra long so I could have as much time as I possibly could muster up before I had to face those I loved. I knew at this point everything I had done was irrevocable; the damage was done. Dressing slowly, I grabbed my books for the day and went downstairs. Rachel had left yesterday but was very reluctant to go considering the shape I was in. She spent the weekend just sitting with me in bed, reading to me from her book, which only made me feel worse since it's all about true love and romance, but she felt it right so I didn't say anything. I tried my best not to think about it but all it did was haunt my thoughts like a five hundred pound gorilla in the room, it wouldn't leave my brain.

Dad hadn't said anything to me since I dropped the Bella-Alice bomb on him. I'm not sure if he felt ashamed about spilling the beans to Charlie or if he was totally embarrassed because he kept trying to push something he knew would never happen. Either way I was still pissed at him for telling Charlie. I guess because it was his best friend he felt he should tell him anything that affects his daughter. Downstairs, he sat at the table reading a newspaper… or at least pretending to do so, so he wouldn't have to talk to me. That was fine with me. I walked past him to the toaster to make myself a piece of toast without any words becoming exchanged between us. I could hear the paper ruffling and felt the eyes of Billy burrowing into my back. I didn't want to face him, I just kept my back to him and looked down at the toaster; the red wires heating up and browning the bread.

Billy cleared his throat behind me, probably trying to get my attention but I didn't acknowledge it. The paper crinkled again as Billy finally spoke.

"Hey Jacob… I've been meaning to talk to you." I still didn't turn around to face him and I still said nothing. I wanted to blow up on him but I held my tongue. I simply let out a 'hmm' in response. "Look, I know the past couple of days have been… uncomfortable… ok uncomfortable isn't the word, they've been down right unbearable. I can't stand having you mad at me, son. We both said some things that hurt each other and it's not right going on all angry like this. Now I'm sorry for what I did but I think Charlie had a right to know. As for… the other thing," He still wouldn't address it by name. I wanted to yell out 'GAY! JUST SAY IT' but I kept my trap shut. "Believe me son, no matter what, even if you killed people and came to me saying you needed an alibi, even if you fell in love with a piece of wallpaper and I was forced to commit you, even if you were a druggie dropout that had so many piercing that you had to eat out of a straw, despite all that, I will always love you son." I tried to hold back the water that was welling up in my eyes. It took my father a lot of courage to say all that, but I still couldn't face him. The toast popped up and I grabbed it with one hand while my other went for the fridge to get some jelly.

"I know that Dad, and no matter what I always love you… but right now I just need some room to think." The wheels to his chair squeaked as he exited the room. I swallowed the toast in one bite and went outside to go to school.

The snow had let up so the roads were clear of the white power that would have made it too dangerous for me to ride my bike. I hopped on the crotch rocket and kicked it to life.

**XXXXXX**

There it is, my greatest fear. I took off my helmet as I parked my bike to get a better look at the small school. If I wasn't scared of this school before then I totally am now. As I walked into the building, I passed Edward's Volvo and Bella's truck on the way. At least I knew they didn't ditch. I swallowed hard before I entered the school. I couldn't concentrate all of English. My teacher assigned something but I really didn't pay attention enough to hear what it was. As the bell rang I held my breath all the way to my Biology class. From the hallway I could see Alice sitting at our table. She had an expression on her face that looked like she was worried. I walked in and greeted her. "Hey Alice," I said wearily. Her face seemed to change from that worried face to one that could light up a pitch-black room.

"Oh my god, Jacob!" She flew out of her seat and threw her tiny arms around me. She was always so much smaller then me but I never seemed to notice until now. I stood about a foot above her. I hugged back as strongly as I could. It had only been a couple of days but I had missed her so much. I felt some warmth in her hug. I didn't want to let go but she couldn't breathe with me squeezing her so tightly so I released her.

"Oh Jacob, I'm so sorry for what happened," She pulled me down into my seat and took hers next to me again. "I tried so hard to get away and come get you but Jasper took my keys and wouldn't let me drive because I was drinking. What happened? I'm glad to see you got home safely."

"Yeah, well that was only because Mike Newton came and gave me a ride." I felt the anger boil up inside me. The anger of Edward kicking me out, the anger of him not caring if I got home alive or not; it all festered inside of me over the weekend.

"Well that was nice of him."

"Yeah it was." I decided it was best if I didn't tell her what happened after he picked me up. "For a second there I wasn't sure if you were going to jump on the bandwagon and be pissed off at me like everyone else." She just let out a 'pshh'.

"There's no reason I'm going to be mad at you for keeping that a secret. Carlisle told us everything and I see why you did, though I am a little hurt that you did keep it from us."

"I know." I had to look down at the table; I couldn't look her in the eyes right now. I knew they would just be filled with hurt. "I just didn't want anyone to worry over me. I knew if I told you guy, everyone would be all over me making sure that I wouldn't do anything to make things worse. You know how protective Edward is."

"Yeah, he would have freaked out… in a good way, not in the way he did. I think hearing it from James was like a blow to the gut for him…. Like hearing the person you hate the most in the world just won the lottery while you're living on your last three bucks."

"I know, I know." I covered my face with my hands. "I just wanted to tell someone who wouldn't freak out. James isn't anything to me so I thought that would be fine. That was before I knew anything about his past. If I knew all of that then, I wouldn't have said anything. So Edward is still not talking to me?" Her once cheerful face fell again; she bit at her bottom lip.

"Well, that night, I don't think I've ever seen him that angry in my life. After midnight he pretty much kicked everyone out. He also smashed a few choice items around the house, most importantly the glass coffee table in the living room. When Carlisle got home that night it was like all hell had broken loose."

_I sat on the living room floor, sweeping up the large chunks of glass that Edward had left in the wake of his destruction. The door opened and Carlisle and Esme walked in. Their eyes wide at the shattered table I was now cleaning up._

_"Alice, what happened?" Esme rushed over to me to help me off the floor._

_"What do you think? Hurricane Edward." I could hear his angry footsteps stomping their way down the stairs. "Speak of the devil." I kneeled back down the finish up the job I had started._

_"CARLISLE," his voice boomed in the open living room as he rushed toward our father and pushed him back. "Why didn't you tell me?" He pushed him again, his rage building but Carlisle did not fight back, it wasn't his style. "Why didn't you tell me he was sick?" He went to push him again but Carlisle caught his arms. Edward wanted to fight back but couldn't find the strength to do so. His face fell into Carlisle chest and he began to weep._

_"I'm sorry son," Carlisle pulled him into a hug and began to stroke his back. "It wasn't my place to say anything. I made a promise to him that I wouldn't tell you. It broke my heart everyday to have to keep this from you." Edwards's knees began to wobble and buckled underneath him. Carlisle held him tighter so he didn't fall. Esme joined them and hugged Edward from behind._

"After that we had a long talk with Carlisle about what was going on with you. Edward was less P.O'ed but he's still pretty miffed. All weekend he just drank himself stupid and stayed in his room. He seems just really depressed now." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you think he'll talk to me?"

She just shook her head. "No, he won't… But you need to make him listen. Just because he doesn't look like he cares, doesn't make it true. Edward puts up a strong front but really if anyone can make a crack in his shield, it's you." I nodded in agreement. I needed a good chance to talk to him without anyone interrupting.

"So how's Bella? Is she pissed still?"

"Oh, don't even get me started on her. She is so wrathful it's not even funny. But the way she's acting is getting me mad. I know that you made a mistake and told your Dad who told Charlie but the only reason Charlie freaked out was because it was such a shock to him. He only made her come home so they could have a long heart-to-heart talk. He really didn't care if she's in a relationship with me, actually he's pretty happy, says its better that she can't get pregnant. She's just sore that she didn't get to tell him but knowing her, she wouldn't have told him so I'm very glad that someone finally pulled the Band-Aid off in one swift motion. I thank you for that one." It gave me a happy warm gooey feeling inside knowing that Charlie is all right with Bella being gay. I guess I'll just have to find way to make it up to her.

"Just give it time, Jake. Everything will be back to normal."

That was easy for her to say. I walked to gym with a heavy feeling in my stomach. I knew what I was walking into. I had to deal with looking at Edward for the next hour without going nuts. Inside the gym was worse than the anticipating over the whole weekend. We were playing dodge ball and Edward was on the opposing team. I stared at him every second, I didn't want to take my eyes away from his beautiful face, I was afraid he might disappear on me. But he didn't look at me; he didn't even shoot me a glace.

Of course, James was on my team. As the chaos rang out over the class he came and approached me. "Hey, you don't look like your having a good day." He said as he tossed a ball and hit one of the girls on the other team. His words stabbed me… deep. How could he be so nonchalant after what he did?

"I've been having a very bad weekend thanks to you. I just wanna know, why? Why did you tell him?" I tossed the ball but missed my target.

"I know I shouldn't have said anything but you should have seen him. He wanted to destroy me and I needed something to distract him while I got inside. Don't you think it was easier for you since it came from me and you didn't have to tell him?"

"No, he was pissed all weekend. He hasn't said anything to me."

"Oh." He tossed the ball again this time not really trying to hit anyone, just to pretend like he was playing. "Sorry man, I didn't think he would react like that. If it makes you feel better, think about it this way. At least you got your first fight out of the way. No real relationship works until you fight. Then you know you're a real couple." His words made sense. I mean, I guess it's a real part of a relationship to get angry at each other from time to time. If you don't fight, I don't think you would be normal. "But believe me, I know how these things go."

"Oh please." I snapped back at him. "You're the one who cheated on him."

He nodded his head slightly. "I did. But it wasn't what you think. I did it because he turned so bitter on me. He started to push me away, I felt like I was suffocating. I needed to feel something. I'm guessing he never told you both sides of the story." I wasn't sure if I could believe him. The better part of my brain knew I shouldn't but my gut told me to trust his words. It was the same way Edward was acting now. "I guess."

"See you understa…" a large red rubber ball smashing into the side of his head cutting off James' words. I turned to see Edward standing at the boundary line with a crooked smile on his face.

**XXXXXX**

Lunch was unbearable; after I got my food I looked around the cafeteria. I saw the table with Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Rosalie. Usually I would sit with them and have a fun time. From the looks of it, I was unwelcome, all the seats were taken and the only open one was covered with coats and backpacks. Then I looked at the other table; with Angela, Jessica, Eric, Tyler and… Mike. Just thinking about his name made my stomach churn. He waved me over but I just shook my head. I did what I had to do. I sat down at a nearby table that was completely empty.

How embarrassing; having to eat alone. I didn't even feel like eating at this point, I just poked at my food with the flimsy plastic fork. I couldn't bring myself to look around at the faces of those in the lunchroom; I could feel them all on me, wondering why I wasn't sitting with **them.**

There was a ruckus coming from the direction of their table, I looked to see Alice arguing loudly with the rest of them. Then she picked up her try, grabbed her purse and backpack and walked away from the table and headed in my direction. None of it really registered with me until she was standing in front of me.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked timidly. I just shook my head with a weak smile. She took the seat next to me.

"They were pissing me off so I decided that I had to get away from them." She took a couple of fries and stuffed them into her delicate little mouth. I turned back to the table; Victoria had already taken her seat next to Jasper in place of Alice. They were just so quick and easy to replace things… or people.

"What are you fighting about?"

"What else? You! I was saying that it was really rude to exclude you and I guess my pleads just feel on deaf ears so I decided that I'm sitting with you."

"Thank you." I decided that I was hungry as I began to eat with Alice. "At least I have one friend that will stand by me."

**XXXXXX**

I was one of the first to enter the art room. I took my usual seat. I don't know how this is going to go. With Edward right next to me things are bound to get a little awkward. I shook my leg as I waited for him to enter the room. Finally, just as the bell was about to ring, his beautiful face entered the room. He seemed to look me over for a second and then walk past me without another word to sit in the back of the classroom, taking up one of the empty desk.

Needless to say it hurt me, deeply, that he wouldn't even sit next to me. Was he that disgusted with me? All I wanted to do at this point was break down and cry but I knew I had to be strong. I wasn't going to break and beg for his forgiveness. I'm better than that. The class seemed to tick by minute by minute. I wanted to glace backwards to see his face just once more but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

When the bell rang I took my time gathering my things. I hadn't noticed that when I was finally ready everyone in the classroom had left leaving me alone… with him. He was still sitting there in the back of the class; his gorgeous golden eyes pinned on me. I swallowed the very hard lump in my throat and headed back to talk to him. His eyes never left me as I pulled up the seat in front of him and took a seat.

"I tried calling you this weekend."

"I know," he answered coldly.

"I really wanted to talk to you about what happened."

"There's nothing to talk about." The ice in his voice was going to give me frostbite soon.

"Yes there is. I'm sorry if I didn't want to tell you that I was dying." The hot tears dripped from my eyes now. There was no holding back anymore. "I didn't want you to have to worry about it."

"But you had to tell **_him_,**" He let out a small growl from his throat at the last word.

"Yes… I told James because he doesn't mean anything to me; he was just somebody, a non-bias third party to talk to. He wouldn't worry about me. I told him before I even knew you and him had a past." I wiped the salty brine away from my face. "I don't know what else I could say. I understand if you still hate me."

His face changed at my words, it was no longer the hard, cold stone face it was a second ago, it morphed from something unchanging and unforgiving to something sympathetic, something painful. His lip quivered as the words tried their best to escape his mouth. "I never hated you Jacob. I was agonized by the fact that you feel that you couldn't tell me yourself." This time it was his hands that got rid of my tears. I missed the feeling of him touching me. My body yearned for it now; it burned waiting to touch his lips again.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me? You don't have a twin brother with cancer do you?" We both laughed at his lame attempt to break the sober atmosphere. I thought back to that night kissing Mike. I knew that Mike would never say anything about it to Edward so I knew that was locked up tight in the vault. Plus Edward would be furious if I told him. "No I think that's it."

"Ok, well we better get to class. I'll talk to you after school."

**XXXXXX**

Art class was a walk in the park compared to study hall. Bella sat next to me in silence the entire time just fuming that she wasn't allowed to move her seat. I decided to write her a note. It would be easier to explain everything that way.

Bella,

I know you're totally pissed at me right now but it was an accident. I never meant to spill the beans on your secret. I was so messed up at that point and Billy was saying that we should date and I finally just snapped so he would get it through his head. Alice told me that Charlie was cool with it so at least one of our parents is accepting. Please forgive me, I am eternally sorry.

I tossed it on her desk with ease. I couldn't bear to watch her as she read the note. I only noticed her again when she tossed the same piece of paper back at me.

Yeah, that sucks Jacob, but it's no excuse for totally outing me. So you're a gay guy who's father doesn't accept him, you're like a walking after school special. Just because Charlie's 'cool' with it doesn't make it alright.

Her note stabbed me with every word that I read. I understand that she was still pissed but to be this mad was ridiculous. I didn't try to talk to her again.

* * *

"You know you really should forgive him," Alice said in the chilly parking lot. I didn't feel like listening to her right now. All weekend she had gone on about how Jacob was the victim and shit like that. He pretty much stabbed me in the back and twisted it.

"Oh speak of the devil." I said as Jacob came out of the school and headed toward our group. "Hey I'll be back, I forgot my science book." I walked away from my friends and headed into the warm school.

'How dare Jacob try and think that just because Charlie was accepting that everything was alright. It made me so agitated it wasn't even funny. I wanted to hurt him but I knew if I punched him I would probably just break my hand.

As I walked the empty hall to my locker I could hear a couple of voices. Obviously they had waited for everyone to leave before they started their conversation. I was going to wait but I knew one of the voices. Mike Newton. I crept closer; it was right by my locker. He must be talking to the fuckwad, James. If I went any closer I would be in plain view. I stood there on the side of the lockers listening. Mike was angry about something; I could hear it in his voice.

"You totally used me, you asshole," Mike screamed, then there was a loud bang, someone got thrown into the lockers. "You said they would be broken up by now."

"Calm down dude, all in due time; you did what you were told correct?" The other voice cooed. It was definitely James; I would know that douchebag's voice anywhere.

"Yeah, I picked Jacob off the side of the road after Cullen kicked him out and he totally macked on me in the car. All I had to do was say some bull crap about kissing on New Year's is good luck and he pulled me in for some tongue-bangin'. Now you said if I kissed that little shit that Cullen would come running into my arm."

"Like it said 'all in due time.' I'm sure that he hasn't told Edward at this point and when he find out he'll be so destroyed that he will come after you. At first he will be totally pissed off at both of you but you will be choice number one when it comes down to it. With a little flirting here and there he will be putty in your hands."

So Jacob kissed Mike Newton, this is totally perfect.

* * *

"Hey Edward," He looked totally different after another hour. He looked happy again. He looked happy to see me again.

"Hey Jake," he grabbed my hand and began to stroke it slowly with his thumb. I totally missed this. The feeling he gave me warmed my whole body, my entire being, right down to my bones. "I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry for the way I reacted to everything. With so much in one night, I'm surprised my head didn't explode." We both just laughed.

"I know, it was a lot but I'm so sorry for everything."

This happy was very short lived. What seemed like seconds later, Bella had joined our group again with something that looked like the smile the Joker would give Batman before he tried to kill him.

"Hey Jacob, can I asked you something?" Well at least she was talking to me again.

"Sure Bells."

"So I totally heard this while I was inside, what was it like kissing Mike Newton on New Years? Cuz you know, I've always wondered if he was a good kisser or not." In that moment the earth and sky seemed to come crashing down around all of us. Everyone seemed to gasp at her words. Edward looked from her and back to me. "Is that true?" I couldn't work out the words I just nodded. Edward snatched his hand back from mine.

"Again you kept something from me. I asked you inside if there was anything else and you lied."

"I know but I can totally explain…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" he snapped. "You're just full of excuses. That it, nothing but secrets, lies and excuses. You just can't learn to trust me, can you?"

"Edward, I'm so sorry."

"Save it! I don't want to hear it anymore. This isn't happening Jacob, it's over." Those two simple words swelled around my head like some painful drug. Everything I had worked for today was now totally worthless.

"Please don't do this Edward." I pleaded but he wasn't listening. I couldn't believe this was happening, why was this happening? Why would Bella do that? Alice wanted to know the same thing.

"How could you do something so evil?" She asked Bella, up in her face. "What would possess you to do something so vile?"

"An eye for an eye." Bella spat back in a tone that made her sound like she was almost pleased with herself. The others had all gotten into the car, staying out of this argument. I was losing everything very quickly. Everyone was disappearing except for Alice. She stood by my side while Bella and Edward turned their backs and climbed into the car. Alice ran up to the window of Bella's truck.

"If this is what you think is justice then I'm pretty sure you and I are on two totally different pages and maybe we aren't meant for each other." With that she stepped away from the large noisy truck. Both the cars pulled away, leaving Alice and I in the freshly falling snow.

Nothing had seemed to hit me until the car was finally out of sight. My knees felt weak and I fell down in the parking lot, no longer able to hold it all in. I couldn't be that strong anymore. The tears came easily. Alice kneeled down with me, holding me in her tight embrace.

"It's going to be ok. Everything will be fine." She cooed as she ran her fingers over my hair. I pressed my face into her shoulder and let it all go. As her body pressed against mine, it caused the locket that Edward had given me to press into me. I had totally forgotten about it until now. Now it felt like it weighed a ton. It almost felt like it was the thing that had pulled me down onto the cold, hard asphalt.

"Come on, let's get you home." She pulled me to my feet and walked me to my bike. I was going to take control but she took over before I could. I would have to ride shotgun behind her. "Don't worry, it won't be long." And it wasn't. She rode the motorcycle like a pro, able to balance her and I with the gentlest of ease. It was only minutes before we were at my house.

She pulled me off the bike and dragged me inside. I felt like I didn't have control of my body anymore, like I just a large zombie. Billy wasn't home, which was good, I couldn't let him see me like this. I was up the stairs in an instant; I hadn't noticed even walking up the stairs. All I could do was rethink Edwards's last words to me and with every echo of them in my memory. They stung worse and worse than the first time. Alice laid me down in bed. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything." She closed the door behind her.

I just curled up in that same ball I had last time. Only this time it was much harder then before. I looked around my room and there hanging on my door… it was his jacket he gave me while I was in the hospital. I got up and placed it on the bed. It smelled just like him still. It only made my tears come out harder until I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So that's the next chapter. I totally changed the ending. This was how it was going to be at first. This takes place right after Alice asks Bella how she could do something like that. I think I made the right choice; this one seemed too campy and harder to work with. Please review and tell me what you think about the ending.**

_"Sound to me like he had it coming." Rosalie interjected taking Edwards's side. Emmett wasn't too pleased too hear this._

_"No Rose, no one deserves that." He said._

_"I think it's an appropriate punishment." Victoria said bitterly. "A lie and a cheater; gets what he deserves."_

_"That's sick to think." Jasper said. Apparently mine and Edwards's fight turned everything our friends had built into a mess._

_"So this is how it's going to be? My own brother and sister turning their backs on me." Edward snapped to Emmett and Alice. Alice walked over and took my hand. "Yes it is, he's one of the few truly great people I know. Just because you're turning your back on him doesn't mean I will." She held my hand tightly as Alice glared at Edward and then at Bella, who had taken Edward's side on this. Emmett came and put his large hand on my shoulder opposite of Alice. Rosalie took Edward arm and interlinked them. Jasper came next to Alice while Victoria was next to Bella. This is what all our friendships had become. Us verse them._

_"So be it." Edward said as he turned his back to us._


	12. Bottom of the Ocean

So writing three chapters ago about Mike totally gave me a great idea for a new story about Mike and Edward fall for each other in the vampire world. Tell me if you think that would be a good story.

So Chapter 12 is here! Sorry it took so long; school started and I've just been really busy. Anyways thank you everyone who has reviewed my past couple of chapters. I loved all the long reviews. I'm really glad you guys liked this story. I know in the last chapter I made everyone hate Bella. Thank you all so much for the great reviews. Thank you for the extra long ones, I love when people talk about all the parts of the story. Enjoy this one.

Song Title = **Bottom of the Ocean** by **Miley Cyrus**. Very good song, I loved it I knew I could work it in here.

_It's been in the past for a while  
I get a flash and I smile  
Am I crazy?  
Still miss you baby_

_It was real, it was right  
But it burned to hot to survive  
All that's left is  
all these ashes_

_Where does love go?  
I don't know  
When it's all said and done  
How could I be losing you forever?  
After all the time we spent together_

_I gotta to know why  
I had to lose you  
Now you just become  
Like everything I'll never find again  
At the bottom of the ocean_

* * *

Time slipped away. It ticked by and slipped away like the sand of an hourglass; it meant nothing anymore. Every second made my body ache until after a few weeks had passed; I became completely numb. Numb to everything, to every touch, every sound, every sigh and smell, nothing seemed to faze me anymore. I was nothing now. I would have been more useful if I didn't have any bones, at least that way the neighborhood children could use me for silly putty. Everything seemed blurry now. All the days were blended together now. No way to distinguish one hour from the next. The only thing that seemed clear anymore was Alice.

That night Ed… that he turned me away, she stayed at my house till almost midnight. She wanted to make sure that I would be all right. Carlisle came and picked her up after I had fallen asleep. The next morning she showed up in her yellow Porsche to take me to school. All the way to school she talked about something I had no interest in. I knew she was just trying to keep my mind off of things but it wasn't easy. School was nothing less then hell on earth. Every class seemed to drag by while my teachers all seemed to talk in words that fell on deaf ears. I didn't care. Gym was one of the hardest. Having to see him everyday; he looked perfectly fine, almost happy to be free. He never even sent me a second glace. I couldn't find the energy to participate anymore. I just sat out on the bleachers. Lunch became the same as the car ride; Alice and I would get food, she would eat and talk while I just poked the unappetizing food on the tray and then throw it away. Art was the same as gym only a little less painful; at least he sat in the back so I didn't have to stare at him. Study Hall with Bella would be no different if I had showed up or not, she treated me like I was just an empty chair. Then Alice drove me home, we did homework and she would stay until I fell asleep or it just got too late to stay up. I thought this was only going to last a couple of day, a week tops, but the next day Alice was there, and the next was the same thing. Even the weekends she came over at the crack of dawn, dragged me out of the house and drove to Port Angeles to do shopping and keep me out till it was pitch black. It became routine after a couple of weeks.

Alice was strong, stronger then I was. She kept a tough face on while I was nothing more then a large puppet to play with. I could see when she's at my house she would want nothing more then to look out the window just to get a glimpse of Bella coming home. She was strong enough to keep her head above the rising water and try her best to keep me from drowning.

After a while I stopped taking my medicine. At this point I thought 'why bother, it was only delaying the inevitable.' After that I was hard to find the energy to keep up with Alice, she was like a pixie on speed. She wasn't too pleased with me not taking the meds but I didn't care, every time she nagged me about it I would just let the darkness of my mind flood and fill my every thought and soon everything I could see or hear was nothing but blackness.

Every night before I went to sleep I would look at locket that hadn't moved from my neck since I got it. I just wanted to capture that moment I had gotten it, I was so happy my heart felt like it was going to swell and burst… in a good way. I looked at his picture, his perfect face, Ed… He was so beautiful. I didn't want to say his name anymore, it hurt too much to even say. My finger would always run over those few engraved words. Then I would close it and drift off into the darkness of sleep. Everything was totally numb.

**XXXXXX**

"Get up!" Alice's voice rang out like a wind chime as she pulled the covers off me to reveal me in only my boxers. It's a good thing I wear something to sleep. "Those are cute!" She commented about my underwear with various types of Pokemon on them. I just pulled the covers back over me. It was a Saturday and I didn't feel like getting up. She opened the curtains and the bright shimmering lights blinded me. "Get up you ass, it's so nice out today. It's almost in the seventies so we better enjoy it 'cause the weatherman said it's going to become frosty again." She pulled the blanket off me again and this time pulled it far away enough so I couldn't pull it back on. "Get up 'cause we have a very long day ahead of us. We're going to the beach to enjoy this weather."

"But it's February. There's no way I'm swimming." I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to wake up.

"We don't have to, we can just chill there. I'm sure it will be nice. Now come on, I want you in the car in ten minutes." She turned on her heels and left my room, my blanket still in her hands. I just sighed and got up from the soft mattress. I didn't feel like doing much so I just grabbed my black hoodie and jeans, slipped on my sneakers and stepped outside. It was a very bright day and warmer then it should have been. The car ride was the usual; Alice talked while the radio played lightly in the background but my mind was elsewhere. I just watched the trees pass by in a blur of green and brown. I think she knew I wasn't listening but still went on.

"So what beach are we going to?" I asked forcing myself to join in her conversation with herself.

"The one down in La Push, it's pretty nice. We didn't go at all during the summer because it rains so much but because it is such a nice day I decided I might as well get a jump on going. The people there are really nice. Have you ever been there?"

I just shook my head. "No… I remember my dad saying that him and my mom used to go a lot when they were younger."

"Are you part of the Quileute tribe? You look like you could be Native American."

I shrugged. "Not sure, my dad has never really said anything about our family. I think I remember him saying that both set of grandparents were from there. Other then that I have no clue what I am." 'Hmm' was all she said after that. The rest of the car ride was silent except for the slight sounds of bubblegum pop music leaking from the speakers.

The beach wasn't what I expected; it was filled with people today. Alice wasn't the only one who thought it was nice enough for an outing. The water sloshed back and forth on the tan sand. A small little souvenir shop sat near the shore with a woman working and what must have been her teenage son helping. In the distance, I could see people jumping off the edge of a cliff into the water below. "You know, we should stay here all day and watch the sun set from up there." She said as she rolled out a blanket, slipped on her sunglasses and laid in the warm sun. I just sat next to her, my hood up.

"You should really uncover, relax in the sun a little."

"I will in a little bit." I lied. I didn't feel like being here. There was only one thing on my mind. I felt the locket hanging from my neck like it was on fire. That's all that ran through my mind. It hadn't left my body since I received it. Now it felt like it was permanently etched into my skin. I just wanted to feel his arms around me again, just one last time. I decided that sitting here was not going to be the best plan of action. "I'm going to go for a walk," I said to Alice. "I need to clear my head." She went to get up but I convinced her to stay.

I walked down the sandy beach, watching all the people go by as I passed them. Some parents with their kids making sand castles or splashing around in the water, some girls just laying in the sun trying their best to get a tan before the weather changed. There was a young couple, a large brawny guy and a young girl with long black hair cuddling on a beach towel. She had a large scar running from her eye down her face to her arm. I cringed away from them. Even someone who had horrible scars had a better love life then I did.

I just kept walking till I found a large tree of driftwood. I sat down on the brittle trunk and just looked down at my feet. I don't know how long I sat there but I was trapped in my thoughts until I heard a voice that startled me. "A little hot to be wearing a hoodie isn't it?" the voice asked. I looked up to see a young boy standing before me. He had short black hair and very tan, copper skin. He was younger then I was, probably a freshmen and he had a cute smile. I forced myself to laugh at his question. "Yeah, I guess I just like to be warm." I thought that would be the end of it but the kid didn't leave. He just stood there awkwardly.

"Is there anything you need? I came to talk to you because you looked pretty upset about something. If you wouldn't mind I could talk to you about it. I'm Seth by the way." He held out of one of his hands. I shook it and went back to looking at my shoes. "I'm Jacob and believe me, you don't want to get into my problems." He took a seat next to me on the driftwood tree. "It couldn't hurt to let someone listen." I took a deep breath and let out a hard sigh, this kid just wasn't going away.

"Well I guess the easiest way to put it is someone I loved decided it would be best to leave me and my best friend decided to stab me in the back."

"Oh" he said. "I guess I can't really help with that. I haven't even been anywhere near love before."

"Be happy… because when it's gone… it… it just makes you feel like you're going to break into a million little pieces and no one can put you back together again. I know how Humpty-Dumpty feels now."

"Well if you ask me," Nobody did but I didn't interrupt him, he seemed like a sweet kid. "Maybe she just wasn't the right person for you. Maybe you have to keep looking till you find your soul mate. That's what I believe in. One day I'll just be walking down the street and I'll see someone and it will hit me like a ton of bricks." If he was anymore cheerful, I was going to get cavities just listening to him.

"I guess that's one way of looking at it but I don't think that's for me. I was so sure that _**he**_ was the one," I had to make sure that I put an emphasis on the 'he', no point in lying. But when I said that, Seth didn't seemed to be so shocked or even fazed by my sexuality. "There was just something about him, he's not an ordinary guy. He's like every girl and guy's dream, I'm talking, dream-phone-Ken doll-Efron kinda guy. A total babe with a sexy smile and bronze hair that makes me pulsate with urges to run my fingers through it like in those titillating shampoo commercials. He treated me so great too, like I was a king. He's perfect, the type of guy you meet and the next day you tell your mom and friends about as if he's already yours. His scent, his haircut, his clothes, his confidence, his smile, his style, his way with words, uhh, it disgusts me how flawless he is and yet he was mine already." Talking about him like that only made my heart ache more, knowing that I was now considered lower than nothing to him. Seth was silent for a second; probably absorbing everything I had just said and then, finally, he started laughing. I shot him a death glare.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh but just watching you talk about him makes me wonder if you could drool over him any more." I DON'T DROOL OVER HIM! I screamed it in my head. "But I'm sure he wasn't as perfect as he seems. Nobody's perfect."

I snorted. "You must have never met Edward."

"Well that may be true but I believe if it's meant to be then everything will work out in the end, sure the road may be bumpy along the way but it will be all worth it. I think in the meantime, you need to start to heal." His words struck me deep. How the hell did this kid know so much in his little time of life?

"You know Seth, you're a very wise kid." He smiled and went to opened his mouth to respond but didn't say anything when someone started screaming his name.

"Seth? SETH! WHERE ARE YOU?!" It was an angry screeching voice of a very pissed off woman. The source of the voice came into view. She looked for a second and then stormed toward us. "Seth, how many times do I have to tell you not to bug people you don't know?" She scolded him. I could tell from the way his face changed that he didn't appreciate getting yelled at in front of someone. Probably embarrassed. "I'm really sorry about him, our mother dropped him on his head a couple of time when he was a baby."

"Jeez Leah, you don't need to flip out. I saw him sitting here looking all upset so I thought it would be nice to see if anything was wrong." He spat back at her. This only seemed to enrage her more.

"Well, let's go, it's our turn to find the wood and I'm not doing it all night so let's move it." The boy got up from his seat and started walking off but stopped and turned towards me. "It was nice talking to you, Jacob. I hope you feel better. You know, some of us are having a bon fire tonight and if you want, you can come." Then he and Leah walked off from me to go search for firewood. I decided it was time to make my way back to Alice. As I walked back, Seth's words echoed in my head like bells ringing from a church steeple. I needed to get over him; I needed to find a way to be strong and fight it. I began stripping away my hoodie and shirt and began running through the sand shirtless, letting the sun warm my skin. I wanted to take off the locket, I wanted to get it off of me but when I touched it, I could have sworn that it burned my skin. Maybe I could start but I couldn't let this go just yet. When I got back to Alice, she was reading a magazine and was very happy to see me; a large smile spread across her face.

"Well, I'm glad to see you finally decided to join me in enjoying this delicious weather." She flipped the page as she read on in her gossip. I plopped back down by her and started to soak up the sun. We stayed in the sun for a little bit long, then we played in the water; it was freezing. We didn't stay in there long. The day seemed to fly by. Soon the sun was getting low to the horizon.

"Let's go get a bird's eye view and watch it set." We drove for a couple of minutes until we were up on the cliff. We parked a little bit back and walked our way to the edge where we sat eating food Alice had packed. The sky was a mixture of beautiful shades and hues of different colors; blue, red, yellow, purple, pink, all mashed up into something you only see hanging in a museum.

"Today was really fun." I said as I placed my head on Alice's shoulder. "Compared to the last couple of weeks, it sure stood out as one of the best days since…" I didn't want to finish that. I didn't want to say since Christmas, since we both were dating people we truly cared about. It almost brought the tears back to my eyes but I held strong.

"I know," She whispered back. "It was pretty great." Alice's phone started playing a tune. She opened it; it must have been a text. "Who is it?" I asked. She blushed and clicked it shut again. "Bella."

"What did she want?" The acid in my voice began to rise.

"She just said she wanted to talk. I don't think it's anything important." Another couple of minutes passed and the phone began to sing again. A different tone played this time. She pulled the phone out again, now it was a call. "Hold on, I have to take this." She got up from the edge and walked far back to the car. I would have hoped she was far enough so I couldn't hear her but her voice rang out like a wind chime and carried itself to my ears.

"What do you want Bella?" She said faintly. There was a long pause before Alice spoke again. "I know… I miss you too… but I can't forgive you for what you did." Another pause. "It is totally inexcusable." Then her voice began to change from angry and irritated to soft and longing. "I'm with Jacob right now." Another pause. What was Bella saying that made her change her tone so much? "Ok, we can talk tonight when I come home… I love you too." Hearing those words made my stomach lurch in pain. I thought that would be the end of it but she kept talking. "Fine, let me talk to him." There was another long silence from Alice. "Hey Ed… yeah I know we haven't talked in a long time… well I've been cleaning up the mess you made." Was that what I was to her? A mess she had to clean up? It hurt when Edward and Bella were no longer in my life but now Alice felt like I was nothing but a chore, which hurt more than anything in the world. I thought she wanted to be with me, not because she felt like she had to be. "He's not good Ed… don't say that, no one ever deserves that… you don't know what I've had to deal with, he's like a zombie." Pain from her words shot through my body. I didn't want to be a burden. I didn't need Alice to suffer anymore because of me. I looked down at the dark water below. A flash of memories sprang through my mind of the people jumping off it earlier. I wonder if the height would kill me. Would I feel it? Would my end be peaceful or would I feel everything till my last breath? I stood up, dusted off my pants, and stretched my arms out. Giving the beautiful sky one last glimpse, "Goodbye Alice, I don't have to be your plague anymore."

One step and I was falling. What a glorious way to go, at the end of a wonderful day, at the point of a graceful sunset. The air blew on my face and body, through my hair. It had become quite cold out since the sun was going down. I kept my eyes closed the entire time. I didn't want to see the water drawing closer and closer. I didn't even seem like I was ever going to hit it until my body was finally in it. In seconds my body was frozen; the water drew out all of the heat from my body and every nerve ending was on fire, shooting flames to my brain. I couldn't breath anymore; it was far too cold to do so. The tide was also strong. I didn't realize that until my back smashed into a nearby rock. Hitting it knocked the remaining air out of me. Back and forth, I was pushed around from rock to rock. The pain flooded my body with more pain now. I just wanted this to be over. Soon everything was numb again. Not the same numb as before, this time it was a physical kind instead of emotional but it all felt the same. There wasn't any energy left in me to even try and fight it. The water began seeping into my mouth and nose, filling my throat with the salty liquid that burned my throat. Everything was getting darker as the water invaded my body. The darkness was taking over, dragging me down into the bottom of the ocean. Before it completely took over, Edward's face flashed through my mind. 'I'm so sorry Edward, I just can't live without you.' That's what I would have screamed out if he was really there but it was too late. The last glimpse of his beautiful face left my mind and now it was all over.

* * *

I know this chapter turned out shorter then the others but I thought this would be a great place to end it all. I was going to go a lot farther with it but decided this would be better. So hope you enjoyed it, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how evil I am.


	13. If I Could Turn Back Time

WHATS THIS! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEKEND! ITS UNHEARD OF! Well here is chapter 13! And finally I'm getting to the point where I wanted to be. The past couple of chapters were supposed to fly by fast but whatever I got where I want to be. PLEASE REVIEW

And thank you to everyone who reviewed. You don't know how great this makes me feel hearing how much you all enjoy this story. I worked hard on it.

Todays song is brought to you by the letter C… as in Cher. **If I Could Turn back Time** by **Cher. **Only because I believe many of the character feel this way in this chapter and because Cher is just a huge inside joke with my friends and I.

_**I don't know why I did the things I did  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
Pride's like a knife, it can cut deep inside  
Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes  
I didn't really mean to hurt you  
I didn't wanna see you go  
I know I made you cry**_

_**But baby  
If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that have hurt you  
And you'd stay  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do  
If I could turn back time**_

* * *

"What do you want Bella?" I said bitterly. I really didn't want to talk to her at this point but she wasn't going to stop bugging me unless I did.

"Hey Alice," she said back almost like she was scared or shy. "It's been a while since we really talked. I just miss you so much."

"I know… I miss you, too" I swallowed hard. She was doing it again. The way she can always wrap me around her finger like I was a lock of hair. I hate when she did shit like this especially at a time like this, I felt terrible for leaving Jake alone.

"Then come back to me, I'm at your house right now. Come see me, I know so much has happened but come see me." Her voice was so warming to me, I did want to see her but the thoughts of her that day tore me apart inside. "But I can't forgive you for what you did." The anger was building inside of me and she was the source of it all.

"I know what I did was… not the best choice."

"It is totally inexcusable." I said, the last of my anger flying out the window.

"I know but please, don't put yourself in the middle of what's going on between Jacob and I. Come home and see me right now. I'm wearing that lace nighty that you love so much." I had to be strong, now she was playing dirty. I looked off back towards the edge; he was just sitting there alone. That was all I needed. "I'm with Jacob right now."

"Well, I'll be here when you get home."

There was no winning this fight; there never is when I'm dealing with Bella. "Ok we can talk tonight when I come home"

"Awww, I love you so much."

She was punching holes in my defense. "I love you, too."

She let out an evil giggle. "Edward's here, he says he wants to talk with you."

GRRR! Why couldn't they just let me get back to Jacob? I looked at him, so sweet, so innocent just sitting there. "Fine, let me talk to him."

"Hey Alice." His voice was calm.

"Hey Ed," I said back.

"Where have you been lately? I swear I was scared that you run away from home."

"Yeah, I know we haven't talked in a long time."

"What have you been doing for the past couple of weeks? Spoon feeding him."

"Well, I've been cleaning up the mess you made." I was angry, how could he ever say anything like that. This was his entirely fault that Jacob is like this "He's not good Ed."

"I guess he's standing in the mess he made. Had it coming if you ask me."

"Don't say that," I snapped back at him. "No one ever deserves that."

"Oh come on Alice, don't take his side over mine, you know what I've had to go through Alice? No, you haven't even been home."

"You don't know what I've had to deal with," Now I was yelling, his words drilled so much anger inside me it finally exploded. "He's like a zombie. You know how hard it is for me to look at him like that, he's a wonderful person and you just dragged him down and crushed him. I don't know how you can be so blasé about all of this. Don't play like you're not hurting Edward because I know you are."

His voice finally cracked and changed. "I miss him Alice," he was crying now. His voice was evidence of it. "I didn't think I would but I really do. But he hurt me; he kissed Mike Newton and totally lied about it. I'm hurting too Alice, but you don't see that, do you?"

"I do Edward, but you're not hurting in the same way. This was the first cut. I guess I'm just trying to stop the bleeding. I don't want him to go the same way that you did. When you left us, it ripped me apart. I was always so worried. I don't want him to do something like that." I looked back to the edge of the cliff but Jacob wasn't there anymore. My heart dropped in my chest. Forcing as much strength as I could to my legs to get me back to the edge. He didn't, he wouldn't? I looked over the edge to the frigid water below. Why would he do that? My emotions instantly took over; my eyes became cloudy with tears. My breathing went from simple and easy to haggard and hyperventilating. "Jacob!" I called, but nothing came back.

"JACOB!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Nothing. He was gone. "E…Ed… Edward, I…I…gotta go. J…Jacob ju…just jumped off…a… cliff." Saying it out loud hurt more then anything. Edward went silent but I didn't care, I hung up the phone and ran back to the car. I needed to get help.

* * *

I felt the warmth surrounding me. Was this Heaven? Was it all finally over? How would Alice react to this? I hope she doesn't take it out on herself; it wasn't her fault. She was there for me, she was stronger then I was. She took care of me, of both of us. Not once did she complain about her relationship ending while I became a broken mess over this. What would Billy say? Would Alice be the one who had to tell him? Would he cry? What about Rachel? I felt bad for her; she already lost her twin to marriage, now she had to lose her little brother to water. How fast would the news of my death spread through Forks? Would there be a big memorial service? Would everyone in school show up acting like they were my best friends even thought most of them didn't know me? Would they cry? Would they even care? Will I be forgotten in a year's time, just another teen statistic? What would Edward say? What would he do? Would he blame himself for all of this? Would he try and block out the pain by cutting or something along those lines? Would he even be sad or would he be happy that I'm finally out of his life forever? Will I see my mother again?

The light I was heading towards was dim at first but soon it began to grow in strength. Soon the small light was now engulfing me and soon that was all I could see. I could hear voices as well, were these voices of the past? "I think he's waking up, keep it up Sam!" one called. Sam? Who the hell is Sam? I never knew a Sam.

"He's starting to move." Another one called. The first one was definitely a guy this one now a girl's. Now I could start to feel everything start to work again. My fingers moved slightly as I could feel the graininess of sand between them, the feeling of fabric on top of me, warming me, hand pushing down on my chest a couple of time and then lips pressing on mine, blowing air into my lung. The water in my lung gurgled for a second and then my body began to reject it. I weakly opened my eyes and spit the water from my body. There was a blinding light shining on my face. As I squinted, trying to get used to it, I could make out a couple of shadowy figures standing around me. My body shuddered again, forcing more water out of my system. I was alive. Figures I couldn't even kill myself right.

"Seth, you idiot, get the light out of his eyes." A harsh but familiar voice screeched.

"Oops" Another familiar voice said as the flashlight turned off with a click. For a second my vision adjusted. My eyes were sore and stung from the saltwater. It wasn't long before the blurry silhouettes because more and more defined. There were eight people standing around me; all had dark black hair and their skin shone a copper from a flickering fire close by.

"Are you alright?" One asked. It was the brawny guy I saw today. "Can you tell me what your name is?" He asked. I heard his words and I tired to respond but my throat was on fire from ingesting so much water. I tried to speak but nothing more then wisps of sound came out.

"Get him some water." The brawny guy said to another guy. This one was thin and tall with round muscular arms. He ran off while the others still stared down at me. Water was the last thing I wanted considering how much I had swallowed but I was in no position to fight them on it.

"Do you think he hit his head, Sam?" A kind voice asked. It was the girl with the long scars down her face.

"I don't know, Emily." The guy looked down at me again. "Did you hit your head?" He asked. "You don't have to say anything just nod or shake your head." I shook my head; I didn't feel like it hit it. The rest of my body ached from being slammed repeatedly on the rocks. "Good, now do you remember your name?" I nodded. I did remember that, it was Jacob Black. One thing I didn't remember was how did I get out of the water and on to the beach.

"His name is Jacob," I knew that voice. It was Seth, the kid who I had talked to earlier today. Sam nodded. I also looked around to see Leah's face, the harpy who scolded Seth for talking to me.

"Ok Jacob, I need to know, is anything broken." I wiggled my fingers and toes, moved my knees and arms, twisted a little to move my back and hips. Everything seemed to be intact. I shook my head.

"Here's the water." The thin kid came back with a bottle filled with clean, clear liquid. Sam took it and I felt some hands lifting me up into a sitting position. Sam held the bottle to my mouth. "Drink, it will make your throat feel better." I didn't fight them, just let the water fill me again. This time it didn't sting but helped cool the fire in my throat. "Thanks" I said in a harsh, hoarse, weak voice.

"JACOB!" I heard Alice's voice calling from a distance. She must still be up on the cliff. Her voice was almost straining into a bloodcurdling scream.

"Is that your friend?" Sam asked. I nodded; I didn't feel like talking that much.

"Embry, go get her." Sam commanded to the thin kid. He was about to run but I croaked out a 'no'. He nodded and ran off to one of the nearby cars.

"Why did you jump off of there, Jacob?" Emily asked in her sweet sounding voice. I reviewed what happened before I had jumped. She was talking to Bella and… Edward. My body shook at the thought of his name. She said that I was a burden and that I had put her through hell. Well that's not what she said exactly but it was close enough. "I just wanted it to end. I realized I had put my only friend left through hell and I just wanted it to end. For her and me." Emily really didn't understand my response but she didn't push the subject either.

"Come on, you must be freezing, let's get you by the fire. Are you strong enough to walk?" She asked. I lifted myself off of the sand into a standing position. My legs wobbled and I almost fell back but I was able to hold myself up. They all stayed close to me in case I fell and walked over to the roaring fire. It felt amazing to be near such a strong source of heat. The fire danced with reds, blues and greens. I'd heard about that before, it was from the driftwood; all the salts changed the color of the fire.

They all sat down in places around the fire, their eyes still on me as I attempted to warm up. Seth took a seat next to me. "So what happened? How did I get out of the water?" I asked since they were all looking at me.

"Oh, I saw you jump," Seth said. "Once I saw that I told Sam and he jumped in after you. He was able to drag you ashore and give you CPR." I seemed a little embarrassed that they had to help me. I didn't want anyone to know. "Thank you," I said taking another drink of water. "I guess I should say it's nice to meet you all but I would hope that it would have been under better circumstances."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Sam Uley. This is my fiancé Emily Young." He pulled her closer. I wanted to ask what her scars were from but I didn't want to be rude. I let them go on with their introductions. They introduced Paul, Quill, and Jared. Leah and Seth I had met already.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Jacob Black." The one named Embry pulled back up. "She wasn't up there. She must have left before I could get up there." I knew at this point Alice was probably panicking. I pulled out my cell phone to call her but when I looked at it, it was totally fried out. The water had destroyed it. "Damn it. I have to go." I got up from the logs we were sitting on.

"Do you need a ride?" Seth asked.

"I guess. My ride totally took off." I tried laughing but no one else seemed to think it was funny. "Well Leah and I can give you a ride." Leah seemed annoyed about getting volunteered to drive but she didn't say anything.

**XXXXXX**

We pulled up in front of my house. Yup, Alice was here. Her yellow Porsche was parked in the driveway. "Thank you again, you guys." I said as I unfastened my seatbelt and stepped out of the cab. "Hey, it was no problem," Seth said. "Hey, if you ever want to hang out just come on down to La Push. You're a pretty cool guy." I smiled at the thought to making new friends. It's just what I needed right now. "Thanks. I just might take you up on that offer." I closed the door and they drove away.

I walked past the cars in the driveway and opened the backdoor. The sounds of crying were coming from the living room but they suddenly stopped when I closed the door behind me. Walking into the living room I found Alice and my father both horror-struck, their mouths agape, eyes red from tears. "Hey," I said weakly. Neither of them said anything, they just continued to stare at me.

Alice got up from her seat slowly and walked over to me. Her hand touched my face, as if checking if I was really there and not just an allusion. "You're alive," She whispered as she pulled me into a tight hug. It stung as her hand rapped around my bruised back. "I thought I lost you." She cried as she buried her face into my chest. After a minute of weeping into my body she pulled back and her face looked like a dragon about to strike down its prey. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" she was in a rage. "What the hell were you thinking jumping off of that cliff? You could have been killed!"

I looked down at the small girl before me and I knew I had misconstrued her words. She really did care for me. "Truthfully, that's what I was trying to do. I heard what you said about you have to 'clean up' Edward's mess. I thought I was just some charity case to you. I didn't want you to have to burden yourself with me." She just laughed a struggling laugh through her worries.

"Don't you dare ever think that again! I'm here because you're my friend Jacob. It's been a tough couple of weeks having to see you like that but I wouldn't trade our time together for anything in the world." I hugged her again; this time I ignored the pain that ran through my back.

"That was a pretty stupid thing of you to do, Jake." My dad said as he watch our entire exchange of words.

"I know, Dad. I wasn't thinking and just let my instincts take over. That's one thing I'm not doing again."

"How the hell did you get out of the water?" He asked. Alice pulled away from me again and we both sat down on couch.

"Oh, one of the locals jumped in and saved me. I actually talked to some of them and they all seemed really nice. They invited me back there any time. I think I might just start hanging out there more."

"Oh yeah, who were they?"

I ran through some of the name in my head. "Sam Uley, that's the guy that saved me. Umm… Seth and Leah Clearwater."

"Oh yeah," he perked up at the sound of their named. "The Clearwater's. No shit. You know, they are Harry and Sue Clearwater's kids." The Clearwater's were some of my Dad's old friends, epically Harry. Him and Charlie always go fishing in La Push so it's no surprise that they were friends with the locals. I guess at the time I just didn't put two and two together. He never really talked about them. "I haven't seen Harry or Sue in a while. You know I used to live down in La Push when I was your age."

"So are we related to the tribe there?"

"Oh yeah. But me and your mother decided that once she was pregnant with you and your sisters were going to start school we wanted you to have somewhat a normal life so we decided you should go to public school." Wow, hearing all this really made me want to go back to La Push. I wanted to know more about the tribe and find out about some of my past. I was dragged out of my thoughts when there was a hard knock at the door. "Come in," Billy yelled as none of us wanted to go answer it. A frantic and scantily clad Bella ran into the living room, eyes puffy and bloodshot. "Oh God Billy, I just heard…"When she saw me sitting there her face turned white and looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Well hello, Bella," Billy said. "What brings you here so late?"

"Umm well, I came to see how you were doing. I heard that Jake jumped off the ledge of a cliff and killed himself. I see he's still alive." Alice slapped her hand to her forehead.

"I totally forgot I was on the phone with Edward when that all happened. I better call him to clear everything up." Alice pulled out her cell and started to dial.

"Don't bother. He's totally wasted. After you told him, he grabbed a bottle of vodka and drank himself stupid. But you should call the rest of your family, Esme will be relieved." Alice changed the numbers on the screen of her phone and got up from her seat and walked into the kitchen.

"Well, since my son is still alive, I'm going to bed." Billy wheeled out of the room to his bedroom, leaving Bella and I alone. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes before either of us said anything. She took a seat in the loveseat across the room. "Thanks for coming to see Billy."

"I was told you died. It scared me to hear that. I was angry at myself that the last thing we really said to each other was mean and spiteful. I hated myself; pretty much beat myself up the whole way over here wishing I could have changed all that. So I wanted to make up for it by being here for Billy. I bet you can imagine my surprise and relief that you're still alive. I guess I get a chance to make up for all of my mistakes."

"Yeah," I ran my fingers through my hair. "I guess neither of us have been the best of friends to each other lately." She nodded in agreement.

"I never meant for Edward to break up with you, I just expected he would be really pissed for a while. But I just was angry I could only see red and…" I stopped Bella before she could go on any further.

"Bella, you don't have to say anything. We both did stupid things and really hurt each other. I'm sure if we could turn back the hands of time we would both take back everything we did. How about we hold the apologies and say everything is in the past and start anew? How does that sound?"

Small tears rolled down Bella's rosy cheeks. She quickly did away with them with one swipe of the back of her hand. "That would be amazing." We both stood up and embraced each other in a hug. It felt amazing to have Bella in my arms again. She constricted tightly around me causing me to wince in pain but I didn't break away. "Next time you try and kill yourself make sure we're on speaking terms." We both started laughing. It sure was great to have her back.

"Wow, I must have missed something?" Alice said as she walked back into the room. We pulled apart and laughed a little more. "Yeah, Jacob and I decided that it would be best to be friends again."

"Yeah, if we lost each other while we were still mad neither of us would forgive ourselves."

"Well great. Esme and Carlisle are thrilled to know that you're still alive. You said Edward is drunk now?" Alice put her phone away in her purse and picked up her jacket. "I better go take care of him now."

"Yeah, you should have seen his face. All the color drained away, he looked like alabaster stone. Then he just went straight to the liquor cabinet and drank up. I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen to me." I nudged Bella a little bit towards Alice.

"Well Alice, before you leave I was hoping to talk to you. I was thinking since Jacob and I are friends again we're going to be spending a lot more time together to make up for the weeks we missed. I don't want things to be awkward between anyone so I was hoping that you and I could make up as well." That's all it took to bring down Alice's defenses. The two of them embraced each other in a short but passionate hug. "Oh god, I miss you. You don't know how hard it was to stay away from you." Bella said.

"Yes I do." Alice hugged tighter. When they pulled apart, Alice jingled her keys in her hand. "Well I better go make sure Edward can still walk tomorrow. I'll see you both at school."

That night I had to sleep on my stomach. It hurt too much to even think about lying on my back. Despite that, sleep came easy this night. I didn't have that heavy pressure in my chest… at least not at much. I had one of my friends back. But Edward still eluded me. Thinking about him brought back those feeling of anxiety. He's still the one piece missing from the puzzle of my life. I knew deep down that he still cared about me.

**XXXXXX**

The next day Alice was already outside waiting for me before I even had a chance to wake up. Bella has already gotten ready and jumped into the car. I groggily got out of bed. I was still very weak from a combination of trying to recover and the lack of medicine. I decided it wouldn't be right to not to my medicine, so I pop one in and started to change. I looked at myself in the mirror, my entire back and was an array of colors; black, blue, purple, and some slight yellow around the bruises. I changed into a new shirt and jeans, my sneakers, and went outside to join them. It was as if nothing had change. They held hands in front seat while I just watched out the back windows. I was ecstatic that they were back together but I didn't dare look at them; it just brought back too many painful memories of when there was a group of four instead of a trio.

"So what did you do to Edward to wake him up?" Bella asked. Hearing his name caught my attention.

"Oh, I just opened at all the curtains in his room and pulled him out of bed at the ass crack of dawn. That will teach him to get wasted on a school night."

Once we entered the parking lot, all eyes were on us. Walking up to the school was even more unsettling; everyone was watching us walk up to the school, whispering to each other or point otherwise. "Alice, what's with all this?" I said leaning towards her.

"I guess bad news really travels fast. I guess everyone expects you to be dead." I just let out a hard sigh. This was going to be a very long day. With every class that passed, more and more people stared or whispered. After Biology it was pretty damn annoying especially when my teacher said 'Oh Mr. Black, its so good to see you're still with us." I wanted to walk out of class and go home but Alice clamed me down.

"Take it easy. Gossip spreads fast. Give it a couple of days, everything will blow over." Great! A couple more days of this shit, as if life isn't hard enough already. Walking through the halls, people didn't even try and be quiet anymore.

"I heard he tried to shoot himself and his crippled dad had to wrestle the gun away from him." One girl said as I walked past.

"He totally did it for attention." Another person said. I gritted my teeth and swallowed my urge to punch them all. As good as that would make me feel I don't need to get suspended as well. Gym was a total different story. For once, Edward looked like death warmed over. His amber eyes were bloodshot and puffy, dark bags hung under them, showing his lack of sleep. The way he looked at me after I walked out of the locker room made me think he was going to punch a hole in the brick wall. I wonder if Alice left out the part of me surviving my jump. Either way he looked like he was going to rip me apart. I just tried my best to avoid his gaze but I could still feel his eyes on me.

Basketball was something I enjoyed. It came simple to me, if I could play a game of ball all day, I would. I would lose myself in it. It was almost as good as fixing up a new car. "So, I heard you died this weekend." James said as he came up to me as I set up to take a shot. The way he said it just made me laugh.

"Yeah, that's the rumor. What did you hear?"

"That you went totally nuts and jumped off a bridge."

"Close," I laughed. "It the was cliff in La Push." He let out an 'Ohh' evident that he was hoping that he had heard the right rumor. I let the ball fly from my hands scoring a nice basket without using the backboard.

"So, can I ask you what made you do something so nuts?" I looked back behind me; Edward was glaring again like he does everyday.

"I'll give you one guess." I nudged my head in his direction. James looked back and then turned towards me again. "Really? He's the reason. Dude, you have to learn to let go of all the feelings you're holding onto. I'm pretty sure if you don't, next time your gonna end up in the grave."

"You say it like it's so easy. It's not something that can just happen over night." James stepped closer; looked around, and then pulled out the locket that Edward gave me. "It looks to me like there still stuff of his hanging around," He dropped it back down and when it hit me it felt like a hammer slamming me in the chest. "You know. I've decided, out of the kindness of my heart, I'm going to help you. Meet me out front after class, we're taking a trip." I went to argue against it but he wasn't hearing it. He just told me to get dressed and don't give him any more lip. Needless to say I was a little more then curious so I didn't argue anymore.

I stood outside of the school. The wind had picked up and was blowing in a cold front. I tugged my jacket tighter around myself. James came speeding up in his car. "Get in." He said from the rolled down window. I didn't hesitate. The ride was quiet; he just drove with a smirk on his face. I recognized the trees as they passed by. "Are you taking me to La Push?" The smirk only grew larger.

We drove through the familiar trees until we came to a stop on top of the same escarpment. He walked out of the car and headed towards the edge without any words. I followed close behind. When he stopped at the edge I stopped as well. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me till I was just next to the ledge and he was directly behind me. "Take it off." He growled in my ear. I closed my eyes and unclasped the locket. I held it in my hand, watching it shine as the sun glimmered off of the gold. "Now drop it." I couldn't believe what he was saying. I curled my hand back up so I couldn't let it go. "I can't. It was an amazing gift," I squeaked out. I wouldn't. It meant so much to me. "He's never going to love you again. This is the only way to rid his spirit from you body. As long as you hold onto it, the longer he's going to haunt you. NOW DROP IT!" I uncurled my hand again and held it over the ledge. It swayed back and forth in the wind as I held it from the chain. "Do it now." He growled again. It took all the strength in my body to unlock my fingers. As soon as it dropped my eyes filled with water. I was finally letting Edward go. I felt weak crying because of a stupid piece of jewelry. James put his arms on my shoulders from behind.

"That's step one. If you have anything else of his you better get rid of it. Now comes the next step. Kiss me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Excuse me?" I asked turning around to face him

"You haven't kissed anyone since him… at least not in the way you should be kissed," He ran his fingers down my cheek sending shivers down my spine. "The next step is to lose the physical memories of him. The touch of his lips, the feel of his hand caressing you, you need to replace him. Soon every memories of him will fade into oblivion. Now kiss me!" His last words were filled with a slight growl. He grabbed me and pulled my lips to his. His lips were cold, nothing like Edward's. They were hard like granite where Edward's were soft and inviting. He bit at my bottom lip. A part of me didn't want this but another part of me needed it, wanted it, craved it… just not from him. But I didn't pull away. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I missed feeling someone else's body. It made the numbness inside me of wash away.

* * *

OH NO! Evil James! Well I guess we have to find out what happens. You didn't really think I would kill Jacob did you? THAT'S NOT HOW HES GOING TO DIE! Oh snap! Lol spoilers!!! Well not really. Hope you enjoyed it. Keep on reading. LOVE YA!


	14. Thinking of You

I wanna thank **Kaikan** for all the crazy, sugar high induced ideas. Most of them are going to go into effect next chapter.

Thank you to all my reviewers for sticking with me through that crappy couple of chapters that really were kinda boring but necessary. I promise from now on they are going to be really good.

Chapter 14 song title. **Thinking of You** by **Katy Perry**. It's a beautiful song and I think it fits well with the way Jacob feels about Edward and James… Especially the second verse of the song.

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed_

_You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know_

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into..._

* * *

"Of all people!" Alice slammed her fist down on the table. James and I spent a while up there but I was home before dark. She and Bella were waiting at Bella's house by the time I got home. I came over to tell them where I had been and with whom. She would have been blowing up my phone if it weren't already DOA. "I can't believe that vile troll put the moves on you… AND YOU LET HIM!" She smashed the tabletop with her fist again.

"Look, I didn't mean for any of that to happen… he just said that he had ways to get over Edward and I took his word for it."

Alice was now pacing back and forth on the linoleum tile floor. I was sure she was going to wear a hole in the floor. Bella just sat in the chair across from me with a glass of pop in her hands. "And did any of it help?" Alice asked, the acid rising in her voice.

I thought about how I felt since I got home; without the locket weighing me down I felt like I could finally hold my head up. As for the kiss, granted it wasn't what I would have called the best kiss of my life- that title belonged to someone else- but it was still a very nice distraction. "I feel better… like it released some of the pressure that's been building in my chest for the past couple of weeks." Alice wasn't too thrilled to hear this. She huffed and I waited for smoke to spry out of her nostrils. "So is he going to be your Valentine this year? You know it's next Saturday." Bella said meekly. Alice's face changed again, this time she was internally scolding Bella for bringing it up.

"I don't know… I mean all we did was kiss. Didn't really talk about anything else. I guess if it comes to that, then yes." Alice's mouth fell open. If it weren't attached to her face it would have hit the floor. I knew at this point that I had overstayed my welcome. "Well I think I'm gonna head out. I'm really tired." I lied. I gave them both hugs and left to go back to my house.

* * *

Alice kept pacing back and forth. I could see the worry in her eyes. She kept muttering to herself, something that sounded like 'what are we going to do?' I pawed at her hand and pulled her down into the waiting chair. She put her face in her hands and took deep breaths. I pulled one of her hands away and ran my fingers over her palm. She told me she loved it when I did that, it calmed her down. That look in her eyes didn't fade. "What are we doing to do, Bella? James is one of the lowest, slimiest, most disgusting monsters to ever crawl its way out of the forest and into humanity."

I clutched her hand to my cheek. Oh how I missed that feeling so much. "But what can we do? We can't force him to stay away from James. He'll force us away and I can't deal with that again… Not when I just got him back." Alice slammed her other hand on the table.

"This is all just a bunch of bullshit."

* * *

The next day I felt different. I had been able to sleep through the night without crying myself to sleep. I felt like a toy that just had its batteries replaced. My body still ached but it was no longer weak. I dressed how I felt today: bright, upbeat… happy. My mind lingered on that word as I put on my white button down polo. Happy. I hadn't felt this way in very long time.

In contrast to my amazing mood, Alice was in the worse mood I had ever seen her in. As she drove, she kept both hands on the wheel, her fist tightly clenched around the black material so that her hands were almost bone white. She didn't talk the entire way, just stared blankly at the road. Bella wasn't any less awkward; she didn't say anything, just looked out her window, her hands neatly folded around her books. I didn't ask why everything was so strange but I did wonder if it had anything to do with last night. Alice was less then thrilled about what happened between James and I – and that was putting it mildly. Biology class wasn't any less cumbersome. She just sat there next to me, oblivious to our lesson. She was just scribbling things down in her notebook the entire time. Today she didn't walk me to Gym class. "Sorry, I have to talk to Bella about something. I'll catch you at lunch."

Now if Biology was uncomfortable then P.E. was like sitting on a bed of nails. After Coach Clap explained what we were doing (Basketball again) James was all over me, and I mean it. As I was practicing my shooting, he came up from behind me, wrapping one of his arms around my waist and the other running along my arm. I could see a couple of my classmates staring at us. "Did I ever tell how irresistible you are?" he whispered in my ear. It sent those chills down my spine but not the same kind. This kind was the kind you get from fear, the kind you get when you're stuck in a horror movie and you think someone is following you when you're walking home down a darkened street. That kind. His words make him sound like he just wanted to rip a chunk of flesh off of my neck. I slip his hands off of me. "Please, I don't think this is the most appropriate thing for gym class." I said trying to save face. I just didn't want him hanging all over me. He didn't seem too happy about this. Neither did Edward. He was more then just glaring at us today, he was shooting swords at us from his eyes.

"Aww come on babe, you know I can't help myself." Babe? Did he really just say that? Where the hell does he get off thinking I'm his babe?

"Well, first things first," I tossed the ball, another great shot by the amazing Jacob Black. "I'm sorry but I am not your _**babe**_. For that matter I'm not your baby, sweetie, sugar pie honey bunch." I grabbed the ball as it rolled back to me. "Tank you for helping me but it's a little early to call me anything." To say that his face was angry would be an understatement. He was furious, enraged, I'm pretty sure if he were a bomb this school would only be a smoldering crater in the ground by now. His eyes grew dark with fire inside of them. He snatched my wrist and held it tightly in his iron grip. "You listen to me you little shit," He spat at me through clenched teeth. "I helped you drop Edward to the bottom of the ocean and this is how you repay me." His grip tightened cutting off the circulation to my fingers.

"Let go, you're hurting me." But he didn't loosen up. He only held tighter so I couldn't squirm away. "I'm not letting go until you say that you're mine." I wanted to slug him in the jaw but I didn't want to cause waves in the somewhat calm ocean of my life. "Look at him." He snarled. I looked back at Edward who was watching intently. "You think he still wants you back? HA! As if. He's the one who left you with a hole in your chest in the first place." I looked at Edward. His face was hard and still as a statue; his amber eyes focused on us. "Now say it." He demanded again.

"How about this." Compromise was my only trump card left. "How about this on a trial basis. Nothing too serious, just something to test the waters." I was hoping that he would fall for this. He absorbed the words for a couple of seconds then released my very throbbing wrist. "Trial period. I like it." Whoo, that was a close one. Maybe Edward was right about James being a tad bit nuts. Why does every guy in this town suck! James didn't bug me much after that. Of course he couldn't resist pinching my ass before we all went to locker rooms. FUCKER! It was a little unsettling having his hands all over me.

Lunch wasn't any better. James decided to leave his usual table and sit with Alice, Bella, and I. Needless to say Alice was a little upset by this. I'm pretty sure she bit through her math book to reduce her rage. It seemed pretty easy going except for the fact that James kept putting his hands on my knees under the table and I had to keep making an excuse to move them so his hand would move. I'm pretty sure at one point his hand starting moving a little too close to my crotch. That was the point when I ran to dump out my tray of food. Luckily, after that I didn't have to see him for the rest of the day. A little break from him would be a good thing. The next classes drummed by without missing a beat, homework, pop quiz, the usual. Then came art class. The class I had dreaded for the past couple of weeks no longer held that same drudgery it once did. I took my usual seat and tended to some of my other homework while the others filled in. Then I heard the chair next to me pull out and a body sat down next to me.

I looked over to see those golden honey eyes staring back at. Being this close to him almost made me snap my pencil. His beautiful face, it was so close now, made me want to reach out and touch to make sure that my mind had finally succumb to the growing insanity that had been festering inside of me for the past month. I could even smell him now; that salivating sugary caramel scent from before. It flooded my lungs and intoxicated me. Then he had to open his mouth and ruin it all.

"So you and James huh? Guess I should have seen that one coming." GRRR. Why? After weeks without a single word, or even a nod – I would have even taken an insult – anything was better then the maddening silent treatment that I had received.

"What does that mean?" Figures, within ten seconds he could make my blood boil.

"I'm just saying, you two seemed really close today…"

"What the hell are you doing Edward?" My words took his by surprise. "You dump me in the snow, you don't speak to me and then, only after weeks of hell, that I finally feel like the scars you left on me are finally healing you come and talk to me again out of thin air. What gives?" This time he didn't seem so taken back by my stinging words. He calmly listened to my rant before he spoke again.

"Well… I guess it was because after your 'near death' experience. I realized that I couldn't treat you like that. It's been so hard staying away from you. I finally came to the conclusion that I'm not that strong. I can't keep fighting my feelings for you." Now this really pissed me off. NOW he decided that he couldn't stay away from me. Where the hell was this Edward when I needed him. My fist shook as I restrained myself from throwing him out the classroom window. But that other part of me spoke up. That part of me I tired so desperately to bury away deep inside the darkest part of my brain. Just the very thought of Edward being this close to me again set that beast free and now my chest burned with desire… but it also flooded me with hostility.

"And what brought this about? Jealousy? Regret? Can't stand to see me with another guy? Stop me if I guess it. Let me just say this, Edward Cullen, you hurt me… cut me down to my very core. It took a lot of work to build me back up and now here you are coming to knock it all down again. Well, I won't let that happen again…" Self-preservation was the one thing that ran through my head. As much as I wanted to feel his arms around me again, to feel his lips pressing on mine, his hands holding me, that smell consuming every breath, I wouldn't let myself go through that again. I wasn't going to be that person that kept running back to their ex at their every beckon call. "So hear this. Whatever little game you have going on inside your head you can squash that right now. What we had was great and I wouldn't take it back for the world… but I won't put myself through that again. I'm sorry." He didn't press me for the rest of class. He just sat there, this time him looking like the mindless zombie. A part of me felt that I had accomplished something… but that same deep dark part of me felt guilty; for treating him like that, for not hearing him out, for snapping like that. It wasn't something I was proud of but it was something I had to do.

**XXXXXX**

"So the guy you have been desperate to get back finally decided he wants you back and you practically rip his head off. You're a strange person." That was Bella's analysis of the situation that happened in Art. It was nice having her talk to me in study hall again. "I just don't like him. That conversation I heard him and Mike had was pretty low down and dirty. It's like they planned to break you and Edward up." I just laughed at her silly accusations.

"Come on Bella, I highly doubt either of them are that devious… or that smart for that matter. You were really mad at the time, you just heard what you wanted."

"Maybe you're right. I can't really remember anything once I heard that you and Mike kissed… oh don't forget that we're having dinner at my house tonight." That's right. Billy told me about that but I had totally forgotten. He was inviting Sue and Harry Clearwater over. The one night I just wanted to be alone I had to be in a house filled with people. Great.

The ride home was the same as the ride to school. Alice was quiet, her hands around the wheel. She seemed like she was making some kind of list in her head. She dropped me off at my door as usual but this time neither her nor Bella stayed. "We're going to go make something for tonight. We'll be back at seven." With that they drove off leaving me standing under the gray clouds.

**XXXXXX**

"Give me another shot, Emmett." My brother didn't question my authority and poured me another shot of vodka into the tiny glass and I drank it down as fast as he had poured it. The alcohol warmed me. That's what I wanted to feel right now; warm. This was the best way to do.

"I don't get why you're drinking yourself to death, it's not going to help." Rosalie said flipping the page in her fashion magazine. I wanted to come back with some witty and smug remark but all that I could think about was Jacob. After I heard he almost bit the big one he wouldn't leave my mind. To say I was upset when I heard he died was an understatement; I was devastated. I was pissed at him but over the weeks that had faded into just missing him but I let my pride get in the way. I didn't want to admit that I missed him. Then Alice said that he jumped and it was like the world was coming to an end. I knew that I couldn't say mad at him but I didn't think I would ever get another chance to tell him I was sorry. Then he walked into gym class. Everyone had failed to tell me he lived. That's when I knew I needed him. I wouldn't say goodbye to him while we were on bad terms. Another shot down the hatch and his face began to become blurry to me. I don't think I had ever felt that feeling of rejection until today when he ripped my heart out of my chest, threw it on the ground, did a Mexican hat dance on it and then gave it back.

"Dude, there is no reason to do this to yourself." A voice called from behind me. I didn't even want to turn around to bitch them out.

"Shut the hell up, Jasper. I don't want to hear it right now." That was the end of that. He didn't push it anymore. Another shot. The picture of Jacob in my head began looking more and more like it was underwater. I was trying to drown him out and it is working very nicely. At least it was until Alice and Bella came downstairs.

"What the hell, Edward." Alice snatched the glass form my hand and chucked it across the room. The glass shattered behind the bar. Emmett had to duck to avoid getting hit.

"Leave me alone, Alice, you don't know what I'm going through." I growled and grabbed the bottle from Emmett. Alice snatched it out of my hands and gave it back to him. "Oh, come on. Bella told me everything. Jacob told her in study hall that you finally decided to talk to him again and he totally flipped his lid." I didn't confirm her I just sat in silence. My silence was my confession.

"What the hell did you expect? Did you really think that after everything you put him through he would come waltzing back into your arms?" Truthfully, yes I did. I thought that all it would take would be a couple of words and he would come back to me. If I did that to half the girls in this school they would flutter back to me. I guess Jacob wasn't a mindless lemming. "What difference does it make? He's got _**James**_ now." Ehh, just saying his name churned my stomach. "I guess this is what I deserve. James has finally succeeded in winning. He finally did it, he's totally beat me this time." I tried to grab another glass but Alice smacked my hand away.

"He's not a toy, Edward. You can't play with him, get tired of him, and then expect to play with him again when someone else shows interest in him. I know that none of us want to see him with that fucker…"

"Personally, I really don't care." Rosalie interrupted.

"That may be but I know you can't stand seeing Edward like this." Bella snapped. If her teeth were razor sharp, Rosalie's face would be gone now. After that Rosalie didn't say anything snooty.

"But what can we do? If we try and tell him otherwise he'll just get mad." Emmett had a point. You can't just go around telling people you don't like whom they're dating – well you can but that usually ends messy.

"Well I've been thinking. There is a way to get him back. You have to win him back, totally romance him, and just knock him off his feet. Valentine's Day is next week. I've been doing some thinking since last night… but it's going to take everyone's help. This is going to be the biggest Cullen project ever." Rosalie and Jasper moved from the seats to gather around the bar.

"I'm in. I'd rather see Edward with that runt then a total mess." Rosalie, if she weren't a girl, I would knock her out.

"Me too. Alice always has the best plans." Emmett was pumped.

"You can count me in. You can't keep me from this one." Jasper too.

I guess since I was totally outnumbered I had to at least hear her plan. If I didn't like it I could totally say no. "Ok let's hear it."

* * *

I changed into some nice clothes. Billy told me to, he wanted this to become a regular thing; he and Charlie wanted more then just each other as friends. So I dressed myself up, nothing too special, just some really nice jeans and a nice dress shirt. "Come on Jake, we're gonna be late." It's next door, I highly doubt we could be late. I wanted to shout it but I decided to let the old man have his fun. We went next door to Charlie's. Bella answered the door in an electric blue dress. I couldn't believe what I was seeing- Bella Swan in a dress and heels- and not falling on the floor. I tried my best to contain my laugher. "Shut up, you jerk." She punched my arm. When we walked into the dinning room, everyone was dressed up and already sitting in their spots; Alice in a beautiful cream colored cocktail dress, a matching bandana in her hair and long dangly jewelry from her ears and neck. Leave it to Alice to dress like she's going to a celebrity fundraiser. She seemed less hostile now, like she was the old Alice again. Sue and Harry looked nice. I hadn't seen them in a long time but I recognized them in an instant. Sitting to their right was Leah and Seth. Leah, of course, was on her cell phone complaining about something to the person on the other end. Seth waved to me excitedly. I just waved back. Also on the other side of the table were Sam and Emily. I guess they thought it would be nice to invite them considering Sam saved me.

"Well, it's about time you got here, I swear only Billy could pull off being late when he lives next door to someone." Billy wheeled himself up to the table. Everyone let out a small laugh. I took my seat next to Bella and Seth while Billy was next to Sue. It was quite cramped in the little room with so many people but it went off nicely. There was so much food I would have thought Esme cooked for us. After dinner we all began to relax. Billy, Charlie, and Harry talking plans for they're next fishing trip. Sue started talking to Emily and Sam. Leah was back on her cell phone right where she had left off.

"Why don't we go to my room?" Bella asked getting up from the table. Bella, Alice and I all got up from the table and started walking up the stairs. Seth just sat there unsure of what to do. I felt bad for him; he was still so young, so out of place. "Come on Seth, you're invited, too." He sprang up from his seat with a huge smile on his face. It had been a while since I'd been in Bella's room but still nothing changed. Still those strange yellow curtains she's had since forever. I decided to take up the bed while Bella sat in her computer chair and Alice in her lap. Seth sat on the edge of the bed, not that I left much room.

"So you're the one who saved our Jacob?" Bella asked. Seth's cheeks blazed a bright red. "Umm… yeah I guess so."

"So Seth, how old are you?" Alice asked

"Fifteen. I'll be sixteen in a couple of months."

"Ohh, I remember that age like it was yesterday." Bella and Alice cooed over how young he was.

"That's because it pretty much was yesterday." This is pretty much how the rest of the night went. Alice and Bella bombarding Seth with a million different questions. In the end, Seth left and after that Alice and Bella squealed over how 'adorable he is' and he's 'so innocent'. I had a bad feeling that these two were going to corrupt this poor boy.

The next couple of days were less than uneventful. Just sitting through classes trying not to fall asleep, keeping James at a distance seemed to be the hardest task. Whenever he didn't get whatever he wanted he got very upset and very physical. I knew I could take him down with one hit but it was better to find a different way to calm him down. But everything seemed different now. James and I shared another couple of kisses after our encounter on the cliff but every time I kissed him, all I could think of was those golden eyes, hoping it would be him I was kissing. But every time I pulled away it was James with his crooked evil smile.

Edward still sat in his seat next to me in Art. He kept trying to strike up a conversation with me. I would say a few simple words but nothing much. I was still very upset with him, just expecting me to jump back in a relationship with him and act like nothing happened, like he didn't damage me beyond repair. As much as I wanted to scream at him for it, as much as I wanted to cause him as much pain as he caused me, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Being so close to him, having to stare at that gorgeously dazzling face was all it took to still make me weak in the knees.

Friday was something I was looking forward to. Alice had decided that we were going to go shopping and then see a movie. Just a little thing between her, Bella, Seth and I. Since the dinner they hadn't stopped talking to him, like he was the new toy. Alice was very unusual today, not only on the drive to school but also in Biology and Lunch. There was just a smile perpetually plastered on her face and her smile beamed all day. She just kept saying 'I just have a feeling something great is going to happen today' or 'it's so beautiful, like there's a whole new start to life.' I didn't question her strange mood swings the past couple of days; she was always changing, never consistent. Sometimes I just couldn't quite pin her down sometimes. I had left my algebra class and headed towards Art when I realized that I left my sketchbook in my locker so I had to travel in the opposite direction. I got my book and ran as fast as I could to my art room, nearly missing the late bell. Edward just laughed at me as I was still huffing to catch my breath. "Close, very close."

I just stuck my tongue out at him. He did the same back to me. At least we were back in a playful stage in friendship. This was bearable; I could handle Edward being one of my casual friends but I don't think I could be any closer then this without getting myself hurt again. The hour passed very quickly. "Well, I'll see you later." Edward gathered his stuff and left. I headed back towards my locker to put away the books I didn't need to take home. When I opened it there was a new addition that hadn't been there before. Sitting on the top shelf was a sleek little phone wrapped up in a large red bow and ribbon tied around it and a card attached as well. I picked it up, it was very little and very light, it must have been only a little thicker then a centimeter with a large black screen taking up the whole phone, no buttons. I had never seen anything so shiny and lightweight.

_Here is a gift I thought you would like.__  
There will be one each for the next seven days.__  
Happy Valentine's Day.__  
From,  
Your Secret Admirer_

My cheeks burned brightly. This phone looked pretty expensive and I knew the one person that would buy something so crazy. I put the phone in my pocket, my books in my locker and headed out into the parking lot. The Cullens, Bella, and Victoria were all gathered around their cars. Alice was waiting for me but now she and the others were giggling about a joke Emmett had just made.

"Edward." I called as I approached them. He turned around with a large smile on his face. I was less than thrilled, I hated getting ridiculous gifts from people and now he was trying to pull this crap even when I'm not with him. "What's up?" He said, his face almost shocked that I was talking to him.

"Thank you but really no thank you." I held the phone out to him. He looked down at it with a questioning face. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Nice phone, but what do I want with it?"

This was going to frustrate me. "I know you put this in my locker. Just take it back." He looked at me with one eyebrow cocked now.

"Jacob, I didn't put this in your locker." He pushed my hand back towards me.

"Come on, I know you did." I forced my hand back towards him.

"When? I came straight here after class." I opened my mouth to say before art class but then I remember that I hit my locker before I went to class and this wasn't in there. He didn't have time to put it in there after class. Now I was really confused. Who the hell put this in my locker? Alice came strolling over to see what we were talking about when she saw what was in my hand.

"Oh my god!" She swiped it out of the palm of my hand and held it to look at it from every angle. Bella and Rosalie come over to see what she was gawking at. When they saw it their faces hit the floor. "Do you know what this is?" Rosalie asked as she took it from Alice's hands.

"A phone?" I answered. She was not too happy about this.

"Yeah but the kind of phone. This is a LG Prada! This thing cost about eight hundred dollars." Hearing that price tag nearly made my heart stop. Now there was no doubt in my mind that this was Edward. No one else in this town could afford something so crazy… at least I didn't think so. "Emmett, I want this kind of phone!"

"Give that back to him." Alice grabbed it from the blonde's hands and handed it back to me. "Wow, you got lucky, so who got it for you?"

"All I know that it's from a secret admirer, like it's that hard to guess who it is." I stared at Edward.

"Oh please, if this was Edward he wouldn't have kept this from me." Alice touched the phone one more time before turning away from it like it was a snake that would bite her if she messed with it anymore. If Alice didn't think it was Edward then I don't know who it was.

"Come on, let's get going." Bella pulled me into the car. As we drove, I watched as Edward watched from the rear window. His eyes followed our car, his eyes burning, could that be the look of jealousy? At least it was the weekend and I didn't have to see those engulfing eyes. When they looked at me, I was simply at a loss for words.

On the way to Port Angeles I moved my SIM card from my old burnt out phone to my new one. When I turned it on it was amazing, completely touch screen, that's why there weren't any buttons. Seth had reacted the same way to it that everyone else did; swooned over it, looking like he was about to cream his pants.

"Come on Alice, I know you know it was Edward, why don't you tell me?" I begged as Seth played with the phone. She just shook her head. "Jacob, believe me, I would tell you if it was him."

"Well, who else could it be, not many people around here could afford a phone like this," I pointed to it. Seth was now playing games on it. "Plus it has to be someone who goes to our school, how else could they sneak it into my locker?"

"That's not necessarily true. Remember how we said that a lot of kids from La Push and Port Angeles come to our New Year's Party?" I nodded; I remember that conversation, which was before everything crumbled beneath my feet. "We weren't kidding about that. We even get people from Seattle. A lot of people are friends with kids in Forks. Someone might have seen you and found out who you were from one of the local kids and figured now would be the best time to start trying to sweep you off your feet." I should have known Alice would be able to reanalyze something like that. She wasn't lying when she said their parties were crazy. I decided I didn't want to try and argue with her anymore for the night.

Shopping was a no-brainer –it always was with Alice- she would just find stuff she really liked, see if it looked good on you, which it always did, and purchase it for you even if you begged her not too. That's usually how it went but this time I wasn't paying enough attention to the others to complain about what Alice was buying me this time. I was totally absorbed in this phone. As much as I disliked people buying things I have to admit, this was pretty pimp. Except every time I looked into that shiny sleek onyx surface it would never be my eyes reflecting back at me, it was his. I couldn't look for long. It was like he was always watching me, following me. I knew it was just my imagination or usually a trick of the lighting but everywhere I looked I could see his face. Someone in the food court, a quick glance in a mirror, someone whispering that sounded like his velvet voice. I couldn't concentrate at all. Before I knew it, we had already seen the movie and were on the way home. Bella and Alice scrutinized every aspect of it, saying which parts they loved and which they would have changed. Seth was drained, he passed out even before we could get out of the theater parking lot.

Sleep, once again, didn't come easily for me. Now I was to busy thinking about who could have sent it to me. I thought back to that night; the crowded room filled wall-to-wall, music blasting, everyone having a good time. I tried to remember the blurry unknown faces, which were unimportant at the time. Anytime I tried to think back like that only one face stood out to me. I tried to block him out of my thoughts but he was just too strong, it's like trying to hold back the ocean with a broom, he just swept me out in his tide.

**XXXXXX**

_Ding-dong._ The sound of the doorbell startled me awake. I looked at the clock; it was already nine A.M. I was the type of person who liked to sleep in to twelve on the weekends. The bell rang again. Billy must have left already. A third time and I was headed down towards the door. On the other side stood a man in a brown uniform. "Morning sir. I have a package delivery for a Mr. Jacob Black."

"That's me." I said. The man handed me his electronic clipboard. I signed in the small black box and handed it back to him. He nodded, walked back to his truck, disappeared behind it for a second and then came back holding a large crate of some sort covered in a thin red sheet. "Happy Early Valentine's Day." The man said handing it to me before vanishing altogether.

I brought it inside. The weight inside seemed to be moving around and sort of… whimpering. That's when I noticed the crate had a metal net covering. Pulling off the sheet I noticed it wasn't a crate, it was an animal cage. I opened the metal front and inside was a small, shy, and scared Yorkshire terrier puppy. My heart melted at first sight of the little creature before me; it was no larger then my hands put together and its fur was an array of various shades of brown and black. It slowly traveled out of the safety zone of its pen and onto the wooden floor. It had a large red ribbon around its stomach, the same color as the phone. Inside the pen was a letter. I reached in and began to read.

_Day two's gift, this puppy that is almost as cute as you are.  
Don't worry about anything, all its shots and vet visits have been paid for in advance.__  
You don't have to do anything but name it and love it.  
Day Three's will be on your doorstep when you wake up__  
From,  
Your Secret Admirer_

_P.S. – If you want to know my true identity I'll give you one letter of my first name everyday till February fourteenth.  
The first letter – A._

"A?"

* * *

So who could this mysterious new gentleman caller be? Guess you have to wait and find out. The next chapter is going to cover Valentines Day and it's going to be so romantic it will melt even the coldest of icy hearts… probably not but it's going to be very very very cute. So until then my friends keep reading, waiting, and reviewing. Love Ya.


	15. Truly Madly Deeply

So first off id like to say IM SO SORRY for taking so long. For some reason I had no desire to write this chapter, it was so hard getting started and then I had my friends and my brothers birthday in one weekend, the my friends b-day party the next weekend, then my computer started messing up. It was just one thing after another. But I finally got it all done.

So once again this goes out to **Kaikan **because without him this chapter would never have been so crazy. Thank you and thank you to all my reviewers!

So this chapter is **Truly Madly Deeply** by **Savage Garden **or** Cascada**. I like both but either way it gets the job done.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

* * *

"Ekkk, IT'S SO CUTE!" Bella screeched at the top of her lungs when she entered my room and saw the puppy sitting between my legs. She took a seat on the floor in front of me, pressing our feet together so it made a playpen for the puppy. It curiously walked over to her and began to sniff her while she ran her fingers thought his fur. "Where did he come from?" She pick up the puppy, it was almost small enough to fit in the palms of her hands.

"Special delivery from my secret admirer." I handed her the card that was attached. She looked it over. "So his name starts with A? Who the hell do we know whose name starts with A?"

"That's the thing, I don't know if it's a girl or a guy. I don't need to go around breaking people's hearts but this person seems to be determined to win me over and I don't know if I can start again." I put my face in my hands. Granted it is one of the most amazing things someone has done for me but I don't know how I was going to react to the person doing it all. Bella didn't press the subject; she just turned all her attention to the puppy. "So what are you going to name him?"

"Oh… um I haven't thought about that yet. I just got him and then I called you." I had to admit; the dog was damn cute, just staring at him kinda made my heart melt like a hot knife through butter.

"How about Precious?" I looked at her with questioning eyes and one eyebrow cocked. "Do you really want my dog to be gay too? I mean I'm sure it's hard enough to be a Yorkie but now you're going to name him Precious, that's just adding fuel to the fire." She threw her hands up in defense. "Sorry, it was just a suggestion. Can you come up with anything better?"

I thought about everything that this dog meant. Where he came from, how everything about his buyer was nothing more then a mystery, "How about Sphinx."

"Sphinx?" Bella asked inquisitively.

"Well a Sphinx is a creature that is a mystery. To get past one you must answer its riddle. To me he is just one big riddle so his name is Sphinx." I picked him off of the ground and brought him close to me. He licked at my face and nipped a little bit at my chin. Bella smiled watching me so happily. "So who do you think sent you the dog… and the phone for that matter?"

"I don't know." I sat down on the bed with Sphinx in my lap. He squirmed around to break free from my grip and lay on the soft mattress. "I mean I really don't have that much to go on… I don't know many people with A names. There's Alice."

Bella shook her head. "No, if it was Alice she would have told me by now."

"Ok…. Well what about Angela?"

"Angela Weber? No she's with Eric."

"Great… back to square one." I lay back on my pillow. Sphinx began chewing at my earlobe. I picked him up and put him on my chest. He dug his nails into my shirt, stretched out and laid down in a curled up position. I stared down at the little puppy on my chest; where did you come from? Who sent you here? I didn't care; I still loved it no matter what. Most of the day, Bella and I spent it in my room talking about possible suitors. Finally at almost dusk Bella decided, "Let's go for a walk, I need to get out of here." There was a leash inside the cage. I attached it to the small puppy's collar. He squirmed and whined at first, I guess he didn't like it, but after a couple of minutes he gave up. We walked down the frosty streets bundled up, not really sure where we were going.

"So how's everything with Edward?" she asked all nonchalantly. I just shrugged my shoulders. There isn't really much to say. The part of me that yearned for Edward to be there, holding me close, kissing me had seemed to fade. It was replaced with our friendship that had been growing for a short while.

"It's fine, nothing much to say."

"Do you think there's a possibility that you two will get back together?" What was she getting at?

"Not from what I can see. I think it's better if we're friends." She didn't bring up the issue of Edward again. Instead she distracted my attention with some other stuff, I didn't really listen. My mind was too focused on my mystery gift giver. When we finally got home it was pitch black out with nothing more then the shining shimmering silver moon as a guiding light.

"Hey, do you mind if I spend the night?" She asked as she threw off her thick coat onto my floor, her pink scarf right behind it.

"Won't Alice miss you?"

This time Bella shrugged. "We decided that today was our day apart. So I'm spending the night and we're having a fun sleepover whether you like it or not." She kicked off her boots in the middle of my room and sat on the floor to play with Sphinx. I knew I couldn't fight her so why not have a fun sleepover.

**XXXXX**

"Hold still," I said as I held onto Bella wiggling foot as I ran the small brush over her toenails. She asked me to be 'a doll' and paint her nails this nausea inducing bright pink color. Her foot moved slightly as I tried my best to get the paint on evenly. We popped in one of our favorite movies while we did this.

"I can't! You're tickling me." She jerked around again, this time getting nail polish on her foot. I just grabbed a tissue and cleaned it off.

"There, you're done." I blew on her wet toes; she even squirmed around because of that. She looked down at them. "Oh I love them! Thank you so much," She scooped up a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into her mouth.

"So what do you think my gift will be tomorrow? The note said I'm getting one everyday till Saturday." Bella chewed and swallowed the food in her mouth before she answered my question. "I'm not sure. Do you think it will be something expensive?" I looked at my phone on the nightstand and the puppy curled up in his cage. "From the looks of it, there is no doubt in my mind."

**XXXXXX**

_DING DONG!_ I awoke with a shock. The doorbell was ringing again. I was still groggy by the time it rang again. Bella clung to my side. She had slept in my bed and was now cuddled up to my body. She was still asleep. I slowly unraveled her arms from around me and slid out of bed, running at full speed downstairs to the backdoor. When I opened it, no one was there; not even a sign of someone having been here. I went to go outside to have a look around but my foot kicked something; a small box. But not just any box, I knew this kind of box, a very light powdery blue box with that white ribbon around it. I knew it anywhere; most girls would give their right arm to get this kind of box. I picked it off of the floor and read the small black letters ingrained on the top, '_Tiffany & Co_.'

"Bella!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I'm sure my booming voice had awoken her as well as Billy. It took a couple of minutes for her to make her way down, almost tripping over her own feet and plummeting face first down the stairs. "What?" she asked. I just held up the box and her eyes bugged out of her head.

"No way!" she rushed over to me. "What's inside? OPEN IT!" I pulled out the small card that resided under the bow. "_Day three. Our 'time' is drawing near. Second letter of my name, N. Day four you will adore."_ I pulled at one side of the bow and let the ribbon drop to the floor as I opened the box. Inside was a shining silver watch; round face with twelve roman numerals around the edge. It was gorgeous; it seemed to catch the light on every piece of shiny surface. I pulled it out and wrapped the chain-link band around my wrist. It fit perfectly.

"Oh I am so jealous. I've never gotten anything from Tiffany's. I am so making Alice get me something for our six-month anniversary." She held my arm and twisted it, looking at the watch from every angel. "You are such a lucky bitch."

"I know…" I didn't mind the watch, in fact it loved it but I couldn't help but wonder who would send me this. This time they didn't even bother with a delivery man, they left if on my porch. They knew where I lived and that I would be here in the morning. Now this was kinda crossing the line from cute to creepy stalker-ish… and yet I still want to know who this person was. They must have wanted me to know that they were very interested, I could see that much from this watch, it could have easily cost three grand, but they also didn't want me to know who they were. Now I had a little more to go on; AN. Really it wasn't much but it was something to work with.

"Hey Bella, how far is the nearest Tiffany's?" She just shrugged. "I would say probably Seattle." Figures, there was no way Forks would have one and I doubt Port Angeles would either.

"So whoever sent this really went thought some trouble. Get dressed, we're going on a trip." I stormed off upstairs to get dressed. Bella ran home to change and get her monster of a truck running. I jumped in the passenger seat.

"So where are we going?" she asked heading down the street in no particular directions. "We're going to Seattle. I'm going to find out who sent this." I held up the watch. She didn't argue, just headed towards the highway. Our trip was a while off, three hours to be exact. We kept ourselves entertained hoping that the time would just fly by.

**XXXXXX**

It was noon by the time we got into the city. I Googled the directions to the only Tiffany's in the whole city. It was beautiful even from the outside; large glass windows that shined the light into every waiting diamond and reflected them back into a million different shards of light. We jumped out of the truck and into the store. The first clerk looked up from some papers in front of her; she was a little old lady with her hair in a bun, half-moon glasses hung on her nose, and a black business suit. She had a look on her face like she had smelled something bad.

"May I help you?" she asked in an almost pushy voice like she thought we were going to rob the place. I mean I guess looking at me, I'm not surprised but Bella couldn't hurt a fly even if she wanted to.

"Umm yeah," I walked up to the counter with the watch and box in hand. "I received this as a gift today and I was wondering if someone could help us find out who bought it." She took the watch in her hand, gave it a quick look over and then placed it back down. "Oh yes, I remember this one, not many people your age get such an extravagant gift." She gave me a look that made me think that the wheels turning in her head told her I had stolen it.

"Can you just tell me who bought it?" She didn't like that one too much, her face twisted to something that, I'm sure, would have me burst into flames if it could. "One does not forget a face like that, a very statuesque and beautiful young woman." Woman? Great so my secret admirer is a girl. This could only end badly.

"Well can you tell me her name?" the old broad just shook her head. "I'm sorry, we're not allowed to disclose that information." I just gritted my teeth. "Thank you" I said through clenched teeth and turned to leave.

"Great, so it is some girl who has some crazy crush on me," I pushed the doors open and a gust of frozen air hit me in the face. "Come on let's go home." I started walking towards the car but Bella didn't move a muscle.

"You're kidding me, right? I did not just drive three hours so we could spend five minutes in this city. Let's spend the day here. Let's, at least, do something fun so this all wasn't in vain. Doesn't Rachel live out here? Call her, maybe we can have lunch with her or something." I wanted to start bitching at her, saying that I just wanted to go home but I knew if I did that the rest of the day was going to be awkward. I pulled out my phone and dialed my sister's number. Most likely she would be at work and that would be the end of that.

**XXXXXX**

"Hey baby bro!" Rachel threw her arms around me. "I haven't seen you in like a month." She pulled away and look up in my face. "Well, you look a lot better then last time I saw you. And Bella" She walked over to Bella and pulled her in a hug. "I'm very glad to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Rachel." We took our seats at a small mahogany table. The coffee shop was a small hole-in-the-wall kind of place. Everyone there seemed to be so… trendy. I felt out of place like no other. "So what the hell brought you two all the way to Seattle?" I looked at Bella; she just gave me a look that read 'tell her.'

"Well, truthfully, I've been getting some gifts from someone and I don't know who. They got me this," I held up the watch. Rachel's eyes about pop out of her head like a Tex Avery cartoon. "Holy Shit!"

"Yeah, that's what I said. And I got this too." I tossed my phone on the table. Her jaw about hit the floor. "So we came out to Tiffany's to see if we could locate the person who sent it. Turns out it from some gorgeous girl." There was a moment of silence and then she burst out in laughter that filled the room. Everyone in the shop seemed to stare at us. Rachel was laughing so hard that her face turned beet red and tears started flowing down her face. "You're kidding me right? Some girl has a crush on you! And now she's sending you gifts! Wow, is she going to be disappointed." I gave her a death stare. She took a minute or two to calm back down. "Sorry, but you can't spring something like that on me and not expect me to burst out like that." We had some coffee, well Rachel and Bella did, I can't stand the stuff. Then we said our goodbyes and Bella and I headed home. We were quiet most of the ride; the thoughts running through my mind were on this mystery girl. Her name started with an A and N. Maybe her name was Anna, or Angela, or Angel. I felt terrible for what I had to do. I was going to break this poor girl's heart and that was that. It was what I had to do.

**XXXXXX**

Monday; hell as I know it. I didn't sleep very well, I just kept thinking about whom this person was and why they were sending me these gifts, and another one was coming today. Every time I looked down at my phone and watch I get a guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach. I can't willingly take these gifts knowing that I was just going to hurt this person.

School seemed to make me even more nervous, especially since today was the beginning of 'Sweetest Week'. As I reached my locker, my heart was beating like a jackhammer. I opened it as fast as I could, like pulling off a Band-Aid, one swift motion. Clean. Nothing inside. I let out a sigh of relief, maybe they forgot today. I grabbed my books and headed to English; the usual, reading some book that I really could care less about.

When I entered Biology, Alice jumped to her feet and grabbed my arm to inspect the watch. "Wow, Bella wasn't lying, it is spectacular." I pulled my hand away from her grasp. "Yeah well, whoever sent it to me is getting it back." I slammed my books down on the table. She took her seat next to me once more.

"What's the matter? Is it because you found out it was a girl?" I was about to question her words but I guess Bella had already spilled the beans on that one. "I can't willingly accept something like this just to tell the person who sent it that I will never be interested in them. It's just not right." She nodded in agreement.

"I see where you're coming from… but if you ask me, if this girl is sending you these gifts, just take them. Obviously she has cash to burn and she wants to spend it on someone. Who knows, maybe you two will end up being good friends." I gave the stare of death. That would never happen. I was going to break this girl's heart that would be that. She threw up her hands in defense. "Hey, I'm just saying, it could happen."

**XXXXXX**

Gym class was pretty boring all things considered. Edward and I talked for a little bit, nothing too much. It was surprisingly very comfortable. James was less than amused; as class started he pulled me away from Edward and kept me at his side the entire time. I wanted to break his wrist but I was still very content. I owned him; he helped me through the hardest time in my life, he helped me get over Edward, I would still be a puddle of mush if it wasn't for him so I didn't say anything. Finally Coach Clap blew the whistle and we were free to go change.

I changed back into my clothes and slipped my watch back on. "That's a nice watch," A cold voice snarled from behind me. His hand stanched at my wrist, spun me around and slammed me into the lockers. The pain shot up my spine as James' angry face grew closer to my own. "Who gave you that?" He growled. I tried to pull his hands off of my shirt but it was no use, his hands were like an iron vice. "Answer me!" His voice grew louder. Now we were gaining an audience. The other guys had heard the commotion and started to gather at the end of the hall of lockers. Yet none of them were helping me. "It's from Cullen isn't it? That fucker, I'll kick his ass."

"No it's not!" I shouted back. "I don't know who it's from, as far as I know it's from some girl." Hearing this didn't help much. I think it only pissed him off a little more. "Then it's that little bitch, Alice." I wanted to knock him out for that one. No one calls Alice a bitch and gets away with it.

"Let him go James." Another voice called. It was that same velvety voice of my deepest dreams. Edward walked forward from the crowd of people gather round, still shirtless, his skin shining like diamond from the sweat that covered his amazing torso.

"Fuck off Cullen, mind your own business." Edward didn't back down, he only walked closer. "Last time I checked, Jacob is my friend and that makes this my business. Plus, you called my sister a bitch and I have to say if I ever hear that again I will personally break your jaw for her. Now let him go before I have to beat the shit out of you here and now." James took a second before releasing me, letting me drop to the hard concrete floor. I knew I was going to be bruised. James stormed off into the crowd of spectators. Edward walked over to me and offered me a hand to get up.

"Thanks." I said dusting myself off.

"No prob. Are you ok?"

"A couple of bruises are probably going to be the worst thing that I got from this." He nodded and walked away without another word.

**XXXXXX**

James didn't show up for lunch, thankfully. Alice, Bella, and I ate in peace. I noticed that Edward's table was unusually empty today. It was only him, sitting by himself. No sign of the other three. "Hey Alice, where's Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper?" She looked back at the table and then back to me again.

"Jasper and Rosalie decided that they needed a 'brother-sister day' and took off school today and Emmett just didn't feel good so he stayed home."

I looked at Edward again. I felt bad that he had to sit by himself but the way he looked, almost peaceful and clam, made me think that he was fine just by himself.

**XXXXXX**

After lunch we made our way back to my locker so I could get my stuff for math. As I approached the dull blue-gray lockers something was different. My locker stood out like a sore thumb; it had red and pick paper hearts all over the outside as well as some matching colored streamers coming from the inside out. My heart sank in my chest; I thought I was off scot-free today.

"Oh my," Bella said as she saw what I looked like.

"Open it up!" Alice said pushing towards it. I didn't want to see what was inside. I took my time opening my lock, the longer I waited the better, I didn't have to look at what awaited inside. What would it be this time, keys to a new car? I pulled open the door and was about knocked over by a flood of boxes of chocolates and stuffed animals that flew out, spilling around my feet. I couldn't believe how much this person had stuffed into my locker.

"Look, here's a note," Bella grabbed the small piece of paper off the inside of the locker door and read it aloud. "_None of these sweets compare to how sweet you are. Letter number three is T_." She handed me the little white paper and I read it over again. Ok so this person's name is Ant? That's not strange at all.

"Oh, free chocolate!" Bella grabbed a small box but Alice slapped her hand and she dropped it. "That's not for you, those are for Jacob."

"Its ok, take as much as you want, I know if I eat all this I'll be a blimp." Bella grabbed the box again and stuck her tongue out at Alice. "Come on; let's clean this up before we're late for class." The three of us began to shovel the stuff back in. It took a minute but we got it all cleaned up. Bella took a couple of boxes for herself. She said it would be 'easier for us' if she did.

"Well whoever did this really thinks you're sweet!" Alice squeaked one of the stuff animals. I just rolled my eyes. I was almost in the clear, I hoped they had forgotten or gave up but no such luck.

**XXXXXX**

The next day was the pretty much the same thing. When I first got there my locker was in the clear. English was the same boring class but when Biology came rolling around it all changed. I walked in the classroom to find that someone had moved the desks into a large circle and hung a heart-shaped piñata from the ceiling. Everyone was standing around when the teacher came in.

"Oh man, what's this?" He walked over into the circle of kids. "Who did this?" He looked at the stunned faces.

"It was like that when we got here." Alice said. She walked over and pulled a small piece of paper that hung from the piñata. "It's for Jacob." She handed the note to me. Everyone looked at me; my face instantly grew hot with blood.

"Care to explain, Mr. Black?" our teacher asked. I just shrugged. "It's from my secret admirer."

"_Dear Jacob, time for a little fun from these gifts. If you break open this Piñata then you will find out the next letter in my name."_

"What do you say teach, how about we let Jacob have a whack at it?"

"What the heck, it _is_ Sweetest Week. Have a whack at it, Jacob." He walked behind his desk and pulled out a yardstick. I took it from him and everyone backed away. I swung at the papier-mâché object and it snapped in half, sending little candy hearts flying everywhere. Everyone put out their hands to catch them but I only looked for one thing, a clue but still nothing came out. I pulled the thing down from the ceiling and reached inside. My hand stopped on a small piece of paper inside. I pulled it out to find that it only had one thing written on it. H.

"A N T H." I said in a low whisper. This wasn't turning out to be a girl's name at all. With every letter it seemed less and less likely that would be the case.

By the time lunch rolled around, everyone in the school was in a flutter with gossip about what had happened in Biology. I just gritted my teeth and let them talk. I didn't care if everyone knew but I just couldn't take not knowing who was doing this. It was a very sweet jester and very adorable, if I do say so myself, but I just wanted this game to be over.

When it came to art class everyone, and I mean everyone, was talking about it. I just sat there as people came in, looked at me and took their seats while whispering something to their friends.

"Rough day?" Edward asked as he took his seat next to me.

"Not really just embarrass…" My words trailed off as I looked at him. He looked drop dead sexy today. His shirt was so tight and small that it clung to every muscle of his chest and abs and left nothing to imagination, and the color, a great golden that make his honey eyes drip even more with desire. He had worn his coat in the lunchroom so I didn't notice what he was wearing. Now I see why, if any of the girls had seem him like this they would all cream their pants… as I was about to do.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head trying to snap out of the trance he had put me in.

"No, I'm fine." I had to look away before I needed to be excused to take care of something in the bathroom, if you know what I mean. Class was pretty much the same, I just didn't look at him or else I would strip him down right there. When our teacher started, he had to sharpen his pencil and pushed past me, making sure that I felt every nook and cranny of his body as it passed by. His hot breath blew on my neck sending chills throughout my body and giving me goose bumps. I gripped the table to keep my hands from flying back in reflex and running them over his body. I took a deep breath to get control of my head again. It was like him touching me totally and very effetely intoxicated me.

"So just one touch and you were totally bonerific?" Bella whispered from behind her math book to me in study hall. I just nodded. I had to tell her what happened. "You two should totally just go out again." I looked back down at my papers. I knew that I had it bad for Edward again; there was no way he could touch me and have my body react in such a way that it wouldn't be true. But I also knew that I didn't want to fall into that again. Edward was amazing but he was also rash and quick tempered. I think it might be better if we stayed friends… no, not might, _would_ be better if we were just friends. It wouldn't be easy but it would be for the best. "I just can't do that again. He's fine with being friends; I can see it in his eyes. He just likes messing with my head. I think it's best if we don't get back into all that. Besides," I pulled out the small piece of paper from my locker and read it over again, "Who knows, maybe this boy with prove to be a breath of fresh air."

**XXXXXX**

Anth… He ran through my head. It had to be a guy. He had to be sweet, romantic, that sweep-you-off-your-fee-and-ride-into-the-sunset-kinda guy. The one that you imagine riding up on a white horse to come take you away from your drabble and drone life. But what did he look like? Where did he come from? How did he know me? The mystery was starting to mess with my head. I started catching myself mid-fantasy; just thinking about what he looked like. Maybe he was a beefy jockey type with short, buzz cut hair, large brawny arms to hold me tight. I could see him in his football gear looking like a Greek god carved from marble. Maybe he was a skater guy; tight baggy jeans that showed off their boxers, always wearing a hoodie, a beanie or trucker hat to cover up his long black hair, piercings in his eyebrows, lips, nose, a body tight and toned from doing nothing but sweating from skating, maybe even a couple of tattoos. Both seemed pretty unlikely but I could still dream.

At least that what I wish I could dream about, my dream that night wasn't that pleasant. I was surrounded by darkness, alone in the middle of nothingness. Then out of nowhere comes James to my left, taking my hand and pulling me along with him. But then Edward came from the other side, taking my right hand in his and pulling me that way. Then the two proceeded to have a tug-o-war using me as the rope. I felt like it was going to split in half, tear apart at the seams. When I got to the breaking point they both stopped and dropped me. Standing before me was someone dressed in a white cloak, my angel, my savior. I took their hand and was standing almost face to face with them. When I went to pull down the hood that covered their face I awoke in a puddle of sweat. I didn't go back to sleep even if it was five in the morning, I couldn't, my mind was too busy thinking about this mystery man.

When I went to school that morning I didn't feel that dread that I did the past two days. Now I wanted to see what kind of interesting and amazingly cute gift I was going to get. My locker was 'clean'… or as clean as it was going to get. It was still filled with all that chocolate and stuffed animals. There was so much I could only take home so many at a time. I took a good amount yesterday and it's still filled.

Classes were boring as usual. I was just anxious waiting for my gift. But nothing happened in any of my morning classes. English, Biology, and Gym passed without the sign of anything coming my way. Maybe this time they did forget, maybe they did move on. At lunch Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were back now. I took my usual seat with Alice and Bella. We sat all of five seconds when Edward walked over to us.

"Guys, why don't you come sit with us again. We miss you." I looked at the girls who just shrugged, they didn't mind, and at this point I didn't either. Edward looked like a supermodel again, that jerk, messing with my head. We got up from our seats and sat down back at the old table.

"Welcome back… finally," Emmett said giving me a high five. It felt good to talk to him again. Jasper just gave me a head nod; it was good to be around him too. Even Rosalie looked up from filing her nails to give me a snicker. It was as if we had never annexed ourselves from the union, a little civil war joke.

**XXXXXX**

Algebra went by and still nothing. I was beginning to think that maybe my day five wasn't happening. Art was so distracting, I couldn't keep my mind on anything my teacher was saying, Edward had on a cologne on that swirled around my head making me feel like I was floating on a cloud every time that he moved his arm or played with his hair. It was like some sweet drug.

"Jacob?" My teacher's voice broke me out of my haze. There was someone standing next to her with a box in their hands. The person walked over to me with the golden package wrapped in the crimson ribbon.

"Someone had sent these to you." She said handing me the box before walking out of the classroom. My teacher went back to her lesson. I, on the other hand, pulled the ribbon off and opened the gilded box to find a bouquet of a dozen blood-red roses; each one more beautiful then the next. I pulled one out and smelled it; the sweet scent rushed my nose. There was a small note inside. '_None of these are as beautiful as you. Next letter is O'_

Antho… I knew right where this was going.

"Those are beautiful… who sent them?" Edward asked with a cocked eyebrow. I just snickered out a laugh. "Why are you jealous?" He just laughed at my comment

"Not at all… I was just curious."

"Well if you must know," I took another whiff of the flower to clear my head from Edward's scent. "The person is a secret. I only know a couple letters of their name but I think I figured out what it is. Now I just have to find out who they are." He nodded nonchalantly and went back to paying attention to our teacher. I tried my best not to fidget during the rest of my lesson but I couldn't help it, I was excited. When the bell rang I flew out of my seat and down towards the school shop where you could send flowers to your sweetheart all week long.

When I entered there was one girl behind the counter. I knew her name; I had seen her in a couple of my classes. She would have to know who sent them. "Hey Mandi," I said with a big smile

"Hey, Jacob." She said back with a shy smile.

"So I got this box of roses and I know you know who sent them and I just wanted to find out who they are." She bit her lip for a second, obviously going over what she should do.

"Sorry Jake, no deal. I know who sent them but I can't tell you, they told me it was a secret and I can't go against their orders." She twisted her hair in her fingers hoping that I wouldn't snap at her. A part of me wanted to, I wanted to know but I knew no matter how much yelling I did it wouldn't do any good so I thanked her and went to study hall.

**XXXXX**

Thursday was pretty much the same thing, nothing in my locker and nothing during my first couple of classes. Lunch came with Jessica and couple of the other girls volunteered to pass out flowers to people during their lunch. I must have been given special treatment to have mine delivered the day before. When I went to Algebra my teacher called me up to his desk.

"Someone gave me this to pass it along to you." He pulled out a small black case with a red ribbon around it.

"Who gave it to you?" I was shocked; now this person was getting my teachers involved. He shook his head. "Not a chance, they told me it's a secret and I could not tell you something about 'not messing with matters of the heart.' I gritted my teeth, was everyone working for this guy. I went back to my seat and opened it up. Inside was a pair of sunglasses, but not just any sunglasses, they were sleek and black with a little golden G on the side. Gucci sunglasses; I couldn't believe it. The note under them said '_These are because you're so blindingly sexy on your motorcycle, Another N and one more gift._' I totally figured out his name out by now but I was still going to wait for tomorrow. After that class I wore my sunglasses and watched the stunned faces as I walked by. I guess these did make me sexy. Talk about an ego booster.

**XXXXXX**

Finally, Friday had arrived. The very last day for gifts and I finally get to put his name together. All last night, my mind was wondering what could top this amazing week of gifts, granted I didn't want anyone spending that kind of money on me but I wasn't going to say no. When I got to school I was nervous. Was this the day I got to meet this boy, this man that showered me with stuff I truly didn't need but still appreciated. I did my daily locker check but it was empty… well at least there wasn't anything new. And so the day carried on with all normalcies as possible. Lunch was strange being surrounded by all the Cullen's and Hales again but still very comforting knowing that I have friends again… I guess I never lost them; we just had a small falling out. Either way it was good to be able to talk to all of them again. Emmett made it a point to make fun of me being a 'high class bitch' now because I wear my glasses and watch. I couldn't help it I liked them. I just laughed it off, I didn't think I had changed at all… but then again who knew, maybe I did. The day went by without anything; I was upset, had he gone broke trying to woo me? I hope this wasn't my fault.

After an entire class of having to sit next to Edward, the super stud, I traveled back to my locker. Still empty. I sighed and decided that it was time to go home. Alice dropped me off in the driveway while her and Bella 'parked the car'. I went inside and sitting on the kitchen table was a large square flat package. It had that same red bow as the rest of them. I dashed over to it and tore away the brown paper that covered it. It was a painting… no, not a painting, a prostrate… of me. It was a done in oil colors, very vivid. I was sitting in a chair, my legs over one arm of the seat, one hand in my hair while the other draped to the side. It was so realistic, this person had memorized what I looked like and painted me. They got everything right, my chin, my cheekbones, hair, eyes, all of it so right, so, so handsome. I searched through the discarded paper to try and find a note but nothing. I pulled it off the table and brought it upstairs to put somewhere in my bedroom. Now I have this huge painting of myself but no guy. It was about a half hour till Bella and Alice came in and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw it.

"Wow, what is this?" Bella asked as she picked it up to get a closer look at it.

"I'm guessing its my last gift… but I'm not sure, there wasn't a note." I said from my bed. Bella moved it under the light. "Wow, it's so amazing."

"Hey look!" Alice grabbed it from Bella's hands and turned it over. There on the back of the canvas was a large amount of script.

_'__Dearest Jacob,  
This is your final gift for the week and I hope this one shows you just how truly beautiful you really are. I have showered you with riches beyond many dreams and now our time draws near. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I wish to meet you. You will receive one last surprise at 8 A.M. The last letter in my name is Y.  
__Until then, take care sweet puppy.  
Truly Yours,  
Anthony'_

Anthony, that was his name. I figured that's what it would be but I wasn't sure and now it's true. Anthony, a name says a thousand words. Those fantasies of mine flooded back, this time a large, sexy, olive-skinned Italian boy. Black spiky hair, tight shirts and light blue jeans that showed off his sexy body, white shoes he kept clean, gold chains from his neck, earrings lined up to the cartilage of both his ears. It's as if learning his name said everything. I needed to see him.

"Bella, go get your last year's yearbook. I wonder if his picture would be in there." She went to say something when Alice just shook her head and the two of them ran downstairs and out the door to her house. They were back within minutes with Bella's yearbook. I searched through all the seniors from last year, then the juniors, sophomores and finally freshmen. Not a single one of the guys named Anthony, how is that even possible?

"Hey, like I said, maybe he doesn't go to our school. Maybe he had people doing his dirty work." Alice said as she took the yearbook from my hands while holding Sphinx in the other.

"That's so insane. There are no words left for me to say. I'm pretty sure this guy is just a ghost haunting this town, bent on torturing me."

"Oh come on babe," Bella hugged me. "I think it's just a guy who wants to make you happy. You just have to wait."

**XXXXXX**

Another restless night and another dream; it was the same dream but this time instead of nothing being said I tried to catch the man in the cloak yelling 'Please Anthony, don't go.' But he didn't stop; he just walked away so I couldn't see who he was. My alarm rang springing me out of bed. It was a couple minutes till eight. I quickly and swiftly pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a shirt and ran downstairs. I sat on the porch waiting for this final surprise. I checked my watch; 8:02. They were late. Wow I am a prissy bitch now. Looked back out from the porch to see a large black limo pulling up and stopping in front of my house. The driver stepped out and walked up to me.

"Jacob Black?" He asked; I nodded. He handed me a single envelope before heading back to the elongated car. I ripped it out and pulled out a note.

'Today is the day Jacob. I would like us to finally meet face to face. Tonight at 7 P.M. I have arranged for a dinner at a very prestigious restaurant, I won't say which one; the driver knows where to go. Until then I am giving you a day at the mall, getting a nice set of clothes, a make over and just a good time. Please show up, I promise that you won't be disappointed. P.S. – Everything you need is in the envelope."

I looked in to see five crisp new hundred-dollar bills. Wow, I get to ride around in a limo all day shopping and then have a romantic dinner. I couldn't ask for more. I climbed into the back of the limo.

"Where to Mr. Black?" the drive asked. I was going to say Port Angeles but I figured I didn't want to go at this alone. I give him Alice's address before I called her up. "Alice, I want you and Bella to come with me." I told her all the details before hanging up. Soon we were in front of her house. Her and Bella ran out quickly followed by Rosalie.

"What's she doing?" I asked as they climbed into the back with me.

"Well," Alice buckled her seatbelt. "She knows more about fashion then anyone else. I figured that she could help." I didn't have time to argue, Rosalie was already strapped in and directed the driver to head towards the mall.

**XXXXXX**

"No way! You can just forget it, Blondie!" I tried to get up from the salon chair but Rosalie and Alice pushed me back down. Each of them held down one of my arms. Like I couldn't push them off me if I wanted. "Come on Jacob, you need to get your hair cut, we won't cut it all off, just clean it up a bit."

I didn't want them to mess with my hair, granted it was hanging in my eyes but I liked it like that. I tried to fight them off again but they held me down. "You look like a mutt, you need your shit cleaned up." Rosalie said holding down my hand. This girl shouldn't be this strong.

"Jacob, if you don't stop I'm going to handcuff you down." Alice said as she placed a kiss on my cheek. Knowing Alice she wasn't kidding, probably something from her personal collection. I relaxed back in the seat knowing I wasn't going to win this fight. The stylist picked up the scissors and cut off a small amount of hair. As soon as she saw I wasn't going to react like a monster, she went nuts. By the time she was done there a piles of hair all around the chair. When she was done it didn't look so bad. It was still long enough for me to put in a ponytail minus all the split ends.

"Aww look at you, you don't look like a dog anymore," Rosalie said as she pinched one of my cheeks. I let out a growl through clenched teeth. Once we were done, we went to into the mall or Alice's Mecca, as I like to call it.

"Come on there is so much to do. First we have to get you at least one nice dress shirt, then some pants to go with it, and some shoes and a tie. Such a long day ahead of us and we only have a couple of hours."

"Oh come on, how long could this take?" The three of them stopped and all looked at me in disbelief. I knew I was in for the long haul. First we stopped at Armani where they had me try on at least twenty different shirts, all different sizes and colors. Finally they settled on a light blue shirt. Next they moved on to a jacket. That was a whole ordeal, sixteen different kinds till they picked out a simple black one that looked pretty nice. We left to go find some nice jeans. Apparently jeans and a suit jacket look 'hot' together according to Rosalie, it gives a causal yet classy look. So we went and got a nice pair of dark blue low-rise jeans. Shoes was the only thing I had a say on so I decided some black sneakers would suffice so I got a pair of nice Diesel, some I've wanted for a long time but never could afford. Finally, after about three hours of this stuff we took a break for lunch before moving on to getting a tie. This was the worst, it was about an hour before they could finally settle on one; Bella wanted to get a nice emerald green one, Rosalie chose crimson red, and Alice picked electric blue, we went with the blue. She said it went well with my skin and made my eyes pop.

I was exhausted at this point and it was only about two o'clock. We headed back toward the limo where I started zoning out but they kept me awake. We arrived back at their house where I hugged the three of them goodbye, even Rosalie.

"Good luck babe, have fun tonight with your mystery man." Alice said getting out. Bella hugged the tightest. "Be kind, be open… just be yourself, this guy is gonna love you." Then I had the driver drive me back to my house. I sent him to do whatever for a couple of hours while I took a nap. I slept quite nicely this time, no dreams. When I awoke I jumped in the shower. Then started getting ready; put on my shirt, jacket and jeans, slipped on my sneakers, pulled my hair back in its ponytail, put on the watch and I was ready to go. The driver honked his horn; it was time to go. My heart was beating faster then ever before, I wonder if this is safe for me having me all anxious like this. Probably not but I couldn't help it. I climbed in and was ready to go.

It wasn't long before we came to a stop. "This is it, have a good night kid." He said. When I stepped out, I was standing in front of a large restaurant that I could see was filled with couples. It was Italian like I had predicted. I walked in and stepped to the hostess. "Can I help you?" She asked from behind her small glasses, she was a young, thin girl, someone I would most likely go to school with.

"Umm… I'm not sure, I'm meeting someone here."

"Do you know their name?" She had her book open to the listing of all the tables.

"Anthony." She looked up at me in shock.

"Oh, _**YOU'RE**_ Mr. Anthony's date. Not very many times does someone get a private room here. Please follow me." She said headed towards a spiral staircase. When we reached the upstairs, the hall was lined with candles and rose petals on the floor. She walked a head of me until we stopped outside a pair of large wooden doors. "Here, you need to wear this." She handed me a blindfold. I looked at her questioning. "Just something Mr. Anthony wanted." I took the small black strip of fabric and tied it around my eyes. The doors opened and her hand landed on my arms and pulled me into the room were the air was thick and heavily perfumed. She sat me down in a comfy chair. "Ok you can take it off." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked playfully.

"Take it off." Another voice called; a deep sexy velvety voice that I knew anywhere. I stripped off the blindfold to see those golden saffron eyes staring back at me.

* * *

UHHH FINALLY! IT'S DONE! This chapter was like nothing I've ever encountered before. Once again I'm so sorry it took so long.


	16. My Life Would Suck Without You

HEY HEY! GUESS WHAT?! I'M NOT DEAD. I'd like to say sorry to all my readers for having to wait so long. There's been so much in my life; school, work, I got a boyfriend and I just got a root canal. SO much I haven't had the urge to write. But I finally got it done. Hope you like this chapter, it's short but it gets the job done.

I think I'm going to go with **My Life Would Suck Without You** by **Kelly Clarkson**

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

_Cause we belong together now yeah  
Forever united here somehow yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

* * *

Those amber eyes; they stared back at me from across the table. I felt my heart sink in my chest when I saw his face looking at me. It had been him the entire time; he was the one sending me the amazing gifts and just playing dumb to cover up his tracks. Edward. That sly dog did all this for me. I guess he really did still care for me.

"So, can I start you off with a drink?" The hostess asked us, snapping her fingers to the waitress in the corner of the room. She pulled out her notepad and pen and was ready to scribble down our order.

"I'll have a coke and he'll have…"

"Sprite," I said before he could order for me. The girl wrote down the drinks and was off to get them.

"If you need anything else please don't hesitate to ask." And with that, the hostess was gone, leaving us in the glow of candlelight and silence. There was so much I wanted to say, so much to ask at this moment but I didn't know where to start. I was at a loss for words, choking back, trying to think of something.

"I would have expected you to say something a little more then nothing." He spoke up with that voice that oozed sexiness. I just cracked a hard smile. "I bet you're pretty surprised?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, I really am but I think in the back of my mind I always knew it was you. Just something about those gifts that gave you away… like the price tags." This time he laughed in that deep chuckle accompanied with a nod.

"Yeah, I guess I did go a little far out. But it wasn't only me, it was everyone; Alice, Bella, Emmett, Jasper… even Rosalie helped. It was mostly Alice's idea."

"Well, why don't you elaborate a little… like for starters why did you use the name Anthony?" Edward seemed to turn a light pink at my question.

"Anthony is my middle name. Edward Anthony Cullen. And I'd be glad to tell you everything. It all started a couple of days before last Friday."

**XXXXXX**

"Ok, let's hear it."

"_So," Alice pulled out a large piece of paper filled with writing. "Here it is, we have eight days to get you two back together. And how are we going to do this? Everyday from now on he's going to get a gift from a secret admirer. I have a couple of ideas going but I definitely need more. On Friday we're going to give him this." She reached into her bag and pulled out a cell phone that looks like it cost a million bucks._

"_Holy shit," Rosalie exclaimed as she grabbed it from her hand. "Where the hell did you get this?"_

"I ordered it online and had it shipped express. Believe me it cost big bucks. This is going to make its way into his locker. Of course he's going to jump at you knowing it's from you that's why we all need to play dumb, put on our poker faces." She looked at Bella. "That especially means you. Try your best to control your emotions." Bella blushed the color of a tomato.

"And that's pretty much how it all started. Alice came up with the idea for the phone. That day Alice left for the 'bathroom' from class, got into your locker, and left it for you. Rosalie went to go buy the watch so it would be ready for Sunday. It was my idea to get the puppy, I thought it would look cute with you, so we went to a breeder and got the perfect one and had it 'shipped' that morning. Really, the guy was just down the street and we paid him off." At this point I was blushing as red as roses from the simple fact that all my friends had worked on this. The waitress came back with our drinks.

"Well, here you go, are you ready to order?" She asked. I haven't even had time to look over the menu with the story that Edward was telling me. I gave it quick once over because I picked out the first thing that sounded appetizing to me. "I guess I'll have the mushroom ravioli." She scribbled it down on her tiny pad of paper. "And I will have vegetarian lasagna." Edward gathered both our menus and handed them to the girl. She turned with a smiled and left the room again.

"So where was I? Oh yeah… so the next thing was the piñata. That was all Alice's crazy idea. The locker stocked with candy was Bella, she knows how much you love candy. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper decorated it. We all thought that would be a great idea." He stopped and took a sip from his drink. "The roses were next. I, of course, worked my magic on Mandi not to say anything because I knew you would be asking around about it, same with the sunglasses and your math teacher. So there, everything you wanted to know, all my tips and tricks." I just nodded my head as I soaked it all in. I couldn't believe he and everyone else went so far out of their way to get him and I back together. I guess they all saw something that I did.

"You make is sound so easy." He just laughed at my words.

"Are you joking? That was one of the hardest things in the world. Believe me after the fist day I was a wreck."

I sat on the couch, my face buried in one of the pillows. I felt a body sit next to my head and pull the small pillow off my face. Bella looked down at me. "What's the matter?" She asked as she slid the pillow in her lap and my head onto of it.

"I'm… pissed I guess would be the best way to say it. I can't believe he saw right through everything! HE KNOWS IT WAS ME!" I took the pillow out from under my head and placed over my face again. Bella pulled it off me and tossed it across the room.

"You can't mope around like this. Come on, he has no idea. We played that off flawlessly." I just let out a hard sigh and rolled over to stare blankly into the couch.

"What the hell is his problem?" Rosalie asked as she walked into the room, chomping on her gum and popping out bubbles as loud as she could. She took a seat on top of my chest so I could not longer roll over and stare into the abyss. "Look, you want this little mutt than you can't just sit here and whine like a little baby, you need to get off your ass and work for it… not everything is going to be handed to you on a silver platter."

"And hearing that from Rosalie is something. So I did just that. I wanted to make this night amazing." The waitress came back, our food in hand. I hadn't realized how long his stories took. The food smelled heavenly and tasted nothing short as if they were handcrafted by the gods themselves and sent down for my personal enjoyment. Edward took a large bit of his food, wiped the sides of his mouth, and then spoke. "So you haven't really said much tonight. What are you thinking?" If that wasn't a vague enough question.

"Well…" I popped another ravioli in mouth to give me a couple more seconds to get my thoughts together. Everything had been so extravagant: the gifts, the dinner… it was all almost too much to handle. Most people wait their entire lives to just get a small taste of love and luxury like this and never get it and here I was, trying my best to keep up with it. "This is all so amazing… it's just…" I really didn't know how to finish that sentence. The last thing I wanted to do was turn this fantastic evening into something that both of us would look back on in regret.

Edward couldn't wait for my fallings to manifest so he finished my words for me. "I know that all this is coming at you so fast, it just feels like we're on one big hallucinatory drug but believe me, Jacob… when I saw you with **HIM,**" his voice spiked and dragged out that last word, obviously referring to James, "I went nuts. I realized how stupid I had been and that I wanted you back. I felt so empty without you… but I wasn't the only one who felt it. Bella, Alice, they were both nuts to try and fix this rift between us. Even Esme misses you so much." I wish I had the power to find the words and let them out but they scratched at my throat trying to stay in my larynx. We ate for a little more in silence, I didn't have anything more to say and Edward wanted me to say something that would ease his fears. After a short while we both had finished our meals.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" The waitress asked. Edward just made a rolling motion with his hand and she rushed from the room as if she had just remembered a task that might get her fired if she didn't do it. After another minute he stood up from his seat, walked over to me and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

I looked at him like a deer caught in headlights of a speeding semi. "There's no music," was all I could roundup from my scattered thoughts and desert dry throat. Truthfully I had never danced with a guy before and I was terrified that I was going to end up stepping on his feet, or tripping, or falling over the table and knocking over one of the candles and successfully burning the restaurant down into a smoldering pile of ash. At least that would be one way to get out of dancing. I reluctantly took his hand and stood up. He instantly pulled me closer; our bodies touching sent me into a frenzy, igniting every nerve ending where his skin touched mine. It only took a couple second for the speakers in the corners of the room to start pumping out a sweet, slow and familiar tune. It wasn't that hard to identify.

"You remember what this is?" He asked as one of his hands took my own and the other found the small of my back and we moved in slow and small circular motions. I nodded as the music filled my ears. "Of course I do, how could I forget?" It was the song he had composed for me for Christmas. "But what I wanna know is…" I took a second as he ran his cheek across mine causing me to let out a small moan. "Is… umm how did you record this?"

He just let out a small laugh. "I found a place where they let people record their own songs." He placed a small kiss on my Adam's apple. My fingers tightened and my toes curled. I felt like I was going to 'release' in my pants. It had been so long since I felt those lips. I yearned for them to caress my body, to feel them burning on my skin. They slowly moved up my neck, to my chin, each kiss leaving a blazing hot mark on my body. They crawled to my cheek and then finally with all the strength in our bodies, we press our lips together. In that single moment my body burst into stage of fury, I would have fallen to my knees, buckling if Edwards's hands weren't around me. We clawed at each other's clothing and hair, I had to make sure that this was real and not just some twisted dream or fantasy that my mind concocted. If we had been outside I would have been able to see the fireworks going off. In that small moment everything that I felt in the past couple of months; the anger, the depression, the pain, the happiness, the joy, every ounce of it came flooding back and I couldn't hold back anymore. I had to pull away from him to wipe the tears away from my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I didn't mean for you to cry, I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that." He said as he pulled out a handkerchief to help me dry my face.

"No, it's not that… it's that I haven't felt this happy in so long I guess that it all just kinda just took over." He pulled me into a small hug.

"I missed you so much." He whispered as he hugged me only tighter. After that we ordered dessert, one big tiramisu to split between the two of us. The girl placed a large tray with the confection between the two of us with two forks. We officially became that cute but annoying couple, spoon-feeding each other the dessert. When we finished we walked hand and hand out of the restaurant. We heard the hostess whisper to the waitress "Why are all the hot ones gay?" We both tried our best to contain our laughter but it was so hard.

He walked me to the waiting Volvo and opened the door for me. The entire ride home we didn't really talk much, just looked at each other laughing and smiling uncontrollably. When we pulled up in front of my house he placed another small kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you for everything. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." I said as I undid my seatbelt. He put on a devilish smile.

"Well, you could tell James goodbye and be mine again." I wasn't sure how easy that would be. James is a little… well, psycho. But I just agreed that we should be back together after I tell James to hit the road. "Yeah, I think that should be best. Tomorrow I'll go over to his house and after that I'll tell you how everything went."

**

* * *

**

Watching him walk to the porch sent me back to the good times. I couldn't help but feel like I was walking on air. When he finally got inside the house I drove home. When I walked in, the house was pitch black. I flicked on the light and my family burst into cheers and claps. I just smiled, threw my coat over a chair, started to undo my tie and sat down on the living room couch.

"Come on, you need to tell us how it went." Alice said and she slid next to me. I just laughed her off. "All you need to know is that it all went according to plan." I decided that would be the best time to retire for the night. Needless to say everyone followed me to try and get every bit of information and detail about what happened. I left them begging for more which they would have to wait for, I'm not one to kiss and tell.

I laid in bed thinking about the night that had just happened. Nothing in my wildest dreams could ever compare to what happened. Feeling Jacob in my arms again made me feel like I could do anything, move any mountain, sprawl any distance just to be with him. It was simple to fall asleep that night. The first good night sleep I'd had in months.

**XXXXXX**

The next day I spent it at home. I would have rather be with Jacob but he needed to talk to James so I decided that it was for the best if I gave him space; don't want to be too suffocating. I just looked down at my oatmeal, making shapes with my spoon in the gooey oats. My mother looked at me as she dried some of the dishes she just washed.

"Wow, he must have tangled you up. From that goofy look on your face you two must have made an impression on each other." She placed the cup from her hands back into the cabinet.

I could only sigh and stir the mushy food around in the bowl. "Yeah, I guess yesterday just made me think about how much I missed him." She came over to me and placed a small kiss on my cheek. "I love you baby and it warms my heart to know that you're so happy… but a little piece of advice, don't screw it up this time. A relationship requires compromise and understanding. Don't do anything rash and pig-headed this time. I swear sometimes you're just like your father when he was your age." Wow, thanks Mom. But I guess she was right. Sometimes I don't think things through and jump to conclusions. I'm working on it.

I decided to send Jacob a text, just to see how everything is going. 'Hey, how is everything?' It only took him a couple of seconds to send his response.

'Fine. I told my Dad about last night.'

'How did he take it?'

'If he could walk he would have kicked my ass. He said he doesn't want to see me as a zombie again. But w.e.' Having Billy's approval was something I knew I would have to earn; it wouldn't be handed to me on a silver platter, especially the way I treated Jacob last time.

'Well I guess I will work on that. Have you talked to James yet?'

'Tonight I am. Don't worry, I'll tell you everything.'

That was it. For the rest of the day I read a book, listened to some music, played on the piano and watched some TV. It was ten o'clock and I still hadn't heard from Jacob. Just sitting in my bed waiting my eyelids began to sag and finally my waiting turned into sleeping.

**XXXXXX**

The sudden ringing of my phone awoke me. It was Jacob. I looked at the clock. 2:16 am. "Hello?" I said weak and groggily.

"Edward." He said. His voice was shaky and strained. He had been crying, I could hear it. "I need you. Please come over." He sniffled before he broke down into full weeping.

"I'll be right over." I hopped off my bed and kicked my sneakers on and ran out the door, not stopping for anything.

* * *

Sorry about how short it is. But that's where I wanted to stop this chapter. Hope you liked it.


	17. Die Another Day

YAY CHAPTER 17! Wow I didn't think I would ever get this far. Believe me I still have a lot to go. Thank you to all my readers for sticking by me during that long month of no updates. A lot happens.

Todays Song: **Die Another Day **by **Madonna**

_For every sin, I'll have to pay  
I've time to work, I've time to play  
I think I'll find another way  
It's not my time to go_

_I guess I die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess I die another day  
I guess I'll die another day_

* * *

I sat there in the parking lot for a couple of seconds. I couldn't move, clutching the steering wheel, my knuckles turning bone white. This was something I hadn't felt in a long time, total dominating and consuming fear. Jacob was up there right now waiting for me and right now I'm so frightened that I was like stone; I couldn't move. It was like my body was frozen to the seat or my hands were super-glued. Trust me, I wanted to move, I wanted to rush up there and hold Jacob in my arms and tell him everything, not matter how bad it is, was going to be ok, but for some reason I was just petrified.

It took every ounce of strength from my being to just pry my hands away and open the door. The air seemed colder, scarier, as if there was something sinister lurking. My blood was pumping so loud it sounded like someone banging a drum in my ears. I could barley control my hands from shaking as I turned the doorknob to the darkened house.

"Jacob?" I called out into the black kitchen.

No answer.

The whole place had an eerie silence to it, the kind that makes you feel like you're always being watched, the kind that makes your stomach churn and sends goose bumps all over you body. "Jacob?" I called a little louder.

Still nothing.

Now that pain in the pit of my stomach was growing; twisting and turning my insides into a ball and kicking it around in my gut. I decided to check upstairs. I crept my way up the flight to the next level of the house. Still nothing except for the noise of water running. Quickly I moved towards the bathroom; the noise only grew louder as I approached. The door was slightly ajar and steam was pouring out. I slowly pushed the door open, hoping it wasn't Billy in the shower. The creaking of the hinges seemed to echo throughout the entire house. The shower curtain was closed, sheltering whoever was in the shower. I slowly walked into the fogged room, swallowed my fears, and peaked my head into bath. There was Jacob sitting on the floor of the tub, his legs pressed to his chest, his arms around them, near-boiling water pouring over his skin causing it to flush red to the point of almost blistering. His body was cloaked in scrapes and bruises, purple and blue spots down his back and sides made him look like he could pass for a cheetah, a large gash ran from his shoulder blade down his arm to his elbow. As the water ran over his bashed body the liquid that ran off turned from clear to a light pink as it mixed with his blood. He turned to face me; I almost jumped back. He didn't even look like himself anymore; one of his eyes was swollen to a bright red and almost turning to a black, cuts lined around his cheeks, his eyes were bloodshot.

"What happened?" I asked as I reached in to turn off the water. He didn't say anything; he just sat there and rocked back and forth in the large basin. I rushed to the closet and pulled out the largest towel I could find. I lifted him up from the tub and wrapped it around him. Of all the time I would have loved to see him fully naked, this was the worst. He winched in pain as I lifted him up into my arms. I tried to be as gentle as possible; I lifted him into my arms and carried him into his room and set him down on the bed. He still hadn't said anything but he didn't have too, I knew what happened. James did this to him.

"Jacob, please tell me what happened." I said as I sat down on the bed next to him. He shifted uncomfortably but was still silent. A small whimper escaped from his body but still nothing. I just looked down to the floor then back at him. That's when I noticed that the white towel I covered him in was now starting to turn red in a certain area. I felt the color drain from my face at the thought but I knew I had to ask. "Jacob, did James do this to you?" His body tightened but still no vocal answer. I took that as a yes. I touched at his side and he flinched away. His ribs must be bruised or broken; I had to get him to the hospital. I didn't want to dress him so they could only ruin his clothes when they took them off him. I grabbed my jacket off the door (I couldn't believe that he still had it), picked him up and put it around him. "Lets go, we're going to see Carlisle."

At the sound of those words is when he finally broke his silence. "What? No! We can't." I didn't listen to him; I picked him up like a baby. This time he started to struggle. "Please, Edward! If you take me then they're going to start asking questions and those are some I don't want to answer." He continued to fight in my arms but I locked my grip on him and headed for the stairs.

"Please Edward, don't do this." His voice cracked as he pleaded. There was a part of me that felt guilty for forcing him to go but the smarter, more rational part of me knew better. "Jacob, please listen to me, you're hurt, and you need medical attention. If you let me take you I promise that nothing will happen. No one will force you to answer anything." He calmed down in my arms and I pushed out into the dark of the night.

The ride to hospital was tense and agitated with concern. Jacob still didn't say anything more. He just looked out into the bleak forest that roared by. I called my dad before so this wasn't something that was suddenly sprung on him; he had time to prepare. He said he would be ready with a private room just for us.

**XXXXXX**

I waited. It was the most I could do. When I brought Jacob in, Carlisle took one look at him and knew he needed immediate attention. I decided to step out of the room for it all. I knew Carlisle wanted privacy to work and Jacob needed to be fixed and I don't think my stomach could handle exactly what Carlisle had to do to fix him. It had been over an hour and still nothing. The exhaustion was finally taking over my body. I sat in the highly uncomfortable chair, which the padding had been flattened to nothing by now, and tried to stay awake.

"Edward," My fathers voice shook me to life again. He stood before me, a very distressed look on his face.

"Dad? How's Jacob?" I asked as I shot up from the seat. "He's fine, son… but I wanted to talk to you about how he got into this condition. He wouldn't say anything. Edward, you need to tell me what you know, from the looks of this it looks like…" He couldn't even finish that sentence; we both knew what he was thinking.

"How bad was it?"

"Well," he looked down at his chart of notes. "He had two broken ribs, lacerations all over his body, fractured wrist, and… and… I think it's best if he told you the rest. If it's what I think it is then I have to report it to the police."

"Please Dad, don't do that. He doesn't want anyone finding out about all this. I told him that if I brought him to you there would be no questions, no reports, no cops."

"Son, this is very serious." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure about this?" I nodded; I need to stick to my word.

"Very well. If you want to talk to him he's still up but I did have to give him something for the pain." He turned on his heels and walked down the florescent-lit hallway. I walked into the room; the lights were out but it was illuminated by the silvery moonlight. Jacob was in bed looking out to the world outside the window. His cuts had been patched and bandaged, some of them soaking up the crimson fluid that poured from his wounds. I sat down and he looked up at me with a weak smile. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." We both gave a small laugh before the room filled with silence once more. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" He face fell once more. I didn't want to force it out of him but he called me over for a reason and now he was going to clam up. I needed to know, I needed to know how to help him.

"I don't know if I can… I just… feel so ashamed. I don't want you to think less of me." His lip began to quiver as he spoke.

"Why do you think I would do that?"

His eyes welled up. "Because I thought I could hold my own ground but I was wrong." I took his face in my hands and kissed him on the forehead. "Just tell me please." He took a deep breath before looking out the window again.

"I decided that I would go over to James' house and tell him that it was over. You are the only one in my life and he could shove up his ass for all I care."

_I stood outside the large wooden door of the old house. It was just like James, large and intimidating. But I knew I had to be strong. If Edward and I were going to have a future then this had to happen. I knocked on the old wood, it sounded like hitting a coffin. The sound was eerie and gave me the creeps. The door swung open and there was James, shirtless, obviously nothing more than a sad attempt at seduction. "Hey," he said, cocking one of his eyebrows and leaning against the doorframe. "You said you wanted to talk, why don't you come on in?" I just rolled my eyes and pushed past him into the dark living room. It was almost like something out of a horror movie, a couch, loveseat, and chair that didn't match each other, a large dirty glass table in the middle filled with empty beer bottles, and a small old TV with rabbit ears. When I sat down on the couch a puff of dust flew up into the air. I had to try my best from letting out a sneeze._

_"So what did you want to talk about?" he sat down next to me and tried to put his arm around my shoulder. I pushed him off of me and moved a little bit away._

_"God, get your mitts off me." He moved closer again. "Come on babe, what's the matter." He tired his best to lunge at me but I dodged it with ease sending him on the couch, getting a mouthful of cushion._

_"Look, James, it's over, I found someone else. This 'thing' we had going on between us has to end." At my words his eyes filled to the brim with rage. He just glared at me from the couch, not saying a word._

_"Look James, I'm sorry…"_

_"It's Cullen isn't it?" He said in cool and calm voice. I took a seat next to him again. I didn't want to answer the question but I knew I shouldn't lie to him._

_"Yes… Edward and I are ba…" I couldn't finish. In the time it took to say 'yes' he grabbed an empty beer bottle from the table and smashed it against my face. I fell to the floor but I wasn't knocked out. I tried to get to my feet but when I did he hit me with a left hook and sent me flying into the table. It shattered as my shoulder and arm went through it. I felt the warm blood ooze from my wounds. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to my feet again only to knock me down again. I thought I could fight him off but I was too dazed and he was much too fast. He held me down to the floor and wrapped his hand around my throat. My throat began to burn as the oxygen stopped flowing. It wasn't long before I started to black out._

_"If I can't have you then neither will he… and there's one thing I want before you fully leave me." He began to pull at my belt and zipper. I tried to throw my arms and knock him away but he just dodged them, threw another punch in the jaw and continued to pull down my pants. He flipped me over with no problem. Then I heard his zipper coming down._

_"Say goodbye to the one precious you have." His voice send chilled down my spine. Anytime I tried to move he would just hit me harder. That when I felt it, the one thing I still held on to, the one thing I wanted to give away to the most special person in my life, my virginity, ripped away from me in one horrid thrust. I wanted to scream but he held one hand over my mouth to shut me up. The warm tears ran down my eyes as I roared in pain underneath him._

_After a while I just didn't fight anymore. There was no point, I had no energy left, so I just lay there and took it. Finally I felt a hot surge of him emptying himself into me and finally leaving my body for good._

_"You have ten seconds to leave… and if you tell anyone…it will be the last thing you do." I mustered up all the energy I could and I left. I picked up my phone and called Edward. When I made it home I got into the shower and tried to scrub myself clean._

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. James forced himself onto Jacob like some common animal. Worse, I don't even think animals do that; he's nothing but scum! Telling the story took a toll on Jacob. He wouldn't look at me, he just kept looking out the window.

"He took everything that was sacred to me and destroyed it." He could barley speak at this point, he was just an emotional wreck.

"Don't cry," I leaned down and gave him a kiss. "Come on, let's get you home.

I drove Jacob home and made sure he got into bed. The second he hit the pillow he was out like a light. I pulled the covers over him; placed a small kiss on his forehead and left. I didn't let Jacob know but at this point, the rage was bubbling over inside of me. I wanted to find James and break his face, torture him so he could feel the pain that Jacob did.

I went home and punched my fist through a window. Not my finest moment. Luckily Carlisle was home and stitched me up.

"Edward, you have to think. Use your head. I swear sometimes you are just stupid." Carlisle wrapped my hand in gauze. My family watched as he fixed me up.

"You don't understand, Dad. James raped him." None of my family said anything. They just listened.

"I understand that, son. That's why I believe you should tell Chief Swan about this." I shook my head no. "I'm not doing that. That's Jacob's job, if he doesn't want to tell them I won't say anything. I'm just going to take care of him myself."

Everyone's eyes shifted back to Carlisle. He was silent at first, as if he was trying to justify what I just said to him. "You do what you have to."

**XXXXXX**

The next day Jacob stayed home from school. I wouldn't expect him to come after the night he had. He needed his rest… and I needed to get even. Walking through the halls is when I spotted him; the smug son of a bitch. I did what my reflexes told me to do. I sprinted across the hall and tackled him into the closest lockers, Alice right on my coattails.

"You're a dead man. You're gonna pay." I spat in his face. He just laughed his malevolent cold laugh. I slammed him against them again but all he did was laugh harder. The kids in the hall started to circle and chat 'FIGHT' but Alice pushed them away.

"What are you gonna do to me? Your gonna fight me because I hurt your little puppy." I clenched my fist; it took all my strength not to punch him. I didn't want to get expelled. He saw that and just laughed even more. He pulled my head close to his ear and whispered, "Just so you know, it was the sweetest thing ever, best cherry I ever popped." I went to swing at him but Alice grabbed my arm.

"Come on Edward, his not worth it." She pulled me away. We left James standing there, smirking like a motherfucker. All I wanted was to kill him but not here not now.

"I guess I'll die another day." He shouted. It only was going to make getting even sweeter.

* * *

WOOOH. I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. And a crazy one it was. Lets hope the next one is just as good.


	18. Lovegame

Hey hey, chapter 18 is here. Damn I didn't think I would be writing this much!!! Anyways my chapters are still short but it's because I have school and work and boyfriend stuff. Also, one fun thing I have to say is I met Nikki Reed at the Twilight Release Party, it was pretty cool. Anyways a warning for this chapter, there is going to be sex. I noticed not all people liked the last chapter. It had to happen because I needed something that would break that little bit of innocence left.

Chapter title: **Lovegame **by **Lady Gaga** because this song is awesome and this chapter ending is pretty sexy

_I wanna kiss you_

_But if I do then I might miss you, babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid_

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play_

_A love game, a love game_

_Hold me and love me_

_Just want touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

_For my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much just bust that kick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

* * *

It was a good week before I could even leave the house. The entire time of my incardination I just stayed in bed staring at the ceiling or the floor or walls. I would start making shapes and pictures out of the carpet for hours on end. Finally, one Friday Alice and Bella came over to coax me out of the house. I still wasn't feeling up to par but that didn't keep Alice from pulling me off my mattress, dressing me, and dragging me out. I still felt dirty; I didn't ever want to leave my room again. It was just too much. I guess saying I was scared was the understatement of the century. Even pushing me to the front door, my knees shook, I broke out in a sweat and I tried my best to fight back. I tried to run but they each grabbed one arm and dragged me outside. The fresh air invaded my lungs, cleaning out the stale air from my room.

"Please, I can't do this…" I tried kicking away but they just dragged me over the lawn. The closer we got the more and more I struggled, they had held me tight.

"You can, Jacob… it's just going to take every ounce of courage that you have." Bella said as they pulled me closer to the door. My heart was pounding in my ears; I started feeling like I couldn't breathe as the tightening in my chest became more predominate as they pulled me into the house. Sitting in Bella's kitchen was Edward talking with Chief Swan. They both stared at me; Charlie's face seemed to be white as a ghost. I knew what Edward had told him that made him look at me like that. It looked like he had just watched someone get shot down in cold blood.

"Jacob…" he said in a tone that sounded like he was trying to be delicate with me. "Edward just told me some…" He used one finger to start pulling at his collar, "Well you have something to tell me," I wish I could have run, this was the last thing I wanted to do, I would have busted out of there as fast as I could if Bella and Alice weren't blocking my way. Edward got up from his seat and took my hand leading me over to the empty chair. "It will be alright, just tell him." With that Edward turned and left Chief Swan and I at the table by ourselves. He even put his arms around Bella and Alice and they left with him.

Charlie seemed really nervous to be left alone with me; the sweat on his brow was starting to form pretty quickly. "So tell me everything. I need to know every little detail." That's exactly what I did, how it all started and how James and I came to know each other, how he helped me with getting over Edward and then finally what had happened last week. My stomach tightened as I got to that part.

"Please Jacob, I need to know everything, every little detail you can spare." I took a deep breath and spilled my guts. It wasn't easy telling him everything but I knew I had too; every dirty and foul detail that made me sick just thinking about it. Charlie didn't take it to well either, the more I told him the more his skin changed from ashen to alabaster. Midway he had to get himself a shot and a beer. I didn't blame him, this wasn't the easiest thing in the world to tell the Chief of Police/your best friend's dad/ your neighbor/ your dad's best friend. Finally when I finished, Charlie sat there uncomfortably quiet. It took a good couple of minutes for him to absorb everything and finally speak again.

"Well Jake… that is… nothing short of repugnant." I wasn't sure if that was a shot at the entire story or just the ending. "But the truth is I don't know if there's much I can do." That was the answer I was expecting. "When it comes to… that kind of thing," he was deliberately avoiding the word 'rape'. "It's really hard to report. You should have said something right away, not a week later. The evidence, if any, would all be washed away. Second, everything that happened was one-on-one; pretty much it would be his word verses your word. Finally, when it comes to the issue of same-sex relationships,"

Oh boy, here it comes. "Something like… that… just isn't that easy to deal with. Most large cities have a problem sorting stuff like this out, let alone small towns like this. Maybe it was a lover's quarrel, maybe it wasn't, but I don't really think there is anything I can do. I'm sorry, Jake." Hearing this wasn't the worst thing in the world, I had expected worse but knowing that Charlie had no power of the situation made everything feel a hundred times worse now that I had to spill the beans to him… on everything!

I gave him a nod, got up from my seat and left. Outside Edward, Bella, and Alice sat on the porch, Bella picking the petals off of a small flower. I stormed off past them to try and get back in my house. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy. Before I could even get halfway across the lawn, Edward stopped me.

"What did he say?" I flinched at his touch. I didn't want his hands on me at all.

"What do you think he said? There's nothing he could do." I tried to go past him again but he just stood in my way.

"I'm sorry, are you mad at me? I'm only doing what I think is right."

"Yeah, I am mad at you. The last thing in this world would be to tell people what happened and you make me tell Charlie! Are you nuts? I'll never even be able to look at him in the eyes again." This time when I pushed passed him he didn't fight me. He let me walk away, back into my dark asylum.

* * *

"Can you believe him?" Here I am once more, back to square one, staring up at my ceiling again. My boyfriend's not talking to me again for trying to do something good and having it all just blow up in my face. Good thing my bed is soft or else being like this would be painful. "I mean I try and do something to help him, to get back at that fucker James for everything he did."

"Don't beat yourself up." Alice said as she flipped through channels on my TV, stopping on some soap opera. "He needs time to adjust to everything." Bella looked up from the book she was reading.

"Totally, Jacob sometimes doesn't know what's best for him. He may not have wanted to tell Charlie but he had to know… even if there's nothing he can do." At least the three of us were in agreement. Jacob needed to tell and if he wasn't going got do it then we had to get him started at least.

"Or maybe…" A voice called from hallway. Rosalie walked in from the other side of the slightly opened door. She stood before us with a look that only said one thing; pissed off. "Maybe you guys should mind your own goddamn business." She was not in a good mood and from the looks of it she was taking it out on us. "I can't believe you three. You force him to talk Chief Swan and then you expect him not get pissed off."

"Wow Rosalie, if you wanted to listen you could have joined us. You didn't have to stand outside the door and eavesdrop."

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I was coming to bring back your CD and I happened to hear you guys talking. I can't believe you guys, you've seen how much he's been through and yet you force him to do something as cruel as forcing him to talk to the Chief."

"What does it matter to you?" Alice snapped back. "You don't even like him."

Rosalie didn't like that comment too much but she still kept it all together. "Be that as it may, I still don't think anyone should have to go through that. The fact that you three deliberately dragged him over there to make him talk to the Chief was just wrong. If he wanted to do it then he would have. It's a difficult thing to do and if I was him I would be pissed at you guys too. It's not an easy thing to do and I give him credit for not telling you guys to plainly fuck off." She tossed the CD at me and headed back towards the door. "And by the way, maybe next time something like this happens, you let the person work through it on their own. Not everyone moves at the level you guys do." With that she was gone but her words still echoed in my ears. Hearing it from a totally third-party objective really made it sink in and burn a little like throwing salt on an open wound.

"What the hell does she know?" Bella said once more pulling away from her book.

"She knows plenty… she's been through it herself." There was an ominous silence hanging in the air after that. The three of us really didn't have anything to say but we all knew what each other were thinking. I reached for my phone and dialed Jake's number. It rang for a couple of seconds but he did finally answer.

"Hello?" He asked in a sleepy and groggy voice. I was so relieved that he would answer and talk to me.

"Hey babe," I got off my bed and headed to the bathroom for a little more privacy. "I'm so sorry. I guess I didn't even take your feelings into consideration when I made you talk to Charlie. I just wanted to do the best thing for you. Maybe next time I should just let you work everything out for yourself." I did all this without taking a single breath so when I was done I was pretty winded. He just left out a small tired laughed.

"It's ok, I know you were only doing what was best for me. At first I was a little pissed but I realized you were only trying to help. Believe me, I forgive you, you did nothing wrong."

* * *

The rest of February and March pretty much fluttered away from us. We spent St. Patrick's day with Esme's amazing cooking and sneaking a beer or two in there when her and Carlisle weren't looking. I still think they knew but they didn't mind as long as we weren't getting totally blasted.

The main priority of Edward's was now looking for a college. Apparently he had been for months but still was undecided. He had acceptance letters from all over the place: Harvard, Yale, Brown, Dartmouth, Stanford, University of Chicago, and Duke. He even got some for places overseas… the list goes on and on. I hadn't really thought about Edward going away to college, I guess I just didn't want to have to think about him leaving me… and not even that leaving me like my sister who was only a couple of hours away, I'm talking about across the country, maybe the globe. I just didn't think about it, I just started to focus on the time we had left together. I never let on to the sinking feeling in my stomach I always had in the pit of my gut, the feeling that this wasn't going to work out for the second time.

Back at school everything seemed normal again. I had to look at that fucker, James, everyday but I just spent most of that time figuring out how to hurt him so badly that he would never harm anyone else again. My mind wondered to the usual things: tying him to a stake and setting him on fire Joan of Ark style. Hitting him with a car wouldn't get the job done and there would be too much evidence, and pushing him off a cliff would either end it fast (which he does not deserve a fast death) or wouldn't do anything. Not that I would really go through with any of this but I could dream. He took the one thing I kept to myself and destroyed it. I wanted him to feel the pain that I felt. Someday he would.

April was as rainy as ever but I didn't mind that so much. Needless to say April First was Emmett's day. He ended up putting super glue to the seats of Edward's car. I thought Edward was going to kill him when he wasn't able to get out of the car but it was pretty funny. Don't ask how much it cost to fix.

There was so much flying at me at the same time: the school year's end was approaching pretty fast, that meant Edward would be graduating pretty soon, and yearbooks, my seventeenth birthday was coming up in June, Rachel coming home for the summer, SUMMER itself. Also the school had started putting up posters for prom. It was on Friday, June 12th. All of this crammed into one month was really taking a toll on me, everyday it seemed like I had no energy and it just made my head spin. It was like I was excited and scared all at the same time.

Anyways it was the last week in May when the Cullen's decided to have another one of their dinner parties. I'd ask for what reason but the most comment response I would get from Edward and Alice was "What reason does Esme need to have you guys over for dinner?" This is true; Esme was all about just being a mother to us. With mine gone and Bella's in Jacksonville with her husband, we both were left motherless and Esme was the best replacement around.

They told us to dress casual but nice. I had no idea how you do both at the same time but I had to figure it out. Digging through all my drawers and my closet trying something that would fit that category. I settled on some nice dark blue jeans with a distressed color, a black polo and of course my sneakers I never leave behind. I ran over to Bella's to find her standing in her kitchen in a pain of jeans, high heels and a nice black sweater that slinked over one shoulder.

"Shall I escort you to your car, my lady?" I asked. She laughed, took my hand and replayed, "Why yes, kind sir, let us be off to see our paramours." Damn her and her awesome vernacular. We both headed out of the door and into her behemoth of a truck, which I swear could wake the dead.

**XXXXXX**

When we arrived, they welcomed us with open arms, as usual. Everyone looked exceedingly dashing tonight, but what the hell else could you expect from a family where everyone was that good looking. Edward looked amazing in his simple jeans and baby blue sweater, Alice, of course, went all out with a black cocktail dress that was short and frilly. Jasper had brought his new girlfriend, Heidi. She was nothing short of beautiful with long blonde hair and violet eyes; she was a rival for Rosalie. Which I don't think she would take too well, which would explain why she was looking totally out of place, dressed up like she was going to a millionaire gala, right down to a fur coat.

"Oh Rosalie, going out?" Heidi said as Rosalie made her way down from the stairs. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." Japer grabbed her hand and squeezed, his way of telling her to shut up and be nice. Rosalie gave her a look up and down. "Oh Heidi, how brave of you to wear something so tight on such a curvy figure." Jasper had to hold her back from grabbing her hair.

"Why don't we just get this started?" Edward said as he closed the door behind us. The dinner started off fine. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Even Heidi and Rosalie weren't at each other's throats.

"So Edward, have you thought about which college you're going to attend next year?" Carlisle asked. Edward put down his fork, and took a deep breath before answering. "Well I haven't really thought about it yet."

"Well, you better hurry honey," Esme cut in. "not all of those will take you this late. Dartmouth seems like the best choice. Very wonderful and beautiful."

"Yeah I know, but I still don't want to be so far away from home." He grabbed my hand under the table and I felt my heart skip a beat. Was he really going to take a lesser college just so he could stay with me?

There was no more talk of college after that. As the night went on it was nothing more than ordinary. That was until after dessert, everyone was relaxing and having a good time when Edward started tapping on his glass with a spoon.

"I think we all have something to say." With that, Edward, Alice, and Jasper were all down on one bended knee.

"Jacob, I know you've been through a lot but these past couple of months have been some of the best of my life… will you go to prom with me?" This was now one of the best moments of my life. "Of course I will." I threw my arms around him and held on to him tightly. It pretty much went the same way for Alice and Jasper. Then Emmett got up from his chair and got into the same bended knee position.

Holding onto Rosalie's hand, "Rosie, you are one of the most amazing people I've ever met. I'm not going to ask you to prom," Rosalie's face looked pretty pissed when she heard that one. "Because I have a much more important question to ask you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you marry me?" For the first time since I met Rosalie, she was speechless. The ring was huge, had to have been a twenty-four carat white diamond set on top of a golden band filled with smaller white diamonds. Her eyes filled with tears and her voice cracked when she finally was able to spew out the word "Yes."

**XXXXXX**

I kissed Edward as he held me tightly in his bed. "That was really sweet thing you did. I didn't even think about going to prom." I kissed him harder again. I loved his soft lips on mine. I pulled off his sweater to feel his rock hard body.

"Mmm," He tried to talk but had to pull away from me before he could say anything. "Well, I'm glad you liked it. I wanted to do something special and I didn't think there would be a better time." I kissed him again, longer and harder. My hands began to run over his body. His fingertips on my skin felt like small amounts of electricity running over me. He pulled my shirt off of me and began to kiss my body.

"You know, Edward, I've been thinking," I ran my fingers over his abs. "You know, we've been together for about four months now and tonight has been so wonderful… I think I'm ready for the next step." His smile faded away.

"Are you sure? We haven't even done anything more then kiss." That was true. Ever since the James Incident I really didn't feel like doing anything. Kissing was the most I could take without almost having a heart attack. But as these past few months passed on, I started to feel more and more comfortable and started feeling my libido coming back. Now, after a wonderful night, him even asking me to prom in front of his parents pretty much was the icing on the cake and I felt it inside that I was ready.

"Yeah, I'm sure, and I wouldn't have it any other way." That was all it took, we started kissing more and more fiercely. In no time we were both naked. I looked over his amazing body, if it was even possible, Edward looked more gorgeous naked then he did with his clothes on, but there he was before me, nothing short of a Greek or Roman god.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he ran his hand across my cheek. We took it slow; it was very sensual, feeling our bodies pressed together. When it finally happened, when our two bodies became one it was one of the greatest pleasures I'd ever felt. He was rough and strong but still sweet and gentle at the same time. I'm not sure how long we were going at it for but every second felt like I was in heaven.

"I love you, Jacob," He said during our intercourse. Looking at Edward above me, his face flushed red, his muscles tight but still being able to slip out those three small words made him even more beautiful. "I love you too, Edward." I said in between my moans.

I could feel that we were getting close to the end. Edward started to speed up his movements. Our hands intertwined. His body became tense and finally, I felt his release. He let out a moan that I was sure could shake the walls. He collapsed next to me in a heap of body heat and sweat. We both lay there, huffing and panting. He kissed me again and I kissed back.

"You okay, babe?" He asked running his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, I am." It was everything I had ever imagined. "It was everything I ever dreamed of. It was truly my first time and it couldn't have been better."

* * *

Well that's chapter 18. Sorry again about the short chapters, it's hard finding the time to write longer chapters. I guess its because I have a plan and I want to keep it small. But believe me, I just figured out the last chapter and its going to be great.

And B.T.W - I havent forgetten about his heart, believe me, ive been saving up for it!!!


	19. The Climb

Hey, hey, so I decided that there is only going to be two more chapters after this one. I knew where I wanted to end and now it's all coming to the end. I hope you guys enjoy this one, it's pretty good, but at the end it all starts to take a different toll. I hope you don't mind and you enjoy it. Hope you all had a wonderful Easter. Please review, I love the reviews.

Today's chapter title. **The Climb** by **Miley Cyrus**. Love this song

_I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head sayin,  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high_

_There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb_

* * *

"Ok, now just sign here." Edward said looking over the paper and telling me where to put my John Hancock. He looked over the piece of paper one last time before folding it up and placing it in his back pocket. "Awesome, babe," He gave me a quick peck on the forehead before getting up to throw away his tray of food. When he came back he asked if I wanted to join him to get the permission slip signed.

"Come on, it will only take a few minutes." I didn't object. I just dumped the rest of my food away before the two of us set off to the Admissions Office. Apparently because I wasn't a junior or a senior, we had to get permission for me to go, which was in the form of a sheet of white paper that made you sign your name and grade of both 'parties' and getting it signed by a Dean, Principle, secretary… whatever.

"So how is this going to work for Alice and Bella?" I asked. We haven't really discussed that but I'm sure that they already had it covered. Edward just laughed at my ponderings.

"Well, Jasper decided he would take Alice and Heidi will just meet us at our house while Emmett would take Bella. Rosalie is a little pissed but that's only to get them through the door."

"Wow, Alice is going with 'brother'. Sounds like a dream come true." We both shared a good laughed before we entered the office. Mrs. Cope sat behind her usual desk, looking the same way she did when I was here on my first day. She looked up at us when we entered the office and let out a small 'oh' before clearing her throat.

"Hello boys, can I help you with something?" She asked so sweetly, her words could have been coated in sugar. Edward reached into the back pocket of his jeans and fished out the permission slip and handed it into the woman's winkled and sun-spotted hand.

"We would just like to get this signed." She read over the note before looking up at the two of us before her cheeks blushed slightly to a deep red. I knew just what she was thinking and I could feel my cheeks flush as well. She signed it and handed it back to Edward. "You're all set, just bring that with you the night of the dance and you'll be fine." We said our thanks and left. I couldn't hold it in anymore and almost busted a gut in the hallway.

"Can you believe the way she looked at us when she read the form? I about died!" Edward smiled too before putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close to him. He did a quick look around and pressed his lips to mine. I have to admit; it did feel pretty dangerous to be kissing in the school hallway. You never know if someone is going to turn down the hallway and find you. He kissed me one last time before we headed back to the cafeteria.

As we sat down, I looked around and noticed that Victoria was sitting with James. They were both just staring over at us with very displeased looks on their faces. Victoria had been pissed off since Jasper had left her for Heidi two month ago. He said that they just weren't working out. We all knew it was because Heidi was smoking hot but who wants to get into details.

"Why is she even sitting with him?" I didn't understand why. As far as I could tell they had never even had any contact with each other since I got here. Why, all of the sudden, would they just start talking? Maybe because Victoria knew how much we hated James so she decided that he would be the best person to hang with now.

"Well they are brother and sister," Alice said interrupting my thoughts. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. How was that even possible? They had two different last names and, I swear, in all my months I had never heard her speak about him or vice versa.

"What?!" I asked. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor.

"Well, step-brother," She corrected herself. "But why do you think Jasper broke up with her? They constantly fought about what happened between you two…" She trailed off. Even after all this time we still tried our best to avoid speaking about that night. "So Jasper finally called it quits. Which, I mean, he had his eye on Heidi for a while by then but it wasn't until that happened that really set everything into motion for them." So that explains why they were both glaring over at us… no, not us, me. James just enjoys torturing me because he has some sick problem and Victoria hates me because 'I' broke up her and Jasper.

"Great, I guess I just have an army of people rising up against me." Edward put his arm around my chair and pulled it closer to him. "Don't think like that. It's their own fault for not seeing the amazing person that you are." And then he kissed me, not that Edward hadn't kissed me before, that couldn't be any farther from the truth, but he had never kissed me in front of people before. We kind of had an unspoken rule about kissing at school, we didn't want things to escalate into something bad, and so when he did that, it caught me off guard. From the corner of my bulging eyes I could see a couple of people crunching up their faces and whispering to each other. When he pulled back he could tell I was pretty shocked.

"Hey, we're going to the dance together, they have to get used to seeing us together."

**XXXXX**

"How about this shirt?" Alice held the baby blue dress shirt up to me. I just gritted my teeth and tried my best to force a smile on my face. Usually I had no problem going shopping with Alice and Bella but now it wasn't just us, it was Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and even Esme. Everyone had to do their prom shopping, which I was surprised some of them hadn't gotten their dresses months in advance. Esme insisted on being there to help her daughters pick out dresses and also dress her sons. They all also took it as their cue to dress me as well. By this time we were on our twelfth different colored shirt; pink, green, white, black, blue, baby blue, red, lavender…. Ghh I felt like clawing my eyes out of my skull just to escape.

"Ok, how about I just wear something I have?" My attempts at getting the subject off me fell upon deaf ears.

"Don't be silly, sweetie," Esme said as she ruffled through ties. "I wouldn't dream of having you wear something previously warn, especially for you first prom. Believe me, it's on Carlisle and I. Pick out whatever you want." I knew that it wouldn't be up to me. It was about another half hour till everyone had finally picked out what they wanted… or in my case what they wanted for me. Mine was just a classic black tux and tie with a white undershirt. Emmett chose a black tux and shirt with a hot pink tie that matched Rosalie's dress; a dress that was a slick hot pink that scrunched above the knees and was embroidered with silver hearts. Jasper had a black tux and shirt with a bright lime green tie. Bella chose a dress that was elegant, strapless, and blood red. The dress flowed down to the floor and had a slit up the side. Alice had a dress that looked like it jumped out of the 1950's, royal blue with white polka dots, white frills underneath, and a large pink bow around the waist.

I tried my best to see Edward but they all refused to let me see him. I guess it was a couple's thing because Emmett and Rosalie didn't see each other and neither did Alice and Bella. Esme was the one to arrange that one; she helped everyone pick out his or her outfits without letting anyone else see. I was dying to see what Edward looked like in his tux. I had seen him once on Valentine's Day but that was it, and knowing him he was going to look breath taking. Finally we left the dress place. A couple hours in a dress shop really takes it out of you.

Sleep was easy. Peaceful. It was the dreams that were harder. There I was at school, holding my school books in my hands against my chest. Edward stood in the middle of hall. I tried my best to get close to him but with every step I took he would take one back. I started pumping my legs as fast as I could to try and catch up with him but it was futile.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I have to go, I must leave you here." His body slowly became fuzzy until I was standing alone. I didn't know what to feel, it was as if my brain and body had become disconnected from each other, everything was frozen. Popping noises came from behind me. I turned around to see the lights in the hall had started going out one by one and the impending darkness was making its way towards me.

Cold and malicious laughter echoed from the murkiness. I could recognize those voices anywhere. "How sad," one said. "He's left you again. Left you alone and broken with no one to protect you. The blackness started speeding up, lights blowing out, sending sparks into the air before finally blinking to nothingness. "What a pathetic little lump. Now that your prince is gone, who's going to save you?" The other voice called. The glowing red eyes of Victoria and James appeared in the darkness. I wanted to run but my legs felt like cement and nailed to the ground. I tugged and struggled till I finally broke free from the invisible force holding me down.

Now I was running again, this time for my life. I was on the losing side as the darkness sped up to swallow me. "Run, run little Jakey, but you'll never make it out alive." I made it to the doors at the end of the hall. Pushing as hard as I could I tried to open them but they wouldn't budge. Outside I could see Alice, Jasper, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett standing there looking inside with unsympathetic eyes. I pounded on the wood to try and get their attention but it was as if they didn't even see me. "Guys, HELP! Open the doors!" Nothing. They didn't even blink. James' laughter roared even more. "In the end you will lose everything when he's gone… because when he is truly gone, you will have nothing left." I fought harder, banging my fist till they were numb but nothing, not even a budge. Finally the darkness, unrelenting as it was, took me over.

I shot up in bed, gasping for air, sweat beaded all over my body, dripping off my skin and soaking into the sheets. It was all too real; I swear I could feel James' hand around my neck, choking the last breath of air from my lungs. Making my way from the now damp bed through the dark hallway to the bathroom. It was an intense dream and my stomach wasn't holding very well. I sat there by the toilet trying to keep the acid from churning up through my throat. Sitting by the toilet gave me a lot of time to think about what I heard in my dream, those words that where now etched in my memory; _'In the end you will lose everything when he's gone… because when he is truly gone, you will have nothing left.'_ Even if it was only a figment of my imagination it was still right. Edward would be leaving soon, where to, I don't know, what was going to happen to us was still a mystery but one thing was for sure; he was going to be gone soon, gone to get out of this place and leave me here.

**XXXXXX**

Before I knew it, prom night, June twelfth, was here. Try as I may, I forced a smile on my face but I still couldn't get that dream out of my mind. I would replay it over and over again, hearing those words scratching deeply at me, screeching like nails on a chalkboard. I guess I did the best I could to cover-up my un-sunny disposition but Edward could still see through it; he would ask me a good three or four times a day 'if something was wrong?' or 'if I was alright?' I would just give my normal response of something along the lines of 'yeah just not sleeping well.' This was not a lie, I had had that same dream every night, and at this point I just didn't have the energy to try and have a debate with Edward about school. I still had at least three months of summer with him to enjoy so I just kept my mouth shut and tried to get a power nap in anywhere I could find the time.

That night I made sure to take an extra cold shower to help wake me up. Not only was I totally drained but also I was having indigestion and heartburn like no other, it just felt like my chest was going to explode. Once I was done with my ice shower it was time to get ready. I toweled off, put some underwear on and started with the tux. I took a seat on my bed to pull up my socks. I must have stood up too quickly because once I stood everything in the room started to spin and I fell to the floor. My vision had faded to black for a couple of seconds but it was nothing more than a head rush. I pulled myself up slowly and returned back to normal. Threw on some cologne and headed downstairs.

"There's my boy," My dad said as I descended the stairs. "Lookin' sharp. Takes me back to my hay day."

"Yeah, when was that, the Great Depression?" We both had a strong laugh before I started to head for the door but he cleared his throat and asked, "So, who's this fine stud bringing to the dance? A young beauty I bet." This made me stop dead in my tracks. I knew my Dad didn't like to talk about my homosexuality but now he was just flat out denying it, treating it like some like of diseases he was hoping they would find a cure for.

"Dad, you know who I going to the dance with so let's just cut the crap. You know Edward is my date."

"I don't understand you, Jake. You're a good-lookin' guy, you could have any girl in that school and you still choose to go on with this guy." Now he was starting to make my blood boil. "I'm not choosing anything Dad, this is the way I am. I was born gay and I'm always going to be gay. There's nothing to change, no girl beautiful enough that would make me get down on my knees and cry out to the heavens for forgiveness." My words had a bite to them; I could tell he was taken back by the sudden snap in my cool and calm façade. He didn't talk for a minute or two. We just stayed there looking at each other, neither of us going to break down and admit the other was right.

"Now you listen here, young man…" I didn't even want him to finish that sentence because I knew it was only going to be something insulating and it was only going to piss me off even more and this was the one night I didn't want to be put in a sour mood. That's when I finally snapped.

"No, Dad, what _**I **_don't understand is why you've taken a sudden interest in my life. For the past two years you've been nothing but a useless lump, always drunk, trying your best to just drowned out the rest of the world. Even when you could walk, I don't even remember you being there for me, it was always Mom taking care of me and after she died, it was Rachel's job." At this point I couldn't control what I was saying. Every bottled up emotion I had been keeping hidden for the past 16 years had now come flooding back and out of me and now it was all being throw in my father's face.

"You never cared about me and now when I finally found someone that makes me happy, truly happy, you just try and destroy it. Just because you were the one who was drinking, crashed the car, killed Mom, and destroyed your life doesn't mean you have any right to go around and try and tell me who I should and shouldn't date. Kick me out, beat me till I'm black and blue, lock me away in my room until I'm out of your house, there is nothing you can do to stop me from seeing the man I love. You need to learn that you have a gay son, and even if you can't, that's fine, because I already hate you." The second those words left my mouth I regretted them. I grabbed my keys and stormed out, I couldn't stand to see the hurt look on my father's face. I never said anything like that before. If he truly didn't despise me before, he sure did now. I jumped on my motorcycle and jetted off towards the Cullen's house.

**XXXXXX**

When I pulled up, everyone was already waiting for me outside. They had started taking a few pictures of the family and of Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Bella. I pulled my motorcycle around back, hopped off and ran to the front.

"Well, it's about time…" Rosalie snapped as she flung her hair behind her shoulder just in time for another picture to be taken.

"Sorry," I said trying to hold back my anger I was still harboring from the fight with my father. I came up next to Alice, Bella, Jasper and Heidi, who were off to the side, watching Rosalie and Emmett pose for as many pictures as Esme was going to take. Esme was in tears, muttering something about 'Her babies are all grown up.' Carlisle was less emotional but still snapping pictures like crazy.

"Where's Edward?" I leaned over to Bella, who had her arm wrapped around Alice's waist. "Umm, I think he's still inside finishing up getting ready." She pulled her girlfriend in closer to rest her chin on her shoulder. Alice snuggled her closer as they waited their turn for Esme to blind them with a barrage of flashes.

"He said he wanted to look the best he could for you." Alice added before she placed a small kiss on Bella cheek. This caused Bella to flush a deep crimson. I loved that after all these months together they were still so affectionate with each other. It gave me hope that maybe Edward and I would last through all this; we would forge forward through all this muck.

Jasper cleared his throat to get my attention, another thing I had to grind my teeth tougher for, just because he did it the same way my Dad did. I just turned to him with a forced smile. "Your prince has arrived." He did a strange bow and the front door opened. Edward stepped out looking drop dead gorgeous; he had a pinstriped suit, a black dress shirt and black tie. Usually black on black is a hard look to pull off but Edward did it flawlessly. He stood on the porch for a couple of seconds, a blood red rose in his hands. He gave me a quick, cocky smile before descending down to our level.

"You look…" I was at a loss for words. At that moment he was the most beautiful thing on this planet. He put his finger over my lips so I couldn't finish my thought. He placed a strong but small kiss on my lips. Once he pulled away from me he handed me the rose. "I hope it was all worth the wait." I looked him over once more. It was totally worth it. I pulled him into a tight hug. He smelled like sweet vanilla, which made my mouth water. "You will always be worth the wait."

"Good, everyone is ready. Come on, everyone together." Carlisle said as he forced us all into one small picture. After about another half hour of posing in different ways; all girls photo, all guys, everyone by themselves, couples together, the family themselves, and finally some more group pictures, a sleek black limo arrived in front of the house. That was a surprise to all of us. Esme and Carlisle had decided that we should ride to prom in style. We said our goodbyes, piled into the limo and drove off. We all let out a cheer of excitement as we headed off to the dance.

**XXXXX**

When you live in such a small town it's very unusual to have excess amounts of money. Most of the students drove themselves. Needless to say, when we arrived in a full stretch limo all eyes were on us. Rosalie was the first to step out, waving to everyone like she was some kind of movie star. Emmett followed, then Jasper and Heidi, Bella and Alice. This left Edward and I alone for the first time that night. I leaned over and planted a strong kiss on him. We made out for a good couple of seconds, tongue and everything, until he pulled away. "Wow, what was that for?" he asked as he held me tightly in his arms. I snuggled up to his warmth for a second before answering; I just wanted to enjoy being in his embrace.

"I guess I just wanted to start this night off with a really good memory. Something I could really remember when I look back." He smiled and pecked my lips again. "Well then, are you ready for the best night of your life?" He put out his hand for me to take. I put my hand in his and we stepped out of the limo. Us holding hands was nothing short of a scandal, some people started gasping, some of the guys giving us dirty looks while some of the girls just looked at us dreamingly as if they were fantasizing about us naked… together. It only made me laugh at how funny some of these girls could be and wondered if that's what they usually dreamed about.

We walked into the foyer of the school, our permission slips and tickets in hand. We had to wait in line for the large amount of students who were attending. It seemed that every upperclassmen had a date, some people I didn't even recognize. I guess just like the Cullen's parties, prom was a big deal for everyone in the surrounding areas. When it was our turn at the front of the line, we handed our slip to one of the Deans who looked it over and then looked us over and back to paper one last time. When he saw that we were together he gave us a grimace, which kinda said 'this is sick', but he had no choice but to let us in. Edward didn't let go of my hand the entire time.

Inside some people had already started dancing to the upbeat dance music. I, on the other hand, looked around at the decorations. I had been so distracted by everything going on I didn't even have the time or thoughts to ask what the theme was. Monte Carlo, which meant every guy tried looking like James bond and every girl attempted to look like a French hooker. The walls of the gym were covered with small slot machines, poker chips, playing cards, and little words that said things like 'Mediterranean Love' and 'French Riviera.' I think this was the closet some of these kids were ever going to get to the French Riviera so they probably chose this theme as kind of fulfillment of a dream that might never come true.

On the hand, there was Rosalie and Emmett, who Rosalie was considering Monte Carlo as one of the possible places to get married. Of course she had to outdo everyone and everything with a wedding that would be extravagant and expensive. She would have nothing less and I don't think anyone would expect any less from her.

"Want to dance?" Edward asked but he didn't wait for my answer, he tugged on my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. Edward turned me around, grabbed my hips and pulled my body against his. Instantly, my head filled with the heat from his body. He ground his body into mine. Soon our friends had joined us, surrounding us in a circle of body heat, hormones, and lust. Edwards's hands ran all over my body, finding every nook and cranny. Alice moved in front of me, grinding her body into mine, Bella right behind her. Now I had two Cullen's hands on my body. Soon it started getting really hot, the sweat started to form all over my body. Edward ran his hot tongue down the side of my neck causing my muscles to tighten. Now it was really hot but everything started to spin. I had to break away. I pushed out from the Cullen sandwich into the unstuffy air, panting and gasping for oxygen. Edward was closely behind me with a hand on my back.

"You ok?" he asked as he ran his hand up and down my back. I just stood there with my hands on my knees, trying to clear my head. "Yeah, I just need something to drink." He said he was going to get some punch and would be right back. I just slid down the nearby wall, and took a seat on the ground. Everything still seemed a little hazy, almost like everything was still spinning.

"You alright?" Bella asked rushing over to me. She took a seat next to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. I nodded. "Yeah, I just had a bit of a head rush." Edward came back, our punch in hand, and took a seat next to me. "Here, drink this." I grabbed the glass of red liquid from his hand and chugged it. The cool juice helped my dry throat. It took me a couple more minutes of relaxing for everything to return to normal.

"Ok, I'm a lot better." The music changed up and now the speakers of the DJ's booth were belting out a slow ballad. "Let's dance." I said pulling Edward up with me. "Are you sure you're feeling better?" He asked as he followed me to the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. I looked into his eyes, those beautiful amber puddles.

"Is something the matter?" He asked as out bodies moved in rhythm to the "You seem so distant tonight." I hate the fact that he could read me so easily. I just let out a hard sigh. "Yeah, my dad and I had a really bad fight tonight." He ran his hand along my cheek and swept some strands of hair out of my eye to tuck it behind my ear. "About what?"

"Well, he was pretty much bitching at me for going to the dance with you… and I lost control of my temper and pretty much bit his head off. I said some really mean things about what happened to my mom." I didn't think that confessing all this would take a toll on me but I couldn't help the fact that my eyes started to fill. I took a deep breath to try and hold it all together. "I guess I just finally snapped. After all this time I would expect him to finally accept the fact that I'm gay and nothing's going to change that."

"Well, it's a tough thing, I wouldn't want you go around biting your dad's head off for it. It's not exactly an easy thing to accept. I mean you see what my parents had to go through, not really an easy experience." Hearing Edward defend my father infuriated me but it also made me think about what I had said. I should have never taken out all my anger on my father like that. Now I damaged things that may never be repaired. "I know you're right. It made me so angry… I guess it's because I haven't been sleeping very well lately. I'm been having some bad dreams and been feeling really sick. I think I'm getting the flu."

"What are the dreams about?" he asked as he spun me around without any real effort. We went back to normal dancing position. I swallowed the hard lump that was lodged in my throat. This was it; it was time to find out what our future held. "I've just been really thinking about you leaving for college… just thinking about what's going to happen to us when you do leave." He was silent… but not a bad silence. It was more of a peaceful silence, like he had been waiting for this for some time now and he was just picking out his favorite response to the question. Then he cracked one of his amazing smiles.

"I knew there was a reason that you been acting so weird lately. Listen," He pulled me closer so we were only inches apart form each other. "No matter what happens, no matter how far away I am for you, this will always belong to you." He moved one of my hands to the middle of his chest so I could feel his heart beating. "Whatever happens we will make it through it… together. You know your birthday is coming up soon. You're right at the edge of seventeen, you have to think about how we're going to celebrate." Then he kissed me. It was like kissing him for the first time all over again, there was an intensity and passion in his lips that I hadn't felt in a long time. His kiss made me feel dizzy, I was putty in his hands again. It was like nothing I had ever felt before.

But when he broke away from me the dizziness didn't stop. The room started spinning faster and faster, I felt like I was on a tilt-a-whirl. My chest started burning like someone had stabbed me in the chest with a white-hot poker. I fell to my knees clutching my chest. I could feel Edwards's hands trying to hold me up but I couldn't hear him anymore, I couldn't hear anything. Then it all went black.

* * *

"JACOB!" Nothing. He just collapsed in my arms and now he was like a corpse. His face had become flushed, now he was lifeless in my arms. "SOMEONE CALL 911!" Some of the students were already on their phones placing calls; hopefully one of them was for an ambulance. Bella and Alice were at my side within seconds. Alice opened up his shirt and checked his pulse.

"He's not breathing and he doesn't have a heartbeat." She tilted his head back and started to compress his chest. "BREATHE FOR HIM!" She screeched at me. It only took me once to get the picture. I blew a large gust of air into his lungs. Alice started pushing it out and after thirty chest pumps I had to breath for him again. She checked his pulse after two more time.

"Still nothing." By this time the paramedics had pushed their way through the crowd and started taking over where we left off. They didn't wait and try CPR; they instantly broke out the defibrillator, put the gel on his chest and shot a bolt of electricity throughout his body. Watching him seizes and convulse on the floor without control made it feel like someone was just as intentionally tugging at my heart.

"Nothing," One of them said as she checked his pulse. The turned up the power and shot him full of energy again. She checked his pulse again.

"We got something… it's weak but we have a heartbeat." They loaded him onto a stretcher and started to wheel him out. We all followed after them. They started to load him into the ambulance. I didn't want him to be alone. "Can I come with? He needs me there."

"Are you family?" The guy asked. I didn't know what to say; I knew there was no way I was going to pass for his brother or even a cousin. "I'm him fiancé." The guy gave me a look that just screamed, "_Are you fucking kidding me?"_

"Please, he doesn't have anyone else." I pleaded.

"Just let him come with." The woman said. The man turned back to me and gave me a nod of approval. I climbed in, grabbed Jacob's hand and turned back to my friends and family. "Alice, get Carlisle to the hospital as fast as you can. Bella, call Billy and Rachel, tell them to meet us there." Then they closed the door and started to drive. The entire ride I held on to his hand. I looked down at the beautiful boy who was still unconscious. He looked so frail and broken, nothing like the boy I kissed only minutes ago.

"Come one Jake, you're going to be fine." It wasn't more than ten minutes till we were in the emergency room. Carlisle was already standing there when the doors opened. "Let's get him in into IC. I need reports, people, time is a factor." They pulled the stretcher out and pulled him into the building leaving me behind. I jumped out and tried to follow through the large swinging doors of the IC but my father stopped me. "I'm sorry son, you can't come in. Stay in the waiting room, I'll come get you when I know more." He turned on his heels and disappeared.

I made my way to the tiny bright white waiting room. I took a seat in the uncomfortable and ugly maroon chairs, my face in my hands, I tried my best to hold back those tears that were fighting their way out. It wasn't long till everyone else appeared by my side. Alice and Bella both put their hands around my back, cooing and trying to comfort me. At this point I didn't care if anyone saw me cry.

"I feel so stupid, I forced him to dance when I knew he wasn't feeling well."

"Hey, don't worry, Jacob is strong, he can pull through this." Bell said trying her best to reassure me to look at the glass half full.

"I can't believe this. It had to happen on prom night of all night." Rosalie said. Everyone shot her a really dirty look. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't believe you, you know that? You're really twisted. There's always going to be another prom. Right now the man I love is in there, possibility already dead and all you can think of is some stupid fucking dance!" At this point I was out of my seat and in her face. Emmett didn't even try and stop me.

"Look, I'm sorry." She said as she stared down at the ground, obviously embarrassed about what she said. "I didn't mean it like that… I guess I'm just worried about him. It's just the way I show it." I wanted to rip her another asshole but Carlisle came and interrupted us.

"If you two would so kindly sit down I have some new… but I'm afraid that I can't say anything until his father or sister is here."

"I'm right here." Billy said as he rolled into the waiting room with Charlie right behind him. "As soon as Bella called, I pulled Charlie off duty to give me a ride. So what seems to be the problem, Doc?"

Carlisle clears his throat before opening up the chart in his hands. "Well, we knew this was coming for a while now. It's his heart. It's finally giving out. He must have stopped responding to the medicine. We have him in the Intensive Care unit for now. He's stable but…" Carlisle seemed to have to search for the words as to not stumble over what he was saying. "But he has slipped into a coma."

Coma. The very word screamed the Grim Reaper's name. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "If we don't find a new heart for him within the next seventy-two hours then we will lose him for sure… and even then I'm not so sure that he will make it." I couldn't feel my body anymore; I must have lost my balance because next thing I knew, Emmett and Jasper were trying to keep me standing.

"Tell me the truth, Doc, what are the chances of getting my son the heart he needs?" Carlisle looked uncomfortable answering that question. He pulled at his collar of his shirt before he spoke a single word. "Very slim. If you would like to see him you may."

"Thank you, Doctor."

* * *

When I woke up I was in an entirely white room. I was laying in a hospital bed, not in my tux anymore but in a paper dress. Everything was so quite and looked so clean. I stepped out of bed; no wires were attached to me. As I walked into the hall I saw nothing. No patients, no nurses, no family visiting their sick relatives. I was alone. I searched around the nurse's station. Everything was so tidy, not a chart out of place, not a bottle of pills anywhere.

I decided I would get dressed. I headed back to my room to get my clothes. When I entered my room there was a woman standing there. Her long black hair flowed down her white dress. I knew her kind face in an instant; I just couldn't believe I was seeing her.

"Hello Jacob," she said in a voice that sounded like a wind chime.

"Mom?"

* * *

Oh snap! This is when everything starts winding down. There are only two more chapters after this. I hope you guys enjoy them. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	20. Butterfly Fly Away

Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. I know you guys have been waiting so long for this chapter and I hope it doesn't disappoint. I've had some problems, I was really busy with school, me and my boyfriend broke up, my computer blew up so I lost everything. But despite all this I finally finished this chapter. This chapter is really kinda different, it has very strange time frame so you have to figure when everything is going on.

Chapter Title: **Butterfly Fly Away** by **Miley Cyrus. **I wanted to use this song since the movie came out and I think it spoke quite well of what is going on in this chapter. So please review and enjoy. Remember there is only one chapter left. Sorry it might seemed a little rushed… it was. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

_You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me_

_Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away_

* * *

Jacob looked peaceful. He didn't look sick or dying or like he was suffering a large amount. Even with the hundreds of tubes and wires going every which way, in and out of his body, still beneath all the plastic tubing, he was at ease. The many wires were doing so many different things; one large tube stuck down his throat was helping him breathe, some IV's dripping different liquids into his body, making sure he stayed hydrated, they even hooked up a small wire into his chest which would keep his heart beating only for a short amount of time. As painful as it was to just look at him like this, tangled up and unconscious, I couldn't look away, I didn't know if my last glance at him would truly be my last. I walked over to him and ran my fingers through his hair. I just wanted his eyes to flutter open and look back at me.

"Son, maybe we should give Mr. Black some alone time with his son," my father said from behind me as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off me.

"No," I took the seat next to the bed and held onto Jacobs's hand. "I left him once before when he needed me more than anything. I'm not making the same mistake twice. You'll have to drag me out of here kicking and screaming." I was waiting for Billy or my dad to call security but instead Billy just said, "Oh, let him stay," I let out a sigh of relief. I wasn't going to leave Jacob now.

* * *

She had a heavenly a glow to her. Her entire being seemed to be illuminating the tiny room. It seemed as if she was walking on air; her hair and dress seemed to be flapping in an imaginary wind. I had never seen her look more beautiful. None of this could be real, it couldn't be; she was gone. But there she was right before my eyes.

"Jacob," her voice seemed to flow over me and she placed an icy cold hand on my cheek. The feeling of the back of her hand running down my face sent chills down my spine. "You've grown up so much. So handsome, like the spitting image of your father when he was your age."

"So am I…" there was a clump in my throat that prevented the last word from escaping my mouth. It was like I swallowed a bucket of sand, my throat was so dry. But she knew what I was going to say.

"Dead? Not exactly… This is more like an in-between. I was sent here to show you the way. Do you remember what happened?" I tried to think back before I woke up here. I was dancing with Edward at prom, and then everything started spinning and went black.

"I remember dancing and then blacking out and now I woke up here. What's happening right now? I want to know," she didn't say anything; she just turned her back to me and headed for the door. She waved her hand for me to follow. I strutted after her. She headed down the hallway to the last door. She pushed the door open. When I stepped inside the placed seemed like it transformed before my eyes. The tiny room was packed full of people; my friends and family. Alice, Bella, and Rachel were all sitting in different places around the room. Edward sat on one side of the bed while my father was on the other. In the middle of the bed was… me covered in tubes and wires dripping different kinds of liquids into my body. An air tube was jammed in down my throat forcing me to breath. Seeing this scene made my stomach go queasy.

"How long have I been like this?" I stared at Edward who looked like he hadn't slept at all. There were dark bags under his eyes. Everyone looked like they were stressed to their limit and haven't eaten or slept.

"I would say about a day," she floated over to where Edward was sitting and looked him over. She had a faint smile when she looked back at me. "This must be Edward. He's beautiful," I stared at him; he was so good looking I could barley contain it. I just wanted to reach out and touch him. "He hasn't left your side since it happened. He hasn't even slept. Neither has your father." My stomach churned at the thought of my father there. A part of me was still angry with him for what he said about my relationship with Edward. But looking at him now, like a broken man, I couldn't help but feel sorry.

"Not that he ever cared about me. He's worried now but if I wasn't one step away from death he would hardly give me a second glance." When I looked into my mother's eyes I could see that they were hurt. "You were the parent who loved me. I was just a mistake to him. Rachel and Rebecca were his little girls. I was nothing."

She sighed and shook her head. "This is why I'm here. Follow me; there are things I have to show you. You have to understand." She swept out of the room. I began to follow but stopped. I looked back. The faces of my friends and family scared me. They were so shallow, so weary. I couldn't help but feel this was the last time I was going to see them. As I walked out of the room the door slammed shut. That was it; there was no going back.

* * *

The gentle humming of the machines had become somewhat of a lullaby to me. I had heard them for so long now I had grown used to them. No one was really talking. Bella and Alice had gone home a couple of hours ago to sleep and get some food while Rachel was eating in the cafeteria. It was only Billy and I. Neither of us had slept or eaten much for the past twenty-four hours and it was starting to wear me thin. The beeping of the heart monitor was slowly lulling me to sleep. I could feel my eyelids grow heavy like lead.

Billy cleared his throat, which shook me out of my daze. "Edward, why don't you go get some rest. You've been sitting there for hours, you need to at least get a power nap." It was true, I hadn't moved in a long time. I could feel my muscles cramping up. The only time I got up was to use the bathroom and that was as quick as I could make it. My stomach was rumbling for some nourishment. But despite all of this I still couldn't bring myself to leave him. I shook my head. "No, I can't leave him. What if he wakes up when I leave? I want to be here no matter what."

It went silent again. Neither of us spoke for a while. I could tell Billy was thinking. I could almost hear the gears grinding and turning in his head. Finally he cleared his throat again before he spoke. "You really do love him, don't you?" The question caught me off guard. I hadn't expected Billy to even let me stay here and now he was asking me about how much I loved his son. Yes, I did love him, with every ounce of my heart, with every muscle in my body, with every fiber of my being, I loved him more than I loved anything else in this world. He was the thing that cleared up my days, he lights my way through the dark, and he is the person that helps me push through each day. Without him I would be nothing, I might as well just curl up in a ball and die.

"I do, more than anyone else," I answered him. He just stared back at me from across the bed; his brown eyes the same muddy hazelnut color as Jacob.

"You know, I always knew that my son was gay. As much as I didn't want it, as much as I didn't accept it, I knew from when he was a little boy. I was hoping that he would grow out of it or he would never realize it. I was scared for him; scared that he would never find love in this god-forsaken world…" he paused and wheeled his chair over to me. He placed one strong hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. "But now I know that he found his soul mate. I want to thank you, Edward, you showed my son more love than anyone else and that's all I could really ask for." He pulled his hand from my shoulder and headed for the door. "Now if you excuse me, I must go talk to your father about something," he was about out the door when he turned back to me. "Take good care of him." With that he was gone. I was alone now. It was only Jacob and I. I clutched onto his cold hand. _'Come on you fool, pull through, fight this… I need you.'_

* * *

My mother kept walking until she stopped in front of a room directly outside of the empty nurses station. When I finally caught up with her she pushed the door open. "If you want to see the truth then step inside and view it for yourself." There wasn't much use to argue with that. I stepped past her and the room wasn't a hospital room, it had changed, shifted to a baseball game. It was a place I remembered from my childhood, a park from New Mexico. The metal bleachers were filled with people sweating and red in the faces, fanning themselves to try and cool off.

"Do you remember this?" she asked me as we both looked through the chain-linked fence at the players on the diamond.

"Yeah, this was the little league championship. Dad was working and couldn't come. I was so angry I couldn't even concentrate on playing ball," I remembered it all as if it was yesterday and now I was reliving this nightmare. The player up at bat hit the ball right past the shortstop. The bases were filled and now it was my turn up to bat. The coach yelled "Black, your turn up to bat." I watched as a younger version of myself stepped up to home plate, metal bat in hand.

"Do we have to watch this?" I asked her. She didn't answer back, she just watched as the first ball flew past me with a swing and a miss. Then the second one, another strike. Reliving this was like getting your teeth pulled without the Novocain, just plain painful.

"So you lost the game because your father wasn't there for you," she said it as more of a statement than a question. I nodded in agreement. "I wanted so hard to make him proud but when he wasn't there I couldn't help but feel that I somehow wasn't important enough for him to get off work. He let me down."

"Maybe not. Look over there," she pointed to the end of the stands where my father was running up just in time to see me strike out for a third time and loose the game for my team.

"He came," I couldn't believe it. Once he saw that I had lost he just bowed his head in disappointment and walked back to the car.

"He showed up just in time. He wanted so badly to be there. If only he could have made it even a minute earlier, maybe things would have been different." She was right. If he could have gotten to me sooner then I could have had the confidence to nail a homerun and win the game. I pushed away from the fence; I didn't want to be there anymore.

"What difference does it make? So he was there at my losing game, big deal. It still doesn't change things."

"Close your eyes, son," my mom whispered into my ear. I closed them for a couple of seconds and when she told me to open them everything had changed. We were in a dark room, my old bedroom to be exact. There I was, maybe nine, sleeping with the covers down at my feet.

"This was your ninth birthday. Your father wasn't there because he had to work a double shift."

"Yeah, I remember. All I wanted that year was that stupid toy, the super hero action figure that could transform into a wolf. I thought it was so awesome. I didn't get it at my party and went to bed early because I was so mad."

"Yeah but you did get it," I could hear footsteps coming from the hallway, the wood floor made loud creaking and squeaking noises as heavy boots made their way to my bedroom. There was my father in the doorway. He slowly snuck over to my bed and pulled the blanket over my body and kissed me on the forehead. "Happy birthday, son. I'm sorry I couldn't be there but just remember, I love you, you're my special little man," he placed a small package at the foot of my bed before he left.

"That was the toy. I woke up and there it was. I was so excited about it I don't even think I said thank you to anyone," now I was starting to feel guilty. Now the score was two to zero and my father was winning. I'm sure there were a hundred more occasions that my father was there for me when I didn't know.

"You have so much more to learn," she said in a calm and loving voice. She took my hand and began to pull me out of the room. We were back in the bland white hallway of the hospital. "Come on, son, there is something very important you need to see."

* * *

That day it was a nonstop amount of people coming and seeing Jacob. Some of the kids from school came and brought flowers. Jessica was in tears. Angela had to consol her. She was pretty torn up that 'someone that beautiful was dying.' A part of me wanted to hit her for being so shallow but it wasn't worth it and Jacob wouldn't have wanted me to do that. Alice and Bella finally came back after a long night's rest. They looked better then I did, that was for sure. They also brought their friend Seth from La Push.

"Seth, I don't think you ever met my brother. This is Edward, my brother and Jacob's boyfriend." The young kid looked at me as if he was looking into my soul, examining my face. Then his eyes bugged out, they looked like they were going to pop out of his skull. "This is Edward?" he asked. Bella and Alice just nodded in agreement. "I have to go back to my house, there's something I need," he rushed out of the room leaving the three of us all confused.

As Seth was running out there was a group of nurses who pushed their way into the room. My father followed behind them. They started pulling out some of the wires and tubes. "What are you doing?" I asked but no one answered me. They just continued on their way.

"Son, we found a donor heart. We have to have emergency surgery. Please, will you all step outside." Bella, Alice and I had no choice. We waited and watched as they wheeled him out on a different bed and down to an operating room. Before my father left he placed both his hands on my shoulder. "He's going to be alright, son. Don't worry."

* * *

She had shown me so many different faded memories at this point; my father yelling at my sisters for excluding me from a game, dropping me off on my first day of school even though I was scared to death, even him being there when I was born and being the first one to hold me and name me. My father did love me after all. He was always too proud to show it, but he did love me and he would do anything for me.

"There is one last thing I have to show you, and as much as it pains me to do so, I think it is crucial for you to understand." This time she didn't take to me a normal room. This was a very different room at the end of the hall separated from everything else. She pushed open the heavy black metal door and I trudged after her. We were in the backseat of an empty car. I knew the old beat up seats with tears and stains on it. It was my parent's old car before the accident. I could hear laughing as two figures walked over to the car and opened the doors. My parents were about to get in. "Hold on Billy," my mother called from the driver's side door. "I think I had a little too much to drink, why don't you drive?"

"Sure, darling," they switched sides and got in. As they drove away from the party, they were coming from- a friend's engagement party- I found a tugging in my stomach. I knew what was coming but they didn't. They just laughed and talked as they drove down the dark road. "You know Billy, I've been thinking, maybe we should go back to Forks. It was so beautiful there… I miss the rain."

"I know, honey. I kinda miss it too," they stopped at a four-way intersection dotted with a few dying trees and large rocks and one large ditch off to the side. The only other vehicle coming was one that was coming up to the stop from the right side. My father had the right of way and started to turn but the person didn't stop. The blaring headlights were all I could see before it was too late. "Billy!" my mother screamed as she turned her body into him. The truck slammed into the side of the car at full speed. The crunch of the metal and shattering glass rang in my ears as the car flipped and rolled before it came to rest inside the ditch. Nothing. There was only the sound of the other car's horn as it rested unconsciously above us.

My father let out a cough as blood came out of his mouth. "Sarah," he said as he put his hand on my mother's shoulder. She shook her head to try and become cohesive again. Then I saw it. She was pinned to the seat; a large piece of metal had impaled her through the chest. "Billy…" she said in a weak voice, she was on very limited time. "Take care of Jacob…" she took another ragged breath. My father's eyes were filled with tears as he watched the love of his life dying before his eyes. "Don't say that, you're going to be fine," he pleaded but she knew better. "Make sure… he knows that… I love him," she closed her eyes and was gone.

"So it wasn't my fathers fault. It was a drunk driver," my mother nodded. Then we were back in the hospital hallway.

"You now understand everything I could show you. My job here is done," she began walking away from me, towards the elevator. "Wait!" I called after her as she stepped into the elevator. "How am I supposed to get back to the real world?" She just shrugged her shoulders. "You have to find your own way." The doors slid closed and she was gone. Now I was stuck here. As I started to walk around I could hear one of the lights at the end of the hall start to spark and flicker. It seemed to blow out covering the end of the hall in darkness. Then the next light did the same thing, sparks flying out of it before it burst, sending glass flying all over the floor. The light next to it started the same thing and the lights at the other end other hall as well. Darkness was coming at me from both sides. Soon they started going out faster and faster, closing in on me at an alarming speed. This was the time to put all the pieces together. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me back to my room. I jumped in the bed. The entire hall was black now and it was moving into my room. The only light in my room began to flicker.

"STOP IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and placed my hands over my ears so I didn't have to hear it break. The light blacked out. I was in the darkness. I felt it pulling me down. It was over. Then I heard the sound of a match being struck. A small amount of fire gave me something to hold on to. There was my father sitting in the chair next to the bed holding the small match.

* * *

Jacob had been out of surgery for a couple of hours now. It took so long I didn't think they were ever going to finish. They put him in a room where no one could go near him. He needed to recover and the germs on our bodies could kill him. I had to look at the helpless broken boy from behind thick glass.

"He's stable now," my father told us. Bella, Alice, Rachel and I had been watching him ever since he got out of surgery. "But we still don't know if he's going to make it. Physically he fine, but he's still just in a coma. We don't know how long he has left."

"Where did you find a donor heart so fast?" Bella asked. A question that had been plaguing my mind but didn't feel the need to ask it, I just assumed that they found one. Rachel wiped a tear away from her cheek. "My father," the three of us all looked at her in disbelief. She slowly slid down the wall and sat on the floor. "He came to see me in the cafeteria. He didn't tell me much; he just said that there was something that he had to do and that from now one I had to take care of Jacob. He gave me a hug a kiss and told me how much he loved me and then he left."

"That's when he came to see me. He told me that he and Jacob had the same blood type but there was no way I was ever going to take his heart and kill him. He stole my keys and broke into the medical storage closet. He overdosed on adrenaline so his heart would stop but not be damaged. I found him as he gave himself the lethal injection. There was nothing we could do." I couldn't believe it. Billy had ended his life so that his son could live on. That's why he said 'take care of him,' Billy knew he wouldn't live to see his son. It was one of the noblest things I had ever heard.

"So how long till he gets to get out of here?" Alice asked.

Carlisle looked at his charts. "Well as soon as he wakes up, if he wakes up, then he should be able to leave in one or two weeks to start rehabilitation."

"Don't speak like that," I snapped at my father, "He's going to wake up, he's going to live through this."

* * *

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I sat up in the uncomfortable bed too get a better look at him. It was defiantly him; there was no denying that. He gave me a warm smile. He looked amazing, like all the stress and worry of the world had melted away and he were handsome once more.

"Well kid, I had to see you one last time," I knew what he meant. This was it for him; I wasn't going to ever see him again. This was goodbye.

"Dad, I'm really sorry about what I said at the house before I left. It just slipped out," he put his hand up to silence me. "No son, I'm sorry, I should have listened to you. Edward truly does love you. I can see it in him and I can see it in your eyes that you love him just as much. I just want to let you know that no matter what, I am proud to call you my son." He tossed the match aside and hugged me. As he did the light in the room came back on.

"I love you, son."

"I love you too, Dad." As we pulled apart I heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway. My mother was standing watching us. "It's about time, Billy, I've been waiting for you," my father stood up from the chair, he was walking and took her hand.

"It's good to see you again, Sarah. You look beautiful." She smiled a warm and loving smile. I swear if she could, she would be blushing. "Well you don't look so bad yourself… Come Billy, it's time." My father looked back at me. I rushed over to them and threw my arms around both of them. It was so warm, like the love they were radiation was fueling their fires.

"Goodbye son, take care of your sisters," my dad said as they both walked to the elevator. As they stepped in and doors closed I finally felt like I had closure. I was going to miss them both but I knew that no matter what they loved me. When I turned back around the room had changed once more. I was lying in bed in a different room than the one before. I could see everyone looking at me from behind a glass window. It was time to go back. I lay down in bed back into my body. As I did I felt the searing pain in my chest. It felt like a thousand knives were cutting me open at once. At first I wanted to jump out of bed but the stronger part of me took over. I was falling back into myself once more.

* * *

Day three and still nothing had happened. He just lay there motionless, fighting for his life. Moral was getting pretty low at this point. The doctors even giving us pretty grim news that they didn't think he was going to pull through. They were talking to Rachel, telling her that she needed to start thinking if they should pull the plug or not. We all decided that we were going to let him fight as long as he needed.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme came to visit as well. They didn't say much. "Edward, you need to eat and sleep," my mother insisted. I didn't. I knew I could keep fighting as long as Jacob could. "Here, I brought you some food, at lease try and eat." I couldn't even if I wanted to, my stomach would just reject it.

"Mom, I just need to…" I couldn't even finish my thought. The monitors were starting to beep more, the heart monitor line moving more. Jacobs's fingers began to wiggle slightly. "He's coming out of it," I whispered to myself. "He's coming out of it!" I yelled as I pushed past my family into the ICU doors.

"Sir, you can't go in there," a nurse said but I didn't stop, I ran into the room. I grabbed onto his hand, the one with the moving fingers. I wanted to give him something to hold on to, I wanted to be the one to pull him out of this.

"Sir, I said you cannot be in here," the nurse repeated behind me.

"I don't care, I need to be here when he wakes up," I wasn't leaving now. I didn't wait for three days just to abandon him now. The nurse was up in arms about it but I just blocked her out. The muscles around Jacobs's eyes began to tighten and soon his eyelids began to flutter. There were those amazingly beautiful brown eyes I loved so much, his pupils got bigger and smaller as they tried to focus. "Jacob?" I asked.

"Mm… Edward," he said in a strained and weak voice.

"Yeah babe, it's me, I'm here," I clutched his hand tighter. I wasn't letting go anytime soon. They would have to pry my cold dead hand away from him.

"You look like shit," he said with a cute smile and a weak laugh.

* * *

After two weeks of laying around in that hospital bed and slowly recovering, it felt great to be able to get out of there. Granted, I was still too weak to walk so they had me in a wheelchair but I was still getting out. When the sunlight hit my skin and the wind blew through my hair, I knew there were so many little things I had missed. There was an entire Cullen family there to greet me when I got out along with Rachel, Bella, Charlie, and even Seth and some of the others from La Push and school.

First thing, Alice threw her arms around me. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Everyone started patting me on the back and telling me welcome back. It was very warming to have everyone greet me back to the world.

"Hey buddy," Seth said as he pulled me away from everyone else. "I'm glad to see you're still with us… and I have a feeling you're going to need this," he fished around in his pocket and pulled out a small locket. It was golden and glinted in the light of the sun. He dropped it into my hand. I opened it and there was Edward's picture along with the description.

"Where did you find this?" I couldn't believe it; how in the world could this still be?

"I found it months ago on a rock out in La Push. I didn't know whom it belonged to but I kept it anyways. When I met Edward for the first time I remembered his picture." I held it close to my chest.

"Thank you Seth, you don't know how much this means to me."

After that I went home… or well what used to be home. It didn't feel the same without my father there anymore. Neither Rachel nor I mentioned anything about him. It was too hard to even think about the amazing thing that he did.

**XXXXXX**

The rest of the summer seemed to fly by. Everyday I got stronger and my new heart was holding up pretty well. Everyday Charlie came over to check on Rachel and I and every night we would go over to the Cullen's for dinner. Esme insisted, of course, that we were welcome everyday. It made me happy. After all these years I felt like I finally had a strong family bond but I never forget the lesson I learned, that I always had a strong family, I just didn't know it.

Edward packed his bags, stuffing his and Emmett's truck full of clothing and other stuff. He decided to go to school in L.A. at UCLA. I hugged him as much as I could. I didn't want him to leave me again. At least this time it was for school and he wasn't breaking up with me. He planted a nice kiss on my lips. It burned with passion that flooded my entire body.

"Promise you won't find any other boys out there," he just smiled and kissed me again.

"Don't worry, you're my only boy," I didn't want to let go but I knew I had too. For the past month I had been worrying over what was going to happen when he had to leave for school.

"I'm still scared, Edward, what if we can't last?" He ran his fingers through my hair with a smile that said _don't worry._

"Well, we've been through worse," he gave me one final kiss goodbye before hopping into his car and driving away. I stood there watching his car growing smaller and smaller till it finally disappeared. Bella and Alice came up behind me and placed a sympathetic hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, let's go shopping. We start school in a week and you know we have to look amazing for our first day back," I nodded in agreement but I couldn't help but wonder what the future would bring. I guess I would just have to take everyday one step at a time and live every moment I could. I wouldn't know when it could all be over.

* * *

Well that the final chapter. The next one will be an epilogue, I'm still undecided on when it's going to take place but you will find out if Edward and Jacob stay together. I hope you liked it and once again I'm so sorry for the delays. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	21. Twilight

Well guys this is it. This is the final chapter. This is when we find out what happens. Did Edward and Jacob stay together? Who knows?

First off I wanna to say thank you to everyone who has review my story and read it all the way through. I cant believe how many reviews I got on this and it makes me feel like maybe in a couple of year with some training, who knows, maybe I could write a book for real. Mandi, a big thank you to you for being amazing and always chatting it up with me.

So I hope you guy's stay with me, keep reading my stories. I already have another Jacob Edward story planned. Until then I hope this time we've spent together was as good for you as it was for me.

This chapter is called **Twilight** by **Vanessa Carlton**. It's just a fun song that kinda goes with the movies. So enjoy. Hope you all love it.

_I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight_

_And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight_

_Never cared never wanted  
Never sought to see what flaunted  
So on purpose so in my face Couldn't see beyond my own place  
And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold  
But you taught me I could change Whatever came within these shallow days_

_And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen Twilight_

* * *

I hate flying, I really do. I never feel comfortable when I'm forty thousand feet in the air. I would much rather have my feet firmly planted on the ground, but this was a once in a lifetime chance that I couldn't miss. I took firm hold of Bella's hand; she sat next to me reading a magazine, calm as could be.

"Would you relax," she pried my hand from her arm placed it back down on the armrest. I gripped that as hard as I could. "We're already been in the air for almost twenty hours, nothing bad has happened yet and nothing will. It should all be over like a half hour." The plane shook a little with turbulence, which only made me hold on to the armrest even tighter to the point my knuckles were turning white. It wasn't long before the captain turned on the 'fasten seatbelt' sign. It was a rough landing; I almost lost my lunch. Once the plane had come to a complete stop the flight attendant came onto the speaker. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Ibiza."

"See, not so bad," Bella said as she came out after me. As soon as we hit the airport I felt a million times better. I wanted to get down and kiss the ground. We grabbed our bags from the airport and headed outside. The sun was shining giving the entire island a warm and healthy feeling; you could smell the salty ocean waters, the sky a bright cloudless azure. I could imagine staying here forever, just being on a beautiful island for the rest of my life, relaxing in the sun and tanning on the beach, never another week of pure rain or icy bone-chilling winter; it was almost as if this place as from a fairy tale, too good to be true.

"They should be here by now," Bella said as she looked around, her hand above her eyes to block the sun, for any sign of people we knew. "I hope they didn't forget about us, I mean I know there a lot going on and a lot of stuff to get done but I mean they couldn't possibly forget us, could they?" I had no idea to be quite frank; there was so much to do in a such a minute amount of time that I'm sure it was easy for us to slip their minds.

We both jumped when a car blared its horn as it approached us. It was a sleek and stylish new midnight black Mercedes-Benz driven by Jasper Cullen. He popped the trunk before jumping out of the drivers seat to greet us. "Hey kiddies, how was the plane ride?" just thinking about it made me sick to my stomach. Bella said it was fine but I think the color of my face turning bright green was a better indication. Jasper gave us both hugs, it had been months since we seen him. We all piled into the car and headed for our hotel.

"So how have things been, I haven't seen you two in forever. How does it feel to officially be high school graduates?" As he asked us the question he took a sharp left around a corner, nearly killing some pedestrians and making me wish for the safety of the plane.

"It was fantastic." Bella said as she stuck her head out the window and let the wind blow through her hair. "Its so wonderful of your parents to fly us out here." He just shrugged as if it was no big deal when in reality those tickets must have cost a fortune. "Of course they would invite you two, it wouldn't be the same without you two there, and besides, did you think we were going to leave you in Forks for the summer."

We pulled up to our hotel and my jaw almost hit the floor. It looked like it could have been a Spanish castle; while marble, huge, and directly on the beach. It was beautiful of course and not at all a surprise that the Cullen's would stay here, they always needed the best. We checked into our room and as soon as I hit the bed I was out. Jetlag is a bitch.

"Hey wake up," a soft voiced said as a gentle hand shook me out of my slumber. I knew that sweet voice that sounded like a wind chime. I rubbed my eyes and as soon as my blurry vision became steady I saw the angelic face of Alice looking down at me. "Hey Alice," I hugged her. "Where have you been? I thought you would have come to the airport to get me and Bella,"

"I wanted to but Rosalie wouldn't let me leave, she insisted I stay and help her. I tell you she is so demanding sometimes." She continued to scratch my back. I was still trying my best to wake up. She stared out the window to the amazing view of the ocean. "You know, Edwards plane is coming in a half hour. You should come with us, I know he would love to see you." There was no way I was going to miss him coming in. I had to be there. When he got off that plane I wanted to be the first thing he saw. I needed to get ready.

I took a quick shower, threw on the best looking casual clothes I had, a nice tight blue t-shirt and jeans, tied my hair back in a ponytail, threw on some of the best smelling cologne I had and I was ready to go. I was ready to see Edward for the first time in months.

As we stood at the entrance gate I could almost feel my heart beating out of my chest. I'd been waiting for this moment for what seemed like forever. I hadn't seen Edward since Spring break, which didn't go over so well because mine was a week after his so we didn't get to spend as much time together as we would have liked. That was three months ago. I had talked to him almost every weekend over the phone but it just wasn't the same. I knew that when I told him to go off to college and live life this was something I was going to have to deal with. That was two years ago.

"There he is," Alice said as she pointed towards the gate where many people were coming from. As he rounded the corner, his sunglasses on, a cocky smile on his face he looked nothing short of breathtaking. At that point I was no longer in control of my body. Before I even knew what was happening I found myself running and leaping into his arm, causing him to drop his carry on bag. I forced my lips on his; I swear everything around us melted away and we became one unique and beautiful being. When he put his arms around my waist and pulled my body closer to his I thought I heard fireworks going off. When we pulled apart he smiled that dazzling smile of his. "Miss me pup?"

"Every second." He leaned down a kissed me once more. "Good, cus I missed you more then anything."

**XXXXXX**

The rest of the night was like one big dream. Carlisle and Esme took us all out for an amazing seafood dinner and drinks to celebrate. Let me just say six margaritas later and I was about hitting the floor. Edward helped me back to the hotel. "I hope you don't have that bad of a hangover. Tomorrow is a big day and we need to be ready or else Rosie will heave our heads." He poured me a glass of water and chugged it before passing out.

The room that night was hot, the air thick and almost choking. I awoke in the middle of the night sweating from the heat. I crept out of bed as softly and as quietly as I could so as not to wake Edward. I walked out onto the balcony; the moonlight was glimmering off of the water illuminating the entire ocean in a vial of luminescence. Even seeing the beach engulfed in darkness it was still stunning. The air out here was salty and cool. I had been so consumed by the beauty of the night that I didn't hear Edward get up. I only noticed he was awake when I felt his soft lips running along the back of my neck, his slender fingers running along my arm to my take my hand. "Come back to bed baby, we have a long day tomorrow," he whispered sensually in my ear as he departed from my side. I almost came. I crawled back into bed with him but now I wasn't tired anymore. I started kissing his shoulder. He was burning up but he didn't push me away, instead he pulled me into one of the most passionate kisses ever. We didn't say anything; we let our bodies do all the talking. We pawed at each other's bodies, feeling every tightening muscle, hearing every little moan, tasting each other. We made love that night for the first time in months. We spent every ounce of energy we had on each other. Seeing Edwards's naked body next to my own was all I could ever want, I could stay this way forever.

When the alarm rang in the morning I could barley open my eyes. Edward, of course, was up and out as soon as it went off. I hit the snooze button and closed my eyes again. "Come on babe, it the big day. You need to get up." He pecked me on the cheek. I had to fight to even sit up let alone stand. As Edward began getting dressed I noticed his back was covered in long red scratches that went from his shoulders down to his lower back. I couldn't hold back my laughter. "Wow did you get in a fight with a wild animal in the middle of the night?"

"Haha, I wouldn't be laughing, you should see yourself." I felt my face flush a deep red as I ran to the bathroom mirror. My neck was covered with purplish-blue bruises. It looked like a vacuum cleaner attacked me. "Damn Ed, I look like a leopard. Thank leech,"

"No problem mutt," He said as he kissed me on the cheek again. "Now get dressed." A firm slap to the ass was all I got after that. I threw on a causal shirt and some shorts and we headed out. Downstairs Bella, Alice, and Jasper had already started eating breakfast out on the terrace. "Thanks for waiting for us." I said as I took a seat. I swear the sun was shinning brighter today just to give me a bigger headache.

"Wells sorry, some of us weren't up till the wee hours of the night 'riding the midnight cowboy' as you so boldly put it." Alice about spit out her orange juice and Jasper choked a little on a bagel that he was eating. I looked at Edward; the color had drained out of his face while mine was burning like someone had set it on fire.

After that little moment of embarrassment Carlisle and Esme joined. "So are you all ready for the big moment?" Carlisle asked sipping his coffee. We had all been waiting for this day for almost two years now and now that it was here I didn't even know what to feel. "Well if we're all done here, the big show starts in about two hours and we all need to be ready."

We left our table and headed back to our rooms to get ready. Wasn't much to do, we changed into very nice dress shirts and ties and nice pants. The girls we're in white dresses with different colored flowers on them. Alice had a large bright red flower behind her ear, Bella a pink one, and Esme a purple one. We made our way down to the beach where a large white tent was set up and rows of chairs. In the center was a red carpet. Guest had already filled up the chairs so now there we're only a few empty seats. At the end of aisle stood Emmett looking nervous, as if he was going to faint as any second.

We finished up a few things before Rosalie finally came down from her room. She was wearing a long flowing pristine white wedding dress; her blonde hair flowed down from hair vale. She held a bouquet of light pink and white wild roses. She looked radiant, like a supermodel ready to give all her love to just one person for the rest of her life. She looked ready for marriage. We all took our spots, Bella and I locked in arms. The music started playing. The first pair to leave was Alice and Jasper, the best man and maid of honor, then Edward and Esme. Next were Bella and I. As we walked down the aisle I looked around at the faces of the family members that had attended. The Cullen's had family from everywhere; I remember being told that some were coming from Denali, Alaska; most of them were from Italy. They even had some from Egypt, Ireland, the Amazon, and Romania. Every single of them was as good looking as the Cullen's; talk about good genetics.

As we made it to the end of the aisle and took our places the music changed to the wedding march. The sea of people stood up and turned to watch as Carlisle walked Rosalie down to her awaiting groom. The walk was covered in white flower petals, curtsey of their little cousin Renesmee the flower girl. When they finally made their way to the end Carlisle kissed her on the cheek and took a seat. The Celebrant opened his bible and began reciting the lines.

"Dearly beloved, We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Emmett Dale Cullen and Rosalie Lillian Hale in matrimony. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." We waited, crossing our fingers that everyone would keep their mouths closed. No one spoke. The Celebrant went on. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Carlisle stood and cleared his throat. "I do."

"Emmett Dale Cullen, do you Rosalie Lillian Hale for your lawful wedded wife, to love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

Emmett looked at Rosalie and smiled the biggest smile. "I do." The Celebrant asked Rosalie and the same question to which she replied, "I do." Then they both said their vows of 'I take thee to be my wedded wife/husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part.' At this point Alice, Esme and Bella were all in tears.

"The rings please." Alice and Jasper pulled out the rings. Emmett and Rosalie did their while little thing about putting the rings on. The diamond that was on her ring looked like it must have cost millions. It was huge, pink and sitting on a white gold band.

A couple more minutes of talking and finally he says, "I pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss." Emmett grabbed her, dipped her and planted one right on her. The crowd stood, cheered and clapped. It had become a mad house.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen." The two of them walked back down the aisle. Everyone began clearing out, getting ready for the reception, which was being held on the beach about a mile down the road. We went back to our hotel room for a little bit and I caught a quick nap.

When I woke up it was time to party the night away. We all headed down to the beach where three large tents were set up, two of them housing tables and chairs, the one in the middle with a DJ's booth and dance floor. There was food tables set up all around, a large ice sculpture of a large heart that said 'Rosalie + Emmett Forever.' The relatives had already filled in their tables, some even on the dance floor. But once we arrived the music stopped ready to give announcements.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we would like to introduce you to our wedding party, so please stand and welcome the grooms men; Edward Cullen and Jacob Black." We walked in and took our seats. Everyone was clapping and whistling so loud it was almost earsplitting. "Next our Bride maid Bella Swan." Bella took a seat next to me. "Now out Best Man and Maid of Horner: Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen."

"Next we would like to introduce the parents of the groom: Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen." The two of them walked in, arms locked, waving to everyone as they passed. "And finally we would like to introduce the newlyweds, Emmett and Rosalie Cullen." The crowd exploded in a wave of cheers as they walked in. It was almost like being at a rock concert.

After dinner was served Alice and Jasper gave their speeches, once again there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Then Emmett and Rosalie danced their first dance as a married couple. They played some sappy love song; I didn't pay much attention I was still fighting with the chicken on my plate. Soon they began playing more upbeat and lively music. Alice grabbed my arms and drags me to the dance floor. I spin her a couple of time and we laugh until Edward cuts in and takes over. He has no shame dancing with me in front of his family and from the looks of it they didn't mind either. He seemed more like he was protecting his territory as some of his cousins were watching, biting their lips and nails as Alice and I were dancing. He wanted to send the massage that I was his so everyone else could keep their hands off. The music slowed down again and we found ourselves closer, our hands on each other's bodies. It had been so long I almost forgot what it felt like to be in his arms.

"Hey do you wanna go for a walk?" he asked me. I nodded and he took me by the hand as we walked away from the tents. The sun was now setting so the sky was painted with colors of pink, blue, purple, orange, yellow and red. It was like walking into a painting. As we walked I kicked off my shoes to feel the sand under my feet. Soon the music became just a distance chirping. The sky was blazing with the light of million stars.

"You know, weddings are a very romantic thing," He said. I don't think anyone could argue with that. "And you know, when I was away at school all I could think about was you. Everyday I wanted you by my side. So next year when you're the sexy new freshmen…"

"And you're the studley upperclassman." He cracked a sexy smile. His hair looked like liquid copper in the moonlight. He got down on one knee in front of me, ignoring the fact that the waves were washing onto his legs. "Well I want everyone to know that we're together. I want you to wear this ring." It was a pure silver band with the words "Edward and Jacob" embroider along the side. "I know it's not much…" I didn't let him finish. I pushed him down in wet sand and kissed him harder then I ever have in my life.

"Please tell me you'll be mine Jacob"

I kissed him again. "Forever."

THE END!

* * *

So this is it my friends. Tell me what you think. Hope you all ready my next story. I'm not sure when I'm going to write that but I know I will so just keep in touch and don't feel to shy, send me an IM anytime.

Until then I hope you all have a fun summer. Love Steven Bradley


End file.
